


Mob Princess

by Aiden_Ravelle, AnkhsAngel



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 125,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkhsAngel/pseuds/AnkhsAngel





	1. Chapter 1

A young woman with short red hair walked through the park, busy typing on her phone. She wasn’t paying attention to what was going on around her as she texted about her new job.

A young man jogged by, giving her a bright smile. His collar length black hair was tied back in a ponytail and he wore a deep red tracksuit.

She smiled back when she looked up briefly. Her phone pinged and she looked back down.

Something poked her in the back as a male voice whispered in her ear. “Drop the phone and walk.”

She quietly did as instructed, wishing she had her gun on her.

The man pushed her into a secluded area, then told her to stop and get on her knees. 

“What do you want from me?”

“You are going to be a message to stay out of our territory.” A gun cocked, then rested against the back of her head.

She took a deep breath, readying herself.

Somebody yelled, then the gun disappeared. There was the sound of a gunshot and a muffled groan, then silence.

The woman looked around quickly.

A black suited man was lying unconscious behind her, a gun by his side.

The jogger from earlier was leaning against a tree, one hand clasped to his bicep as blood trickled through his fingers.

The woman looked at him carefully before going toward him. “Do you want help getting to the hospital?”

He shook his head. “Not going. Glad I stopped him.”

“Do you want me to help patch you up at least?” 

He gave her a soft smile. “Could you give me a ride home? Kinda need both arms to ride my bike..”

She nodded, “Of course. I’m not parked far from here.”

He pushed himself up, then swayed dizzily.

She gently wrapped an arm around him to keep him upright.

“I probably should have thought this out better, right?” He tried to joke before wincing.

She was quiet for a moment before looking at him, “Thank you for helping me.”

“Anything for a beautiful lady.”

She raised an eyebrow but stayed silent as she got him to her car. She opened the passenger side door for him.

He slid in, exhaling softly and resting his head back. 

She got in the driver's side and started the car, “Where do you live?”

“Three blocks from here. Take the first right out of the parking lot and keep going until you hit a blue house.”

She nodded, driving there in silence. She pulled up to the house, “Do you need help getting inside?”

He was slow in answering, his eyes struggling to open. “Yeah..”

She got out and went to his side, pulling him out of the car carefully. She led him up to his door.

His hand shook as he tried to unlock it, cursing as the keys dropped.

She bent down to pick them up and unlocked it for him. “Are you sure you don’t need to go to the hospital?”

“For a scratch like this?” He gave her a small smile as he got the door open. “Just hope my brothers aren’t here..”

“Do you want help wrapping it up or will you be alright?”

He stumbled over to the couch. “Might be difficult one handed.”

She followed him slowly, “Where are your medical supplies?”

“Under the sink in the kitchen.” He fumbled with the zipper on his jacket.

She went and got it quickly, going back to him and helping pull the sleeve off carefully. She then looked at the supplies and got what she needed before quietly wrapping him up.

He watched her, his dark eyes soft. “Are you alright?”

She nodded, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“There’s alcohol in the top shelf of the kitchen. Go ahead and steady your nerves.”

She shook her head. “I’m alright. Thanks though.”

He chuckled. “Pour me one then? My hands won’t stop shaking.”

She went and found it, bringing him a drink.

He accepted it with an embarrassed smile. “My brothers are going to kill me.”

“Why?”

“Because I promised them no more stunts like this off duty.” He tossed back the drink, then sighed.

“Off duty? Are you a cop?”

“That a problem?” He squinted sleepily.

“No. I just got hired at the local station,” she admitted quietly.

“Maybe we’ll see each other again.” He slowly laid down. “You can leave if you want.”

“Thank you again for helping me,” she said before starting toward the door.

“Anytime. Be careful going home.”

She left and got in her car, calling up her brother as she headed to her apartment.

Monday morning, the woman entered the station, ready to start her new job.

“Hello again.” The jogger from the park greeted her. He leaned against the wall next to the door, dressed in a dark suit. He gave her a smile as he straightened.

She smiled, “Hi. How are you feeling?”

“Physically? Much better. Got chewed out by my brothers though.” He brushed his hair back with a sheepish look.

“I’m Arya by the way. Nice to meet you.”

“Tomoya. Pleasure is mine.”

The Chief waved at her. “Sato! My office, now.” He turned to Tomoya. “You too, Tomita.”

Arya followed, taking a deep breath.

Tomoya flopped down in a chair, stretching his long legs out. “What did I do now?”

Arya stood next to him, waiting for instruction.

The Chief settled himself behind his desk. “Why? You want to confess?”

Tomoya snickered and closed his eyes. “Not on your life.”

The Chief scowled, then looked at Arya. “Sato, forgive me. He needs someone to reign him in and you are the best choice.”

Tomoya’s eyes shot open. “What? That’s not our agreement!”

The Chief glared at him. “That’s the **new** agreement.”

“Why?”

“15 million yen ring a bell?”

Tomoya turned red and went silent.

“So.. I’m babysitting him?” Arya chuckled.

Tomoya groaned as the Chief shrugged. “Think of it as a learning experience. Tomita _is_ a fine detective..when he isn’t causing huge amounts of property damage off duty.”

Tomoya raised his head. “Are you done stripping me of my dignity?”

Arya nodded to the Chief. “Alright. Thank you, sir, for this opportunity.”

Her new partner rolled his eyes. “Suck up.” He stood and headed for the door. “Come on.”

Arya followed him, wondering what they were going to be working on.

He led her to adjoining desks. “Yours.” He pointed to the empty one before settling into a chair in front of one stacked with case folders.

She sat down, watching him quietly.

He sorted through the files, then slid several her way. “I found your attacker.”

She raised an eyebrow before taking the files.

“He’s a hitman for the Ota clan. Heavy duty yakuza. Know why he’d be after you?” Tomoya leaned back and studied her.

She shook her head, “No idea.”

His eyes narrowed, then he sighed. “They have been fighting with the Hanamoto clan for control of the west side of town for decades.”

She nodded, “I’ve heard a bit about them. We need to get these gangs off the streets.”

“Nice to hear you say that. That’s our job.” He lowered his voice as he pushed his chair to her side. “I intend to take down every single one of those scum. Preferably dead.” 

She nodded slowly, “So where do we start?”

“With my undercover snitch. Come on.” He stood, pulling out his phone and dialing as he headed for the door.

Arya followed him, wondering if this job was going to be a bad idea.

He climbed behind the wheel of an unmarked car and waited for her.

She climbed in quickly. “So who does your snitch work for?”

“The Ota’s.” He pulled out of the lot, his fingers drumming on the wheel as they waited for the light to change.

She looked out the window, watching the other cars passing by.

Ten minutes later, they were pulling up to a billiards parlor. Tomoya climbed out, stretching his arms before entering.

Arya followed him, looking around the parlor.

Several rough looking men eyed her with lust. One look from Tomoya made them look at their game.

“ _Are you out of your mind?_ ” A voice hissed at the pair.

“Hello to you too.” Tomoya replied dryly to a young man who rolled his eyes and pulled him into a corner.

Arya watched him carefully.

“Dammit, Toya. You’re a wanted man.”

“What else is new, Haru? Anything happen I should know about?”

“I overheard the boss mention something about hitting a Hanamoto money plant. They haven’t given up on hitting you either.”

Tomoya gave him a feral smile. “They never learn do they?”

Arya stayed quiet, still watching Haru intently.

“Nobody ever said they were intelligent. You going to be home for dinner tonight?”

Tomoya shrugged. “If it stays quiet.” He turned to Arya. “Want to have dinner together?”

She raised an eyebrow, “Sure. Why?”

“So we can get to know each other? I mean, we _are_ partners. Unless you’re one of those people who keep to the office?”

“Alright. There’s not much to know about me, but sure.”

“Alright.” He turned back to Haru. “Make sure you order extra.”

Haru chuckled. “Watch your ass, idiot.”

Tomoya laughed, clasping hands with him. “You too.” He stood and waited before Haru disappeared before looking at her. “I know. You want to know what the hell is going on, right?”

“Yeah, a bit,” she nodded.

“Come on, I’ll treat you to lunch. Ramen?”

“Sounds good,” she gave him a small smile.

“Climb in.” He started the car and waited.

She did, buckling herself in before watching him quietly.

He drove quickly, arriving at a ramen restaurant a few minutes later.

After ordering, he gave her a smile. “What’s your opinion of Haru?”

“Seems nice. Doesn’t exactly seem like someone from a mob though.”

“Remember I said undercover?”

“True.”

“You just met Detective Haru Tomita.” Tomoya grinned as the food arrived.

“One of your brothers?”

“Second youngest. Biggest troublemaker in the family.”

Arya nodded as she began eating. “So how long have you worked for the station?”

“This one? Three years. Been a detective for eight.” He slurped his noodles before taking a sip of his drink.

She nodded again quietly. 

“What about you? You seem a little young for a detective.”

“I just graduated,” she admitted. 

“You have an in with the Chief? Because you should be manning a callbox.”

She shook her head, “No. I _am_ a bit surprised to be working like this though. I figured I’d be doing smaller things like taking reports from people.”

He chuckled. “Well, I don’t mind having you as a partner. As long as you don’t breathe down my neck like the Chief does.”

She chuckled, “Don’t worry.”

“He didn’t have to say you were reigning me in though. I am not a lunatic.” He sipped his soda with a pout.

“So your one brother is a detective like you. What about your other one?”

“Other _ones_? One is a teacher, the other is a soldier.”

“Being a soldier, that must be tough.”

“Yeah, it is. But I try not to worry.”

She continued to eat, looking down at her food for a moment before asking, “So it’s just you and your brothers? Do you always get along with them?”

He shook his head. “Haru and I fight a lot. Kaien deliberately joined the military to get away from me.”

“Oh.”

“That’s what happens. They say I’m overprotective. They’re probably right.” He shrugged, then winced.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah. Forgot to take a pain pill before leaving this morning. I’ll be fine. You going to eat or just play with your food?”

She looked down and went back to eating.

He sat back and watched her, then asked “Do you have siblings?”

“An older brother.”

“Bet he’s protective of you.”

“Definitely,” she nodded.

He smiled and watched the crowd. His face tensed as he watched a man enter.

She looked at Tomoya then looked over at the man he was looking at.

“I think you should go to the car and call for backup.” He said quietly.

“Who is he?”

“Hirata Onizuki. He’s an enforcer for the Hanamoto’s. He’s also wanted.”

Arya stared at the man for a moment before nodding and getting up to head to the car.

“Sit down!” The man suddenly aimed a pistol at her.

Tomoya dived across the table at him. “Everyone get out now!” 

The man’s attention was diverted from her as he was knocked to the floor. The patrons screamed and flooded out the door as the men grappled.

Arya went out and called for backup before slowly reentering, drawing her own pistol and aiming it at Onizuki. “Stay where you are.”

He was in the process of pushing Tomoya onto the floor. He raised his hands after seeing her expression.

She moved closer, waiting for Tomoya to stand before tossing him some cuffs to put on Onizuki.

He slowly did so, then swayed as a spot of red began to spread across the side of his dress shirt.

Arya cursed, going and locking Onizuki in the back of the car before turning her attention on Tomoya. “Let’s get you to the hospital. This is more than a scratch.”

He nodded, his face pale. “Guess dinner is canceled, huh?”

“Yeah. You’ll probably be eating hospital food for a couple days,” she helped him to the car. Once backup arrived she gave them Onizuki before rushing Tomoya to the hospital.

He was unconscious when they arrived, his shirt now sodden with blood.

Arya gently carried him inside, making sure he was seen immediately before calling the Chief and updating him.

An hour later, Haru raced into the waiting room, followed by two other men. “Is he alright?”

“They’ve patched him up, he’ll just need to take it easy for a while.”

“How serious is it?” One of the men asked, his voice deep and concerned.

“The danger is over. He was hurt badly, but they say he’s going to make a full recovery.”

“Can we see him?” The third man asked quietly.

“He was asleep last time I checked, but yeah. Just check with the nurses.”

He nodded, going to the nurse’s desk with the second man. Haru exhaled sharply, dropping into one of the chairs and putting his head in his hands.

“Are you alright?”

“I told him to be careful.”

“It’s not like he tried to find trouble.”

“It’s quite obvious you haven’t known him long. He attracts it like a candle attracts moths. He can’t even go for a jog without ending up hurt.”

Arya nodded slowly. 

Haru raised his head. “Doesn’t matter if it’s a mugger or a fugitive. He’s going to either get killed or fired.”

Arya sighed, “Hopefully I can help protect him from that.”

The younger cop snorted. “Good luck. Can you pick winning lotto numbers while you’re achieving the impossible?”

She sighed again and looked down.

“Sorry.” Haru rubbed his face, then tried to smile at her. “Thank you for getting him here.”

“You’re welcome,” she answered quietly. “Definitely not how I wanted my first day of work to go.”

“You should hear how Toya’s went sometime. You definitely got the better day.”

One of his brothers returned and looked at her. “He is trying to leave.” His baritone voice was annoyed

Haru facepalmed, shaking his head.

“Can’t they sedate him or something?” Arya wondered.

“They already have. He’s fighting it. Says he has to protect you. Said something about a hitman.”

Arya rolled her eyes, “I’ll be fine.”

The swinging doors opened and a half dressed Tomoya emerged with several nurses following. One arm was bleeding where his IV had been torn out and she could see bandages peeking from under the askew gown.

She approached him slowly, “Tomoya, go back and rest. Everything is alright.”

“You..need protection. Not safe.” His eyes were glassy and unfocused as he tried to escape the nurses’ grasps.

“Everything is fine, I can protect myself. Just go rest.” She gently put a hand on his arm.

He slowly nodded, his knees buckling as the sedative dragged him under.

She caught him gently before handing him over to the nurses. She took a deep breath and turned back to the others.

“I already ordered dinner. Want to come over anyway?” Haru shrugged at her.

She looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding, “That would be nice, thank you.”

“Do you need directions?”

She shook her head, “I dropped him off the other day.”

The brothers narrowed their eyes, but said nothing. 

The one who had gone to the nurses said “See you there.” He waved as he ushered Haru and the other one out.

Arya sighed and went out to the car, driving to their house feeling nervous.

The baritoned brother opened the door, nodding at her. “Welcome.”

“Hi. I’m Arya, by the way.”

“Kaien.” He led her into the kitchen. “Haru and Yuuto.” He opened the fridge and waved a beer at her, his eyes questioning.

She took it, “Thank you.”

“Not a problem.” He snagged a piece of pizza before looking at her. “My brother didn’t get hurt by a mugger last weekend, did he?”

She shook her head slowly.

He turned and extended a hand to Yuuto. “Pay up.”

Yuuto sighed, reaching one hand into his colorful cargo shorts and pulling out a large denomination yen note. He handed it over, then smacked Haru’s head as the younger man fought laughter.

Arya watched them all with a small smile.

The detective rubbed his head, then pointed to the box. “Pizza?”

She nodded and took a small slice.

“So what did happen?” Kaien leaned against the sink as he chewed.

“Someone attacked me in the park. He saved me.”

“Then you found out he was your partner today?” Yuuto raised an eyebrow.

She nodded, “Yeah.”

“Must have been a shock.” Haru took a drink of his beer. “Surprised you didn’t propose a date.”

She raised an eyebrow.

“Let’s just say, trouble isn’t the _only_ thing Aniki attracts.” Kaien chuckled.

She chuckled, “He seems pretty interesting. I look forward to working with him more but I don’t think a date is going to happen.”

“Just don’t shoot him like his last partner did, okay?” Yuuto asked her quietly.

“Why would they shoot him?”

“He won’t say.” Kaien sighed. “He spent a week in the hospital and then acted like nothing happened.”

“Hmm,” she noised quietly. 

“You shouldn’t be listening to us. Toya would tell you we’re all liars.” Haru laughed.

She chuckled and finished her drink. 

“Why did you join the force?” Kaien asked as he pulled more beers out and set them on the counter.

“I want to help people and help stop the gang wars.”

“Admirable. Protect and serve huh?”

She nodded and looked at Haru, “What about you?”

“A little bit of that, mostly to watch over Toya.”

Arya nodded again. “Is it hard being undercover?”

He shrugged. “If it keeps my brother safe, I don’t mind. Though after today, I feel like a failure.”

“It’s alright. You can’t protect him from everything.”

“Should have known that asshole was on the streets.” He emptied his beer and opened another.

Arya sighed and glanced at the time. “It was nice meeting you guys, and thank you for dinner but I should probably be getting home soon.”

The door suddenly opened behind her.

“Do you really have to leave?” Tomoya’s soft voice asked.

“Shouldn’t you be resting at the hospital?” She asked back.

“And miss dinner?” He slowly made his way to the table, reaching for a slice of pizza.

Arya glanced at the time again, “I guess I can stay a few more minutes.”

“Someplace better to be?” Tomoya teased as he eased himself into a chair as Haru glared at him and moved the beer beyond his reach.

She chuckled, “Not really.”

“Then why are you trying to leave?” He sighed as he settled for the soda Kaien handed him.

She shrugged quietly.

“Maybe we scare her.” Yuuto answered with a smile. “Or she doesn’t want to give the wrong idea.”

She gave him a small smile, “I’m just worried my brother is going to call wanting to know about my first day of work.”

“And you don’t want him to know you’re with your partner?” Haru winced as the words came out. “Didn’t mean it like that.”

“He doesn’t like my career choice.. I don’t want to answer here if it’s going to turn into a fight.”

“If he calls, tell him you’re at a new officer’s party and can’t talk.” Tomoya chuckled. “Or let me talk to him.”

“Definitely not that. The officer’s party might work though.”

“Ashamed of me already?” He teased before grimacing.

She chuckled slightly, “He’s just.. it’s hard to explain.”

He nodded, his eyes starting to fill with pain. “You don’t have to. I really should keep my mouth shut.” He fumbled in his pants pocket for something.

“Are you alright?” She asked softly.

“Starting to hurt a bit.” He pulled a prescription bottle out, attempting to open it with a low growl.

She gently took the bottle and opened it, handing it back over to him. 

“You are the perfect partner. Considerate, beautiful and the greatest asset of all...tact.” He took a pill, downing it with the soda.

She looked him over carefully, “You should rest more now that you’ve eaten something.”

“As soon as I can move, Arya.” He closed his eyes, his lips tightening. “I left without the staff knowing.”

She sighed and shook her head, “I’ll call them and let them know you’re still alive and then I’ll update the Chief again. Do you want help getting to bed or the couch?”

“Bed? If you don’t want to, I’ll get one of my brothers..” He tried to stand, but couldn’t manage it.

She stood and went to his side, wrapping an arm around him and lifting him carefully. 

“Why are you not yelling at me?”

“Why would I?”

“I was stupid and got myself shot the first day? I left the hospital? I’m breathing? Take your pick.”

She shook her head, “I’m not going to yell at you. There’s your brothers and the chief for that.”

“I take back the considerate part.” He chuckled painfully, shouldering his bedroom door open.

She gently helped him to the bed.

He sank to the mattress, his eyes closing. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, just rest. I’ll see you later,” she left the room and went back out to the others.

“Idiot settled?” Haru asked quietly.

She nodded quietly.

“You should be careful going home.” Yuuto gave her a small smile.

“I will,” she smiled. “Thank you again.”

“No problem.” Haru gave her a grin. “See you tomorrow?”

She nodded, “Alright.” She headed out the door and went home thinking about her first day.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning she showed up to work a few minutes early with a cup of coffee in hand.

Tomoya lay hunched over his desk, face obscured.

“Hi,” she greeted.

He made a non committal sound, not moving from position.

She sighed and grabbed the files off the desk and began looking through them.

“How are you even awake?” Tomoya finally raised his head blearily.

“I wake early anyway. Plus coffee.” she answered.

“Pfttt.” He blew a raspberry at her, groaning as he sat up.

She passed him back a couple files as she continued to look through the other ones. “So what are we working on today?”

“Remember that money plant?” 

“Yeah?”

“Went boom last night. Got clear security footage though.” He gave her a smile. “Want to bust some firebugs?”

“Sure,” she answered with a nod.

“Good.” He shakily stood, one hand supporting his weight on the desk.

“You really should have taken a few days off..” she said critically.

“You might be right. Don’t like the idea of you being without a partner, though.” He finally straightened, breathing heavily.

“Why don’t we take a few easier cases this week so you don’t have to do as much?” She suggested. “Not that I don’t want to be out there getting the gangs, but you really shouldn’t be moving much.”

He nodded slowly. “After this.”

“Alright,” she sighed. “So who exactly are we going after?”

“Ota wanna be’s. Punks who are trying to join.” He handed her two picture printouts. “Meet the Watanabes. Shoji and Kashiro. They’d cannibalize their own parents for an Ota tattoo.”

She raised an eyebrow, “I never understood why anyone would choose to be in the mob..”

“Money. Power. Some are looking just to belong.” He shrugged, then winced. “They hang out at a local park not far from here with the other small fry.”

She nodded, “Alright. Let’s go then.”

He handed her the car keys. “You drive.”

She nodded and went to start the car. She then headed to the park. After parking the car, she looked at him. “So what’s your plan exactly? Just go arrest them?”

“You have a better idea?” He opened one eye to stare at her. “We have the security footage, so there’s no doubt.”

“Alright,” she climbed out and waited for him.

A familiar face came toward them, his eyes radiating hostility. “Looks like Tokyo’s finest are here to harass us innocents again.”

Tomoya rolled his eyes. “You were never innocent, Fujikara. You were born a devil. Now back off before I decide to cuff you somewhere and forget the key.”

“That a threat, _Officer_?” Haru gave Arya a wink before getting in Tomoya’s face. One fist flew toward the detective’s face as his other hand pushed something into his brother’s pocket.

Arya watched with a scowl. She looked around carefully, trying to see if she could find the Watanabes.

Tomoya caught the fist, twisting Haru’s arm as he tapped Arya’s shoulder. “There they are. You going to need help?”

She shrugged, “You take one, I take the other?”

He chuckled, sweeping Haru’s feet from under him before releasing the younger man’s arm. “Sorry but I already have too much paperwork, Fuji-kun. Next time, we’ll have fun.”

Tomoya began to push through the crowd. “Hey, Watanabe! How’s the arson business?”

Arya followed, watching the men.

“How would we know? This is police harassment!” One of them shrugged with a sneer.

“You’re telling me these Kodak moments _aren’t_ you two?” Tomoya waved the printouts.

The men exchanged glances, then began to move away quickly.

Tomoya produced a taser and fired at one, giving a small smile as it connected. “Your lack of respect hurts me. Then again, I _really_ should stop expecting so much from you yakuza scumbags.”

Arya quickly moved toward the other one, grabbing onto his arm and pulling him back.

He tried to swing at her.

She blocked easily, punching to disorient him before wrapping cuffs around his wrists.

Tomoya dragged the other brother by the cuffs toward the car with a yawn. “That was uneventful. You two really are the bottom of the barrel, huh?”

Arya chuckled and put the man she caught in the car.

Tomoya deposited the other one beside hers, slamming the door closed as he looked at her. “Wasn’t even worth getting out of the car. Let’s go drop the trash off.” He climbed into the passenger seat.

She drove them to the jail, taking the two men in before going back out to him, “So what now?”

“Your decision. We could go fill out paperwork or go see Haru. His note says he wants to meet.”

“Alright. Let’s go see what he has to say.”

“Aside from cussing me out more? Got an earful before I came in today.”

She chuckled, “Where are we meeting?”

“Same place as before.” He winced and closed his eyes, one hand wrapping around his ribs.

“After we meet him, we’ll go back to the office so you can rest.”

“Maybe.” He flashed her a smile.

She rolled her eyes and drove to the meeting place.

Tomoya forced himself out of the car, holding onto the door for support. His vision swam and he squeezed his eyes shut, concentrating on breathing slowly.

She went and wrapped an arm around him to steady him.

He tried to smile at her, then moved slowly toward the door. He got it open, briefly registering the empty hall and his brother’s worried face before his vision began greying out. His knees started to buckle as the pain grew worse.

Arya caught him, gently lifting him and carrying him back to the car.

“Have..to meet..” He stuttered out between gasps.

“I’ll meet Haru. You just rest.” She closed the door, shaking her head.

Haru opened the billiards door, his eyes concerned. “He dying?”

“He really needs to stay home for a week or so. I’ll manage without him.”

“I tried. Short of keeping him drugged and tied to the bed it won’t happen.” The younger cop ruffled his hair in exasperation. “Anyway.. The Ota’s are planning an assassination.”

“Who?”

“Ichigo Hanamoto himself.”

She froze for a quick moment before nodding. “What are they planning to do? Taking out Hanamoto won’t take down the whole mob.”

“Rumor is it’ll be an ambush while he’s out visiting a graveyard next week. And it’ll cause a damn full on war.” Haru scowled and kicked the door. “Something about an anniversary being the best time to send him to his ancestors.” He sighed and looked at her. “I may have a solution to you and Aniki’s little problem. You going to drop him home after work?” 

Arya nodded, “I think this month is the anniversary of when the Ota’s took out Hanamoto’s parents,” she said quietly. “And yeah, I’ll drop him off.”

He looked thoughtful, then nodded. “Try to keep him off the street, will ya? Maybe talk him into going back to the hospital? Then tie him to the bed?”

She chuckled. “We’ll see.”

“Have fun.” He closed the door, disappearing into the billiards hall.

Arya headed back to the car and looked over at Tomoya. 

He had his eyes closed, his hand firmly pressed to his side.

She sighed and started driving, deciding to take him home early. She pulled up to his house and went to open the passenger door.

He blinked slowly and frowned. “This isn’t the office.”

“You need to rest. I’ll take care of things at the office.”

“I’m fine.” He gave her a weak glare.

“Just accept that you need to take things easy. You were shot! You can’t just go back to normal the next day.”

He grumbled, pushing himself out of the car. He paused, moving his hand and looking at it with a scowl as his fingers emerged red.

“Alright, get back in. You’re going to the hospital.”

“I don’t want to..”

She sighed, “You’re bleeding though and probably popped some stitches. But if you really don’t want to, I won’t force you.”

“The Chief will appreciate it. He says half the budget goes to the hospital for me. Only question is how many did I pop and will I stay conscious to redo them myself or not..”

“I can do them,” she said quietly. 

The door to the house opened, Kaien emerging. He scowled as he came over to the car. “You just don’t learn, do you Toya?”

The detective squinted at him. “What are you doing home?”

“Don’t change the subject. Bring him in or force him back into the car?” The soldier glanced at Arya.

“Take him in.”

Kaien nodded, hefting the semi conscious Tomoya and dragging him into the house. Laying his brother on the couch, the soldier pulled out the medical kit. He grimaced at the spreading stain on the detective’s shirt. “Not sure this was the right choice.”

Arya followed, “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of stitching him. Then you just have to force him to stay in bed for a while.”

“I’ll pull out the morphine then.” He moved down the hall, entering another room.

Arya looked through the kit and grabbed out the supplies. She pulled up his shirt and began to stitch him up. 

Kaien returned, quickly jabbing a syrette into Tomoya’s arm. “How bad is it?”

“Not too terrible, surprisingly. It won’t take me too long to finish.”

“You skipping work too?” Tomoya’s voice was lilting, his eyes struggling to focus on Kaien.

The soldier sighed. “We discussed this, Toya. My enlistment is up, remember?”

Arya quietly finished her task, bandaging Tomoya up.

Kaien brushed the hair back from his brother’s face as the detective’s eyes slipped closed. “Thank you for helping again.”

She nodded and moved away, “I have to get back to the office.”

He nodded. “Be careful.”

She left, going to the car and starting back to the station.

Soon, she saw a car gaining on her. She sped up to try to avoid it but it came up beside her and rammed into her. She struggled to stay on the road but when rammed again, the car lost control and began spinning off the road. It hit something making it flip.

When she came back to consciousness she looked around in confusion, seeing a couple men outside her door.

“Is she dead?” The first one asked the second who shrugged.

“If she’s not, we’ll finish her off. Hanamoto-san will _have_ to acknowledge us after this.” The second man screwed a silencer on his pistol.

Arya looked up at them, “Hanamoto is my brother.. if you kill me, you’re in for trouble..”

“We have your registration, Detective _Sato_.” The man with the pistol took aim.

“You really think they’d let a Hanamoto join the police? You think I could do that with my real name? If you need me to, I’ll call my Aniki.” She took a deep breath, dizziness overwhelming her. 

The men exchanged looks, the gun lowering. Then it rose again, aiming at her head. “We’ll just go to the Ota’s then.”

“Drop it before I shoot you.” A deep voice commanded.

Arya tried to see who was talking, blood dripping from her forehead, making her put her hand up to it.

Both men whirled, the gunman attempting to shoot the new arrival.

One shot rang out and she heard a gun clatter to the ground. 

The first man yelped in pain, then was silent.

“Arya? Are you alright?” The voice came to her door, revealed to be Kaien holstering a pistol.

She nodded slowly, looking up at him through blurry eyes.

His eyebrow raised. “You _are_ my brother’s partner. Come on, let’s get you out of there.” He cut her seatbelt and wrenched the door open, lifting her out easily. “Hospital? Or do you want me to patch you up?”

“I can patch myself up..”

“ _You_ can’t even see straight.” He sighed. “Do you want a ride somewhere then?”

“Just.. my apartment would be good.”

“Address?” He carried her over to a dark purple car and opened the passenger door with a foot.

She listed it, telling him the name of a fancy place with large penthouse apartments.

“You rich or inherited?” He gave a whistle as he climbed in beside her and started the car.

“My parents had a lot of money,” she said quietly.

He winced. “Sorry.” He pulled onto the road, making the trip in silence. As he pulled into the parking lot, he gave her a look. “Do you need help?”

She shook her head, “I’ll be alright.”

He sighed. “Okay. I’ll pick you up tomorrow morning unless you want to meet at the station instead?”

She looked confused, “Why are you going to the station?”

He turned red. “Forgot to tell you with everything that happened. I’m joining the gang task force. Was _supposed_ to be next week, but with my idiot brother getting shot, the Chief approved me to be your temporary partner.”

She nodded slowly, “Okay. Well you can pick me up then.”

He gave her a smile. “Is nine alright?”

“Yeah. Thank you for helping me.”

“Don’t mention it. I’ll take care of those lowlifes and get your car towed. See you tomorrow.”

“Alright.” She gave him a small smile.

“Sure you don’t need any help?” He climbed out and opened her door.

“I’ll be fine. Thanks.” She climbed out slowly and started to the apartment door.

He watched for a moment, then climbed back in and gave her a wave before pulling out and disappearing into the traffic.

She went inside and took a few minutes to patch herself up before calling her brother.

“Arya.” He was smoking, his voice rough.

“Hi Aniki. How are you?” 

“Stressed. But you don’t want to know. To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?”

“I found some information. The Ota’s are planning to take you out when you go visit the graveyard.”

There was silence on the other end of the line. Then he asked “Why tell me?”

“Because I care about you Aniki. I don’t want you getting hurt..”

“Wouldn’t it make your _job_ easier?” The word job was spat out venomously.

“I care more about you than my job. Not that I care about the mob more, but you..”

More silence, then a long sigh. “Sorry, Arya. Thank you for telling me.” The phone clicked in her ear.

She sighed and stared at the phone for a few minutes before heading to her room to get some sleep.

In the morning, she went outside early and waited for Kaien to arrive.

He was late, his face drawn and worried when he did.

“What’s wrong?”

“There was a drive by at the park where the Ota men hang out. Haru..” Kaien gripped the wheel tight as he stared down at the floor.

“You should be with him,” she said quietly.

“Yuuto is. Only one visitor in the ICU was allowed. Toya is furious and I had to drug him again.”

She nodded, “How bad is he?”

“No pulse originally. The paramedics got him back, but he was shot four times. It was a hit since he was the only one there at that time. Toya is convinced it’s the Hanamoto’s. I’m not so sure.”

Arya sighed. “Well, we can look into it.”

“Before or after he goes scorched earth on them?” Kaien pulled into traffic, face grim.

Arya sighed again quietly.

“Sorry. You don’t need this first thing.” He drove quietly, pulling into a coffee shop drive through and ordering.

He gave her a small smile. “Toya told me how you like yours. My treat.”

“Thank you. And sorry to hear about Haru.”

“Yeah. There’s an even worse side to this. Our only source of information is gone now.” He pulled up to the window, paying and accepting the two large cups.

She nodded, “We’ll figure something out.”

He handed one of the cups over, then pulled out and headed for the station. “I hope so.”

She sipped her coffee quietly.

He pulled in, shutting off the engine. He leaned back and took a large gulp of his. “The still breathing ass from yesterday is in lockup and a friend says your car will be good as new tomorrow evening.”

“Thank you so much.”

“After everything you’ve done for Toya, consider it a show of gratefulness.” He gave her a broad smile.

She smiled before climbing out of the car. “Let’s get to work.”

He saluted as he followed her. “Yes ma’am!”

They’d been reading through the files for hours when Kaien’s phone rang. He answered it, eyes going wide. “We’ll be there in twenty.” He hung up, tears pricking his eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. He’s awake and wants to tell you something.” He gave her a shaky smile.

She nodded and gave him a smile, “Glad he’s awake. Let’s go see him.”

Kaien forced himself to walk, not run to the car. He slipped behind the wheel, saying a silent prayers of thanks as he waited for her.

She climbed in and waited, looking out the window as they took off.

Once there, he led her to the ICU waiting room where Yuuto was waiting.

“They’re settling him in a private room. They’ll tell us when he’s ready.” Yuuto gave her a smile. “He insists on talking to you immediately.” 

She nodded, “Alright.”

Ten minutes later a nurse appeared. She led them to a closed door, then left.

Kaien opened it, grinning at the sight of Haru irritably flipping through the tv channels. He entered, Yuuto following. “I will have to think of a suitable punishment after this.”

Haru gave him a disgruntled look. “Funny. When can I get out of here?”

Yuuto hung his head in frustration. “Haru, you nearly died!”

Arya watched him quietly.

Haru tossed the remote aside as he saw her. “Do you have any vacation time saved up?”

“Why?”

“Because my cover was blown last night. And the Ota’s are gunning for you now, Hanamoto-chan.”

She froze, eyes going wide.

“So it’s true.” Kaien watched quietly. “I dismissed your statement yesterday as a bluff. But it wasn’t, was it?”

She hung her head and backed up a bit, “I... I’m sorry..”

“Why?” Haru leaned against the pillows. “You’re a cop. You aren’t one of them.”

“I just want to help people.. But I’m a Hanamoto.. I don’t really belong here. I don’t care about the mob, but I still care about my brother..”

Yuuto touched her shoulder. “Of course you care, he’s family. But you _do_ belong here. You’re a cop with a wish to help where he harms. And you’re our friend.”

“Are you going to tell Toya?” Kaien asked softly.

“I would have eventually... but with you guys all knowing, I guess I should. Plus, if the Ota’s are after me, I don’t want him to get in the way and get hurt.”

“You do realize _both_ families have been after him for years, right?” Haru raised an eyebrow at her. 

  
She sighed, “I just don’t want him hurt because of me. I wish I could ask my brother to call off coming after him, but we aren’t on the best of terms..”

Kaien nodded. “Understandable.” 

Her cell rang, breaking the quiet.

“Hello?”

“Arya?” Tomoya’s voice was pained and there were muttered voices in the background.

“Hey.”

“They want you to come to the quarry at the city limits..” He coughed before continuing. “Say they have unfinished business, whatever that means.” He paused as the muttering grew louder, then took a deep breath and yelled “Run, Arya! Hide! Don’t co--” 

There were the sounds of fists hitting flesh and a choked off cry of pain before a new voice spoke. “Be here in two hours. That is, if you want to see him alive again.”

Her eyes darkened, “Alright.” She clicked off the phone and took a deep breath.

“Arya?” Kaien’s eyes were narrowed, his body tense. 

“I have to go,” she turned away.

He grabbed her arm. “Who was on the phone?”

“Someone has Tomoya...”

“You’re not going alone.” He looked at Yuuto. “I will have a guard put on the door and visiting hours waived. I want both of you to stay here.”

Yuuto andHaru both gave a nod.

“I don’t want you to get hurt. They’re after me..” She said quietly.

“They have my brother!” Kaien growled menacingly. “And this is not just about you. I swore an oath over my parent’s graves to keep Toya safe from these scum.”

Arya sighed and nodded. “Alright. Let’s go.”

He opened the door and stalked toward the parking lot. “Where?”

“Quarry at the city limits.”

He nodded, yanking the car door open. “They made their final mistake.”

She quietly climbed into the passenger side, taking a deep breath.

The ride was silent, tension heavy in the air. Kaien parked a few blocks away, checking his gun’s ammo. “We’ll take them down and save him. Then it’s your choice to tell him the truth or not. I’ll keep your secret if you ask me to.”

“I’ll tell him,” she answered with a small sigh. “Let’s go.” She checked her gun as well before reholstering it.

“It might be better if you don’t.” Kaien got out, his eyes dark. “There’s bad blood between your family and mine. The truth would destroy you and him.”

“He deserves to know. Even if he doesn’t want to see or work with me again.” 

“He might kill you.” The former soldier started walking toward the quarry.

“Alright..” She followed him. 

There was a scream in the distance and Kaien clenched his fists before running forward.

She ran after him, praying Tomoya was alright.

Tomoya was finally revealed, tied onto a concrete slab. Blood was everywhere, his eyes semi open.

The man from the phone laughed as Kaien growled.

“Let him go!” Arya yelled at the man. 

“Now, now. Let’s not rush things.” The man wagged a finger at her. “Negotiations first.”

She growled, “What do you want?”

“For starters, the disbandment of the task force.” The man brought out a whip, caressing it while giving her an evil smile. “For another, both your brother and you next to your parents.”

Kaien snarled, taking a step forward.

The man quickly snapped the whip onto Tomoya’s unprotected chest, eliciting a weak cry.

Arya cringed at the sound, “I’m not in a place to disband the task force. And I honestly don’t know where my brother is right now. But let him go and you can have me.”

The man pursed his lips thoughtfully. Absently, he toyed with the end of the whip. “Acceptable.” He gave Arya a smile, then drew a pistol and aimed it at Tomoya.

Arya moved quickly, standing between the pistol and Tomoya.

The man’s face became enraged. “You want to die first?”

“I’m not going to let you hurt him more. I’ll give myself over just let him go now. He’s been hurt enough.”

“Did I ever say anything about releasing him? He has been a thorn in our side for too long.” The man flicked the whip at Arya, the end wrapping around her waist and knocking her off balance.

Arya growled and pushed herself straight, moving to quickly release Tomoya from the wall. She glanced over at Kaien for a moment, “Get him out of here,” before looking back at the other man. 

He sneered at her. “Both of them will die sooner or later. Why prolong it?” He fired, Kaien throwing himself in front of Tomoya. The man pulled Arya towards a car, not waiting to see the result.

Arya barely fought back, knowing if he was occupied with her, he wouldn’t be hurting her friends.

A bullet whizzed past her, lodging in the car door.

She looked back quickly in surprise.

Tomoya was on his feet above a crouched Kaien. His hands shook around the gun and his eyes were barely open. “Let her go. I’m none too steady with this at the moment and I _might_ just shoot you by accident.”

Arya watched quietly for a moment before finally speaking up, “Get yourselves out of here. Don’t worry about me.”

Tomoya rolled his eyes. “Shut up.” He tried to clear his vision by shaking his head, but failed. Everything was still doubled and he could feel his knees buckling. “I won’t ask again.”

The man laughed. “You’re barely on your feet.” He placed the gun to Arya’s temple. “Drop it or I spray her brains all over these rocks.”

Arya took a deep breath, trying to not show any fear.

Tomoya hesitated, which allowed the man an opening. He smoothly pointed the gun at the detective and fired.

Tomoya fell backwards and disappeared as the mobster laughed and pushed Arya into the car.

Arya tried to fight tears, praying somehow Tomoya made it. She looked out the window quietly as the car took off.

The mobster shoved a cell into her hand. “Call your brother.”

She took a deep breath before dialing his number.

The busy signal buzzed in her ear.

She sighed, “It’s busy. He must be taking another call.” 

The mobster laughed. “Yeah. In hell.” He parked and reaimed the gun at her. “Don’t worry. You’re going to meet him right now.”

She closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

The gunshot was loud. Arya felt something wet on her cheek.

She opened her eyes and looked around in confusion.

The mobster’s headless torso fell into her lap.

She scrambled away from it, opening the door and stumbling out.

Two arms wrapped around her waist.

She looked around to see who had her.

Tomoya had a crooked grin on his lips.

Kaien approached from the other side of the car as he stowed his gun under his arm.

“You okay?” Tomoya’s voice was shaky.

She nodded, her breathing slowing.

He relaxed, his breathing strained. His arms began slipping down slowly.

“Let’s get you to the hospital,” Arya looked at him critically.

“Only if Kaien goes too.” Tomoya’s voice was barely audible.

“I’m fine.” The former soldier answered in annoyance. “ _You_ are not.”

“Both of you should go. We’ll get you taken care of, then we should talk.”

Kaien nodded, then ran to catch Tomoya as he passed out. “Idiot.”

Arya sighed and grabbed onto Tomoya, helping move him toward the car.

“Why is it he thinks he’s invincible just because he’s the oldest?” Kaien laid his brother in the backseat and then rested on the car.

She sighed and shook her head, “Let’s get you both checked out anyway.”

He nodded, sliding behind the wheel and starting the car.

Twenty minutes later, he pulled into the emergency entrance and got out. “I’ll go get a gurney for him.” The ex soldier disappeared inside, reemerging a few minutes later with a gurney and a doctor.

The doctor quickly looked Tomoya over, then looked at her. “Are you injured?”

She shook her head. “No, I’m fine.”

“Alright. Detective Tomita is going to go into surgery, if you want to stay in the waiting room.”

She nodded and made her way there, sitting down nervously. 

Kaien sat down beside her, offering a cup of lukewarm coffee. “Thought you might need the caffeine.”

“Thanks.”

He sighed, ruffling his hair with one hand. “I’m sorry about all this.”

She shook her head, “I’m sorry too.” 

He gave her an amused look. “What do you have to apologize for?”

“Keeping secrets.”

“We all have our secrets, Arya. That’s nothing to feel guilty about. I meant it when I said I’d keep yours.”

“I know, but I don’t think it’s fair to keep it from Tomoya. If we’re going to work together, he should know.. That is if he wants to still work with me.”

“I doubt he’ll be with it enough to remember much of today.” Kaien winced as he shifted position in the chair. “At least I hope he won’t. You’re good for him and I don’t want to see it end.”

She nodded slowly before remembering her brother. She considered calling him but was unsure if she should.

Kaien looked at her. “Go do what you have to.”

“I’m not sure I should call him.. I don’t want to be a bother.”

“He may be a criminal, but he’s still your brother. I’m sure he worries about you.”

She took a deep breath before nodding and stepping outside. She pulled out her phone and dialed up his number.

“Arya? Where are you? Are you safe?” Her brother’s voice was panicked.

“I’m alright. We had a run in with the Ota’s but I’m okay. Are you safe?”

“Barely. This is why I wanted you married, not doing _that_ job.”

“I’m sorry, Aniki..”

“If you are really sorry, quit. There are several bachelors who want to meet you.”

“I’ll think about it.”

He sighed heavily. “Be careful, Arya.” The phone clicked off, the dial tone buzzing in her ear.

She went inside, wiping at the tears in her eyes.

Kaien and Yuuto were listening to the doctor. Yuuto gave her a small smile, one hand on Kaien’s shoulder.

Arya approached quietly, catching the tail end of what the doctor was saying.

“He is to stay as still as possible for at least the next two days. As for you,” The doctor fixed his gaze on Kaien, “ _Try_ not to aggravate the stitches. And take **both** sets of pills, not just the antibiotics. It’ll take longer to heal if you’re in pain, since you won’t stay here.”

Arya watched Kaien silently.

He rolled his eyes, then caught her looking and nodded reluctantly. “Thanks Doc.”

The doctor frowned, but didn’t press the matter. He left the room as Yuuto forced Kaien into a chair.

“You are such a stubborn ass. Tomoya should have been _your_ twin.”

Arya gave a small chuckle and wiped at her eyes again.

“Why don’t you go check on Toya? Make sure he isn’t halfway out the window again.” Kaien looked at Arya.

Yuuto chuckled half heartedly, then nodded and left.

“Your brother alright?” Kaien leaned back with a hiss.

“Yeah..”

“Want to talk?”

“He just.. he doesn’t like my job and wants me to quit. Thinks I’ll be safer if I just get married.”

Kaien snorted. “First, criminals _always_ want the effective cops to quit. Second, he’s not afraid of his proposed brother in law being more afraid of you than him? No offense, but _I_ don’t want to piss you off and I’m a highly trained soldier.”

She chuckled, “I’m just not sure I’m the type to settle down and marry.. I’d probably kill him. Though, my brother could always help with that..”

Kaien bit his cheek, trying not to laugh. “He may be your brother, but he’s not your master. It’s your life, live it as you wish. Don’t let others rule you. Best advice I ever got from Toya.”

She nodded, “I’ll think about it. Thank you. I better go check on him..” She headed to find his room.

“Dammit Yuuto! Give me my pants!” She could hear him from down the hall.

“Not a chance. You aren’t leaving that bed until the doc says so. I have better things to do than be in the bed beside you. Now behave.” Yuuto exited the room, Tomoya’s clothes under one arm. “He’s all yours.”

Arya chuckled softly before knocking and peeking her head in.

Tomoya was sulking on the bed, shirtless and heavily bandaged. The blanket lay around his hips, showing fresh bruising. He gave her a tiny smile as he saw her. “Come to jailbreak me?”

She chuckled before taking a deep breath. “I have to talk to you about something..”

He sobered as he looked at her. “I’m not going to like this, am I?”

She shook her head. “I completely understand if you don’t want to work with me anymore after this. I just don’t think it’s fair for me to keep it from you.”

“That sounds ominous. What is this big bad secret?”

“First off, I lied to you. I knew why the hitman was after me the day we met.” 

He shrugged. “I figured as much. I also figured you didn’t completely trust me yet and would tell me eventually.”

She nodded and looked down, “Also, my last name isn’t originally Sato. That’s my mother’s name..”

“Okay…” He frowned. “Why are you telling me this?”

“I’m a Hanamoto.. my brother runs the mob,” she refused to meet his eyes, tears filling her own.


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m a Hanamoto.. my brother runs the mob,” she refused to meet his eyes, tears filling her own.

He inhaled sharply, the words repeating in his head. “You’re a..”

She nodded quietly, tears streaking her cheeks.

He was silent for several minutes, his eyes locked on clenched fists. “You should leave.”

She quickly slipped out of the room, then left the hospital, heading toward her apartment.

“ARYA! Goddammit, slow the fuck down, will ya?!”

She looked back at the voice.

Kaien stumbled to a halt, bending over and taking a deep breath. “You took off like the four horsemen were coming for you. I’ve been trying to catch up for ten minutes.”

“You shouldn’t have come after me. You need to rest,” she said quietly.

“I  _ need _ to make sure my friend is alright.” He slowly straightened, keeping one hand on his side. “I’m guessing the reveal went badly?”

“He told me to leave, so I did.”

“Did he throw things? Or threaten you?” Kaien’s voice was soft.

She shook her head, “He was just really quiet.”

“There’s hope then. I’d have been worried if he had threatened you.” The ex soldier cocked his head. “Willing to listen?”

She wiped her eyes and nodded.

“You want to find a bar or something?” He winced slightly. “Standing isn’t a good idea right now.”

“Alright. There’s one around the corner.”

He gave her a smirk. “Lead the way..Slowly.”

She did, finding them a spot in a corner.

Kaien looked down at the table, trying to organize his thoughts. “What has Toya told you about himself and our family?”

“Not a lot, honestly.”

Kaien gave a small snort. “Figures. Okay, here goes. I’m the baby of the family. Yuuto and Toya were born first, Toya by a minute. Our parents were cops, partners in everything. When I was eight, our lives came crashing down.” He sighed, his eyes glittering in the low light. 

She nodded slowly.

He exhaled slowly, then resumed speaking. “We had gone to our summer home early because our parents were worried. We didn’t know that they had been receiving death threats because of their refusal to take bribes. We didn’t know anything about their job. One night, we woke to my mother screaming and gunshots. Even then, Toya had more curiosity than brains. He went out and we heard more gunshots. Then the fire started. We barely escaped.”

She was quiet a moment before speaking, “It was my parents fault, wasn’t it?”

Kaien nodded slowly. “After he was released from the hospital, he said he was joining the force to catch the man who had killed our parents.” He looked up, his eyes haunted. “Renji Hanamoto.”

“The Ota’s killed him..” she looked down with a shudder.

“I know. After he died, I tried to get Toya to leave the force. Told him it was over. But he won’t listen. He’s got a vendetta against everyone… I don’t know what to do anymore. He’s going to die, just like our parents. And for what? A fifteen year grudge?”

“I’d say I’d protect him, but I don’t know if he’ll want to work with me anymore.” She sighed. “I’m sorry about your parents.”

“Thanks. You know, we don’t blame you. You’re not your name. Want to hear something funny?”

“Hmm?”

“Haru called you Nee-chan while we were waiting for Toya to get out of surgery.” Kaien chuckled as he struggled with a prescription bottle.

“Do you need help?”

“That would be appreciated. My eyes don’t want to focus right now.” He handed her the bottle as he shifted position slowly.

She opened it and handed it back over. “I might not be my name, but I was raised in such a different world. I envied those with normal childhoods.”

Kaien paused. “Normal is overrated, Arya.” He took a pill, chasing it with his drink. “Our parents loved us, but we were on our own a lot because they were always working. After, things weren’t much different aside from Toya’s emphasis on security.”

“I always had bodyguards with me. Honestly, until you guys, I’ve never had any real friends before. They always wanted something.” She sighed. “I know my parents loved us, but I wish they didn’t bring kids into that environment..” She took a deep breath before taking a drink.

They were both quiet for a few minutes, then Kaien gave her a smile. “I noticed you laughing when I told Yuuto to check on him. The request was  _ not _ hypothetical.”

“I know. I just find it funny that Tomoya basically needs a babysitter.”

“Why do you think Haru joined?” Kaien couldn’t help the snicker. “What’s amazing is that Toya could  _ fit _ through one of those tiny bathroom windows.”

Arya chuckled softly.

“Did Yuuto  _ actually _ put his foot down this time? Haru said something about having Toya’s pants?”

“Yuuto took all of Tomoya’s clothes,” she smiled.

Kaien began to laugh hard, tears streaking his face as he held his side. “About damn time. I always swore that just because they were twins did  _ not _ mean Yuuto had to join Toya in being stupid.”

She chuckled again before finishing her drink. 

He quieted, swirling the liquid in his glass. “Don’t judge Toya too harshly, alright? He and Yuuto had to grow up fast to take care of us. He’s got demons.” He looked up. “I think you could help him slay them.”

“We’ll start by seeing if he ever talks to me again,” she said quietly before giving him a small smile. 

Her cell rang, the noise loud.

“Hello?”

“Arya?” Tomoya’s voice was heavy, the words slightly slurred. “T-trouble.. Find Ha..ru.”

“Alright, what’s happening?”

“Nurse..gave me something..hard to think. Mentioned traitor was going to die.. I can’t move..” His voice was getting fainter.

“Don’t worry. I’ll find him.” She hung up and looked at Kaien, “Toya’s drugged and Haru’s in trouble.”

“Dammit. Let’s go.” He threw some money on the table and rose shakily.

“You go at your own speed, you need to rest. I’ll run ahead and see what I can find out.”

He grimaced, nodding slowly.

Arya ran back to the hospital, looking around in the halls to see if she spotted Haru.

An orderly was pushing a covered gurney, his pace rapid. Arya suddenly noticed the sheet was violently thrashing.

Arya stopped the gurney and quickly uncovered it.

Haru’s bound and gagged form was revealed as the orderly raced toward the exit.

“Stop!” Arya ordered, pulling her gun out and pointing it at him.

He whirled, a pistol materializing in his hand.

Arya growled, “Put the gun down!”

“Kiss my ass, cop!” He aimed it at her and started to squeeze the trigger. 

She pulled her trigger at the same time, hitting him in the chest as a bullet grazed her arm.

“Arya!” Kaien skidded to a stop beside her, quickly putting pressure on the wound.

“I’ll be fine, untie Haru while I check on Tomoya,” she grabbed her arm with a small hiss.

He nodded, quickly moving to his brother.

Arya entered Tomoya’s room, shaking him gently.

He gave no reaction, laying completely still under her hand.

She looked around and found what he was given, doing a quick search on it before going to a cabinet and grabbing something else. She injected it into his arm and waited.

He began to cough, hazy eyes slowly opening. “Ar..ya. Haru?”

“Haru is alright. Kaien is with him. You should be okay once all the medicine has worn off.” She headed to the door.

“Sorry..about earlier. Forgive me?” He dropped his eyes, his shoulders hunched depressively.

“You have nothing to be sorry about.”

“I told you to leave. If I hadn’t, none of this would have happened. It’s all my fault.” He tried to pull the blanket over his head.

“It’s alright. You were upset and it’s understandable. I’d have been upset at me too. Everything is alright, so it isn’t a big deal.”

“I didn’t let you explain. You saved my life and almost got killed. I repay you by throwing you out and treating you like crap. Some partner I am.” He reached for the IV, bunching it in a fist and starting to pull.

She went to him, moving her hand off her arm and taking his hand gently. “Stop.”

He lifted his eyes, searching her face. “Why? Why do you even care after how I treated you?”

“You’re one of the only people I’ve met who’s shown me any kindness. And I expected you to be mad at me. I’d be surprised if you weren’t.”

His eyes began to tear up. “Still sorry..” 

“It’s fine,” she said quietly. “Now just relax.” She glanced at her arm for a moment, which was oozing blood. 

“You’re hurt!” Tomoya exclaimed, his eyes worried.

“It’s just a graze. I’m going to go take care of it, then I’ll be back to check on you.”

He nodded, his exhaustion becoming evident as Kaien appeared at the door.

“He alright?”

“Yeah, he just needs to rest and let the drugs wear off.”

“Good. Haru is being resettled, Yuuto is getting checked out for the goose egg on his head. Why don’t we get your arm taken care of?”

She nodded and headed to the door, glancing back at Tomoya a moment before leaving the room.

“Don’t let her out of your sight.” Tomoya looked at Kaien, who nodded before disappearing.

Arya got bandaged up and given pain meds. After that, she headed back to check on Tomoya again.

He was sleeping now, his features relaxed. His hair curled around his face, moving slightly with his exhalations.

Arya quietly moved to one of the seats near a window, looking outside as she waited for him to wake.

Kaien leaned on the door, quietly watching her.

Her eyes wandered around outside, watching the birds fly freely. Eventually, the medicine began kicking in and her eyes slowly started to close.

Kaien smiled softly, pulling the extra blanket from the bed and moving to her side. He gently placed it over her.

After a while, she finally woke again, looking around quickly.

“Shhh. Everything’s okay.” Kaien’s voice came from the chair next to her. “Toya’s still out. How are you doing?”

“Alright,” she nodded as she looked over at Tomoya. She watched him for a few moments, wondering if their friendship was really going to be okay.

“ARYA!” Tomoya awoke with a cry, his eyes panicked.

She stood, went to his side and spoke gently, “Calm down, everything is fine.” 

“Sorry. Must have been a nightmare.” He flushed pink and shifted in embarrassment.

She gave him a small smile, “It’s alright. How are you feeling?”

“Sore. When can I get out of here?”

“Not sure. I can check with the doctor if you want me to?”

“Better idea. Go threaten my brother with jail if he doesn’t return my clothes.”

She chuckled, “I’ll see what I can do.”

Kaien rolled his eyes. “Toya, you have more stitches than Frankenstein’s monster and you want to leave? They should have checked you for brain damage.”

Arya smiled before slipping out of the room.

Yuuto met her in the hall with a smile. “You trying to prevent murder?”

She laughed, “He wants his clothes back.”

“And I want a hot girlfriend. Not going to happen today.” He chuckled. “Haru is complaining as well. What  _ are _ we going to do with them?”

“You could always put them in the same room so they complain to each other instead of us,” she shrugged.

“Tempting, but the last time that happened, they ran and we found them at the local ramen shop in a pair of stolen doctor’s coats.”

Arya chuckled, “Sounds like them.”

“Any idea why I’m the sane one?”

She shook her head.

“I want my clothes! Arya, arrest him already!” Tomoya’s voice was annoyed.

“I don’t think that’s going to happen,” she stuck her head back in the room.

“Fine. I’ll go like this.” He slowly climbed out of the bed as Kaien raised an eyebrow.

“It won’t hurt you to stay and rest,” she said quietly.

“What if they come after you?” He stopped and asked softly.

“It wouldn’t be the first time,” she answered. “And I  _ am  _ a cop. I’m not useless.”

“Just don’t want you hurt.” He turned an annoyed look on her. “By the way, you were an idiot for trying to give yourself up.”

She shrugged.

Kaien finally spoke. “She was trying to save your ass, bro. Have more gratitude.”

Tomoya shot him a look, then carefully maneuvered back onto the bed. “I am not worth any of you getting killed over.”

She shook her head quietly. 

The doctor entered, his eyes narrowed. “Am I interrupting?”

“No, you’re fine,” Arya answered.

He nodded, then approached the bed. Consulting the chart, he gave Tomoya a smile. “Why don’t we check you over, Detective?”

Kaien stood stiffly. “I’ll go see Haru.”

Arya nodded, “I’m going to grab a snack from the vending machines. I’ll be back soon.”

Tomoya’s face fell slightly, then he nodded.

The doctor began to cut the bandages carefully.

Arya slipped out of the room, quickly going to grab a snack. She came back soon after, standing by the doorway quietly.

The doctor was carefully examining the rows of stitches crisscrossing Tomoya’s back, probing certain spots before nodding. “Keep them bandaged and your movement to a minimum for the next week or so. I’ll give you cream to apply to lessen the scarring. But I think you can be released.” He started to apply new bandages. “You are  **not** to go to work, understood?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Tomoya rolled his eyes.

The doctor stopped, grabbing the cop’s chin. “You came very close to dying this time, Toya. The last time it was this close, you were fifteen.”

Tomoya froze for a moment, then nodded apologetically. “Sorry, Keisuke. I swear I’ll stay home.”

Arya watched quietly, wondering how bad it was when he was fifteen.

The doctor finished, giving her a smile as he moved past her.

Tomoya looked up in surprise. “You came back?”

“I said I was just getting a snack,” she answered.

“Thought you were just being nice. Was sure you were heading to the station to start transfer paperwork.” He sighed, absently fiddling with the IV.

“Why would I do that?” She moved back to the chair.

“Because I’m a pain in your ass?” He tried to joke, but his eyes stayed haunted.

“I’m not going anywhere, okay?”

“You’re too good for me.” He winced as he lay back. “I didn’t realize it was that serious..”

“Just rest and heal up and let me worry about work.”

“Just ask the question on your mind.” His lips quirked upward at her surprised look. “I knew you were there.”

“Though I am curious as to what exactly happened when you were fifteen, it’s not my place to ask.”

“You should know. Did Kaien tell you what happened to our parents?”

“A little,” she admitted.

He gave her a small smile. “I told him to. I was shot eight times that night, along with smoke inhalation and flail chest. Spent six months here, the first one hovering between life and death.”

“That’s terrible,” she said quietly.

“I want you to know that I don’t hold anything against you. You are  _ not _ your name.  **You** are my partner. Someone who was brave enough to give herself up to probable torture and death when she barely knew me.”

“No one’s ever treated me so nice for just being me.. Everyone is always nice because they want things or they fear my name.”

“Well, they are all idiots and I’d like to kick their asses.”

“I always figured I’d do what I can to help others, but if I end up going down, it’s alright, because it’s just getting another Hanamoto off the streets..” she looked down, wiping her eyes.

“ _ Don’t you  _ **_ever_ ** _ say that again! _ ” The words were hissed, Tomoya’s eyes blazing.

She looked up slightly.

“You are a detective. A damn good one. Your name  **does not** define you. If I  _ ever _ hear a statement like that from you again, I will kick your ass so hard cadets at the academy will feel it. Is that understood,  **Sato** ?”

She nodded slowly.

“Good.” He gave her a wide smile. “Now since Keisuke has allowed me to leave, why don’t you find my pants?”

She gave him a nod before slipping out of the room to find Yuuto.

“I know. Keisuke actually is releasing him. Did Toya bribe him?” Yuuto handed over the clothing sourly.

“Didn’t seem like it,” she chuckled.

“Not that he’d ever admit it anyway.”

She gave him a small smile before taking the clothes to Tomoya.

He had removed the IV, his arm slightly oozing. He gave her another smile as he gingerly dressed. 

She waited until he was dressed to gently wipe his arm off with a clean towel.

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. His face pinked and he busied himself with grabbing his shoes.

She blushed slightly and waited for him, “Tomorrow I should get back to work. Hopefully things will be slow while you’re off.”

“From your lips to the gods’ ears. I hate making Kaien start running before learning to walk.” He sighed, leaning on her slightly. “Glad he was with you though. Things would have gotten real ugly if I had to rescue you along with everything else going on.”

She sighed softly, staying quiet. 

“Can I ask for a favor?” Tomoya’s voice was hesitant.

“Sure?”

“Need help getting settled at home. With Haru in here, I’m alone. Would you be willing? You don’t have to stay, just make sure everything is where I can reach it. I can get Yuuto to apply the cream and everything else.” He focused on breathing, wincing slightly as the stitches tugged with his movement.

“Sure,” she answered. “Let’s get you there first, okay? Just go slow.”

“Trying to. Sorry for being such a hassle.” He moved carefully to the door, then headed for the hospital exit. “This is  _ not  _ what I had in mind for the beginning of our partnership.”

“It’s alright, don’t worry about it. It’s not like I have anything else going on.”

He snorted. “Bullshit. You have a lot going on. You don’t need to be saddled by an idiot partner who can’t keep himself safe as well.” He stopped and leaned on a wall. “Maybe Kaien’s right and I should quit. Make the beancounters in accounting and my brothers happy.”

“You’re not an idiot, things just happen. But if you really want to quit, I wouldn’t blame you.”

“I don’t. I know Kaien thinks I have a vendetta, and maybe that  _ is _ part of it. But this is the only thing I’m good at..well semi-good at anyway. Chief probably thinks differently, between the property damage and the eight other partners that quit within the first month.” Tomoya gave a rueful chuckle. 

She chuckled, “I think you’re good at it. Things just happen. And having a vendetta makes sense after what you’ve been through.”

He shook his head. “We’re not supposed to have vendettas. Or grudges. Supposed to be impartial upholders of the law. Makes me a failure. Again.” He pushed himself up and forced himself to walk faster.

“Just take it easy. And I know we’re supposed to be impartial. It’s just hard sometimes. I have quite a few issues with the Ota’s after everything they’ve done to me.. At least we know they’re the bad guys..”

He nodded silently, breathing a sigh of relief as they finally reached the car. He leaned on the passenger door a moment. “So it’s not just the Ota’s killing your parents that make you hate them, I’m guessing.. Not going to ask twenty questions, just surprised.”

She looked down, “They took me when they killed my parents.. I was there for over a month..”

He paled, his eyes meeting hers. They were a mixture of furious and empathetic, his lips tightening.

She sighed again before asking, “Do you need help getting in the car?”

He shook his head, opening the door and sliding in smoothly. He buckled his belt, then looked up at her. “Maybe you should just drop me off.”

“I don’t mind helping you.. But if you don’t want me to..” 

“I’m bringing up things you probably want to keep buried. I don’t want you to feel forced.” He dropped his eyes to his hands.

“You’re alright. Don’t worry,” she gave him a small smile before putting the car in drive and starting toward his house.

He gave her a half smile, resting his head back and closing his eyes.

She quietly drove to his house and pulled up in front. She got out and went to the passenger side, holding her hand out to help him out.

He blinked at her. “Here already?”

“Yeah, just take it slow and easy.”

He took her hand, carefully rising to his feet. He swayed slightly, but recovered and made his way to the door. He fumbled with the lock a moment before pushing the door open.

She stayed close behind him, watching him in case he fell over.

He finally managed to get to his bed, trembling as he rested his arms on the mattress. His shirt had red spotting as he tried to catch his breath. “Fucking hell.”

“What can I get you to help?”

“A glass of water and my pills?” He peeled the shirt off with a muffled cry. Several stitches had popped, blood oozing down his back. “Shit.”

She got the medicine and water, as well as supplies to clean him up. She gently wiped his back clean and restitched the ones that had popped. “There you go. What else can I do to help?”

He turned his head to look at her. “Stay?” He shook his head as he saw her look. “Sorry. Pills make me blurt whatever’s in my head out. You don’t have to. Sure you have better things to do.”

“I honestly don’t have anything else to do, okay? Do you want to watch a movie or something or just sleep?”

“Whatever you want to do.” He clasped her hand softly. “Thank you for not thinking me weak or stupid.” 

“Of course, I’d never do that.” She looked around and noticed a movie shelf, “What’s your favorite movie? I’ll put it on.”

He turned red. “Promise not to laugh?”

“Of course,” she smiled.

He pointed to a movie, ducking his head in embarrassment.

She grinned when she saw what it was, “That’s such a cute movie.” She put it in the player and sat down.

“Haru says I never grew up. He might be right.” Tomoya chuckled, shifting position slightly as the movie started.

She smiled, “That’s alright. I never got to have much of a childhood, so I enjoy things like this now.”

He bumped shoulders with her. “Can you believe I got reported to Internal Affairs because I invited my last partner to the premiere?”

“Seriously?” 

He nodded. “Apparently I was, in her words, a sexist pig for wanting a date.”

Arya raised an eyebrow, “Sounds crazy.”

“Yeah. When both the Chief and IA told her so, she quit and threatened to sue the force. She backed down when our lawyers actually urged her to proceed.”

She rolled her eyes then looked at the television.

They watched the movie in silence. The credits began to roll and she turned only to find him asleep. 

She smiled and watched him for a few minutes before turning off the television. She got up and straightened the house a bit to try to help him out. 

“Mom? Dad? No! Stop!” Tomoya’s panicked voice broke the quiet.

Arya went to him, gently rubbing his arm, “Tomoya, it’s alright. It’s just a nightmare.”

His head tossed back and forth, his breathing labored. “Have to save..”

She shook him a little, “Tomoya, wake up.”

He jerked under her hand, his eyes darting rapidly around before focusing on her. He instantly dropped them, turning red. 

“Hey, it’s alright. Nightmares happen.”

“Didn’t mean to disturb the movie.” His voice was soft and apologetic.

“The movie’s been over for a while. I’ve been cleaning a bit. I hope you don’t mind.. Just thought I’d help out more..”

He chuckled. “Yuuto would approve. He says Haru and I must have been raised by wolves because we are so messy.”

She chuckled in response. “Do you need anything? I can throw together some food for you?”

“You don’t have to feel sorry for me..”

“I’m not, I’m just trying to be helpful..” she looked down. “Sorry.”

He shook his head. “I was out of line. I should be a better patient than this. Been hurt enough times.” He hung his head to hide the tears pricking his eyes. “Kaien says I push people away too much.”

She gently put a hand on his shoulder, “It’s alright.”

“Think there are leftovers in the fridge.” He was quiet, then raised his eyes. “If you don’t want to deal with me I understand.”

“Would you rather have something fresh? I don’t mind making you something.”

His mouth dropped open. “You would do that?”

“Yeah,” she smiled.

“I don’t know how to repay you..”

“Don’t worry about it.” She went to the kitchen and looked through for ingredients. Twenty minutes later, she had a plate full of food ready for him and she carefully carried it back to his room.

He was dozing fitfully, his forehead furrowed as his eyes darted back and forth under the lids. His hands were clenched so tight she could see blood dripping onto the blankets.

She put the plate on the table and gently shook his shoulder, “Tomoya? Wake up. Everything is alright.”

He jolted awake, almost tumbling off the bed. “Woah…”

“Hey, it’s alright, just relax.” She held him steady.

“Was hoping the pills would keep the nightmares at bay. Looks like that isn’t happening.” He scooted up against the headboard, eyes widening as he saw the food. “Wow….”

She made sure he was ready then set the plate on a tray and set it on his lap.

He gave her a grin as he tasted it. “You’re amazing! You’re going to make someone an amazing wife someday.”

She blushed slightly, “It’s nothing special.” She then sighed softly, “You slightly sound like my brother. But he keeps trying to marry me off.”

“Ouch. Sorry about that.” He looked apologetic. “Not implying that’s all you’re good for or anything. I just meant that having someone who cares cook for you is rare. Take it from me.”

She nodded and looked through the movie shelf, picking another one and putting it on.

“You sure I’m not monopolizing you?” He paused eating to cock his head at her.

“I don’t have much of a life. I try to stay away from stuff my brother does, and I don’t really have any friends, so... but if you want me to go, I can.”

“Where did that come from? I am not trying to get rid of you. Aside from my brothers and one childhood friend, I pretty much stick to home myself. Just don’t want you to feel you have to take care of my dumb ass.” 

She nodded, “I don’t mind staying, I just want to make sure you actually want me here and that I’m not a bother. Like I said, I’m not used to having friends so I’m not the best at this kind of thing..”

He smiled. “Could have fooled me. You’ve treated me like a visiting guest.”

She chuckled softly in response.

He placed the tray on the floor, then slowly stood. “Let me use the facilities and then we can watch more fun stuff.” He disappeared into the bathroom and closed the door.

She checked her phone, making sure she hadn’t missed anything.

Five minutes later, the door opened. He gave her a weak smile as he stumbled to the bed. 

“Are you doing alright? Do you need more medicine or anything?”

“The pills _are_ starting to wear off. My back is making its displeasure known. Wish I could have returned the favor to that jerk. Who uses sashimi knives on _people_ , anyway?”

She shook her head and went to grab him more medicine and another drink. She held it out for him with a small smile.

“Thanks.” He quickly downed both, then reclined on the pillows. “I was wondering something.”

“Hmm?” she looked over at him.

“How is it you don’t have a boyfriend? Or am I reading the situation wrong? Should that be a girlfriend?” He looked embarrassed.

She chuckled, “I go either way. But there’s the whole issue of who my family is. If the person I’m with knows, they’re afraid. If I don’t tell them, I start feeling guilty I’m hiding things from them. So it’s just easier to not date..”

He nodded in understanding. “I get that. I decided a cop’s life isn't fair to another person. Especially a non cop. So I swore off dating anyone even though my brother’s think I’m overreacting.”

“Makes sense, things can go bad quickly. Never really thought of that aspect,” she sighed before giving him a small smile, “Hopefully whenever you do quit or retire you’ll find someone nice.”

“Doubt I’ll ever retire willingly. Plus with being on the task force, more than likely I’ll get taken out by someone long before the brass could force me out.” He watched the television absently, one hand picking at his bandages.

“Well, hopefully with me around to save you, you won’t get taken out,” she chuckled softly. 

The front door opened quietly, Kaien soon appearing in the doorway. “Hey. He been behaving?”

Arya smiled, “Yeah, pretty much. Just been sleeping and watching movies.”

Kaien grinned. “I brought food cause I figured you guys hadn’t grabbed anything. Haru won’t be released until the end of the week. So if you want, we can do a sleepover?”

Arya chuckled, “Sure. And I did cook him a little something earlier, but he might need more food.”

“I want a beer, but with you two that won’t happen.” Tomoya mock growled. 

“If it wouldn’t cause issues with the meds, I’d let you have some,” Arya smiled. “But until you’re off them, no beer for you. Unless you like that non alcoholic stuff.”

He shuddered. “Dear lord no. I’d rather drink sewer water. I’ll just grab a soda.” He eased himself off the bed, cursing softly.

“Do you need help?” She asked softly.

“Keep forgetting I’m held together by stitches and prayers. I probably shouldn’t be moving so much.” He sat down carefully, his eyes pained.

Kaien snorted. “Doc would have your ass back in the hospital if I called. Though I’m not supposed to be active either.”

Arya chuckled, “Both of you just rest. I’ll get the drinks and plate up the food.”

“You’re too good to us.” Kaien chuckled as he eased himself onto the bed. 

Arya went and got everything ready before bringing it in on trays.

Tomoya nudged Kaien who was rolling his prescription bottles like bowling balls. “You been taking them?”

Kaien shrugged. “Antibiotics? Yeah. Don’t want a repeat of last year. Prefer not to take the pain meds.”

Arya rolled her eyes, “You’re hurt, you probably need them.”

“Hate being out of it. Dangerous. Holdover from the military.” Kaien took the tray from her with a sigh.

“Arya, hit him will you?” Tomoya growled.

She sighed, “Both of you just eat and take your meds. You’ll sleep through any out-of-it feelings you have.”

“If you weren’t here, I’d argue.” Tomoya grinned as he started eating.

Kaien rolled his eyes. “I’ll consider it.”

“I’ll be around to make sure nothing bad happens,” she smiled. “So try not to worry about anything.”

The former soldier shrugged again, eating as he stared at the movie.

Arya sat down and picked at her plate, only half focused on the movie.

Tomoya managed half his plate before starting to snore lightly.

Arya chuckled quietly and moved his tray away.

Kaien snickered, then winced slightly. Seeing her eyes on him, he dutifully swallowed several pills, then gave her a peace sign. 

She smiled and headed to the kitchen, washing up the few dishes they had used. She then returned to the room to see if Kaien was still awake.

He was dozing, one hand on his side. 

She quietly turned the movie off and went to turn off the light.

“I should go.” His deep voice was quiet as he began to stand.

“I was just going to let you two sleep. Figured I’d just crash on the couch so I’m here if you guys need anything.”

“I don’t want to be an extra hassle. Toya is going to be annoying enough. I’ll just go home.”

“Don’t worry about it. Just rest. Unless you really want to go, then I can take you. But you shouldn’t be out alone after taking those meds.”

Kaien studied her quietly. “Why are you not annoyed?” He sighed. “I know what you’ll say, that you’re just a nice person. But how is it that you’re nicer than the rest of the people we work with?”

“I don’t see why I’d be annoyed.. and I don’t know.”

“Don’t mind me. I get weird on medication.” He gave her a small smile as he swayed. “Hate the damn things.”

“I know, but they help.” She put a hand out to steady him. “Where do you want to sleep?”

“I’ll crash on the couch. You take Haru’s bed, it’s more comfortable.”

“You’re the one hurt, you take the comfier bed. Plus, I can hear better if I’m on the couch and you guys need something.”

“Toya’s been having them again, huh?” Kaien sighed heavily.

“Nightmares? Yeah.”

“Dammit. I had hoped they’d stopped.” He rubbed his face wearily. “We should all quit and go live on an island somewhere.”

“Sounds nice,” she chuckled. “And don’t worry, I’ll take care of him if he has more tonight. Just get some sleep.”

He gave her a quiet nod, then slowly moved down the hall. He entered a room, closing the door behind him.

Arya moved to the couch and laid down, checking her phone and setting an alarm before going to sleep.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

“I have returned!” Tomoya entered the station to rolling eyes and scattered cheers. He made his way to Arya, presenting her with a large coffee. “Part of my thank you for enduring my moods.”

She chuckled, “Thanks. Good to have you back.”

He bowed, then glanced around. “My brothers behaving?”

“Yeah, they’re fine.”

“You’re a bad liar.” He laughed, seating himself. “What are we  _ supposed _ to be doing?”

She tossed him a few folders while looking through another one.

He flipped through them with a wince. “Such upright citizens.”

She nodded, “Yeah. Well let’s get to it. I’ve heard there’s a warehouse nearby that they might be hanging at.”

He nodded, standing and extending a hand. “Your chariot awaits, milady.”

She chuckled again and stood, following him as she sipped her coffee.

He opened the passenger door for her before slipping behind the wheel. “I really do want to thank you for putting up with us while we were recuperating. I’m sure you had better things to do than play nursemaid.”

“It’s alright, I had fun.”

He chuckled and pulled into traffic, then sighed. “I just don’t want to be a burden. I don’t want to force you away…”

“You’re not a burden, okay?” she smiled softly.

He swerved to the shoulder, killing the engine and turning to face her. “There’s something I’ve been holding back for awhile..”

“Okay..?”

He leaned forward, his lips brushing hers lightly. He hesitated, his cheeks turning red. “This may be a big mistake..but I can’t help it. I’m in love with you, Arya.”

She was quiet for a moment before moving forward and kissing him hard. 

He eagerly returned it, breathing hard when they separated. “Wow..”

She smiled slightly as she blushed. “What’s this mean for us?” 

He shrugged. “What do you want it to mean? It doesn’t have to change anything if you don’t want it to.”

“I really like you. I’m just worried it’d be dangerous for you if we dated.. You know?” She sighed softly.

“Can’t be any more dangerous than my life is already. I have a bounty on my head from both top yakuza families, Arya. Not to mention all the other scum I’ve put away over the years. But I had to let you know how I felt  _ because _ of that fact. I had a lot of time to think while I recovered and I realized I’ve been keeping myself too closed off from the world. I need to  _ live,  _ not just exist.”

She nodded, “Alright.” She looked thoughtful, “Why don’t you come over for dinner? I’m always coming over to your place, why don’t you come over to mine? I’ll cook something.”

“You got yourself a date.” He gave her a soft smile before restarting the car. He whistled as he drove to the warehouse district, then parked. He scanned the location warily, his hands automatically reaching for his pistol. “Which one?”

She checked her phone for the information then pointed at one. She got out and started toward it, slowly sneaking in an open door. She hid behind a wall, trying to listen. She suddenly froze, eyes widening as she heard a voice she recognized. 

“That crate goes to the docks. This one goes to the truck. We can’t afford any delays.”

Arya motioned to Tomoya to leave, moving back out the door quickly.

He gave her a confused look, but followed silently. When they had reached the car, he touched her shoulder. “What’s wrong? Why didn’t we arrest them?”

She took a deep breath, “If we are going after  _ them _ we need backup. That’s not our target, they’re Otas.”

“In a Hanamoto warehouse? What the hell is going on?”

She shook her head, “I don’t know. But I know that voice was someone with the Otas.”

He growled under his breath. “First day back and we’ve already run into a problem. If we wait, they may disappear. If we go after them, we may end up dead.”

She nodded, “What do we do?”

“Wish I knew.” He brushed his hair back with a hand. “I could distract them while you call?”

“Let’s call backup now, then we’ll go in and see what we can do before backup arrives?”

“Alright.” He quickly pulled his phone and dialed. “Soldier boy, you and runt busy? We could use some help.” He listened for a moment, then rattled off the address. “See you when you get here.” Hanging up, he gave her a bright smile. “The cavalry is on its way.”

She nodded and took another deep breath, “Alright, let’s do this..”

He quickly ran back to the door they’d used. “Drop any weapons you lowlifes may be carrying and assume the position!”

Arya followed, her gun drawn as she looked around. She spotted three faces she recognized and she tried to stay calm.

“Damn pigs!” One of the men swung a machine gun up at Tomoya.

“Drop it!” Arya ordered, aiming her gun at him.

He sneered, finger tightening on the trigger. 

One of the others laughed. “Look who it is boys. And she’s posing as a cop too. Wonder if she screams any better in uniform?”

Arya growled, “Shut it and drop your weapons or I’ll shoot you.”

“Aww playing tough, are we? Why don’t we test it?” The man with the machine gun fired.

Arya rushed and pushed Tomoya aside, falling back as she was hit.

“ARYA!” Tomoya screamed, raising his pistol and firing. The machine gun clattered to the floor as the man fell, his head half gone.

The cop ignored the others as he cradled her, his hand putting pressure on the wound. “Don’t you  _ dare _ die on me!”

She weakly opened her eyes and looked at him, “Glad.. you’re safe..”

“Idiot..” He reached for his phone, then stopped as he heard Kaien’s voice ordering the other men to the ground. “She needs an ambulance now!”

He dimly heard acknowledgement, his attention focused on keeping her alive. “Stay with me.  _ Please _ .”

“They were... some that took me..” She admitted as she tried to stay conscious.

“They’re dead men. I swear it.” His voice hardened as he kissed her softly. He moved aside as the EMTs began stabilizing her. “You better be waiting when I get to the hospital.”

She blinked slowly and tried to give him a smile.

He stood, stalking toward the cuffed men as the EMTs began pushing her to the ambulance.

Arya awoke in a hospital room, eyes opening slowly as they struggled to focus.

“Hey.” Haru gave her a relieved look as he sat back in his chair.

“Hey..” She looked over.

“You get jealous of us and our paid time off?”

She let out a small chuckle before wincing. 

“Sorry. How bad is the pain? Need the doctor?” He straightened quickly.

“Maybe more meds..”

“On the way.” He pushed the call button, then ruffled his hair. “Want to tell me why Toya nearly beat two cuffed suspects nearly to death barehanded?”

“Sorry..” She sighed. “Should have stayed quiet. I..” She looked down, “For over a month, I was held by the Otas. They were part of the group that took me.”

“Shit.” Haru groaned. “Toya went berserk after you were taken away. Took both me and Kaien to drag him off. He’s been suspended.”

“I’m sorry..” 

“How is it your fault? We knew he’d lose his cool again sometime. This is his third suspension in two years. He was on thin ice before, now it’s cracking.” He moved to the window as a nurse came in and injected something into her IV.

“I shouldn’t have said anything to him about it,” she said quietly.

“Something else would have set him off eventually.” The undercover officer sighed, then shook his head. “Get some rest.”

She wanted to keep talking, but the medicine soon pushed her back under.

She slept fine for a while, before starting to have nightmares. She was crying in her sleep as well as slightly whimpering.

A hand gently ran through her hair. “It’s alright, Princess. Just rest. You’re safe.” 

She slightly calmed and soon her breathing evened out. 

After a while, she woke again, eyes opening and looking around the room quickly.

Tomoya sat beside her bed, his head on her hand. His hair obscured his face, but she could hear his breathing.

She gently reached with her other hand and brushed his hair out of his face. She smiled softly, watching him quietly.

He stirred, blinking his dark eyes open. A smile appeared as he caught sight of her. “Hey.”

“Hey. How are you?”

“Physically, fine. Emotionally? Better now that you’re awake.”

“Heard you got in trouble.”

He shrugged and waved his hand. “Don’t care about that. I’m just relieved you’re alive.”

She smiled, “How long are you out for? Will you be back when I get back to work?”

“Not sure. IA is pretty pissed and the lawyers are threatening a lawsuit.” He gave her a look. “I don’t regret it. Even if they pull my badge. You deserved justice.”

“Thank you. You don’t even know all they did to me though..”

  
  


“Doesn’t matter. They should never have touched you. I’d feel the same if I didn’t know you. The scum have been running loose for far too long.”

She nodded slowly. “I’m sorry I freaked out at first when I heard them.. it just brought back a lot of memories.”

“No apologies necessary.”

She sighed, “So.. guess we won’t get to have dinner at my place for a while.”

“Raincheck? Unless I take care of you..” He gave her a slow smile.

She chuckled, “If you want to.. only fair since I took care of you.” She joked.

“Absolutely.” He leaned over and kissed her just as his phone went off. He rolled his eyes and answered it. After a few minutes of listening, he answered “Yes sir” and hung up. “The Chief wants to see me. Promise you’ll stay out of trouble while I’m gone?”

“I’ll try. You try to not get in more trouble.”

He grinned at her. “It’s a deal, Princess.” He waved as he disappeared out the door.

She sighed and relaxed back on the pillows.

The door opened, Yuuto’s head poking in. “This the royal suite?”

She chuckled, “Hey.”

He pushed the door wider, slipping in with Kaien behind. “You got tired of taking care of Toya?”

“Apparently it’s his turn to take care of me.”

“You should have waited for us.” Kaien was shaking his head in disapproval.

“It’s alright. I made sure he didn’t get hurt again.”

“You could have been killed.” Kaien stared out the window as Yuuto sat down beside her.

She sighed softly in response.

Both men stayed silent as the door opened again.

Arya looked over at the door in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m your emergency contact, remember?” Her brother answered as he eyed the two men in the room. 

She sighed, “I’m fine.”

“You were shot, Arya. That isn’t fine.”

“There were Otas at one of the Hanamoto warehouses. We were looking for someone else entirely.”

He looked thoughtful before shaking his head, “This is why I want you to quit that  _ job _ and get married. You’ll be safer that way.”

“I can’t help people that way.”

“You can’t help people if you die either!” Her brother argued.

“She’s an adult. She makes her own decisions.” Kaien raised an eyebrow.

“I wasn’t talking to you,” he answered.

Arya now had tears in her eyes. 

“I’m just trying to take care of you, Arya. I wish you’d understand that.”

She let out a small sob as the tears started streaking her face and she whispered “I wish you’d respect my choices..”

“I’ve tried. I’ve entertained you with this  _ cop  _ thing long enough. When are you going to respect  _ my  _ choices?”

She was quiet for a moment before sighing, “I’m sorry, Aniki.”

Yuuto’s face darkened. “ _ Don’t _ you dare apologize to him, Arya. He doesn’t deserve it.”

Her brother growled, “I’m just trying to take care of her! I’m not even forcing her into the business! I’m just trying to keep her safe. If you’re her friends, wouldn’t you appreciate that?”

“ _ If _ I believed you had any  **real** concern, yes. But I believe you’re more worried about your status in the  _ business _ . A cop for a sister isn’t really good for the image, is it?” Kaien stared at him. “How is trying to force her into marriage respecting her?”

He rolled his eyes, “I’m not here to argue with all of you. I just came to check on her.”

“I’ll be alright,” she said quietly, wiping at her eyes.

“I’m glad. I’d love to catch up, but I can tell I’m not welcome here, so I’ll get out of your hair.” He turned to the door.

“Thank you.. for visiting.”

“Any time. I love you, Ary.”

“Love you, Aniki.” 

He slipped out the door as Arya looked down and wiped at her eyes again.

“Should have arrested him.” Kaien’s voice was low and angry as Yuuto sighed.

Arya stayed quiet, wondering if they were right about her brother or if he really did care.

The ring of a phone broke the silence. Kaien answered his cell, listening to the other end. His hand clenched around it, and he took a deep breath. “Understood. See you later.”

“Something wrong?” Arya asked quietly.

“Found out some information on Haru’s shooting.” He forced his voice calm. “I’ve got to go track his idiot ass down.”

She nodded in response.

“I’ve got classes tomorrow.” Yuuto stood and kissed her forehead. “Take it easy.”

“Alright. Have fun.” 

Both men laughed as they left, Kaien whispering something to the now entering Tomoya. 

The cop nodded, clapping his brother on the shoulder before closing the door. His attitude changed as he sat down. “Hear I missed the chance to punch your brother.”

She sighed and nodded.

“Oh well. I’m sure there will be another one.” Tomoya took her hand. “I’ve got good news, bad news and crap news. Which one do you want first?”

“Starts with the bad ones.”

“You’re stuck with me for your recovery.”

“That’s not bad,” she answered.

“Depends on how sick you get of me.” He chuckled softly. “Good news is I’ll be back when you are.”

Arya smiled, “Well, that’s good.”

He gave her a soft smile. “I don’t deserve you. But I’ll try my best.”

She chuckled, “You’re fine as is. Any more news?”

He dropped the smile. “Haru was definitely targeted. I know by who too. Do you have someplace safe out of town?”

She frowned, “Why?”

“Because I don’t want you dead just for knowing us. And this is a personal vendetta.”

“I’ll manage. What’s going on?”

“My ex partner has resurfaced. They are intent on wiping our family out.”

She sighed, “Alright.”

“So you’ll go? Stay safe until one of us calls.”

“I’m going to help you find them.”

He paled, his hand trembling in hers. “Please.. I don’t want to bury you. Or have you join forces with her..”

“I’m your partner.. it’s my job to help you track people down.”

“No tracking involved. I intend to let her get to me. So it will be done before you get off leave.”

“You’re going to need help.. Even if I’m on leave, I can help a bit.”

“She’ll hurt you for fun.” His eyes were haunted as he met her gaze.

“I’ll risk it. I want to help.”

“Do you want to know what happened?” He released her hand to clasp his together.

“Sure, if you want to share it?”

“We were partners for five years. Lovers for three. We kept it secret from everyone. Then I found out she was a mole for the Otas. She tried to get me to run away with her. When I refused, she shot me in the heart and left me for dead.”

Arya nodded slowly.

“I’m ashamed. I don’t want you hurt anymore. Maybe you should transfer away from me..”

She stared at him a moment, not knowing what to say. Finally, she asked, “Are you saying you don’t want to work with me?”

“I don’t want you dead!” He cried out, walking over to the window. “You shouldn’t be dragged into this..”

“One, I could die anyway. Living a cop’s life is dangerous. Two, you’re almost as bad as my brother. Telling me what’s best for me..”

His shoulders sagged in defeat. “Sorry. I’m a huge idiot, aren’t I?”

“I just.. I want to be a cop and I want to be your partner..” she admitted quietly. 

He gave a soft chuckle, returning to her side and kissing her gently.

She gave him a small smile when he pulled away. “So what now?”

“I’m working on getting you released into protective custody. My brothers and I will guard you.”

She sighed, “I’m fine. I don’t need all that.”

He bit his tongue, forcing himself calm. “Why are you so stubborn?”

“Hey, you’re just as bad sometimes,” she answered.

He smiled wryly. “Touche. But I don’t want you hurt worse. And I am supposed to be helping your recovery.”

She sighed, “Alright, I guess. At least we get to spend time together.”

He gave her a gentle look, his eyes soft. “Am I pushing you too fast?”

She shook her head before adjusting her position, wincing slightly. She relaxed back with a small sigh. “So when can I get out of here?”

“Tomorrow morning. I got permission to stay past visiting hours. You should rest.” He ran a hand through her hair.

She nodded, her eyes blinking slowly showing just how tired she was. “Okay..” Her eyes soon shut as she fell asleep.

When she woke next, she let out a small yawn. She looked around after wiping her eyes.

Tomoya was stretched out on the neighboring bed, fast asleep. 

She let out a small chuckle, watching him for a few minutes. She sat up, grabbing her phone off the small table and began checking through her calls and emails to waste some time.

He twitched, his forehead furrowing before his eyes blinked open. As they focused, he gave her a smile. “Sleep well?”

“Hard not to with these meds.”

He gave a small laugh, sitting up and stretching his arms.

The door opened, Keisuke entering with her chart. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” she answered quietly.

“Toya, give us a few minutes. Then I’ll release her.”

Tomoya nodded, kissing her cheek before leaving.

Arya looked up at the doctor, watching him in silence.

He placed her chart on the chair. “Let’s take a look at your stitches.” He waited for her to pull her gown away.

She moved it and waited, laying her head back a moment and staring at the ceiling.

He gently removed the bandage, probing lightly. “How is the pain? Shall I prescribe you something stronger?”

“I think I’ll be fine with what they’ve been giving me.”

He nodded, rebandaging the stitches carefully. “Do I have to warn you not to work like Toya? Or do you actually rest when injured?” His voice was slightly amused.

“I’ll try to rest,” she chuckled.

“Nice to see a good influence on him.” He made a notation on the chart, then smiled.

She smiled, moving to sit up more. “So I’m free to go?”

“Yes. Would you try to do something for me?”

“Sure?”

“Keep Toya from ending up in here again?”

She chuckled, “That’s how this happened.. pushed him out of the way.”

He gave her a small smile. “So that’s why he refused to leave for so long.” He seated himself on the edge of the bed. “Can I tell you something in confidence?”

She nodded.

“I’m guessing he’s told you his history. His brothers know and now I’m going to tell you. Toya is not well. He’s never fully recovered from the injuries he received the night his parents died or the one his former partner gave him.”

She sighed and nodded again.

“We’ve tried to encourage him to leave the force without forcing medical retirement, but he’s stubborn.”

“Well, I don’t think I can get him to leave, but I can help protect him.”

Keisuke nodded. “I hope so. But I hope you take care of yourself as well. I’ll go finish the paperwork.”

She nodded, “Thank you.”

“You’re quite welcome.” He gave her a smile and opened the door, chuckling when Tomoya was revealed. “She’s all yours.”

Tomoya blushed, nodding as the doctor moved past him. “I got your change of clothes from your locker. Everything alright?”

She nodded and smiled, “Thanks.” She slowly pushed herself off the bed and moved to take the clothes.

“I’ll wait outside.” He quickly exited, closing the door behind him.

She slowly got dressed, then reopened the door.

Tomoya was getting a prescription bag from the doctor. He moved to her side with a wheelchair. “Sit down. I’ll take you to the car.”

She rolled her eyes slightly but did as instructed. 

He wheeled her carefully outside, pausing to open the passenger door. He extended a hand to her.

She took it and stood before moving into the other seat. 

He closed the door and returned the wheelchair to the entrance. A moment later, he was sliding into the seat beside her. “Let me guess, you won’t hide.”

“I’m sure we’ll be fine at my place.”

“Alright. Give me the address.”

She told it to him before looking out the window.

He drove quietly, his attention focused on the road.

She watched as her apartment building approached in the distance.

Tomoya whistled under his breath. “Nice.” He parked and helped her out.

She led him inside, opening the door to her large apartment. There were a lot of windows, and being on an upper floor, it allowed them to see across the city.

“Makes my place look tiny.” He stared out at the view, his eyes distant. “Is there something wrong? Keisuke was in the room longer than to check you out.”

“Nothing wrong. He was just warning me not to get hurt again and to keep you out of trouble too.” She gave a small smile, “Sorry if my place is too big. It’s the smallest Aniki would let me get.”

He turned to her with a smile. “It fits you. And I’ve heard Keisuke’s lecture so many times I have it memorized.”

She chuckled before moving to a couch, “Anything you want to watch?”

“Your choice. If you’d rather go to sleep, I can find something to occupy myself.”

“It’s alright. But when I do sleep, if you are bored, I have a small library,” she pointed to a door. 

He gave her a fleeting smile, turning back to the window.

She sighed and turned on the tv, finding something to watch before relaxing into the pillows.

A few moments later, he joined her on the couch. “Sorry I’m jumpy.”

“It’s alright. You have a crazy person after you, I’d expect you to be slightly jumpy.”

“I’m more worried about everyone else honestly. If it was just me that was being targeted, I wouldn’t blink. But it’s not.” He sighed, looking down at his hands. “I just don’t understand how she fooled me for so long…”

“I don’t know,” Arya sighed, “but I’m sorry you have to deal with all this.” She looked thoughtful for a second before chuckling, “We could put a hit out on her?”

His head shot up, his eyes wide before laughing. “That’s awful. But tempting.”

“Well, if you want to, I can make some calls,” she smirked.

He laughed harder, throwing his head back. “I have a feeling our partnership is going to be very interesting.”

“As if it hasn’t been already?”

“True. Who would have thought a chance encounter in the park would lead to this?” He leaned back and watched her.

“I really should have been more alert that day. I should know better by now,” she chuckled. 

“It wasn’t a problem. I was the one too slow.”

“Thank you again for saving me.” She gave him a small smile. 

“Glad to be of service.” His voice was amused, his eyes twinkling.

She grinned before glancing at the tv.

He closed his eyes after a minute, sighing quietly. He rubbed his chest absently.

She looked over and watched him a moment before yawning. She let her eyes close and she was soon dozing.

When she opened her eyes again, she looked over to where he’d been sitting.

The couch was empty.

She got up and glanced around, sticking her head into the library to see if he’d gone in there.

There was no sign of him, the apartment quiet.

She checked the other rooms, seeing if he had gone into a guest room to sleep.

The front door opened silently, his eyes widening as he saw her. “Thought you’d sleep longer.”

“Everything okay?” She asked quietly.

“Just grabbed a few things from my place. And picked up dinner so you can rest.” He showed her the takeout bag as he sat down a small duffle on the floor. He locked the door securely, then moved into the kitchen. “Time for your meds.”

She nodded, finding the bottle and taking a couple. “I have two guest rooms you can pick from.” She helped unpack the food. “They don’t get used much,” she admitted.

“Probably won’t be sleeping much. I’ll just crash on the couch if I need a nap.” He winced slightly as he plated up the takeout. “Eat, then go to bed. You need to rest.”

She sighed and started picking at her plate.

“What’s wrong?”

She shook her head, “Just wish I could heal faster then I could help you more with finding her so you wouldn’t have to worry.”

He paused, then took one of her hands. “Arya, I appreciate the sentiment. But this is my mess to clean up, not yours. I’ve put you in more danger and I’m sorry.”

“We’re partners, which means it’s my job to help you with your messes.” She sighed.

“Not this one. This is squarely on me. She’s not work, she’s personal.” He put his chopsticks down, gritting his teeth as he rose.

“Are you okay?”

“It’s nothing.” He squatted, rummaging for something in his bag. He quickly pulled out a pill bottle and swallowed one dry before returning to the couch. He drank some water, then resumed eating.

She watched him as she continued eating, wishing she knew how to help him.

Finally, he pushed the plate away, concentrating on breathing slowly. He closed his eyes, then reopened them slowly.

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I  _ may _ have overdone everything the last few days.” He rested his head on one hand, hoping the room would settle.

“Just rest. I’ll be awake a while longer, I’ll wake you if anything happens.”

“I’m supposed to be protecting you.” His voice was quiet.

“I might be injured but I’m not useless.”

He raised his head and gave a small chuckle. “Never thought you were. Frankly, lately you’ve been more competent than I have.” He was pale and the pain was evident in his face.

She gave a small smile, “Just rest.”

He lay his head back, his posture stiff at first, then relaxing as his eyes closed.

She finished eating, then got up and cleaned the plates up. She glanced out the window before sitting back down, watching the tv quietly.

Tomoya’s cell began to ring.

Arya watched him for a minute to see if he’d wake before picking it up and answering, “Hello?”

“Arya?” Haru was surprised. “Where’s Toya?”

“He needed to rest, so he’s sleeping right now. We’re at my place.”

“Everything alright?”

“I think so.”

“I was calling to update him. Yashiro has gone to ground, so keep your eyes open.” He paused, then asked “I know you probably don’t want to answer this question, but I’m asking it anyway. Is he sick?”

“I’m not sure.. he seems like it though.”

“Having trouble breathing? In a lot of pain?”

“Yeah.”

“Dammit. Keep an eye on him. If he starts seizing, call an ambulance. Ignore whatever he says.”

She sighed, “Alright.”

“Sorry about this. Would you rather one of us pick him up?”

“It’s fine, I’ll take care of him.”

“You don’t have to. This isn’t what you signed on for.”

“It’s alright.”

“Not true, but I won’t argue. Night.”

“Night.” She hung up and set the phone down. 

Tomoya moved his head slightly, his hair parting to reveal a small puckered scar above one temple.

She frowned for a moment before sighing and glancing at the tv.

“My brother is overreacting again, isn’t he?” Tomoya didn’t open his eyes, his voice soft.

“Maybe. Maybe not.”

He chuckled slowly. “I’m in trouble now, aren’t I?”

“No.”

“By your tone, I’d say you were lying.” He finally opened his eyes to look at her.

She shook her head before updating, “Haru called to say Yashiro has gone to ground.”

Tomoya growled under his breath. “Great.” He started to push himself up.

She watched him quietly.

He got halfway to his feet before his face went white and he grabbed his head.

“Sit back down and rest more,” she ordered.

“I have to catch her..” He forced out between gritted teeth as he massaged the scar.

“Not right now. Just rest.”

“I hate to ask, but can you get me the pills from my bag?”

“Yeah.” She got up and went to find them, grabbing a cup of water before returning.

He tried to get the bottle open, but his hands were shaking too hard as he grimaced. “Why now?”

She gently took the bottle and opened it for him.

He shook out two, quickly downing them with the water. He looked at her. “Pretty pathetic, huh?”

“No, not at all.”

“ _ I _ think it’s pathetic.”

She shrugged, “Well, it’s not.”

“Go ahead and ask. You have the right to know.”

She frowned, “Ask what?”

“Why I look like I’m about to drop dead in your apartment?”

“Ah, okay. So what’s going on?”

“I’m guessing Keisuke told you something, right? I have a bullet lodged in my head.”

She winced, “So what all does it do to you? Why couldn’t they take it out?”

“Causes migraines. I’ve had a few seizures. When it happened, it was in a bad spot. As I’ve grown, it’s shifted. Keisuke says I could have it removed, but it’s dangerous. Then again, if it shifts more, I could drop from a hemorrhage.”

She nodded, “So the medicine helps?”

“Yeah. But it gets less effective as time goes on. Fifteen years is a long time.”

She nodded again, “So are you feeling any better? Is there anything I can get you?”

He took a deep breath. “I think I’m going to have to lay down. I hate to be a burden when you’re injured, though.”

“You’re fine. Do you want the couch or a bed?”

“I don’t think I can manage to get to a bed.” 

She stood, “Do you need help laying down or are you alright?”

“I can do it.” He answered, gently laying down with a sigh. “I’ll understand if you don’t want to be partnered with me now.”

“You’re fine. I’m not going to stop being your partner over something like this.”

“I’m getting to be a liability.”

“You are okay. It’s not a problem.”

“Right now maybe not.” He closed his eyes, the sadness in his voice overwhelming.

“Don’t worry, everything will be alright.”

His breathing evened out and he relaxed into the cushions.

She watched him for a while after she moved to the recliner. Eventually, she looked back at the tv, giving a silent prayer he’d be alright.

  
  


There was a knock at the door several hours later.

Arya grabbed the small pistol by the door just in case before cracking the door open.

Kaien gave her a smile. “Came by to see how you two were doing.” He nodded at the pistol. “Good idea.”

“I’m used to growing up in the mob, I always have a gun by the door.” She placed it down and opened the door to allow him in.

“You look pretty good considering.” His eyes strayed to the couch. “How bad is he?”

“He’s been asleep for hours, so hopefully whenever he wakes he’ll be better.”

Kaien nodded, catching a glimpse of the view. “Nice place.”

“Thanks. Want a drink or snack?”

“I don’t want to be a bother.”

“You’re not.”

He gave her a raised eyebrow. “Can I ask you something?”

“Okay?”

“Why aren’t you fed up with us yet?”

“Why would I be?”

“Let’s see, Tomoya is reckless and doesn’t have the self restraint God gave a rabid dog. Haru is hyper and always worried. I am a pain in your ass and it’s amazing you haven’t shot us all yourself.”

She chuckled, “You guys aren’t a problem.”

“You’re quite forgiving.” He cocked his head at her, then smiled. “You have beer?”

“Let me check,” she went to the fridge and searched through until she found some. She then handed him a bottle.

“Thanks. You look like you need some rest. I’ll sit up with him.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. Consider me another bodyguard.” He took the recliner, eyeing the tv warily.

She handed him the remote. “I’ll be in my room if you need anything.”

“Sleep well.”

She headed to her room and climbed into bed. She was soon fast asleep. 

When she woke, she got up and changed then went out to the living room.

Both men were gone.

She sighed and checked around the house for them.

Tomoya was dozing in the library, a book on the history of the ninja open on his lap.

She moved quietly, slipping back out to not wake him.

The phone rang.

She sighed and answered, “Hello?”

“Hey, sorry about leaving.” She could hear Haru singing to the radio in the background. “We got a possible match for Yashiro. We’re on our way to check it out. Breakfast is in the fridge and Toya  _ was _ in the library unless he snuck out as well.”

“He’s dozing,” she chuckled. “Let me know how it goes and call if you need any help.”

“You’re on medical leave, you know.”

“I know, but if you need anything anyway, I’ll come help.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. Gotta go.” The line clicked in her ear as Tomoya shuffled into view.

“Something wrong?”

She shook her head, “Kaien and Haru are checking a lead.”

“You look better.” He pulled his hair back, securing it with a clip. “You want something to eat?”

“Sure. Kaien said breakfast is in the fridge?”

“Yeah. Sit down and I’ll reheat it.” He headed for the kitchen.

She followed anyway, getting a glass of water and taking her meds.

He gave her a smile as he reheated a plate in the microwave. “How’s the pain?”

“Just a little sore, not too bad.”

“Good.” He put the plate in front of her, then looked out the window.

“You okay?”

“Much better. Just worried about you.”

She chuckled, “I’m fine.” She began eating slowly. “So, other than dealing with your brothers, do you ever do anything outside of work?”

He shrugged. “Occasional movies. We go camping and I run.”

“Nice,” she nodded.

“I’m guessing you don’t?”

“Don’t what?”

“Have fun.” He chuckled at her look.

“Well, I read a lot.. but that’s about it.”

“You have quite a nice collection.” He stiffened as he saw something outside.

“What’s wrong?”

“Chief just pulled up. I’m going down.” He headed for the door, resisting the urge to run.

“I’ll go with you.”

“No. Stay here.” He disappeared out the door.

She got up and looked out the window.

Tomoya stopped next to the car and the two spoke quietly for a moment. He began to tremble, but managed to compose himself. He said something, then the Chief pulled away. The detective began to return to the building, his steps slow.

She frowned and waited for him to return. 

He entered the apartment, his eyes distant. He sat down on the couch, his hands clenched.

“What’s wrong?”

“Yuuto was attacked and they lost contact with Kaien while he was reporting in.”

“How is Yuuto?”

“In surgery. Witnesses say a tall, attractive woman approached him, then stabbed him repeatedly.” His voice was low and angry. “She’s calling me out.”

“So, we have two options. Go to the hospital to wait on Yuuto to see how he is,  _ or _ go looking for Kaien.”

“ _ I _ am going to look for them. You are staying safe here.” He rose, reaching for his jacket and holster.

“I should be out there with you.”

“You’re injured, remember?”

She hung her head, “I know.. but I want to help.”

He moved to her side. “I know you do. But I want you safe. Please.”

“Fine.” She sighed quietly. “Just promise you’ll be careful.”

He kissed her forehead. “I promise. I’ll call when I find them, alright?”

She nodded before moving to kiss him.

He smiled, returning the kiss. “Watch some tv. I’ll be back soon.”

“Okay.”

He disappeared out the door with a wave.

She finished her food then got up to lock up the door. She then went back to the couch, trying to not worry about Tomoya and the others too much.

An hour later, her door was kicked open.

She moved quickly, trying to get to one of her guns.

A tall woman strode in, a gun in her hand. “Stop.”

Arya turned toward the voice, looking the woman over.

“So Tomoya has gone to the killers of his family? He  _ has _ changed.”

“I’m a cop, I’m not with the mob.”

“A  _ cop _ ? You’re like me then? A mole, only for the opposite team. Does he know?”

“I’m not a mole, just a cop. I didn’t ask to be raised in a mob family.” Arya answered. “And yeah, he knows.”

“And he’s still with  _ you _ ? Now I really want to kill you.” She advanced on Arya, then paused. “I want him to see you die and that’s a bit of a problem right now. Guess you get to breathe a little while longer… unless you don’t find him in time.” She gave a cold smile, then turned and walked out the door without looking back.

Arya quickly grabbed her gun and headed out of the apartment, looking around for her. After not finding her, she tried dialing Tomoya’s number. 

It continued to ring, never being picked up.

Arya cursed and went to her car, pulling out and driving around for a few minutes. Finally, she called the Chief and got information on where Kaien and Haru were going before heading out there.

Their car came into view, a form on the ground beside it.

She rushed to it to see who it was.

Kaien was unconscious, a tranquilizer dart sticking out of his neck. Haru lay slumped in the passenger seat, also unconscious.

A minute later, she saw Tomoya’s car overturned nearby.

She rushed over and looked inside.

It was empty aside from his holster with his pistol and a large amount of blood.

She searched around, going into the nearby building to look for him.

She heard the hiss of air escaping from somewhere.

She looked around, trying to find the source.

Suddenly a chamber appeared, the hissing sound beginning to die out.

She looked the chamber over in confusion.

It appeared to be a cryogenic tube, long abandoned by the rust discoloring it. The pipes connecting it to an old computer bank were new though, and it seemed intact.

The hissing stopped and a computer voice spoke. “Oxygen depletion is complete. Freezing will commence in five minutes.”

Arya worked on opening the chamber, pulling hard at the door, ignoring how it pulled her wound.

It came open with a screech of metal and Tomoya fell limp into her arms, blood streaking his face. He was pale and lifeless.

She checked for vitals before starting CPR to try to get them back. 

After a few minutes, Tomoya began to cough. His eyes flew open and he stared at her in shock.

“Just take it easy. I’m calling an ambulance to come check you over.” 

“My..brothers?” His words were halting as his eyes went unfocused.

“Unconscious but alive.”

“That’s..good..” His eyes rolled back as he began twitching uncontrollably.

She made sure the ambulance was on the way before cradling him carefully.

The twitching turned into a full seizure a moment later, his body jerking spasmodically.

She held him through it, praying the ambulance would arrive soon.

  
  


Five minutes later, it did. The EMTs rushed in, quickly transferring him to a gurney.

Arya went out to check on Haru and Kaien.

They were both awake, answering questions from another ambulance crew. Both their eyes went wide as they saw Tomoya.

She went over to them, “If you guys are alright, let’s get to the hospital and check on Yuuto and wait for them to take care of Tomoya.” She ignored the blood starting to spread on her shirt from popped stitches.

“What happened to Yuuto?” Haru froze.

“Stabbed repeatedly.” She sighed.

“That  _ bitch _ ..” Haru growled as Kaien touched Arya’s arm.

“You need medical assistance as well. Let’s go.” He carefully helped her into the passenger side as Haru slid into the back.

Arya sighed again as she looked out the window. “Well, my place isn’t safe right now. So other than the hospital, where are we going to go?”

“I have a safehouse.” Haru spoke quietly. “Off the grid. Not even the department knows about it.”

She nodded, “Alright.”

Kaien drove in silence, his hands white knuckled on the wheel by the time they arrived at the hospital.

Arya slowly climbed out of the car, wondering where Yashiro was now. 

A nurse came out with a wheelchair, gently pushing her into it. “I will replace your stitches.” She wheeled Arya into an exam room after directing the brothers to the elevator with a room number.

Arya stayed quiet, wanting to go search for the woman who hurt Tomoya, but knowing she didn’t have a clue where to start.

Ten minutes later, Kaien reappeared. “You okay?”

“Yeah. How is Yuuto?”

“Stable. Somehow missed all the vitals.” He hesitated, dropping his eyes.

She stood, “Let’s go wait on Toya.”

“He’s been rushed into surgery. The bullet shifted because of the blow to the head and he started bleeding…”

“He’s strong. He’ll make it through this,” Arya said confidently, even though inside she was terrified and worried for him. 

Kaien nodded slowly, helping her back into the chair. “You want to wait in the family room or with us in Yuuto’s?”

“I’ll wait with you guys.”

He nodded again, taking her up in the elevator and pushing her into another room. Haru greeted her quietly, his eyes never leaving the sleeping form of his older brother.

Arya quietly sat there for a while before wondering if her brother could help her find Yashiro. She considered texting him, unsure if she should.

“I’m going to kill her.” Haru’s voice was subdued, the words clipped.

“Any idea on where to find her?” 

He shook his head. “Only idea is to bait her. She and I always distrusted each other, so I think I can get her to show herself.”

“Well, I know for a fact she wants to kill me,” Arya answered. “I could be the bait. Or I could see if my brother has any information on her.”

“You should stay out of this from now on.” The undercover officer looked at her. “You should go to the safehouse and wait for one of us to contact you.”

“Yeah, and if I stayed out of it, Toya would be dead right now. I don’t know why you guys don’t want me helping.”

“Toya would kill us if anything happened to you.” Kaien spoke matter of factly. “He is finally moving on and if Yashiro kills you, he’ll lose his mind. Either get himself killed or a broken badge.”

Arya sighed, “I just want to help..” 

“Don’t listen to them.” Yuuto’s voice was strong. He opened his eyes and gazed at her. “Do you love him?”

She blushed and gave a small nod.

He gave her a soft smile. “Then fight for him.”

She smiled slightly and nodded.

The door opened, revealing a weary Keisuke. He entered, seating himself and rubbing his eyes.

Arya watched him quietly.

“He’s in recovery. I removed the bullet and stopped the bleed before it got too bad. We’ll see any aftereffects once he regains consciousness.”

Arya nodded. 

“I’ll check in periodically, but right now I need a nap.” He gave a small smile to them as he left.

Arya glanced at her phone before deciding to send a text to her brother asking if he had any information on Yashiro.

A few minutes later she received a reply with an address and a message to be careful.

She smiled slightly, trying to come up with a plan.

Haru and Kaien both watched her with suspicion. Kaien spoke first. 

“Something we should know?”

She shrugged, “Just texting my brother.”

“Anything on his end? Yashiro must be an impediment to him.” Haru finally stood, pacing back and forth.

Arya sighed, “He gave me an address.”

“Let’s go then!” Haru bounced up and down as he waited for her answer.

“Shouldn’t we wait and see how Tomoya is first?” She wondered.

“I’m not waiting. He should wake up and find her no longer a problem. If you two want to wait, I won’t stop you. Just give me the address.” The younger man wiggled his fingers at her phone.

“I’m going.” Arya stood and started to the door.

“I will wait.” Kaien gave them a look. “Don’t get killed.”

She nodded and headed out to the hall.

Haru was halfway to the elevator, his hyperness overtaking him.

Arya caught up to him, “So, what’s our plan?”

“Lure her out and put a bullet in her head. Maybe multiple ones, depending on my mood.” He stabbed a finger out to the button as he bounced on his heels.

Arya sighed and stayed quiet.

“Sorry.” He looked down at the floor. “I just want Toya safe and happy. He’s sacrificed a lot to keep us safe, now it’s my turn.”

“You’re alright. And I understand.”

He gave a small smile as the elevator opened. “You don’t think I’m reckless like everyone else does?”

“Maybe a little, but I can’t say much because I’m a little reckless too.” 

“Really? Hadn’t noticed.” He chuckled and leaned on the elevator wall. “I’m pretty sure you are less reckless than all my family put together.”

She chuckled as the elevator door opened and she exited. “Let’s go do this.”


	5. Chapter 5

He followed her out to the car, sliding into the passenger seat after checking his pistol. As she pulled out of the lot, he asked “You’re not going to quote arrest regulations at me, are you?”

She shook her head, “Not on this one.”

“Alright. Which one of us will be bait?”

“I figure I’ll start poking around outside, trying to look in the windows and stuff. If she doesn’t come out, I’m knocking the door down like she did mine.”

“She knocked down your  _ door _ ? Surprised you didn’t fill her full of holes.”

“I wasn’t near my gun,” Arya sighed.

“Pity.” He looked thoughtful. “Why don’t we do both? You kick her door in and I’ll lurk outside. Maybe we can catch her in a crossfire.”

Arya nodded, “Alright. Sounds good.”

He laughed, staring out the window and humming under his breath.

She smiled, looking out the window. 

He rolled his eyes when they arrived. “What a dump.”

“I hope she’s actually here..”

“I hear that.” Haru stealthily exited the car, making for an exposed window. He peered in, then turned and gave Arya a thumbs up.

Arya got out and prepped her gun before going and kicking at the door. She had to kick it a couple times for it to fully move. She then entered, gun drawn.

“Well, if it isn’t Tomoya’s little pet.” Yashiro rose from the floor fluidly. “How  _ are _ the idiot twins?”

Arya growled and aimed her gun at Yashiro, “They’re alive.” She fired quickly. 

Yashiro dodged smoothly as a loud explosion was heard. She laughed at Arya’s look of alarm. “Did someone trigger my booby trap? Wonder how many pieces he’s in?” She ran full on at Arya, her eyes feral.

Arya moved quickly, trying to dodge her. She attempted to shoot at her again, but Yashiro knocked her arm out of the way.

“Too slow.” Yashiro punched her in the stomach, then in the face.

Arya stumbled back before trying to hit Yashiro. She got herself straightened out before aiming at the other woman again.

Yashiro circled her tauntingly. “Are you going to kill me? Or be a good little officer and try to arrest me?”

Arya prepared to fire, turning in a circle so she didn’t lose aim.

“If you don’t, just know I’ll get free and visit Tomoya and his brothers again. One by one I’ll kill and let you find them.” Yashiro grinned sadistically.

Arya growled, “That’s not going to happen.” She finally shot her gun at her.

Yashiro looked stunned for a moment, looking down at the spreading bloodstain on her shirt before silently crumpling to the floor.

Arya quickly checked to make sure Yashiro no longer had a pulse before rushing outside to check on Haru.

He stumbled toward her, a trail of blood on the ground behind him. One side of his jacket was bloody and his eyes were dazed.

She wrapped an arm around him and helped him to the car. She helped him inside before driving quickly to the hospital.

“Where?” His pupils were large, his words slow.

“Just relax. She’s gone.” She got him to the ER, getting a wheelchair and quickly wheeling him in.

“Sorry I screwed up.” He managed to say before his head slumped forward.

Arya waited until he was taken to a room before going up to Yuuto’s room.

Kaien looked up and winced. “You found her, I take it.”

“Yeah. Haru is in the ER right now, but he’s alive.”

“What about her?”

“Dead.”

He nodded. “You should get cleaned up. Keisuke wants to see you. Toya woke up.”

Arya nodded, leaving the room and trying to find Keisuke.

He was at the nurse’s station, writing on a chart. He looked at her critically. “Are you alright?”

“I’ll be fine.”

“You want to know, right?” He led her to a chair.

“Yeah,” she sat down.

He sighed. “He’s better than expected, but he does have some issues.”

“Okay.. What’s wrong?”

“Tremors, memory issues. Nothing surprising.”

Arya nodded slowly.

“I’ll take you to see him if you wish.” Keisuke watched her closely.

“Alright.” 

“You’re not going to ask anything more?” He seemed surprised, but stood anyway.

“Should I? Is there more I need to know?”

Keisuke hesitated. “Can I ask exactly what your relationship is?”

“Kind of dating? We haven’t exactly labeled anything.”

The doctor nodded. “He may not remember you. When he woke, he asked about his parents.”

Arya nodded slowly, “Alright.” 

“Follow me.” He led her up to a private ICU room. “Don’t be afraid. He hasn’t changed.”

Arya nodded again and slowly entered the room.

Tomoya was idly flipping television channels, his eyes not really focused. He turned to her, a look of confusion crossing his face. He stared at her, one hand touching the bandage around his head. “I-I’m sorry.”

“For what?” she asked quietly.

“For going off half cocked and leaving you alone. I should have waited.” He looked down, wincing slightly.

“It’s alright. We took her out.” She pulled up a chair next to him.

“ _ What _ ?” He squeaked in surprise.

“I shot her.”

“Remind me to never piss you off.” He chuckled softly, then looked at her closely. “You’re hurt.”

“I’ll be fine.”

He switched off the tv, tossing the remote onto a nearby table. “You were scared when you came in..why?”

“Just worried about you. Heard you could have some memory issues and wondered if you’d remember everything.”

“You were afraid I’d forgotten you?” He asked softly as he cupped her cheek. “Never happen.”

She smiled softly before remembering, “Not to worry you, but Haru was going to the ER.”

“He breathing?”

“He was when I came upstairs.”

“Then I’m not worried..much. As long as he stays that way.”

She nodded, “Alright.”

He leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers gently.

She kissed him back hard.

He gave a breathy laugh as they parted. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

There was a knock on the door. “Are you decent?” Kaien’s voice sounded amused.

Arya chuckled, “Come in.”

He poked his head in. “Haru is in Yuuto’s room and already complaining. I have to go to work, so can you check on him occasionally?”

“Yeah, don’t worry.”

He grinned at them. “You two remember you’re healing now, okay? I don’t want to get a call about you two committing public indecency. Save it for the house.”

Arya rolled her eyes in response.

Tomoya threw the remote at him, hitting the door instead. They could hear Kaien’s laughter disappear down the hall.

Arya went and got the remote and set it on the side table.

“He’s too fast to hit now. That trick worked when he was younger.”

She chuckled softly. “So how are you feeling?”

“Tolerable. Don’t ask me to go run a marathon yet though.”

She nodded, “So do you want to watch something or do you want to get some sleep? Or something else?”

He raised an eyebrow. “What are you thinking?”

She shrugged, “Whatever you want to do.”

He sat up slowly and kissed her. “This seems like fun..”

She chuckled and kissed him gently.

After a few minutes, he yawned. “Damn meds.”

“Just rest. We can kiss more later,” she chuckled. “I better go check on your brothers.”

“Take tranquilizer darts.” Tomoya laughed as he laid back down.

Arya smiled and slipped out of the room, going to Yuuto’s room and cracking the door open. She stuck her head in to see if they were awake.

Yuuto wiggled his fingers at her.

Haru was asleep, his face calm as he snored lightly. 

She went to the chair next to Yuuto’s bed, “How are you feeling?”

He gave her a smile. “Not bad. Keisuke says I’ll be released in the morning.” He glanced over at his brother. “What put him in here this time? He’s been more asleep than awake.”

“He hit one of Yashiro’s booby traps.”

Yuuto winced sympathetically. “Damn.”

“But at least we got her.”

“Yeah. How’s Toya taking it?”

“He’s doing well.”

Yuuto nodded. “I’m glad you’ve drawn him out of his shell. He locked his feelings away after she betrayed him. But he’s been happy since you two met.”

“I’m glad to help,” she smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

“You don’t have to do this, you know.” Tomoya followed her into the apartment, closing the front door with a foot as his hands were full of bags.

“It’s not a problem,” she smiled. 

“You won’t take no for an answer, will you? You already help me so much.” He put the bags on the table and turned to the window. “You are taking too much on yourself.”

“I don’t think so.”

He turned back to her. “You help Yuuto grade papers, film Haru’s video antics, keep my ass alive and give Kaien a sympathetic ear when he needs to rant. I think you do more than enough for us.”

She shrugged, “Not like I have much else to do with my time.”

“You need a hobby.” He paused for a moment. “Wait a minute..don’t tell me  _ we’re _ your hobby!”

She laughed, “Not intentionally, but kind of.”

He shook his head, undoing the clip and letting his hair free. “Can I help or am I banished to the couch?”

She looked thoughtful, “Can you cut veggies?”

He gave a bow. “Your wish is my command.”

She smiled and passed him some veggies after cleaning them. 

He began to chop, pausing to rub his chest occasionally. He seemed to do it without thinking, a song hummed under his breath.

She threw spices into a pot and began cooking the meat, giving him a soft smile.

He gave her a grin when he caught her looking at him. “Am I distracting you?”

She chuckled, “Maybe a little with your cuteness.”

His cheeks went red and he dropped his eyes. “I’m not cute.”

“Yes you are.”

He stopped his chopping, resting his hands on the counter. “How can you say that? You’ve barely seen me without a hospital room and bandages..”

She smiled, “Because, I love you. Even the parts I haven’t seen.”

He raised his eyes, then straightened. He took off his jacket and hesitated briefly, then pulled his shirt off over his head.

Eight puckered scars were visible in his chest, others scattered along his shoulders and abdomen.

“Am I still cute?” The question had a sad tone.

She stepped away from the stove and gently put a hand on his chest. She smiled at him, “Yes, you are.”

He stared at her, his eyes wide. “How? I look like a walking practice target. No girl wants to see this.” He fumbled with his shirt, trying to put it back on.

She sighed, “I have a lot of scars too. Maybe that’s why I don’t see it as a problem.”

He stopped, surprise in his face. “Really?”

She nodded, checking the food before slowly raising up her shirt. Three bullet scars as well as multiple others that looked like whip marks coated her front and back. She looked down nervously.

He slowly approached her, touching the scars tenderly. “The Otas?”

She nodded. “I have these as well as burn marks on my arms. That’s why I wear long sleeves a lot.”

He dipped his head, kissing each scar softly. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t hate the scars?” She asked quietly.

“I hate who gave them to you, but I don’t hate them. Or you.” He captured her mouth gently, running his fingers down her chest. “They are proof of how strong you are.”

She smiled softly before moving back to the stove to check on the food again.

He leaned against the counter and watched her for a moment. “Yashiro never wanted to see them. Said it was a way to make her feel pity for me.”

Arya shook her head, “You can’t help what’s happened to you. If she really liked you, she should have accepted them.”

He sighed. “I was new to the whole relationship thing. Didn’t stop to consider that. She asked me to have a drink with her outside of work and I honestly was amazed she wanted to spend time with me.”

Arya nodded in understanding before throwing the rest of the veggies into the pan. She stirred everything up before looking back at him. “Too bad she ended up being a bitch.”

Tomoya laughed. “Just think of it as rehearsal for us. I was so awkward around anyone not my brothers before.”

She chuckled before plating up the food. She set everything out on the table and poured drinks before sitting down with a smile.

He joined her, intertwining one hand with hers. “Are you happy with me?”

She nodded, “Of course. Are you happy with me?”

“Indescribably so. Hard to believe we started the way we did, huh?”

“Definitely. I’m glad we met. I never expected to find anyone who would look past my family.”

“Too busy handling my own.” Tomoya laughed again.

She smiled, “I love you.”

“Love you too.” He picked up his fork and took a bite, closing his eyes in joy.

She began eating, watching him with a smile.

He devoured the food, sitting back finally with a contented smile. “Is there anything you can’t do?”

“Probably.”

“Haven’t found it yet.” He gave her a wide grin. “What now?”

“We could watch a movie?” She suggested.

“Anything you want.” He rose from the table, clearing the dishes and going to the sink. “Pick something while I take care of these.”

“Are you sure? I can help?”

“You cooked. I’ll do the dishes. It’s only fair.” He started washing, humming again under his breath.

She went and picked out a movie, putting it in before sitting on the couch and waiting for him.

He soon joined her, wrapping an arm around her and drawing her close.

She cuddled into him before pressing start on the movie. She watched for a few minutes before moving and gently kissing him.

He smiled, returning the kiss as he ran a hand through her hair. “You’re so beautiful..”

She blushed slightly before kissing him harder.

His eyebrows raised before he hungrily captured her mouth, his hand entangling in it as he held her head still.

She ran a hand down his chest while her other hand was in his hair. 

He pulled back breathlessly, his eyes glittering in the tv light. “You sure about this?”

She nodded, “Are you?”

“Absolutely.” He flicked the tv off, kissing her softly before picking her up and taking her into a bedroom.

She chuckled softly, smiling up at him.

He hovered over her for a minute, a soft smile on his face. He opened his mouth, but instead of words a scream came out.

The memory crashed down entirely as Arya was brought back to her current situation. She winced at his screams, wishing she could save him.

They suddenly cut off.

A man turned to her with a sigh. “It’s no fun when they pass out. Oh well, let’s see if you can last longer?”

She tried to back up but couldn’t move.

He smiled sadistically, raising a thin blade to her throat. “Scream for me.”

She struggled to get away, unable to bring herself to scream.

He snarled, slashing at her violently.

She cried, tears streaking her face. She let out a few screams before sobbing too hard to scream more.

“Disappointing.” The man shook his head at her. “I thought you would be different. Guess it’s time for you to die. He’s more fun.”

She closed her eyes, trying to control her breathing.

He lunged at her, but stiffened as several gunshots went off. He sank to the floor, revealing a furious Kaien.

Arya slowly opened her eyes, starting to lose focus as blood pooled on the ground around her.

Kaien raced to her side, putting pressure on the wounds. “Don’t you die on me, Arya. Toya would murder me.”

“Toya.. is he okay..?”

Kaien glanced to where the medics were working on his brother. “He’s alive. Now be quiet.”

She tried to nod, struggling to keep her eyes open.

Kaien disappeared, a medic taking his place. 

She was quickly stabilized, her gurney following Tomoya’s out of the building.

Kaien scowled, kicking the man’s body in fury before leaving.


	7. Chapter 7

Arya woke in a hospital room, confused until the memories started coming back to her.

“Hey, nice to see you awake.” Haru’s voice was soft beside her, his hand clasping hers gently.

“Hey..”

He scooted his chair closer. “You need anything?”

She shook her head slowly, “How is he?”

“Stable. Do you know why the killer changed his m.o.? Usually he only took women and left the men dead at the kidnapping scene.”

She shook her head again before quietly suggesting, “Maybe he looked like a good screamer.”

Haru winced and averted his eyes. “Wish I had gotten to kill the bastard.”

“Me too..”

The younger man rubbed her hand. “Go back to sleep.”

She nodded, slowly closing her eyes and drifting off.

The next time she woke, her eyes darted around quickly for a moment until she realized she was safe.

Kaien moved into view, his face downcast.

“Hey,” Arya whispered.

He bowed low. “I’m sorry I didn’t arrive sooner.”

“It’s alright.”

He shook his head. “No, it’s not. You almost died because I was too slow.”

“You can’t blame yourself for that. You saved us, that’s the important thing.”

“Can’t help it. You’re like a sister to me. Protecting you is my duty.”

She gave a small smile. “Thanks for helping us.”

He gave her a faint smile, moving to the bed. “You’ll be happy to learn you will be released tomorrow. You’ll be on leave a while though.”

“What about Toya?”

He flinches, staring pointedly at the end of the bed and doesn’t answer.

She sighed, “Just tell me.”

“He’s in ICU. Critical condition. He caught some kind of infection which developed into pneumonia. He already had a chest tube for his collapsed lung, but now he’s on a ventilator.”

Arya nodded slowly. 

“Keisuke says it could go either way right now..” Kaien slumped into the empty chair.

She sighed, wishing she could magically heal her boyfriend. 

Kaien remained silent all night, staring at the floor.

The next morning, Keisuke entered and examined her, then told her she could dress. He glanced at the passed out Kaien worriedly.

She went to the bathroom to change then headed out to find Tomoya’s room. She entered slowly, looking at him worriedly.

He was pale, the ventilator tube forcing air into his lungs. He was covered in bandages, his eyes closed in drugged sleep.

She gently took his hand, wishing he would wake.

Suddenly the heart monitor began flashing as his rate became unstable. He began to seize, gasping for air around the tube. An alarm began to wail.

Arya’s eyes filled with tears and she prayed something could save him. She wanted more than anything to be able to help him. 

Suddenly, a pink light poured from her hand into him. 

The alarm ceased, the heart monitor showing a steady heartbeat. He stopped gasping, his eyes fluttering open slowly.

She stared at her hands in a mix of confusion and shock. She finally noticed he was conscious and gave him a small smile, trying not to panic.

He weakly squeezed her hand while trying to remove the tube.

“Let me get the doctor to help, alright?” She pressed the call button. 

His eyes blinked and he nodded slowly.

Keisuke rushed in, his eyes going wide. He quickly removed the tube, not commenting on the situation. With a bow, he departed quickly.

Arya was quiet, beginning to wonder if she really saw the light or if she imagined it.

“Are-Are you alright?” Tomoya’s voice was raspy and he swallowed painfully.

“I.. I don’t know,” she admitted. “Swear you won’t think I’m crazy?”

“I’d never think that.”

“Your heart rate dropped and the alarms went off.. And I wanted more than anything to save you.. and this pink light appeared from my hand and you got better..” She shook her head, “I sound crazy..”

He looked thoughtful. “So it is true..”

She looked confused, “What’s true?”

“You’re a changeling. Maybe now I won’t be written off by my superiors.”

“A.. what? What are you talking about?”

He sighed and sat up. “You’re a Fae raised human.”

She still looked confused, “Ok, say that’s true.. How do  _ you  _ know?”

He winced and said something under his breath.

She just stared at him still confused.

He took a deep breath. “I’m a hunter. I oversee rogue Fae.”

She continued to stare, unsure what to say.

He went silent, fear radiating off him in a wave. 

“So.. what does this all mean exactly?” She finally put words together.

“It doesn’t have to mean anything. You’re not in trouble.” He stared down at his hands.

“How did you know what I was?”

“Didn’t.  _ Suspected _ , but when nothing happened..my superiors were unhappy and thought I was wasting time. My partner visited last month to tell me I might be reassigned.”

She nodded slowly and took a deep breath, moving to sit down.

“Say something. Anything. Yell if you want.” He watched her anxiously.

“I’m a mix between a thousand questions and just so shocked I don’t know where to start.”

“Well you haven’t killed me yet, so that’s a start at least.”

“So.. are you really a cop and a .. hunter? Or is the cop thing a cover?”

“Yes and no. Hunters are the cops of the unseen world. I  _ did _ go through the academy.”

“And your brothers.. are they hunters too?”

He nodded slowly. “Well, not Yuuto. He  _ is _ a teacher. He knows the truth though.”

“Why did you not tell me?”

“Would you have believed me?  _ I’m a hunter of supernatural creatures. By the way, you are one and don’t know it _ . You would have called the white coats or IA.”

She chuckled slightly, “Okay, you have a bit of a point there..”

“Do you hate me now?”

She shook her head, “No. I guess part of me is kind of hurt. You were hiding things from me, but like you said, I might have thought you were crazy.” 

He exhaled softly. “I’m sorry. I wanted to tell you but..” He trailed off and studied the blanket.

“So.. I’m a Fae. What does that mean exactly? What can I do?”

“Heal people. You’re unable to be turned. You probably have a wicked temper now, so try not to blow anything up.”

“And you don’t mind that I’m Fae?”

“It doesn’t define you. I fell for you. Not your name, not anything but your beautiful spirit.”

She gave him a small smile. “I think I need a bit of time to process things, so I’m going to head home for now. But I do love you and will see you soon.”

“Sure you’re not just being polite and really breaking up with me?”

“I’m sure I’m not breaking up with you.”

He gave her a faint smile. “It’s okay if you do. I can handle it.”

She rolled her eyes and went over to him, pulling him in for a kiss. “ _ I love you _ . I just need some time to process things.”

“Alright.” He returned the kiss, but his eyes were dark. “Be careful going home. Now that your abilities have awakened, there’s more out there than just criminals.”

She nodded and slipped out of the room, exiting the hospital and starting toward her apartment. 

Two sets of eyes followed her movement, hidden in the dark.

She made her way to her apartment building, going to the elevator and waiting for it to come down. Her mind was racing still, not knowing what to think about everything.

There was movement out of the corner of her eye.

She turned quickly to look, her hand going to her pistol out of habit.

Nothing was visible.

The elevator finally made its way down and she entered, pressing the button to her floor. 

The ride up was uneventful.

She got out and went to unlock her door, giving one final look around the hallway before slipping in and locking the door.

Her balcony door was ajar, the drapes fluttering in the wind.

She frowned, not knowing how someone could get up to her balcony. She took out her pistol and began checking the rooms just in case.


	8. Chapter 8

There were three men in the library. One of them growled at her, only to be quietly hushed by the others.

She pointed the pistol at them, “What are you doing here?”

“Forgive us. We merely wanted to see what our sister looked like.” A short haired blond answered formally.

A taller dark haired one waved a hand at the third man. “Don’t mind Nori. He’s overprotective.”

“Sister..?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Dammit, Ryu. Now you’ve scared her.” The dark haired one sighed.

The blonde shrugged. “Explains more than ‘ _ Hi. We felt your power and decided to stare at you’ _ .”

She slowly lowered her pistol, “So.. you’re Fae?”

The dark haired one nodded, then hesitated, “It was  _ you _ we felt, right?”

She nodded slowly, “I just found out I’m Fae. Hadn’t really heard about them until an hour or so ago, so forgive me if I’m clueless.”

The blond stared at her in disbelief. “ _ You didn’t know _ ?”

She shook her head. 

“We thought..you’d just decided to live as a human.” The two exchanged shocked glances as Nori looked exasperated.

“Only living as a human because I thought I was one.” 

The blond cursed in an unfamiliar language.

Nori took a step forward. “You’ve seen her. Can we leave now? It’s not safe.”

“I don’t want to keep you if you have places to go,” Arya said quietly. “But if you wanted to stay, I’d like to hear more about Fae and who I am..”

“Relax, Nori. We’re safe enough.” The dark haired one smiled at her. “I am Shouma. That is Ryusei.”

“I’m Arya.”

“You look like our mother.” Ryusei kept looking at her.

“How old are you two?”

“I am twenty, in human terms. Shouma is eighteen.” Ryusei sat down and sighed.

“And you’re my brothers?”

“Yes. Are you disappointed?”

“No, why would I be?”

“We’re not cuter?” Shouma laughed as he watched her.

She gave a small chuckle. “So.. what are our parents like? Or are they not around anymore?”

All three men winced and Nori turned away.

“No, they’re gone. A long time ago.” Ryusei finally answered quietly.

“I’m sorry.”

“So are we.” Shouma leaned against the wall and gave a slight grimace. He quickly shifted position when he caught her look. “So what do you want to know?”

She was quiet for a moment before answering, “What are the Fae like? You’re the only ones I’ve met.”

Ryusei looked startled. “I thought you knew Keisuke Kubota?”

She sighed, “Okay. Well I didn’t know he was one.”

Nori growled again and smacked Ryusei’s head.

The blond winced and murmured an apology.

“Okay.. so what should I know about the Fae in general? I was told we can heal but that’s about it.”

“That’s it honestly.” Shouma absently rubbed the back of his neck. “And we’re at war.”

“Oh.. Against?”

“Trolls. And their allies, the shifters.” Ryusei shot an annoyed look at his brother. “We’re  _ supposed _ to be in hiding, but genius couldn’t wait to see you.” 

“Why are you in hiding instead of fighting?”

“Because we will not risk the Princes’ lives.” Nori finally spoke.

_ “Princes?” _

Both boys facepalmed.

“Now who’s blurting stuff out?” Ryusei shook his head.

“Wait..does that make me a Princess?” Arya looked thoughtful.

“Yeah. Well actually Queen, but let's not get technical.” Shouma slid down the wall wearily.

“I’m supposed to be the Queen?” She shook her head in disbelief.

“You’re the oldest.” Ryusei rose to kneel beside his brother, a weak light emanating from his hands.

Arya moved to his side, putting her hands out and focusing her own light at Shouma.

“Thanks. We ran into a scouting party on our way here and I wasn’t strong enough to heal him fully due to my own injuries.”

She nodded and continued for a few minutes, “How are you feeling now?”

Shouma gave her a bright smile. “Much better. Mind if I sleep for awhile?”

“I’ll show you to a guest room,” she stood and held out a hand.

He took it, rising slowly. “You need to sleep too, Ryu.”

“I have two guest rooms,” Arya smiled.

“I’ll stay with him. We’re used to it.” Ryusei exchanged looks with Nori, who nodded silently.

Arya showed them to a room, “Let me know if you need anything.”

They both nodded before climbing into the bed and immediately passing out.

Arya smiled as she watched them, then went out to the living room.

“I apologize for their intrusion.” Nori stood at the balcony, facing the city.

Arya went out, “It’s alright. It’s nice to learn more.”

“You will now be a target.”

“Because I’m Fae or because I’m supposed to be the Queen?”

“You were hidden for a reason. The trolls believed you dead.”

She nodded slowly, “So, did my parents, the Hanamotos, know I was Fae?”

“Yes. Our coven is allied with the Fae.”

“Coven?”

He smiled at her, revealing fangs.

“Vampires?”

He inclined his head. “You were to be protected. Sadly, we failed.”

“Okay, so the Hanamotos, my brother included, are vampires? Are the Otas?”

He sighed and nodded. “They allied themselves with the trolls and shifters.”

“So.. the mob I grew up with and the one I’ve been fighting are just fronts for vampire covens?” She shook her head.

“To blend into the human world.” Nori looked exhausted and pale.

“Why don’t you get some rest? I’ll be up a while and will keep an eye on things.”

“I can not leave the Princes or you unprotected.” 

“I’ll be fine watching over things.”

He appeared to want to argue, but suddenly swayed and she saw a slash in his shirt.

She held her hands out and healed him up before wrapping an arm around him and helping him to the other guest room.

“You are much too kind..” His eyes were quickly closing.

“Just rest,” she said softly before going back out to the living room. She locked up the balcony door and sat down, turning on the television to take her mind off of everything.

It was quiet for several hours, then her cell rang.

“Hello?”

“Toya told us he confessed everything.” Kaien’s voice was quiet. “How angry are you at us?”

“Not angry at all. Just a little hurt. But apparently  _ everyone _ in my life has been keeping secrets and my whole life is a lie so it’s fine.”

She could hear the wince in his voice. “Sorry. You’re home, right?”

“Yeah. I have a couple visitors over, but they are friendly,” she admitted.

“I won’t bother you then.”

She frowned, “Is something wrong?”

The answer was slow in coming. “Got sloppy. But it’s okay.” His breaths were rapid and short.

“Do you want to come over?” 

“You have visitors. I don’t want to intrude.” The last word was followed by a whimper.

“Just come on over anyway. They’re currently sleeping.” 

“I’m in the parking lot actually. But don’t worry about me.”

“Just come inside. I’ll help you.”

“Don’t think..” His voice trailed off and there was a clatter, then silence.

Arya cursed and went outside, finding him and starting to heal him.

“Not..safe. Leave me..” 

She shook her head, lifting him gently and carrying him inside. She got him up to the apartment and set him on the couch before checking the guest rooms were still okay. She then went back to healing him.

He had what appeared to be both fang and claw marks on his torso. His skin was hot to the touch and he whimpered like a hurt puppy.

Arya healed the marks up before getting a cold compress for him to help cool him off.

His eyes fluttered open, now a deep gold. “I need to leave..”

“Why?”

“Your guests..they’ll kill me if the virus doesn’t.”

“Virus?”

“Vampirism.” Nori’s voice spoke behind her.

“Okay, so you’re turning into a vampire?” Arya looked at Kaien.

“ _ His _ kind cannot.” The words were cold.

“What do you mean by his kind?”

“He is a shifter. I’m guessing ten years now, correct?” Ryusei knelt beside the couch.

Kaien took a deep breath. “Give or take. Make it quick.”

“They aren’t going to kill you. If they try, we’re going to have problems.” Arya stated before sighing, “Okay, I have to ask, though. You guys are hunters. And you are a shifter. Is there  _ anything  _ else you guys are keeping from me?”

Kaien gave a weak laugh. “Aside from Haru’s stash of schoolgirl porn? No. And before you ask, my brothers are human. I  _ was _ too, once.”

“Okay,” she nodded.

Nori hissed something unintelligible to Ryusei, whose eyes hardened. Ryusei spat something back causing Nori to growl and move away.

“Something I should know?” Arya raised an eyebrow at them.

“He is close to you?” Ryusei watched Kaien close his eyes tiredly.

“He’s almost like a brother.” 

“I see. You wish to save him?”

“Of course.”

“I warn you, if I do this he will be forever linked to me.” Ryusei removed a silver dagger from his coat.

“What do you mean? And what are you going to do?”

“He needs to be healed internally. Our blood can do this, but it creates a link of life force. If something ever happens to me, he will die immediately.”

She nodded slowly, “Alright, if it’s the only way to save him.”

“It is. Nori disapproves because of what he is.” He looked at her. “Do you have a cup I can use?”

She nodded and went to the kitchen, coming back with one and holding it out.

He gave her a grateful nod, then quickly slashed his wrist and let the cup fill. He murmured something and the cut vanished. He raised Kaien’s head and forced him to drink, then sat back. “It will be a few hours.”

“Thank you.”

He inclined his head, then swayed. 

“Take it easy. Just rest for a while.”

He nodded, unsteadily rising and returning to the bedroom.

Nori growled quietly. “That was foolish.”

Arya rolled her eyes before moving to sit down.

“He has no loyalty to us. He is a Hunter.”

“He’s my friend. I wouldn’t be alive if it wasn’t for him.”

“There is life-debt between you?” Nori’s eyes went wide.

“I don’t know what life-debt is exactly.. but he’s saved my life at least once.”

“Forgive me. I did not know. I have been unnecessarily cruel. I will submit to punishment.” He kneeled at her side and bowed his head.

“I’m not punishing you. Just accept that I’m friends with,  _ and dating _ , a hunter. Not Kaien, here, but I’m with his brother.” She rambled a bit. “Anyway, I’m not punishing you.”

“Get up you idiot.” Shouma exited the bedroom, glaring at Nori. “She’s brand new to this.” He turned to her. “In our world, he just committed a grievous error. By insulting and denying aid to  _ him _ , it’s the same as turning his back on  _ us _ . You would not be above killing him for treason.”

“I don’t care what world I’m in, I’d not kill someone over something like that.”

Shouma chuckled and nodded. “Mercy is a good trait in a Queen.”

She smiled before glancing at the time, “Do you guys want me to make breakfast?”

Both men looked startled.

“What?”

“You would cook for us?” Nori’s voice was awestruck.

“Why is this so surprising?”

“You are  _ Queen _ ..” The vampire looked up at her.

“Okay? But I’m still a person who needs food, and we  _ are  _ at my house, so human courtesy says, I cook.” She went into the kitchen and began pulling things from the fridge.

Shouma laughed and followed her. “Nori’s really uptight about formality. It wasn’t until last year we got him to start using relaxed language.”

Arya chuckled, “I’m used to normal human formality, not royal Fae formality.”

“It’s so stuffy. I hate it.” Shouma watched her, then looked over as there was a panicked knock on her door.

She grabbed her pistol and cracked open the door.

Tomoya was pacing her hall, his eyes wild.

“Hey. Kaien should be fine in a bit, he’s in here if that’s what you’re panicking about.”

Tomoya stilled. “He’s here? Thank god. Can I come in?”

“Yeah. I have guests over though, so just ignore them if you want. Breakfast will be done soon.”

He began to enter, then froze. “Fae.. and a vampire? What the hell?”

“Yeah. Long story.. Just come in.”

“You sure?” He swallowed hard. “Hunters aren’t liked real well.”

“Shouma and Ryu seem fine, and just ignore Nori.”

“You’re on a first name basis already?” He followed her in and moved to Kaien’s side. “What happened?”

“Uh, well apparently he got bit and had the virus but Ryu saved him. And thanks for telling me he was a shifter, by the way.”

Tomoya winced. “Sorry. It never really came up.”

She nodded and went to finish breakfast. She gave Shouma a smile before moving everything to the table.

“You are Kaien’s brother? My sister’s protector?” Shouma asked.

Tomoya froze, then squeaked “ _ Sister _ ?”

Arya chuckled, “Apparently Shouma and Ryu are my brothers. And yes, this is Tomoya.”

“You have our undying thanks for protecting her.”

Tomoya grimaced. “I’m a lousy protector. She’s been in the hospital because of me one too many times.”

“We’re partners, we protect each other.” Arya smiled softly. “And don’t blame yourself for all that.”

“Can’t help it. It’s what I’m good at.” He sat down beside Kaien. “I was terrified when he didn’t come home.”

“Sorry, I didn’t know you didn’t know where he was or I’d have called.”

“You were obviously busy.”

She nodded and got herself a plate full before sitting on the recliner. 

The bedroom door opened and Ryu shuffled out. He barely blinked at Tomoya’s presence, merely resting a hand on Kaien’s cheek. “The fever has broken. He should wake soon.”

“Good. Do you want some food or are you going back to bed?” Arya asked softly.

“I will eat, if it’s no trouble.” He made himself a plate, then leaned on the balcony door. He watched Tomoya quietly as he ate.

Arya glanced around, “How’s the food?”

“Amazing.” Shouma answered, his mouth full.

“Quite good.” Ryusei shook his head at his brother. “Hunter, do you wish answers to your questions?”

Arya raised an eyebrow and glanced at Tomoya.

The hunter nodded. “I’m guessing you are of the Court, which makes Arya royalty. Her saving my life yesterday alerted you, am I correct?”

Ryusei gave him a nod.

“I guess my main questions now are is my brother alright and is Arya disappearing with you?”

Arya rolled her eyes, “I better hope not. No offense, I just like it here, danger and all.”

“You are Queen. You have the choice.” Ryusei looked at Tomoya squarely. “Your brother shares a life link with me now. He is safe as long as I am.” 

Arya watched Tomoya quietly. 

“I understand. Guess I just have another person to protect. No pressure.” Tomoya glanced at Nori. “Though I may have to ask forgiveness because I’m going to kill fangs if he doesn’t stop eyeing my neck.”

Arya chuckled before asking, “Oh, and did you know my Aniki is apparently a vampire?”

“All Hanamoto's are, partner.”

“Could have mentioned that yesterday too.”

“Would you have believed me?”

“I believed them and they just randomly showed up to my house,” Arya chuckled again.

“I’m sure his pearly whites had  _ nothing _ to do with it, right?”

“Well, maybe,” she smiled before taking her plate into the kitchen.

Shouma laughed as he joined her. “Nori won’t eat him..I think.”

She chuckled, “I’m sure Toya can fight for himself if Nori tried.”

“True.” He turned and eyed the scene.

Nori was grumbling as Tomoya waved a stake at him, Ryusei watching with an air of boredom.

The moment was broken by Kaien’s groan.

Arya finished up the dishes she was cleaning before going out and eyeing Kaien.

“I’m alive?”

“Yeah.” Arya smiled.

“I feel..different.” Kaien eyed Ryusei suspiciously.

“At least you’re alive, though, right?” Arya asked quietly. 

“There is that. I don’t mean to be rude.” He pushed himself to sit up. “I was sure I was a dead wolf.” 

Ryusei approached him. “I healed you. You now have increased stamina and agility.”

“What’s the downside?” Kaien regarded the Fae without blinking.

“If I am killed, you will die as well.” Ryusei’s voice was matter of fact.

“A life link then? Never thought that would happen.” Kaien shrugged and looked at Arya. “Is breakfast still available?”

“Yeah,” she smiled and made him a plate with the leftovers. 

He inhaled it quickly, then looked at Tomoya. “Hitoshi showed up before you were released. Says to call him asap.”

Tomoya sighed and nodded. “I should go.”

Arya sighed, “Will you come back later?”

“If I can.” He moved to her side and kissed her. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

He gave her a grin, then left the apartment.

“You are worried.” Ryusei watched her expression.

“I worry about him a lot,” Arya admitted.

“The Tomita clan are strong hunters. You should relax.” He placed his plate in the sink and frowned. “I am not worried about you, but I am about us.”

“Where have you guys been staying?”

“The woods north of town. But the attack last night has ruined that place of safety.”

“Why don’t you stay here with me?”

His eyes widened. “You would do that? You would be in great danger.”

She shrugged, “I always seem to be in some kind of danger.”

“Danger you know. This is different.”

“Well, I have all of you guys to teach me everything I need to know, right?”

Ryusei chuckled as Shouma grinned. “If it is not a bother, then we accept your hospitality.”

“Do you guys need stuff? We can go shopping for extra clothes and things?”

“You are not required to.” He suddenly buckled, Nori catching him with an exasperated look.

Shouma quieted, his face growing concerned.

Kaien was silent.

Arya looked him over, “Get some more rest. Hopefully you’ll be feeling better when you wake again and we can go out then.”

“He is ill. I will go with you.” Nori helped him into the bedroom, then returned and looked at Kaien. “Are you on duty today?”

The wolf shook his head. “Day off. I’ll watch him.”

Arya frowned, “Is there anything we can do to help him?”

Shouma shook his head. “The wasting disease is fatal. He does not have long.”

“There has to be something we can do. Especially if losing him also means losing Kaien. I refuse to lose either.” 

“Kaien will be unaffected. The life link only activates in battle.” Nori sighed. “Our healers were unable to save your mother. Luckily neither you or Shouma have developed any symptoms.”

She nodded slowly, “There still has to be something..”

“If there was, we have been unable to discover it for three centuries.” The vampire dropped his eyes. “If you wish us to leave, we will.”

“Why would I want you to leave?”

“You would allow an ill person to stay?”

Shouma shook his head. “Not her world, Nori.”

“Of course I would.” She answered quickly. “Let me try healing him a bit to see if I can get him feeling better, even if it’s temporary.” 

“You are a merciful woman.” Nori bowed to her. He moved onto the balcony without another word.

She went into the bedroom, kneeling beside Ryusei and beginning to push her pink energy into him. 

“You should banish me.” His eyes were sad as they met hers. “It is your duty.”

“That’s ridiculous. You’re my brother, I’m going to help you, not banish you.”

“You just met me. Why would you do this? It is not our way.”

“I know I have a lot to learn about your way of life, but I don’t think I agree with some things.” She sighed. “I joined the police to help people I’ve never even met before. Just because I just met you, doesn’t mean I don’t care.”

“I am unfit to be a Q’tan.”

“Q’tan?”

“Fae. I have always been sickly. It was hoped I would grow out of it, but it got worse. Another reason I am in hiding.”

“Being sick doesn’t make you weak or less of a person. You’re still worthy of everything. It might not be the way of the Fae, but it’s my way.” She continued to push energy into him.

“You are going to cause quite a stir at Court.” He gave a quiet chuckle.

“Well, it’s what happens when our parents want me raised with vampires and humans.”

He laughed, then began to cough. When he had recovered, he looked at her. “Shouldn’t you focus on Shouma? He still has a chance.”

“I have plenty of time to spend with him. I want to spend it now with you though. Is this helping at all?” She sighed.

“I do feel stronger, but I fear it is only a matter of time. You should forget about me.”

“I’m not going to forget about you.” She closed her eyes and focused, pushing more energy into him.

He closed his eyes, falling asleep quietly.

She continued to push energy into him for a long while until she finally started feeling weaker. She watched him quietly before finally slipping out of the room.

Nori had his fangs in Shouma’s wrist as the boy rested his head on the vampire’s shoulder.

Arya raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything.

After a minute, Nori gently released him and carried him into the bedroom When he returned, he avoided her eyes. “I apologize that you saw that. If it weren’t for the Prince, I would turn feral from not hunting.”

Arya nodded slowly, “Did you want to go with me to get them stuff? You probably know their clothes sizes.”

“I will accompany you.” He slipped Ryusei’s jacket over his torn shirt. “Lead the way.”

Kaien gave her a wave from in front of the tv.

Arya went out and went to her car, slipping in the driver's seat and waiting for him to get in.

He sat down quietly. “This must be a lot to grasp. If you need time..”

“It’s alright. Everything being dumped on me at once is a lot, but I’m managing.” She pulled out and started toward the shopping mall.

“You are doing quite well considering.” He gave her the first smile she’d seen from him.

She smiled before asking, “What were our parents like? Did you know them?”

“I did. Your mother was kind, like you.Your father was strong and brave. He gave you to the Hanamoto’s for two reasons.” He looked out the window at the traffic.

“Why?”

“To protect you mainly. But also because he hated to see a woman cry. Your adoptive mother had miscarried privately and was deep in grief. He wanted to see her happy again.”

“Did they miss me..?” She asked quietly, still looking at the road.

“Your mother did. Your father died the night he handed you over.” Nori grimaced at her expression. “I am sorry.”

“Who killed him?”

“A shifter in the employ of the Otas.”

“Damn Otas killing all my parents..” she mumbled as she turned into the parking lot of the mall.

“I am not very pleasant to be around, am I?”

“You’re not that bad,” she answered. “And you’ve been really helpful with information.”

He chuckled softly. “I am quite helpful. My one virtue. Where should we go first?”

“Let’s start at one end and go down to the other. We’ll stop anywhere that looks interesting.” She shrugged. 

“As you wish.” He climbed out and waited for her.

She locked the car then headed inside. “So how long have you watched them?”

“Since they gained sentience. Your mother gave me guardianship before she died.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Gained  _ sentience _ ?” 

Nori smiled again. “Fae spend several decades as what you would deem very pretty large globes. When a certain time is reached, they become humanoid and then age slowly.”

She frowned before raising an eyebrow, “Globes? Really? And I feel like I aged normally?”

“Your father accelerated your growth for fear you would be killed before you gained sentience. To make you blend in, he adapted your biology. Of course, being in the coven, there were no questions.” He led her to a gem store, handing her a split geode. “Imagine the inside on the outside in the same shape.”

She nodded slowly. “Will I keep aging normally or is it slower now that I have abilities?”

“I do not know. Does it bother you?”

She shook her head, “Just curious.”

He laughed softly. “Your father’s daughter.” He was quiet for a moment, then pointed out a store. “Shouma would be happy in those.”

She nodded and set the geode down before following him to the store. She glanced around and picked out a few things she thought would be cute for Shouma before asking Nori’s opinion.

“You are a fast learner. He would wear all of those until they fell apart.”

She smiled, going up and purchasing the items. 

Nori was browsing silently, his eyes watching her.

She came back, “Ready to go to the next one?”

“Yes.”

She continued to glance at stores, spotting a small coffee shop. She smiled at him, “Do you want anything?”

“I am not allowed personal pleasures.”

“You are now. What do you want?”

He stammered out a drink in surprise.

She went and got their drinks and handed him the cup. “We also need to get you a few things. You definitely need a new shirt.”

“I will repair it when we return. You do not need to buy me anything.” He slowly took a sip of his drink, his eyes glittering. “I thank you for this.”

“You’re welcome. And either pick out some clothes for yourself or I’ll pick them out for you.”

“You’re serious.” His eyes widened.

“Yes, I am.”

“I am merely a disposable protector. Why are you treating me like this?” The cup sat forgotten in his hand as he cocked his head at her.

“You’re not disposable. And you’re my brothers’ protector, you deserve some nice things. Also, I guess I’m just nice.”

He ducked his head for a moment, then took a deep drink from the cup. “I am continuously amazed at you.”

She smiled and led him to the next shop. They picked out clothes for Ryusei then she made sure he picked out clothes for himself too. They then headed back toward the car.

“I will not let you down.” His voice was quiet as he halted in the parking lot. “I will not squander your trust in me.”

“Thank you?” She said with a raised eyebrow. “Where did that come from?”

“You are treating me as a person, even though I am not. I wish to convey my utmost gratitude.” He refused to look her in the eye, staring at his unfinished drink instead.

“You  _ are _ a person. To me at least.”

Tears began streaming down his cheeks and his cup trembled in his hand.

“Hey.. it’s alright,” she said softly, gently wrapping her arms around him. “I know I’m not good at this Fae stuff, but I’m pretty good at human stuff.”

He tried to compose himself. “I am sorry I am weak like this.”

“This isn’t weakness. Feelings aren’t weak.”

“Are you going to dismiss me now? I’ve fulfilled my duty as protector.”

“Why would I dismiss you?”

“The Princes have been delivered safe and sound. My duty was to either deliver them to the Queen or groom Shouma for the throne and return him to Court safely. We have found you now.”

She looked thoughtful, “Well, I think I have the perfect job for you.”

He shook his head. “My duty is complete. I must go and take the vial of lyrith Shouma holds for me.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“That is the final duty of the protector. Once their job is complete, they are no longer needed and retired.”

“Well, I still need you.”

“Why would you need me?” He finally looked at her.

“Because, I’m obviously clueless as to what I’m doing. You know what Fae are like. I need someone to help me figure things out and not screw up. Like an advisor.”

“Your brothers are here. They are Fae. I am not.”

“You can also help me with dealing with vampires. You know more about those kinds of things than my brothers do.”

“Do you not have Ichigo Hanamoto to help you?” Nori’s eyes narrowed. “He is a firm ally of the Court.”

Arya winced, “I don’t know how things are going to go now that I know all this stuff, but we weren’t on the best of terms before that.” She then sighed, “I want you to help me, as a friend. I need all the help I can get, even with all my brothers helping.”

“You consider me..a  _ friend _ ?” The shock in his voice was unmistakable.

“Of course.”

His lips tightened, his eyes glittering. “I would be honored to aid you until you deem me worthless.”

“I’m not going to deem you worthless.”

“Shall we go make sure Shouma has not conned Kaien into illegality?” He walked ahead of her to the car.

She chuckled and followed, then drove them back home. She unlocked the apartment door and entered, bags in hand.

Kaien was dozing, the tv on low.

Ryusei emerged from the library and greeted them with a small smile. He looked closer at Nori, who hurriedly went into the bedroom and closed the door. “Is he alright?” 

“I kind of think I broke him by treating him like a person. I bought him coffee and clothes and then told him he should be my advisor.” 

“Is he back on **that** idea? I could have sworn he’d gotten it through his head that he was  _ not _ simply our protector.” The blond froze. “He didn’t say anything about lyrith, did he?”

She sighed and nodded, “He did.”

Ryusei scowled. “I’m assuming he gave no explanation.”

“Basically just that he’s done with his duty as protector.”

Ryusei facepalmed. “Dammit.” He sighed and sat down in the recliner. 

“Protectors are usually low level prisoners that are told they will make a difference for the Court. They are trained to be emotionless as much as possible and to be focused on their duty. They are referred to as weapons and are only treated as sentient as far as following orders is concerned. Once a protector either fulfills their duty or is removed for other reasons, they take lyrith and are disposed of.”

Arya growled, “That’s bullshit.”

“I agree and have tried to break Nori of the idea that his only worth is protecting us. I thought I had gotten through to him. But as my condition has worsened, he has withdrawn again.”

She nodded slowly. “Can we stop the use of protectors? That way no one else has to go through that?”

“You are Queen. You can stop whatever you wish. Just send a message to Court with your orders.” He shrugged.

“I feel like the Court is going to hate me..”

He laughed softly. “Not all our rulers have been beloved. And you want to make things better.”

She sighed again, “I’m afraid I’ll screw up majorly. I don’t know the first thing about being a Fae, yet I’m now Queen of them..”

“ _ Sound and fury signifying nothing _ . Or at least not much.” He grinned at her.

She chuckled before handing him a bag,”These are for you.”

He looked at her quizzically before opening it. “You bought me clothes?” His voice was incredulous.

“Thought you might need them.. Did we get ones you like?”

He nodded slowly. “I will be gone soon. Why waste your money?”

“Because, even if you will be gone soon, I want you to enjoy the most of your time.. Not sure clothes exactly help you enjoy your time.. but I hope you understand my point.”

He blushed. “I have not received anything for a long time. Thank you.”

Shouma bounded out of the bedroom and wrapped his arms around her. “Thank you!”

“You’re welcome,” she smiled.

Nori emerged, still wearing the ripped shirt. “Ryusei, are you feeling better?”

The boy nodded, glancing at Arya with a sigh.

“I am glad.” Nori went back in the room without another word, leaving the door slightly ajar.

Arya shook her head at him before looking back at her brothers. “So, do you want to watch a movie or something?”

“We prefer reading.” Shouma headed for the library, Ryusei on his heels.

Arya sighed and sat on the recliner, opening the book that was on her side table. 

“You’re back? What’s wrong?” Kaien blinked his eyes open.

“Nothing,” she shook her head. 

“You’re a bad liar. But you don’t have to tell me.” He stretched and reached for his coat. “Gotta meet Haru about a case. Don’t kill anybody while I’m gone, okay?”

She chuckled and nodded, “I’ll try.”

He grinned and disappeared out the door as Nori emerged and headed for the bathroom. He was shirtless and his scarred back was jolting.

She watched him quietly for a moment before glancing down at her book.

She could hear him rummaging around, cursing occasionally.

“Do you need help?” She asked through the door.

He went silent, then opened the door. “Where is your gauze?”

She frowned, “Are you hurt still? I can heal you more if you need it?”

He looked embarrassed as he showed her a cut on his finger. “I was not paying the attention I should have while repairing my shirt and cut myself. I do not wish to trouble anyone.”

She held out a hand, pink light flowing from it to his finger, “It’s no trouble.”

He shook his head. “Unless if interferes with protecting, injuries are not healed with magic.”

“Well, I don’t care, I’m going to heal you anyway.” 

“You are too kind.”

She smiled as the wound closed up.

He sighed heavily and reached into his pants pocket, withdrawing a bottle of blue liquid. As he measured out some of it into a dropper, his hand began shaking.

“Do you need help?”

“I have not fed enough for many weeks due to constant battles to save the Princes. And I am not allowed to hunt. Another reason you should retire me.”

She held her wrist out, “Here.”

He paled and backed away from her. “It is not allowed..” He knelt at her feet. “I submit to punishment.”

She frowned, “I’m just trying to help you..”

He trembled in anticipation, then looked up at her. “Are you not going to administer punishment? Shall I retire now?”

“No. You are fine and don’t need punishment.”

He bowed to the floor. “Thank you for your mercy.”

“Are you sure you don’t need some blood?”

His lips tightened as he caught sight of her wrist again. He wrapped his arms around himself as his trembling grew worse.

“Come on, have some. You won’t be punished, I’m offering it.”

He shook as he took her wrist, his fangs glinting. After a pause, he bit down and began to drink.

After a couple minutes, she began feeling dizzy.

He recoiled, falling into the bathtub and huddling into a ball.

“Hey, are you alright?” She asked softly. 

He shook in fear. “I hurt you..I submit to punishment. I will retire now as atonement.”

“I’m not punishing you. I already told you that,” she said gently as she leaned against the sink.

He stayed huddled, the shaking making his scars ripple.

“Hey, it’s alright,” she said, moving to kneel beside him. She gently put a hand on his arm, “You are not in trouble. I’m just worried about you.”

“I am..not worth your worry..” The words were barely intelligible through his sobs.

“You’re my friend, so I’m going to worry about you.”

He began to still as exhaustion took over. “I am merely a weapon. I am not a person, not a friend.”

“You are a friend in my eyes, even if you don’t agree.”

“I wish..I could stay here with you.” He raised his head to meet her eyes.

“You can stay. We’ll help you out.”

“My duty..” He gave a small shake of his head.

“You’re staying. Okay?”

His lips twitched upward before his eyes closed and he sagged.

She waited a few minutes for the dizziness to settle before lifting him carefully and moving him to the guest bedroom. She then went out to the living room again and sat to rest.

“He is deteriorating, isn’t he?” Shouma sat down beside her with a frown.

She nodded, “I think he needs more blood.” 

“He does. A normal vampire requires at least two pints a day. When vampires are broken into protectors, they are first made extremely weak, then implanted with a inhibitor that causes pain if more blood is taken than allowed. The blood loss causes injuries to not heal completely, thus Nori’s scars. Then they are given nothing but Fae blood which is highly addictive to them. Makes them completely loyal and malleable.” He hissed something that sounded like a curse. “It defiles us to treat someone like that. Ryusei wants nothing more than to end the barbarism.”

Arya nodded, “We’ll be sure to end it. But in the meantime, how do we go about getting blood for him?”

“You know vampires, do you not? Though it is not as simple as giving him more blood. There is the matter of the inhibitor and the addiction to contend with.” Ryusei said quietly as he entered the room.

“Okay.. so I can call Aniki and see about the blood.. Could Keisuke take out the inhibitor?”

“He did develop it.” Ryusei said thoughtfully.

She sighed, “Okay.. Let’s call Keisuke first then I’ll deal with my brother..” 

“It will be alright, Arya. With no secrets between you, your relationship should not be strained.” Ryusei pulled out a crystal on a chain and spoke into it. The crystal glowed brightly and he smiled at her. “Keisuke will be here later.”

She nodded slowly before pulling out her phone. She took a deep breath before dialing her brother's number.

“Arya, what’s wrong?” His voice was worried.

“I need your help with something. But first.. I know about everything. The Fae and the vampires..”

He sucked in a sharp breath and was silent a moment. “I am sorry I could not tell you. I regret making your life so difficult and causing you to hate me.”

“I never hated you. I just wanted your approval.”

“A vampire giving approval to the Fae Queen?” He laughed quietly. “It should be the other way around. What do you need?”

“We have a vampire friend who is in serious need of blood. Wasn’t sure how to go about getting some..”

“I will have some delivered immediately. Does this vampire have a name?”

“Nori.”

The line went silent for a second time, Ichigo’s breathing barely audible.

“Aniki..?”

“Sorry. I’ll rush the blood. Expect a courier in the next hour.”

“Thank you.”

“Be careful, Arya. I love you.”

“Love you too, Aniki.”

The tone buzzed in her ear as there was a quiet knock on her front door.

She went and answered it, cracking the door slightly to look out.

Tomoya stood there, another man beside him. “Hey.” He paused, eyeing her. “You okay?”

“Just been a long day. Lots of worrying going on.” She replied as she opened the door to admit them.

Tomoya kissed her as he entered, the second man bowing slightly as he followed Tomoya in.

“Arya, meet Hitoshi. Perpetual pain in my ass and my best friend.” Tomoya headed for the fridge as the other man smiled at her nervously.

“Nice to meet you,” she smiled.

“I’ve never met royalty before..” Hitoshi swallowed hard.

She chuckled, “I’m probably the least formal royal person you’ll ever meet. Don’t worry about it.”

He blushed slightly, looking shy. “You’re pretty calm for having your whole world change overnight.”

“Just trying to take things one at a time.” 

He laughed softly as Tomoya returned with several beers. He handed one to Hitoshi, then to her.

“I was sure she was either going to kick my ass or break up with me.” Tomoya smiled wryly before taking a drink.

She rolled her eyes, “Don’t know why you’d think that.”

“ _ Lying _ to you for two years ring a bell?” He gave her a look. 

Hitoshi choked. “Didn’t realize it had been  _ that _ long. I’ve had shorter relationships end worse.”

“Well, everyone has been lying to me, so I can either accept it or make a huge deal out of it.”

“You’re very Zen, Miss Hanamoto.” Hitoshi chuckled.

She chuckled, “Just call me Arya.”

He blushed again, then nodded.

She glanced at the time, “Unless we are ordering in, I better start cooking soon.”

“I took the liberty of doing so. Figured you need to relax after all this.” Tomoya wrapped an arm around her and kissed her cheek.

“Thank you,” she smiled softly before kissing him.

“Get a room.” Shouma made a face as he muttered the words.

Arya rolled her eyes before laughing.

“I apologize for him.” Ryusei sighed as he elbowed his brother. “We will retire to our room and give you privacy.”

“It’s alright. And are you guys hungry? We’re having food soon, apparently.”

“We are not supposed to eat with you. We are lower status.” Ryusei looked surprised.

“Do you really think I care about that?” She asked with a small smile.

It was Shouma’s turn to elbow Ryusei. “Stop being so damn formal.”

Ryusei’s cheeks went red. “Sorry. We would be happy to eat with you.”

Tomoya shook his head with a laugh. “Wow, if I knew that’s all it took to remove the stick, I’d have done it  _ hours _ ago.”

Hitoshi smothered laughter behind his bottle.

Arya smirked before moving to sit down. 

Ryusei stuck his tongue out and that caused Hitoshi to lose it.

Arya chuckled as she watched them. Finally, she spoke, “So, Hitoshi, tell me more about yourself.” 

He looked thoughtful. “What do you want to know?”

“What kinds of things do you like to do?” 

“Bad B movie marathons.” Tomoya teased. “And women.”

Hitoshi glared at Tomoya. “ _ Seriously _ ?”

Arya smiled as she watched them.

Hitoshi looked at her, cheeks red. “Ignore him. I do competitive shooting as my cover.”

She nodded, “That sounds interesting. Do you win a lot?”

“A storage unit full of medals and awards.” He took a drink as the doorbell chimed.

Arya got up and went to check on it. 

Two delivery men stood next to each other. One held a cooler, the other a large box.

Arya took the box first, placing it inside before taking the cooler. Once inside, she glanced into the cooler and box.

The cooler held blood bags neatly stacked in ice. There was a vial of green liquid as well with a note attached.

She looked at it carefully.

‘ _ This will shut down the inhibitor until removal is possible. He needs to be strong enough to survive surgery. Make him drink at least four bags. Aniki’ _

Arya glanced in the box of food. She looked at Shouma, “Want to help me get Nori to drink all this?”

“Good luck. He’ll probably pass out in fear.” Shouma took the cooler from her and went into the guest room.

“I’ll get the food portioned. Go take care of fangs.” Tomoya took the box of food and headed for the kitchen, Hitoshi following.

Arya went into the guest room quietly.

“Come on, Nori. Don’t make me sit on you. Give me the vial and start drinking.” Shouma’s voice was frustrated.

“Do I need to like.. order you to drink it?” Arya looked at Nori.

“I do not deserve such kindness.” He struggled with the vial lid as Shouma hissed.

“You do. You’re my friend and I want you safe and alive.”

Nori froze, giving Shouma an opportunity to pull the vial away and tuck it away.

Nori curled on the bed, head in his arms as if waiting for a blow.

“Come on, sit up and start drinking.”

He raised his head slightly and waited. “Who is offering?”

“You’re going to drink these blood bags. I know you are used to Fae blood, but you need more than that for now.”

His eyes went wide as Shouma piled them up on the bed. “Enjoy.”

“I-I am not allowed this much..”

“You are now.”

Nori scooted back and touched his temple shakily. “It will hurt..”

“The stuff in the vial is to help with that. It shouldn’t hurt at all.” 

Nori took a deep breath, reaching for the green liquid and downing it. After a minute, he hesitantly picked up a bag and bit into it. His eyes closed as he drained it quickly, then he reached for another one and froze.

“What’s wrong?” Arya asked softly.

“This is not a trick? No punishment?”

“It’s not a trick and you won’t be punished.”

He dipped his head, then proceeded to drink almost all the bags. He laid back, breathing hard as Shouma grinned.

“We’ll let you rest for now, alright? If you want any real food though, feel free to come join us.”

Shouma followed her out, giving a thumbs up to Ryusei.

The elder prince gave them a relieved smile as he worked through a huge hamburger.

Arya sighed before getting her food and sitting down quietly.

“Something wrong?” Tomoya paused eating to look at her.

She shook her head, “Just been a long day.”

“You need to rest.” He moved to sit beside her. “Me and Hitoshi will clear out after this.”

“It’s alright, I don’t want to make you guys leave.”

“We’ve got work. I’ll pick you up tomorrow if you want to still be my partner.” He looked at her through his hair. “Or we can start paperwork if you’d rather not.”

“Getting back to work would be wonderful,” she smiled. “Why wouldn’t I want to be your partner?”

“All of this drama?”

She sighed, “I want to keep helping people with you.”

He blushed and looked down at his plate as Hitoshi whistled.

Arya chuckled softly before kissing Tomoya on the cheek.

Nori cautiously emerged from the bedroom, his eyes darting anxiously.

“Everything is alright.”

The vampire gave a small nod before his stomach rumbled. He turned red, backing up into the room in terror.

“Come on, there’s still food left. Grab a plate.”

He inched forward, his hand shaking as it connected with a plate.

She sighed, “there’s nothing to worry about.”

“Nori.  _ Astua cora _ .” Ryusei approached him quietly, loading the plate with food and handing it to him. “ _ Torla. _ ”

Arya watched quietly, wondering what he was saying.

Nori’s demeanor changed, his nod sharp as he looked at the Fae. He began to eat, his eyes now confident as he kept watch.

Arya smiled softly as she finished up her food.

“Well, as much as I hate this, we have duty.” Hitoshi placed his plate in the sink, giving her an apologetic smile.

“Well, it was nice meeting you,” Arya smiled. “Have fun.”

He gave her a chuckle, then looked at Tomoya. “I’ll be at the bikes.” He left the apartment with a wave.

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow. Be safe,” Arya looked at her boyfriend.

“Maybe I’ll surprise you. You be safe too.” He reached for his cell as it chimed a text. He froze as he read it.

“What’s wrong?”

“Haru’s been taken by the Otas.”

“Let’s go get him then,” she said quickly.

“You should stay here. If they get their hands on you..”

“But what if something happens and you need more help?”

“Fine.” Tomoya headed for the door.

“May I join you?” Nori asked quietly.

“Sure,” Arya answered before grabbing her pistol before following Tomoya.

Nori followed her, his eyes cold.

She got outside, “So what’s our plan exactly?”

“Kill them all. Get Haru back.” Tomoya’s voice was icy as he climbed on a black motorcycle.

Arya nodded, “Nori and I will follow you in my car.” She said before climbing into the driver's seat.

Nori was silent on the drive, but his fists were clenched in his lap.

“Why did you want to come with?”

“They are threatening you and have taken a family member. It is unacceptable and must be avenged.”

Arya nodded, pulling up to where Tomoya had stopped.

The building looked abandoned, vines covering the walls and coming up through the broken concrete.

There was an anguished scream from somewhere above and Nori hissed.

“Let’s go.” Arya prepared to enter the building.

Hitoshi handed her a clip of bullets. “Hellfire rounds. Turns them to ash.”

Arya looked intrigued, quickly changing out the clips. 

Hitoshi gave her a half smile, then followed Tomoya as he stalked toward the door.

Arya followed, praying Haru was alright.

The screams continued, getting fainter as they moved up the stairs.

A vampire wearing the Ota colors suddenly appeared, then burst into flame as Tomoya shot it. He moved past the crumbling body without another look.

Arya continued to follow, keeping her eyes open for more Ota.

Tomoya and Hitoshi froze as they entered a large room.

“ _ You devils _ …” Tomoya hissed.

Arya looked around carefully.

At least thirty Ota vampires were scattered around the room. Haru was chained by the wrists to a stake, his body sagging as a vampire slowly fed from his neck.

Arya was surprised at how many people there were, but shrugged and pointed her pistol at the one drinking from Haru. She froze as she got a better look at him and realized who he was.

He raised his head languidly, then smiled evilly as he saw her. “Come back for more fun?”

Arya growled, trying to keep her hands steady.

He waved one hand at the vampires around him as the other wiped his mouth. “Kill everyone but her.”

Then all hell broke loose.

Arya lost aim of the man, but fired at the approaching Ota vamps. She continued to take them down until she was hit, her gun flying from her hands.

Nori snarled, viciously ripping the throat of the shooter out. He made his way over to her and dragged her into a corner before rejoining the battle.

Tomoya and Hitoshi fired at the vamps, their backs against each other. 

Hitoshi was changing clips when one of the vampires latched onto his neck. He screamed as he was dragged away from Tomoya.

“HITOSHI!” He ran after his partner before skidding to a stop as the one who’d fed on Haru stepped into his path.

Arya slowly pushed herself up, checking her pockets and pulling a knife out. She pushed herself forward, getting to where Hitoshi was and stabbing the vampire to get him to let go. 

“Are they your pets?” The head vampire hovered around Tomoya, his gaze keeping the hunter frozen in place.

Arya growled, approaching him.

He stopped moving, hooking an arm around Tomoya’s chest and slowly bending his head to the side to expose his artery. “He smells delicious. Let’s have a taste.” The vampire’s fangs shot toward Tomoya’s throat.

Arya ran forward, stabbing into the vampire to distract him.

He howled, releasing Tomoya.

The hunter swayed, falling to one knee and shaking his head dazedly.

Arya pulled the knife out and prepared to attack again.

“I’m going to drain you slowly!” The vampire flew at her, then exploded into flames.

Tomoya dropped the gun dizzily as he sarcastically muttered “In your dreams, fangface.”

Arya slowly moved toward him, her breathing heavy.

Nori was kneeling beside Hitoshi, one hand clamped tightly on his pulsing throat.

She soon noticed and made her way over, kneeling down and pushing energy into him to close up the wound.

“I believe he will survive. He has not been turned.” Nori’s eyes strayed to Haru’s slumped form. “ _ He _ is not so lucky.”

Tomoya knelt with a sob beside his unmoving brother. Arya approached, putting a hand on his shoulder before putting her hands out to start healing Haru.

Nori moved forward, looking at the blood covering Haru’s face with a grimace. “He has been turned. You should kill him before he is reborn.”

“I’m not killing anyone. So what if he’s been turned? He’s still family.” 

“What about what he wants?” Nori broke the chains and lowered Haru to the floor.

“I can’t know what he wants if he’s not conscious. He might want to live anyway.”

The vampire sighed, then nodded. “I will take Hitoshi back to your apartment if that is alright.”

She nodded, “Go ahead.” She continued to push energy into Haru.

Nori moved out of her line of sight, then she heard wings being unfurled.

She glanced back a moment to see.

A pair of jet black bat wings jutted from Nori’s back as he gently cradled the injured hunter in his arms. With a jump, the vampire rose into the air and then disappeared.

Tomoya was running a hand through his brother’s hair shakily as he sobbed.

Arya looked back at Haru, pushing energy faster. She continued for a long time, ignoring the fact she began feeling really weak.

“Nee-chan? Aniki? What happened?” Haru’s voice was weak, his eyes struggling to open.

“You were taken by the Otas. Just rest for now,” she said softly as her light faded away.

Haru’s head lolled to the side as Tomoya looked up at her in alarm. “You’re hurt!”

“I’ll be fine,” she said weakly. “We should get him out of here.”

“Your car.” Tomoya hefted Haru, then helped steady Arya as she stood. 

She moved slowly, “Get him to the car. I’ll be there soon.”

“You better be.” He took off as fast as he could go, disappearing from her sight.

She made her way out of the building, getting almost to the car before collapsing.

“Arya!” Tomoya raced to catch her, settling her in the passenger seat before taking the wheel and gunning the engine.

He made his way back to the apartment as fast as he dared, relaxing slightly as he saw Keisuke’s car in the lot. He parked, then shook Arya’s shoulder. “Can you walk?”

Her eyes blinked open slowly as she registered what he said. She nodded, pushing herself up and slowly starting toward the building.

Tomoya grimaced, then followed with Haru over his shoulder. He wrapped his other arm around her as they waited for the elevator. “Still want to be partners?”

She nodded slowly, “Always.”

He huffed softly as the doors opened. “Come on Princess. There’s a comfy bed waiting with your name on it.”

She nodded again. “Sounds nice..”

He pushed her toward her door, adjusting the slowly waking Haru.

Arya entered the apartment, barely paying attention to anyone as she started toward her bedroom door.

Keisuke was waiting for her, bandaging her wound silently before injecting her with something. “Rest well, my Queen.”

She was asleep in seconds.

Her eyes fluttered open and she tried to remember everything that happened. After a few minutes, she managed to push herself up and got changed before going out to the living room.

“You should be sleeping.” Tomoya gave her a disapproving look over his juice glass.

“How’s Haru and Hitoshi?”

“Hitoshi is sore, but recovered fully after a transfusion.He left already. Haru..Nori has locked him in the guest room. Nori is currently sleeping in your brothers’ room after having the inhibitor removed by Keisuke.” Tomoya drained his glass, then sighed. “I wanted to say thanks for last night. Did we do the right thing though?”

“I think we did,” she sat down and leaned against him. “At least, I hope so.”

He nodded. “How are you doing?”

“Alright, I guess.”

His lips twitched up. “You feel up to eating something?”

“Sure.”

He retrieved a covered plate from the microwave and poured her some juice. As he sat down, he flinched and hissed under his breath.

“Are you hurt?” 

“It’s nothing.” He pointed to the plate. “Eat.”

She did as instructed but still worried about him. 

“Arya..you’re awake.” Shouma looked surprised as he made his way over.

She nodded but blinked sleepily. “Not sure I’ll be awake much longer though.”

He chuckled. “ _ Sawaya _ does that to us. It’ll wear off in a few hours.”

“ _ Sawaya?” _

“An anesthetic for us. We don’t react well to human drugs. Keisuke keeps some on hand at all times.” Shouma stretched and reached for a piece of toast.

She finished eating, leaning back and closing her eyes.

“Back to bed with you.” Tomoya rose and lifted her from the chair, taking her to the bedroom and laying her down.

“I love you,” she mumbled.

“Love you more.” He kissed her nose with a smile. “Sleep.”

She was soon out once again.

Arya woke quickly, waking up from a nightmare. Her breathing was fast for a few moments until she calmed down. She got up and went out to check on everything.

No one appeared up at first glance, then there was the sound of quiet cursing from the bathroom.

“You alright in there?”

The door flew open, Tomoya giving her a forced smile. “Peachy, Princess. Feeling better now?” He slid his sleeve down over the discolored gauze pad on his wrist.

“Let me help you with that,” she took his hand gently.

“You can’t.”

“Why?”

“It’s a shifter bite. They had one guarding the back entrance. We tussled, but I won. At least I thought I did.” His face was feverish, sweat making his hair limp against his forehead.

“Can we not heal shifter bites?” She asked as she pushed him to the couch. She got a cold compress and placed it on his forehead.

“The external damage can be healed. But the virus is already in my system.” He bent double as a wave of pain struck.

“What does that mean for you then?”

“Most people die in two days. Those who don’t..become like Kaien.” The words were forced out through gritted teeth as he tried to catch his breath.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” She asked worriedly.

“Don’t leave? I don’t want to be alone when I die.”

“Hopefully you won’t die,” she said quietly, making sure the compress was back on his forehead.

“Ninety nine percent do.” Ryusei spoke behind her.

She took a deep breath, “I didn’t really want to know the odds, Ryu.”

“You would rather have false hope?” He bowed his head. “I apologize.”

“It’s alright.” She took Tomoya’s hand gently.

Ryusei knelt beside her and extended a syringe. “Give him this.”

“What is it?”

“ _ Arvis _ Root. It’s a painkiller that will help. One of the few medicines we can both use with no repercussions. It will ease the fever as well.”

“Thank you.” She took it and injected it into Tomoya’s arm.

He stilled, his skin cooling slightly as his eyes slid closed.

She continued to watch him closely, praying that he made it through alive. 

There was a crash from the guest room, and she could hear Haru shouting.

She went to listen closer, unsure if she should go in there.

“Give me more!”

“No. You must control it, not the other way around.” Nori’s reply was sharp.

Arya decided to leave them be, going back to her spot near Tomoya.

“Forgive us?” Ryusei was perched on the recliner looking guilty.

“For what?”

“Hiding Nori’s parentage from you.” The prince dropped his eyes to gaze at the floor.

She frowned, “Who are his parents?”

“Renji and Mayako Hanamoto.”

She stared at him for a minute. “Why did I never meet him before?”

“Our people were not always allies. He was captured in battle before we made peace. He was assumed dead. I myself learned just last night after his inhibitor was removed. Apparently he had no memory before that.”

She nodded slowly.

“You are upset. I should have waited.”

She shook her head, “It’s alright.”

A few moments later, the door opened and Nori came out. He stiffened slightly when he saw her, but proceeded to the kitchen to throw away several empty blood bags. “He will be fine once he regains control.”

“Thank you for helping him,” she said quietly.

“He is..” The vampire hesitated slightly, then finished “My friend.”

Arya smiled softly, “I’m glad.”

Nori’s eyes narrowed as he saw Tomoya. “He is ill?”

“He has the shifter virus.”

“I am sorry.”

Arya nodded, “I wish I could help him.”

“The Queen is capable of many things. That was the same wish that activated your gifts, was it not?” Ryusei had a small smile on his lips.

She nodded slowly, “Can I help him?”

“You won’t know unless you try.” Ryusei smirked slightly before coughing softly.

Arya closed her eyes and focused for a moment before pink light surrounded Tomoya.

His labored breathing evened out, his flush disappearing. A light snore was heard.

Arya smiled as she watched him.

Nori gave a startled cry as he rushed forward to catch a shape falling toward the floor.

Arya looked over quickly to see what was happening.

A very pale Ryusei lay cradled in the vampire’s arms. His breathing was slow and erratic and Nori bowed his head.

Arya got up and knelt beside them, focusing hard on Ryusei. The same pink light now surrounded him as Arya pushed energy from her hands.

The Prince exhaled a soft breath, then lay still.

Nori let out a strangled sob, clutching the boy tight.

Arya prayed to be able to help him as she continued to push the energy into him.

Several minutes passed before Ryusei suddenly inhaled sharply. His color returned and his eyes fluttered open slowly, looking at her in shock.

She lowered her hands finally, giving him a small smile.

“How?” The word was soft and awed.

She shook her head, “I just wished to help you.”

He gave a slow chuckle before his eyes slipped shut again.

Arya slowly stood, swaying slightly before moving back to Tomoya’s side.

His eyes were watching her, gold now mixed in with the brown. “You look like you need to nap again.”

“I know. How are you feeling?”

“Strong. What happened? I tried to fight the pain but it was too much..”

“I healed you.”

His eyes widened. “Healed me? How? There’s no treatment..”

She shrugged, “I just focused on healing you. Not sure what happened.”

He touched her face gently, then stared at the claws he had. “Sure you healed me?”

“Well, you are still alive, so I consider that a win.”

“I’ll take it. What’s wrong with blondie? His illness acting up again?”

“Yeah,” she nodded quietly.

“Hope he feels better.” He glanced around thoughtfully. “Haru alright?”

“Nori is trying to teach him control.”

“Good luck to him. Been trying to do that for years.” He chuckled as he slowly sat up, then raised an eyebrow at his normal hands. “That was..odd.”

“What was?” She asked softly.

“They disappeared..”

“The claws?”

He nodded with a frown. “We were supposed to be at work an hour ago.”

She frowned, “Well, let’s get going then.”

“You sure you don’t want to call in?”

“We’ve missed enough work already.” 

“True. Alright then.” He looked at the slowly rising Nori. “I trust you can run things while we’re gone?”

The vampire nodded. “Everything will be fine. And Haru  _ will _ learn control, even if I have to sit on him.” He flashed a fanged grin at them.

“Call if Ryu needs more help.” Arya ordered.

“I will, I promise.” He carried Ryusei to the bedroom and disappeared.

“Did he just show a sense of humor?” Tomoya stood and quirked his lips.

Arya smiled, “Think so. Let’s go.”

He finally chuckled, wrapping his arm around her waist as they left.


	10. Chapter 10

_ “Calling all cars, officer needs assistance at Argo’s Roadhouse. Code Three.” _

Tomoya grabbed the radio. “Dispatch, which officer called in?”

_ “Car 59,Car 81 called in the Code.” _

“This day  _ just _ keeps getting better.” He looked at Arya. “I swear they are all idiots except for Yuuto.”

“Let’s go see what he needs.”

“Argo’s Roadhouse is a shifter hangout.” He settled into the passenger seat with a sigh.

Arya sighed and took off toward Kaien’s location.

They arrived to see a crowd of bikers encircling something. There were pained grunts coming from someone they couldn’t see and Tomoya cursed.

Arya got out of the car and started toward the group.

They looked up at her with interest.

“Let him go.”

“Why, Officer, whoever do you mean?” One of the bikers said innocently.

The grunts went silent as another man began to move through the crowd.

Arya growled, “You know who I mean.”

“The only one here is a pack reject. No one to be concerned over.” The new arrival wiped bloody fingers on a bandana the other man handed him.

“ _ Bastards! _ ” Tomoya pushed himself through the crowd and disappeared.

Arya shook her head. “I can take you guys in for assault, you know.”

“This is pack business. Not your concern. Come on, boys.” The man dropped the bandana and disappeared into the roadhouse, followed by the others.

Arya spotted Tomoya and rushed over to him.

He was silent, cradling a broken body she realized was Kaien.

She knelt down, starting to heal Kaien.

“They turned him, then threw him out.” Tomoya’s voice was soft as he held his brother close.

Arya shook her head, “I wish I could kill them all.” 

He raised an eyebrow at her.

“What? I mean all the assholes. Is that a problem?”

He shook his head quietly. “How bad is it?”

“From what I can tell, multiple broken bones and extensive bruising. I can probably heal it all, it’ll just take me some time.”

He exhaled softly. “Last time he was in ICU for a week with internal injuries.”

Arya frowned before continuing to heal Kaien. She stared at him, focusing all her concentration on him. 

“Sorry about this.” Tomoya sighed. “You wouldn’t have all these problems if it wasn’t for me.”

“It’s alright. It’s not your fault.”

“If we hadn’t been grabbed by that psycho, you would have never activated anything..”

“I could have for another reason.”

“Maybe. But you wouldn’t have had to deal with all  _ this. _ ” He waved his hand to encompass their surroundings.

“ _ It’s alright. _ I would rather deal with all this than not have you guys.”

“We don’t deserve you.” He looked down as Kaien twitched and let out a groan.

She looked back down at the injured man. His bruises were disappearing and she could sense the broken bones melding together.

Kaien attempted to rise, his eyes dazed. “What are you two doing here?”

“You called for backup?” 

“Oh..” He sucked in a sharp breath as the pain hit. “Didn’t remember..”

“Why did you go here alone?” Tomoya demanded angrily.

“Serving a warrant..I think.” Kaien held his temple and winced.

Arya continued to heal him for a few more minutes before the light faded away. “I can heal more in a bit, but after healing you and Ryu earlier too..”

“Toya? What’s wrong with him?” Kaien sat up fast and stared at them in alarm.

“He  _ may _ have been bit by a shifter..”

Kaien’s eyes drifted to Tomoya. “ _ What the hell _ ?”

“Nothing to worry your empty head about. Now, I want you to go home and rest.” Tomoya helped him stand.

“Nope, I have a warrant to serve.” Kaien brushed the dirt from his clothes. 

Tomoya rolled his eyes. “Other cops can serve it.”

“Not  _ that  _ kind of warrant..”

Tomoya froze. “You tried to serve a  _ Council _ warrant?  _ In there? _ You’ve lost your mind!”

“Council?”

“It’s who employs us Hunters. They govern the hidden world.” Tomoya threw up his hands. “You  _ really _ have no sense of self preservation since you turned.  **_Idiot_ ** .”

Arya stayed quiet, not wanting to interrupt. She then eyed the building again.

Tomoya pulled out his cell and dialed quickly. “Hey Toshi? Could use some help at Argo’s. A warrant needs serving.” He hung up and turned to Kaien. “Go home.”

“No.”

Tomoya looked at Arya. “Can you knock him out or something?”

“Why are you so insistent on doing this?” Arya asked Kaien.

“It’s my job? And honestly, satisfaction.”

Tomoya’s eyes narrowed. “Who’s the warrant for?”

Kaien smirked. “Argo. The bastard finally screwed up and now the Council is on his ass.”

Tomoya facepalmed and closed his eyes.

Arya watched them quietly.

“I’ll do it. Arya, keep him outside.” Tomoya extended a hand and wiggled his fingers at Kaien.

“Fine.” The shifter slapped an elaborate rolled scroll into his brother’s hand with a disgruntled growl.

Arya sighed, “Just be careful.”

“Pipe dream. The bastard who was cleaning his hands? That’s Argo.” Tomoya headed up the steps and disappeared into the roadhouse.

Arya looked at Kaien, “So how long should we wait? I have a feeling we might need to go save his ass.”

“Should be out..now.” The shifter fidgeted nervously as he waited. “Come on, Toya..”

She waited, glancing at the time on her watch.

A chorus of howls suddenly broke the silence and Kaien blanched.

“Should we save him now?”

Kaien didn’t answer, focusing on the building. A moment later, a large jet black wolf stood beside her snarling. It leapt over the steps, crashing through the door.

Arya shook her head, going to the door and looking in.

Multiple wolves lay senseless, a large brown trying to bite a snow white one. Kaien was facing off against a gray wolf, lunging violently backward as the gray leapt for his throat. Unfortunately, there was a wall blocking Kaien’s escape and the gray latched on to him and started shaking its muzzle viciously.

Arya quickly shot at the one who was on Kaien, then went to his side to heal him.

The gray whimpered, limping backwards before reverting to the first man that had spoken earlier.

There was a triumphant howl from the white one, the brown lying in a puddle of blood. It turned to look at her, then crumpled to the floor.

Arya went over to the white one, sensing Tomoya. She checked him over, healing any visible wounds she could find. 

He reverted with a wince. “That is not fun..” He slowly sat up, then froze as he saw Kaien. “No…”

Arya went back to Kaien and continued to heal him.

“Dammit, Toya! You were  _ supposed _ to wait for me.” Hitoshi surveyed the inside of the roadhouse in frustration.

Arya got Kaien’s throat wound healed, checking him over for any more injuries.

“Sorry Toshi. It kind of got out of hand. On the bright side, scratch Argo off the list.” Tomoya rose shakily and made his way to Arya and Kaien. “Tell me he’s alive..”

“He’s alive.” She dropped her hands.

He sat down with a sigh of relief.

Hitoshi raised an eyebrow. “You were sick this morning. What happened?”

“I healed him.” Arya looked up.

“You healed him.” Hitoshi repeated slowly. “You’re full of surprises aren’t you?”

“You know, I don’t think that was the most surprising thing I did today,” she admitted with a chuckle. “Anyway, why don’t we get Kaien out of here and somewhere more comfortable?”

“My place?” Hitoshi glanced at Tomoya, who nodded tiredly.

“Need a ride or are you three good?”

“We have a car.”

“Okay. I’ll be waiting.” The hunter disappeared and then a motorcycle revved.

Tomoya stood and hefted Kaien. “Shall we?”

She nodded and followed him to the car. 

He gently laid Kaien in the back seat, then slipped into the driver’s and waited.

Arya climbed into the passenger side, buckling, then laying her head back on the headrest.

“I’m really sorry about this.” Tomoya’s voice was quiet as he drove.

“It’s alright,” she answered softly.

“Do you _ ever _ get angry?”

“I get angry at the bad guys.”

“Even if we’re the idiots?” He raised an eyebrow at her.

“You’re not idiots.”

“ _ Did _ you just see what we did? We’re idiots.”

She chuckled and looked out the window.

He turned onto a winding country road, a cabin appearing in the distance. A few moments later, he parked in front of it.

Arya looked it over after getting out of the car.

“I know. It looks small. Just wait till you get inside.” Tomoya chuckled as he pulled a dazed Kaien out.

Arya followed him quietly.

He pushed the door open and entered, helping Kaien stumble through.

Arya entered after them and looked around.

The inside was warm and inviting, much larger than the outside suggested.

“I nicknamed it the Tardis.” Tomoya sat Kaien down with a laugh.

Arya chuckled, “It’s nice.”

“Glad you like it.” Hitoshi appeared from a doorway, another man peering over his shoulder.

She smiled at them quietly. 

Hitoshi moved aside to let the other man enter.

He wore red and yellow robes and carried three vials. He handed two over to Tomoya, then extended the third to Arya with a bright grin.

She took the vial and looked at it, “What is it?”

“An energy restoring elixir. Don’t be afraid, I will not hurt you. You honor me, Arya of the Q’tan.”

“Who are you?” She asked.

“Merely a humble wizard. My name is Daigo.” He bowed without losing the grin.

“Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.” He turned back to Kaien. “May I inquire what stupid stunt you two pulled this time?”

“Council warrant. On  _ Argo _ .” Hitoshi supplied helpfully.

Daigo glared at the two men. “Idiots.”

Arya chuckled softly.

“Come. There is food ready for you.” Daigo kissed Hitoshi as he passed him, then disappeared down the hall.

Arya looked at Kaien, “You doing okay?”

“Yeah. Should have judged the dimensions better. Feel stupid for letting him grab me.” He lay the empty vial on a table as he stood.

She nodded, “Mistakes happen.”

Tomoya moved to her side and kissed her. “You weren’t afraid of Dai, were you?”

She shook her head, “Seems nice.”

“He is. He’s saved our asses more times than I can count. Though I will warn you, the calm is a facade. He’s more hyper than Shouma on energy drinks usually. Think Toshi warned him not to frighten you.”

She chuckled softly.

“Let’s eat, then we should probably go back to work.” 

Tomoya led her to a large dining room where the others were eating large bowls of meat stew. He got her a bowl, then served himself.

She sat and started eating. “This is really good.”

Daigo blushed slightly as Hitoshi laughed.

Arya smiled at them before continuing to eat.

Once they were finished, Daigo looked at her. “How are you feeling?”

“Good.”

“That pleases me. I’m guessing you and Toya will be leaving now?”

“Wish we could stay, but we’ve been out too long. IA is going to get suspicious if we don’t start working.” Tomoya answered.

“You could always become a full time Hunter, Toya. A man can not serve two masters long.”

Arya stayed quiet, wondering what would happen if he left the force.

“I can’t leave Arya alone there. And I seriously doubt the Council would accept her as a hunter.”

“I don’t think that would end well,” she admitted.

“For the bad guys or you?” Kaien teased.

She chuckled, “Probably both.”

“You did well the other night with Haru.” Hitoshi looked thoughtful. “The main obstacle is your status.”

She nodded, “I know.” She sighed, “I still feel clueless about a lot of this Fae stuff.”

“Why don’t you just abdicate? I’m sure Ryusei is better suited to run things.” Kaien suggested.

“My birth parents wanted me to be raised like I was to protect me, knowing I’d be uneducated in their world. They must have had a reason for wanting me like this, right?” She wondered aloud.

“You grew up with compassion for everyone. I have known many Fae. They do not lack it, but it is not one of their strongest emotions. I would believe they would want you to do what makes you happy.” Daigo sipped his drink.

She nodded slowly, “Well, I guess it’s more to think on. We better get going to work.”

“You are always welcome here.”

“Thank you.”

“Be careful, you two. Argo’s pack will be upset.” Hitoshi warned.

Tomoya shrugged. “If he hadn’t pulled anything, he wouldn’t be dead now. It’s on him.” He stood and waved, then headed for the door.

Arya smiled at them before following Tomoya.

Once outside, he looked at her. “Would you be angry if I did that?”

“Did what?”

“Left the force. Went hunting full time.”

“As long as it would make you happy, I’d be okay with it.”

He wrapped his arms around her. “ _ You _ make me happy.”

She blushed, “You make me happy too.”

“ _ Car 59, are you available?” _ The dispatcher asked.

Arya answered, “Yes.”

“ _ There’s been an alarm raised at the Cityview Apartments.” _

Arya froze for a moment, “We’ll be right there.” 

She dialed up the house phone and prayed someone would answer.

The busy signal blared in her ear for a minute before the line went dead.

Arya growled and started up the car. After they were both buckled in, she took off, speeding toward her home.

There was a cruiser pulling up as they arrived. Tomoya spoke to the officer for a moment, then headed for the elevator.

Arya followed, looking around carefully.

Tomoya pulled his pistol as the elevator opened, cautiously stepping out. After a minute, he waved her forward.

She headed to her apartment door feeling anxious about what they’d find.


	11. Chapter 11

It was in ruins, the hinges still attached to the frame while the door was smashed on the floor.

She stepped over it, looking around the apartment.

The couch was overturned, as was the recliner. A red substance was spattered on both the balcony window and on the wall. 

There were a pair of sneakers sticking out from behind the couch.

Arya tried not to panic, going closer to investigate.

Nori lay on his back, a stake in his chest. It bounced erratically in time to his labored breathing.

Haru lay still underneath him.

Arya quickly moved to Nori’s side, carefully removing the stake and pushing energy into him, healing the wound closed. When she was finally done with him, she checked Haru over.

He had a wound on his scalp, still sluggishly bleeding.

She worked on healing him up, closing her eyes to really focus the energy. 

Tomoya stood fidgeting, his finger close to the trigger of his pistol as he kept watch.

After a long while, she moved away from Haru and looked up at Tomoya, “We need to find my brothers.”

He scowled. “They’re not here. Signs of a struggle and I found this.” He handed her Ryusei’s crystal, a gold substance coating it.

She took it carefully and tried to think, “Did the Ota’s do this? Or someone else?”

“I don’t think the Otas would have done this without orders. I’m guessing a troll who thinks they’ve just won the war.”

“Alright.. So where do trolls go? Where would they take them?”

“Any abandoned mines nearby?”

“One, I think.”

“Bingo.” He holstered his pistol, then looked at her grimly. “Be prepared to bring only Shouma home.”

She nodded slowly, “Should we leave them?” She motioned to Nori and Haru, “Or put them in our car?”

“I’ll call Toshi to come get them.” He sent a text message quickly before removing a dark cube from his jacket. He pressed a series of spots, then herded Arya into the hall as he placed it on the ruins of the door.

“What is that?”

“A protective ward. We use it when we sleep somewhere unfamiliar. It mounts a barrier that only wizards or hunters can disable. Let’s go.”

Arya nodded, going to the elevator. She closed her eyes as she waited for it to appear.

“I’m sorry about Ryusei.” Tomoya watched the lights blink on the elevator.

“We won’t know for sure until we get there.”

“Arya.” His voice was soft. “That gold substance? It’s Fae blood.”

“I figured as much,” she sighed.

“It only turns that color when the wound is severe..”

She took a deep breath, trying not to start crying. She looked away, wiping at the tears that did appear.

Tomoya silently wrapped his arms around her as they waited.

The elevator finally arrived and it quickly took them downstairs. She headed to the car, climbing in and waiting.

He slipped inside. “Remember what I said about your temper? Feel free to let loose the minute I get them safe.”

She nodded, “Alright.. what kills trolls?”

“I’ve always had good luck with C4. For you? Electricity will do nicely.”

She nodded again. “Okay.”

Tomoya went silent, his eyes distant.

She focused on the road. After a while, they appeared at a mine entrance.

“I’ll go into a side tunnel and find your brothers. I’ll call, let it ring three times, then hang up when they’re safe.”

“Alright,” she entered the mine, sneaking her way to look around for any trolls. 

Several heavyset creatures, green skin glinting under the lights, were guarding a tunnel a few feet away. They were conversing loud enough for her to hear.

“Does Lothan really believe she’ll come?”

“She’s Fae. 20 kuras she abandons them. They don’t have much loyalty to their own kind.”

“She’s the Queen though. 50 kuras she brings an army down on us.”

The second one laughed. “You’re on.”

Arya growled, wanting to attack them now but knowing she couldn’t. She waited silently.

Her phone vibrated three times, then went silent.

She tried to plan her attack strategy, eventually pulling out her pistol. She began shooting around the corner, hoping to at least injure them slightly. 

There were loud shouts of alarm, then creepy laughter.

“The fabled Queen should know our skin can not be penetrated with the human’s weapons! Surrender or I kill the wolf!”

Arya froze in confusion.

“Show yourself! Or are you a coward like all the rest of them?”

Arya came out from around the corner, looking around carefully.

A huge troll stood under the lights, Tomoya’s limp wolf form in one fist. She glimpsed her brothers lying still behind the creature.

“ _ You’re _ the Queen? You look human.” The creature spat incredulously.

“Don’t hurt him.” She said firmly. 

“Or what? You are alone and unarmed. Doubtful you can stop me.” He smirked and squeezed, eliciting a weak cry from Tomoya.

Her eyes blazed. Wind began whipping around them before she threw her hand out at him, lightning shooting from her hand into the troll.

He recoiled, snarling with pain. There was a hole burnt into his skin. “You  _ dare _ challenge me? So be it.” He held Tomoya out with one hand, then snapped his spine with the other and threw him aside. “Take me on if you think you can.”

Arya growled angrily. The wind around her increased in speed, multiple bolts of lightning shooting out at once from her hand.

The troll yelled as he was hit, his skin turning to ash as he burned. He crumpled to the ground before beginning to blow away.

She turned on the other trolls, shooting electricity into them quickly.

They disintegrated rapidly, ashes blowing in the wind.

She felt an overwhelming amount of anger but no longer had any targets. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself before rushing to Tomoya’s side. She forced energy into him at a rapid speed, wind still whipping through the mine.

It slowed slightly the more she calmed down but seeing how bad Tomoya was made her angry all over again.

“Save..your….brothers.” He struggled to speak, gasping desperately for air as he shook under her hands. “For..get…” His eyes went dim, staring into the distance.

She continued to push the pink light, it soon surrounding him entirely. She focused hard, wanting to do everything she could to save him.

A soft blue light joined it. 

She looked up to see where it was coming from.

Shouma had a hand extended towards them, sitting up against the wall. His other arm lay protectively over Ryusei’s form.

“How is he?” She asked of Ryusei.

Shouma shook his head, tears beginning to fall. He intensified his light, giving a small smile as Tomoya inhaled sharply. Then the light winked out and he slumped over Ryusei and didn’t move.

She checked Tomoya over one last time to make sure he was alright before moving to her brothers’ sides. She checked them over carefully.

Shouma’s hair was beginning to shine in the light, blood turning gold from a serious head wound.

Ryusei lay still, a wound in his chest brightly shining.

Arya focused her light into both of them, the wind whipping as her anger still raged on. She forced the energy as fast as she could, refusing to give up on them.

Shouma blinked his eyes open. “Arya?”

“What?” She looked up, meeting his eyes.

“I’m glad we found you. It was nice being a family..”

“It has been nice. But I’m not letting you go. Just rest..”

He gave her a fleeting smile before closing his eyes.

“Arya?” Hitoshi’s voice echoed in the tunnel. “Toya?”

She continued to force the light into them, both of them glowing with her pink light. She began feeling weak again but continued on anyway. The wind began to die down as her energy drained.

“TOYA!” Hitoshi knelt and checked his partner over quickly before seeing Arya.

He called for Daigo as he raced to her side. “You’ve got to stop, Arya.”

She shook her head, “I need to save them.”

Daigo gently moved her hands before calling forth his own power. Red light enveloped all three Fae and began to glow.

The wind finally ceased as Arya closed her eyes.

“Did we make it in time?” Hitoshi watched worriedly.

Daigo nodded as he continued pouring power into them. After five minutes, he lowered his hands and leaned wearily against Hitoshi. “They need rest, but they will recover.”


	12. Chapter 12

Arya sat in the car, looking out the window. She wasn’t sure what she was getting into, but it was her first day as a hunter so she knew she’d have to learn quickly.

Toya slid into the passenger seat, Hitoshi in the back. He handed her a picture. “Your first job.”

“What are we doing?”

“Citing him for sloppy use of magic and calling attention to himself. Kimito here likes shiny treasures, but doesn’t use a metal detector.”

She nodded slowly.

“By the way..”

“Hmm?” She raised an eyebrow.

Tomoya grinned at her. “He’s a dragon.”

“Alright..”

The two men burst out laughing. “Have fun.” They climbed out and waved.

She sighed and shook her head, starting toward the location. When she got there, she climbed out and went to knock on the door.

A blonde male opened it, his dark eyes inquisitive. “Can I help you?”

She held out a piece of paper to him, “I’m here to deliver a citation.”

He turned red. “Shit. I swear I won’t do it again.”

She smiled, “Just take care of this and then stick to that.”

He winked at her. “You’re cute. Need a date?”

“I have one already,” she chuckled.

“If he ever dumps you..”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“It was worth a try. You be careful, okay?”

She nodded, “You too.” She turned to go back to the car

“Hey! Can I ask you something?” He followed her onto the steps.

“Sure?”

“Do you know Tomoya Tomita?”

“I do. Why?”

“Tell him he still owes me twenty bucks from last month.”

Arya rolled her eyes, “I wonder if he sent me here alone instead just to avoid that.”

“Probably. You want to get him back?” Kimito’s eyes twinkled.

She smirked, “What do you have in mind?”

He produced a diamond ring from thin air. “Wanna get married?”

She laughed in response. 

Tomoya pushed his motorcycle past the speed limit, then skidded to a halt in front of the chapel. He ran for the entrance, opening the door to hear the chaplain intone “I now pronounce you husband and wife.”

“ARYA!”

She burst out laughing.

Tomoya stared as Kimito bent double in hysterics.

“Did you really think I’d marry someone I just met?” Arya chuckled.

“He’s a seducer! Dragons have that ability!” Tomoya growled at the dragon who was gasping for breath.

Arya chuckled and went to kiss Tomoya’s cheek. 

“Pay your debts and I won’t steal your girl.” Kimito finally got out past his laughter. “Sending her alone? You should have known better.”

Tomoya opened and closed his mouth silently, then tossed a twenty at the dragon. “You suck.”

“Nope. That’s your brother.”

Arya chuckled again before grinning at Kimito. “This was fun. Thanks.”

“The pleasure was all mine.”

“Are you done, KK?” Tomoya glared at him.

Arya smiled, staying quiet.

“I’m done. By the way, I should have that security system figured out by the end of the week. I’ll call you.” The dragon kissed Arya’s hand, then headed for the door.

Arya kissed Tomoya’s cheek again, “So, what other jobs do you have planned for me today?”

The wolf gave a wry smile. “How does hitting an Ota drug lab sound?” He frowned as he saw the diamond. “He forgot his ring.”

“That sounds fun. And you can give it back the next time you see him.”

Her phone text chime went off.

She glanced at it.

‘ _ Didn’t forget it. Consider it a gift. KK. _ ’

She chuckled and shook her head. 

Tomoya rolled his eyes. “Come on. Let’s get suited up and hit these bastards.”

She nodded and followed him outside.

His phone rang. When he answered it, his eyes went wide. “Ryu! Calm down! Now tell me what’s going on.” He listened, his eyes flashing. “Take care of him. We’ll find out who did this.” He took a deep breath as he hung up.

“What’s wrong?”

“Toshi just showed up at the apartment with a hole in his side big enough to fit my hand through. Told Ryu someone took Daigo.”

Arya growled, “Where do we start to look?”

Tomoya scowled. “No damn idea. He’s not an individual who usually makes enemies.”

She nodded, “Do we know where they were when this happened? Were they at home or out somewhere?”

“Home. A heavily warded place no one should have been able to get into.” Tomoya growled.

“Well, let’s go search the area and see if we find any clues.”

He nodded and headed for his bike.

She went to her car and followed him to Hitoshi’s house.

Tomoya hopped off the bike as something in the forest nearby caught his eye. He headed for it, not realizing his mistake until the net wrapped around him. A shock ran through him and the world went dark.

Arya had seen him go toward the forest, so she followed along, finding him up in a net. She worked on trying to get him down, keeping her eyes open for danger.

A gun barrel pressed into her spine. “Don’t turn around. Stay out of this and you won’t get hurt, understand?”

She nodded slowly before asking, “What do you want?”

“Just forget about the wizard. It doesn’t concern you hunters.” The pressure vanished.

She turned quickly to see who was there.

The forest was empty.

She frowned, looking back at Tomoya and finally getting him free.

He winced as he regained consciousness. “A damn  _ shock _ net.. I’m going to kick someone’s ass.” He looked at her. “You okay? What’s wrong?”

“Someone was here. They showed up behind me and vanished just as quickly. Said it doesn’t concern hunters and to just forget about Daigo.” She sighed, “I’d have taken him down if he didn’t have a gun to my back.”

“It’s okay. It would have been bad for you to get shot out here.” He rubbed his temple with a wince, then jumped as his phone rang. “Get that will ya?”

Arya answered it,”Hello?”

“I could use some help… someone is after me.” Kimito’s voice was shaky, his breathing rapid.

“Where are you?”

“Almost to the chapel. Help..” There was the echo of a shot, then the line went dead.

Arya took a deep breath, “Kimito’s been hurt. Someone was after him.”

“ _ What the fuck _ ?!” Tomoya pushed himself up and swayed slightly. “What is going on?” __

“I don’t know,” she put a hand out to steady him.

“Let’s go.” He started back to the vehicles.

Arya followed him quietly.

He slipped into the passenger seat of the car. “Don’t trust myself on the bike right now. Did KK say where he was?”

“Sounded like he was running. He said he was almost to the chapel.”

“At least he didn’t vanish into thin air.” Tomoya lay his head back against the headrest. “I wonder if this is connected to wizard boy..”

“I don’t know. It could be,” she started the car and took off back toward the chapel.

Tomoya scanned the area as they pulled up, grimacing at the crowd of onlookers surrounding the alleyway. “He’s definitely here.” He got out and pushed his way through, waving his badge.

Arya followed close behind him, looking around and trying to figure out what was going on.

Tomoya cursed as he saw something in a corner and reached for his phone. “Kaien, get down to the chapel. Bring Krexol. Tell Mai in comms we’re going to need a cover statement.” He hung up, crouching down and speaking softly in an unfamiliar language.

Arya watched quietly, unsure what she should be doing to help.

Tomoya motioned to her. “I need you to help turn him over. Promise not to freak?”

She nodded and moved closer.

A iridescent green dragon lay face down in a pool of what she assumed was blood. It was a sparkly blue and there was a lot of it.

“Should I try to heal him?”

“Do you think you can?” Tomoya was gently shaking one shoulder. “Wake up.”

There was no reaction and Tomoya cursed. “Kai better hurry up.”

Arya focused for a moment before pink light streamed from her hands into the dragon. It soon surrounded him and began closing up the wounds.

There were rapid footsteps behind her, then Kaien was injecting something into the dragon. It reverted into Kimito, his face pale. The front of his shirt was stained blue.

Arya winced but continued to heal him.

His eyes suddenly flew open and he grabbed hold of Tomoya’s wrist. “Mad..relan.” He sagged back and passed out again.

“Shit.” Kaien’s voice was soft.

“Madrelan?” Arya asked quietly.

“Not here. Let’s get him out of here.” Tomoya’s voice was tense as he carefully lifted Kimito over his shoulder. “Kai, get the safehouse ready.”

Kaien acknowledged, disappearing down the alley as Tomoya slowly headed for the car. The crowd was now gone and he breathed a sigh of relief.

Arya went to the car and started it up, waiting for Tomoya to place Kimito in. When Tomoya was in the passenger seat, she asked, “Where are we going?”

“End of the block. The rundown abandoned house on the corner.” He kept glancing in the back worriedly.

She drove to where he said and parked.

The house was half boarded up, one window broken and graffiti covering the front. Tomoya quickly climbed out, moving the injured man carefully before heading for the front door.

Arya followed quietly, eyeing the building.

Kaien opened the door. “Medical’s set up for him.”

Tomoya nodded, heading inside.

Arya entered, looking around.

Instead of the rundown interior she was expecting, she stood inside pristine surroundings. Metal and fabric melded seamlessly into an inviting workplace.

She waited quietly, unsure what she should be doing.

Kaien grinned at her. “Like it?”

“It’s nice,” she smiled slightly.

“Hide in plain sight, that’s our motto. Come on, let’s go make sure scaly is alright.” He chuckled and led her into a medical room where Tomoya was cursing at a scanner.

“Do you want me to help heal him more?” Arya asked.

“Looks like you have to. I was hoping he just needed blood now.” Tomoya rubbed his face.    
“But his readings are still too damn low. You see his heartbeat?”

She nodded and approached, raising her hands and covering him in pink again.

“Basic dragon anatomy 101. Heartbeat is supposed to be four times, blood pressure six times what it is now. Heart is bigger than normal, lungs also. Other organs smaller than humans. Looks like his heart took the brunt of the injuries. Definitely Madrelan’s work.”

She stayed quiet, focusing on continuing to heal Kimito.

He turned to Kaien. “Get on the network. Alert them to both Madrelan’s reappearance and Daigo’s disappearance. Hope to hell they aren’t connected, but I’m almost positive they are.”

The ex soldier left the room at a run as Tomoya winced and rubbed his temples.

Arya glanced at him worriedly before looking back at Kimito.

Kimito’s color was returning and his readings were beginning to appear normal.

She continued for a few more minutes before moving to Tomoya and asking, “Do you want help with your head? You seem like you have a headache.”

“Shock net is still messing with me.” He gave her a small smile before swaying. “Woah..”

She pushed him gently into a chair before pushing pink light into him.

“This is not good. Why did it have to be  _ Madrelan _ ?” He sighed and let his eyes close.

“Who is Madrelan?”

“We’re not sure exactly. We do know he’s left a trail of bodies all over the nation. 300 non humans in ten years. A scattered half dozen humans who we suspect either knew who he was, or were connected to the hidden world in some way. His signature is the kill is  _ always _ the non-human's weak spot. Whatever will cause as much pain and damage to the victim. He’s been off the grid for two years.”

She nodded slowly, “So, why come back now?”

“That’s the million dollar question.” He opened his eyes and began to stand.

She sighed as she dropped her hands. 

“Hell of a first day huh?” He embraced her softly. “Are you regretting this?”

She sighed again, “I wanted to do this to learn more about the hidden world. I’ve definitely learned a lot today, but I’m worried I’m not going to be cut out for this. Do you think I’m doing alright?”

“You dealt with him okay. You even pulled a good one on me. And you didn’t lose your head when you saw his other form. I’d say you were handling this like a champ. But you  _ don’t _ have to be a Hunter, you know. You can just be a cop and catch normal bad guys.”

“I feel like, as Queen of the Q’tan, I should be doing more to help the hidden world, you know?” She then gave him a small smile, “That  _ was _ a pretty good prank we pulled. Can’t believe you sent me out alone on my first day.” 

“Every Hunter’s first day is solo. The Council believes the best learning is done on the fly. I disagree, but then again  _ my _ first day was a disaster.”

“How did you get into this? I know you said your parents were cops.. Were they really hunters?” 

He nodded. “They were both. Us kids had no clue. I was approached in the hospital during my recovery. It was a shock for everyone when I joined the force because up to then I had no interest in my parents’ job. I wanted to be an Olympic runner.”

She nodded, “You’d have been good at that.”

He blushed slightly, then kissed her forehead. “Just let me know if you change your mind. I don’t want you forced into anything.”

She moved and kissed him gently, “Thank you. For now, I’ll stick with this though.”

Kaien suddenly appeared, his eyes wild. “Toya..trouble!” He tried to catch his breath.

“What’s wrong?” Arya asked quickly.

“Haru and Nori have disappeared..Hitoshi is bringing Ryu here. They were attacked at the mall.”

Arya’s eyes blazed and she growled.

Tomoya was breathing hard and she yelped as his claws suddenly dug into her back. She looked at him before trying to take a deep breath to try to calm herself down. 

He suddenly yelped and looked apologetically at her. “Sorry..” His knees began to buckle as his breathing sped up. “Something..something’s wrong..”

Arya caught him and got him seated in the chair. She held her hands out and began checking him over, light spreading across his body.

A slow poison was moving through his bloodstream.

“There’s poison..” she said quietly, focusing her energy into trying to get rid of it.

“It’s him..” Tomoya said. “He planted the shock net. Probably injected me while I was unconscious. At least he didn’t hurt you.” He forced his breathing to slow and stood.

“When Toshi gets here, we are going to find this bastard. He isn’t going to hurt anyone else. We’re going to get our people back and end Madrelan. Kaien, get our hackers looking through cams and anything else they can think of. Including Akira. If you have to bribe him, do it.”

His brother nodded and left the room.

He turned to her. “I know I don’t have to say this, but take care of Ryu and KK. Toshi too, if he needs it.”

She nodded, her hands still over him, slowly dissolving the poison away.

“Stop. You need to save your strength.” He walked slowly away, reaching for his phone as he disappeared.

Arya growled at him, even though she knew he wouldn’t hear it.

Five minutes later, Hitoshi carried in Ryusei. Her brother was pale, much too still in the Hunter’s arms. Gold was sparkling on Hitoshi’s hands as he laid the Fae on a bed. He looked dazed and she glimpsed streaks of red in his dark hair.

Arya grew angrier as she found all the wounds. She wanted to destroy the person who hurt him. She quickly coated him in pink light, closing up the wounds as fast as she could.

“I couldn’t..I couldn’t stop it..” Hitoshi’s words were slow, his eyes haunted. “One minute he was fine, the next he was falling..” The Hunter looked blankly at the gold blood on his hands.

“We’re going to fix this. I’m going to rip apart everyone who caused all of this.” Her eyes were still blazing.

Hitoshi nodded slowly, then began to walk away. There was a dripping sound as he moved and she glimpsed a red puddle where he’d been standing.

“Get in a bed,” she ordered.

“Huh?” He finally looked her in the eyes. His pupils were large and uneven and he blinked very slowly at her. 

“I said, get in a bed. You’re hurt.” She looked back down at Ryusei, his wounds finally closed. 

“ ‘M fine..” Hitoshi mumbled. “Have to find..Haru..”

“I  _ said _ lay down,” her anger was evident in her voice. 

He stiffened, then walked to a bed and laid down without another word.

She moved to his side, coating him in pink light quietly.

“I see you discovered  _ tsuana  _ by yourself.” Ryusei remarked drily.

“ _ Tsuana?” _

“A method of controlling people.” He watched her expression. “Don’t give me  _ that _ look. It’s usually used only in battlefield hospitals on, how do I say this? On patients with a particular personality, if you understand the meaning. To keep warriors safe from themselves.”

She nodded slowly before asking, “How are you feeling?”

“I will live. Don’t worry about me. Is Shouma here as well?”

She shook her head, “I don’t think so. I’ll check on him as soon as I’m done healing people.”

“He was with us, but wandered away.” Ryusei closed his eyes.

Arya sighed, finishing up healing Hitoshi. She exited the room, taking out her phone and dialing Shouma.

“Arya?” His voice was faint and strained. “It hurts…”

“Where are you?”

“I don’t know..inside something metal. It burns..” His voice grew panicked. “I can’t get out!”

“I’m going to find you,” she promised.

“I..I hear the arcade music..”

“I’ll be there soon. Just try to stay conscious.”

“I’ll try..” He was breathing rapidly, his words full of pain. “It hurts so much…”

“I know, hun. I’ll help you when I can get to you. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

The line went dead.

Arya growled before heading toward the door.

“Where are you going?” Tomoya had his hand over his phone’s mouthpiece, eyes locked on her.

“Saving Shouma.”

He swore, then uncovered the phone. “Don’t have time to haggle. You’ll get a crate of ice by the end of day. Just find me the sonofabitch.” He hung up and followed her. “What’s wrong with him?”

“He’s somewhere near the arcade, in something metal, and is hurting a lot.” She answered. 

He froze. “Metal?”

“It’s what he said.”

“ **Fuck** . I know where he is.” He ran for the car.

Arya followed quickly. 

He sped to the mall, going around the back and parking. He moved toward what appeared to be an industrial dumpster. He paused and spoke a phrase in an unfamiliar language. The dumpster shimmered out of existence, revealing a human sized metal tube with an electronic lock.

Tomoya hurriedly entered the code, then pulled the hinged door open to reveal an unconscious Shouma. He reached down and checked for a pulse, exhaling in relief before pulling him out.

Arya’s eyes blazed once again as she checked him over.

There were no external injuries, but internally he was suffering from burns.

A knife was pressed into her hand. “He needs blood.”

“What do I do exactly?”

“Remember Kaien? Just do the same as Ryu did.”

She nodded and cut her wrist before forcing Shouma’s mouth open and placing it over. After a minute, she focused and the wound closed.

Tomoya took a deep breath. “Let’s get him out of here.” His voice was full of rage and his hands were clenched. “I think I know who Madrelan is.”

She raised an eyebrow, “Who?”

“Bastard’s a Hunter.”

She frowned before gently lifting Shouma and carrying him to the car.

Tomoya followed slowly, his lips tight and his eyes flickering. He started the car once they were settled and headed back to the safehouse.

“I want you to stay at the house.” He didn’t look at her as he drove.

She raised her hands to him and continued to dissolve the poison. “Why?”

“If he gets his hands on you..” He shook his head violently. “I won’t allow it. Didn’t I tell you to stop?” His eyes darted to hers with a growl.

“You did, but you can’t get away from me in here,” she smirked. “And it’s not like I can’t fight for myself. I want to rip this asshole apart.”

He growled again, parking the car in front of the house. “First off, you need to conserve your strength for when we find the others. Second, this bastard is a  _ Hunter _ , Arya. An old one. That tube? It was a first attempt at a type of holding cell for Hunters to use when they had multiple prisoners. It was retired almost immediately for the reasons you see. Back when the Council were inexperienced about everyone’s weaknesses. Twenty five years ago.”

She nodded slowly, still not dropping her hands.

He reached out and forced them down. “Take care of Shouma. I have calls to make.” He climbed out of the car and disappeared into the house.

Arya shook her head and went to lift Shouma. She carried him in and went to the medical room, placing him on a bed. She started pacing, her anger rising by the second.

“Control, sister. Or you will cause a fight.” Ryusei sat up and watched her. “You will blow the electrical circuits and Toya will be quite angry.”

“Well, he shouldn’t keep insisting on me not healing him or on me not helping find Madrelan,” she said plainly.

Ryusei blanched at the name.

She sighed and went back to pacing.

“You  **must** stay here.” Ryusei attempted to keep his voice steady.

“Why?”

“Madrelan is Fae. Very old. He was the first to become a Hunter after the Council established them. He was dismissed when he was discovered killing instead of arresting. He swore revenge on everyone and disappeared.” He looked thoughtful. “I thought it was someone just using the name, but if it  _ is _ him, it would explain much.”

“Okay, so he has experience. That doesn’t mean I can just sit here and not do something about all this.”

“He would take great pleasure in torturing you.” He dropped his eyes.

She sighed again, “What he’s done is unforgivable. I can’t just hide.”

“I understand. Just be careful. I have no wish to bury you.”

“The main problem is convincing Toya to let me go.”

“You’re a Hunter now. He has to push his protectiveness aside some time.” Hitoshi answered tiredly. “You’ve got to tell him bluntly that he’s being an idiot.”

She nodded and took a deep breath before going out of the room.

She could hear him arguing with someone before she saw him. “ _ I don’t give a damn if it pisses the Council off _ . This bastard has my brother and adopted family and I  **will not** give up looking. The Council can fuck off!” 

The outburst was followed by the sound of something being thrown at the wall.

Arya went in quietly, watching him.

He was seated in a chair, trembling with anger. His phone lay next to the wall. His eyes were flickering and he was heavily flushed. His breathing gave off a wheeze that disturbed her.

Arya went and knelt beside him quietly, raising her hands to help heal him.

“Dammit I told you to stop!” He snarled.

“You can’t do anything if you’re in bad health. Stop being a stubborn idiot.” She answered.

“I-” His eyes rolled up and he slumped forward.

She rolled her eyes before carrying him to the other room and placing him on a bed. She spent the next little while focusing her energy into him. When the poison was entirely dissolved, she moved away, going back to her pacing, her anger only slightly calmer.

Kaien walked in slowly, his fists clenched. He stared at the floor without a word.

“Any idea where we can find this bastard?” Arya finally asked.

“No. But we found..” He bit back a sob.

“What?” She said, her voice trying to hold back her emotions.

“We found..them.” Kaien broke down, sinking to his knees.

“Where are they?”

“Being brought here..” He put his head down on the floor, shaking in grief.

“I’ll see what I can do for them,” she said softly.

“They’re dead, Arya! There isn’t anything you can do.” He surged to his feet. “I’m going to find him myself.” He whirled and headed for the door.

She grabbed his arm. “I saved Ryu from his illness, he wasn’t breathing for several minutes. I  _ might _ be able to do something. So are you going to stay so I can try, or am I going to have to follow you?”

He hung his head, then lay it on her shoulder. “I’m so scared, Arya..”

“I know. But I’m going to do my best to help them and then I’m going to find the asshole that hurt them and tear him apart.”

“They should be in the morgue now. I’ll take you.” He left the room slowly.

Arya followed him, going down to the morgue and entering. She looked around carefully.

Three figures lay on tables. Blood was bright against the white sheets covering them.

Arya uncovered them one by one and looked them over. She growled at the damage, the lights slightly flickering.

Kaien stared at the wall, refusing to look at them.

Arya closed her eyes and stood in the middle of the room. She looked at all three men before pushing pink light out across them all. All three glowed and the wounds began healing. 

Daigo suddenly twitched, red light shooting out around the room.

Arya watched as she continued to focus.

The light winked out as he shot up to a sitting position in confusion.

She smiled slightly, her light moving away from him. She continued to pour her energy into the other two though, hoping they’d have some kind of reaction soon.

Haru inhaled sharply and Kaien let out a sob.

Nori remained still, giving no sign of life.

Arya focused all her energy into him now, ignoring when she began to feel herself weakening. She wasn’t going to let him stay dead. 

The vampire finally stirred, his heartbeat slow at first, then stabilizing.

Arya released the light, moving to lean against the wall.

“Arya!” Hitoshi was at the door, his face panicked.

“Hmm?” She answered quietly. “I’ll be fine.”

“You have to stop him.”

“Who? Madrelan or Toya?”

“Toya. I woke up and he was gone. He left a note saying he knew where Madrelan was and that he was going to keep us safe.” Hitoshi gave a small smile as he saw Daigo now asleep.

“Any idea where he went? Or can you track his phone?”

“He has a tracker on his bike he doesn’t know about. I’ll send the info to your phone.” He disappeared as Kaien growled.

“He’s such a fucking idiot!”

“But he’s our idiot.”

The wolf reluctantly chuckled. “Yeah. He is. Find him.”

She nodded and headed out to the car. She looked at the tracking information now on her phone and followed it. She came to a building, and eyed it carefully.

It was quiet, no sign of anyone. The door was slightly ajar.

She pulled out her pistol and went to it, taking a deep breath before kicking it open.

“Welcome, young queen.”

She looked around for the source of the voice.

A young looking man lounged on a nearby chair. He swept his long hair from his face and smiled at her. “I’m guessing you’re looking for someone? A foolish hunter, perhaps?”

She nodded.

He stood and waved her forward. “Come watch.” The smile turned sadistic.

She frowned and moved forward slowly, her pistol still in her hand. 

Tomoya was writhing on the floor, his limbs bound and his mouth gagged. He was unconscious, his movements slowing.

“Pity I had to speed things up, but oh well. The next one will get more of my time.” He turned away and looked at her. “Did you get the ones I left you?”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Because I’m bored and it’s fun.” He moved back to the chair. “And they last much longer than humans.”

She growled in response.

“Do you want to join me? Or become my next plaything?”

“I’m not going to hurt others.”

“So you want to  _ be _ hurt. I accept that.” He stood and reached for her hand.

Arya pointed the pistol at him, firing quickly.

He dodged and mockingly repeated her words. “I’m not going to hurt others.” He laughed uproariously. “There are only two types of people in this world. Those who hurt others and those who are hurt. The only real choice is which to be.”

“I only hurt those who actually deserve it, not innocents.”

“ _ Innocent _ ?” He gestured around them. “Everyone lies. Everyone steals. One person’s crime is another’s virtue.  **No one** is innocent.”

She growled again, “You’re wrong.”

He shrugged. “Believe what you will.” 

An anguished whimper became audible and he smiled broadly. “That’s my cue. I’ll let you have his final breath. I look forward to debating with you again.” He suddenly vanished from sight.

Arya huffed angrily before going to Tomoya and unbinding him. She checked him over and pushed energy into him to try to save him.

He shook uncontrollably in her arms. “S-s-sorry.”

“Shh, just relax.” She held him close, continuing to pour energy.

“It burns..make it stop, Arya.  _ Please _ .” He arched his back, panting desperately.

She took a moment before grabbing out a knife. She cut her wrist and put it to his mouth. “Drink.”

He tried, but couldn’t get a hold of her wrist because of the shaking. His eyes began to slip closed.

She held his mouth open and poured the blood into it. She continued for a couple minutes before closing the cut. Between all the healing she’d been doing and having given blood to both Tomoya and Shouma, she was starting to feel really weak and dizzy. She watched Tomoya closely, blinking her eyes slowly. 

He choked, then swallowed weakly. The shaking stopped and he lay quiet, his breathing slowly stabilizing. His eyes met hers for a moment, then closed.

She sat there for a few minutes before getting up and lifting him. She carried him to the car before driving back to the safehouse. She carried him inside to a bed before collapsing into a chair.

Daigo appeared beside her, extending a hand as his power enveloped her. 

“Thanks,” she said quietly.

“It is I who should be thanking you.” The wizard gave a soft laugh as the light faded. “Does he need aid?”

“I think he should be alright, but you might want to check him over just in case.”

He moved to the bed, bathing Tomoya in the red light as Kaien entered.

The ex soldier locked eyes with the wizard, who gave him a smile. He noticeably relaxed, going to Arya’s side. “You alright?”

“Just been a long day. Lots of healing. Pissed Madrelan vanished.”

“Dammit. Oh well. Just means I might have a shot at killing him.” He sighed. “At least he got robbed. Everyone’s alive.”

She nodded slowly, looking back at Tomoya quietly. She watched him for a while before closing her eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Arya got up early, getting dressed and going out to the living room. She checked the time, making sure she wasn’t running late.

“Be careful.” Ryusei looked at her over his bowl.

She nodded, “I will.” 

He went back to his book, turning a page.

She looked at Nori, “Are you ready?”

He silently nodded, fiddling with his tie nervously.

“Why are you so nervous?”

“I have not seen him for many years. What if he doesn’t like me?”

“You’re his brother and a great person, he’s going to love you.” 

“I am a mess and you know it.” He gave her a rueful smile.

She smiled, “You might be, but the rest of us love you how you are. Aniki will too.” She paused a moment before chuckling, “You’re my Aniki’s Aniki. That makes you my Aniki too.”

He gave her a surprised look. “I do not..”

She smiled softly, “Unless you don’t want me to consider you as a brother?”

“I am unworthy..” He dropped his eyes as Ryusei groaned and cursed at him in Fae.

“You’re worthy,” Arya assured gently. 

“I was defeated and captured.” He said softly.

“I don’t care about that. And I don’t think Ichigo will care either. We just care about you.”

He smiled faintly. “We must go.”

She nodded and started toward the door. 

After driving to the graveyard, they got out and went to the gravesite of the Hanamotos. She looked around for Ichigo, not seeing him anywhere.

“Did he not remember? Or is he avoiding my presence?” Nori asked softly.

“He wouldn’t forget and he wouldn’t avoid you.. Maybe he’s just running late?” She sighed before pulling out her phone and dialing his number.

Someone answered but didn’t say anything. Instead, there was the sound of fists hitting flesh and pained grunts.

Arya growled, using an app on her phone to track the location. She ran to the car, starting it quickly.

“What is wrong?” Nori buckled himself in.

“Aniki is in trouble. The location is an Ota warehouse.”

His eyes went cold and he hissed through his fangs. 

She drove as fast as she dared, pulling up to the warehouse. She pulled out her pistol, going to the door and busting it open.

Nori flew past her, a high pitched keening causing the other vampires to grab their ears. He landed atop one of them and sank his fangs into his neck.

Arya started shooting at the others, quickly taking a decent chunk of them out. Someone pushed her from behind, making her lose her balance and fall to the floor. The gun slid away from her. 

Nori hissed, attacking her assailant without mercy until he screamed and fell, a stake in his chest.

A silver knife buried itself in her back, burning her flesh.

After letting out a scream, she finally spotted Ichigo. Her eyes suddenly blazed and she struggled to push herself up. Once on her feet, she put her hand out and started shooting electricity into the remaining vampires.

She moved to Nori and removed the stake gently, covering him in light. She healed him up before moving to kneel beside Ichigo. She checked him over and began healing him. The pink light weakened as she lost more blood, the back of her shirt soaked. 

Suddenly Kaien was by her side. “Shit.” He pulled the knife out gently, using a bandage to put pressure on the wound. He cursed more as the blood went from red to gold, pulling out his phone. “Haru, code red. Get Ryusei and come to this address  _ now _ !” He hung up and cradled her. “Don’t even think about dying on us.”

“How did.. You find me?”

“Toya. He collapsed and kept muttering this address.”

“Sorry... Had to save.. Aniki..”

‘“Stop apologizing. If you two weren’t linked, we would have had no idea you were in trouble.” He kept a steady pressure on the wound, praying the flow of blood would slow.

Arya struggled to keep her eyes open, looking over at Ichigo.

“Concentrate on breathing. He’ll be fine.” Kaien’s eyes were bright with tears. “Where the fuck are they?”

Her eyes slipped shut, focusing her energy on breathing until she lost consciousness.

Arya woke feeling groggy. Her eyes opened and started darting around looking for her brother. She recognized her location as the safehouse, but she didn’t see anyone in the room with her.

The door opened and Ichigo slipped in, hurrying to her side when he noticed her awake. “Ary, calm down.”

“Was worried about you,” she said quietly.

He gave her a soft smile, taking one hand and squeezing it. “I’m alive and well thanks to you and Nori.”

She gave him a small smile, “Nori was worried you wouldn’t like him.”

“So that’s why he’s hiding in the basement, is it?”

“I tried to tell him things would be fine, but he worries about everything.”

“He has not had an easy life, I’m guessing.” Ichigo seated himself beside her bed. “He won’t even look at me. As soon as he woke, he fled.”

“The whole protector thing is stupid. It’s a terrible way to treat a person.” She sighed. “I’ve sent letters to Court to try to get it stopped so no one else goes through that.”

“About that..” Ryusei approached quietly. “The Court is anxious to meet you formally.”

She frowned, “I still don’t think they are going to like me.”

“You do have your detractors. But most of the Court is on your side.”

She nodded, “Well, set up a meeting date then.” She paused, “And I’m assuming you healed me, so thank you.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Why are you thanking me? We are family and I do not let family die. And I will pick an appropriate time. Will you do something for me when you are able?”

“Sure?”

“ _ Please _ pummel your boyfriend for being too damn anxious to throw himself into danger so soon?”

Ichigo snickered under his breath.

“I’ll talk to him,” she smiled, sitting up. 

“You like talking to yourself?” Ryusei asked drily.

She rolled her eyes.

“His brothers all lectured him and he left with Hitoshi anyway.” The Fae snorted, then left the room.

She shook her head before looking at Ichigo, “Why don’t we go talk to Nori? Maybe I can get him to open up.”

“If you think it will work, sure. I have a gift for you, if you’ll accept it.” He looked nervous.

She raised an eyebrow, “A gift?”

“I was going to give it to you when we met. I think they would want you to have it.” He withdrew a house key from his pocket and pressed it into her hand.

“They? Is this a key to our parents house?”

“One of them. Their will actually said to inherit for dowry. I decided you were old enough to get it anyway.”

She hugged him tightly, “Thank you.”

“You remember the summer house, don’t you?” He gave her a smile.

“Oh, I love that house.”

“It’s yours now.”

She smiled, “I can’t wait to tell Ryu and Shouma.”

He chuckled. “The grounds are quite large.”

She nodded and looked thoughtful, “Maybe I’ll talk to Toya and see if the guys would want to move in too?” 

“It might be the  _ only _ way to keep an eye on your impetuous Hunter.” Ichigo winked at her.

She chuckled. “Let’s go check on Nori for now. I’ll worry about the house things later.”

The door opened, Ryusei returning with a scowl. “Damned incalcitrant vampire...I should kick his ass.”

“What’s wrong?”

He showed her a set of fang marks in his hand. “Caught him with this  _ again _ .” He tossed her a vial of pale purple fluid.

She shook her head, “We were about to go talk to him. Hopefully I can get through to him.”

“What is that?” Ichigo looked at her blankly.

“Lyrith.”

He paled. “That is  _ poison  _ to us. Why does he have it?”

“Well, originally it had to do with the whole protector thing. Once done with his task, he was supposed to take it. Thinking that’s bullshit, I obviously talked him out of it.”

“And now?”

She shook her head, “Either he thinks he’s unworthy or he’s afraid of you not liking him would be my two biggest guesses.”

Ichigo’s face fell.

“He’s been through a lot and dealing with him takes some getting used to. Try to stay calm and just let him know you care, alright?” She smiled softly.

“I don’t wish to scare him.”

“You can’t tell him you care if you don’t go see him yourself,” she answered before taking his hand, “Let’s go. Everything will be alright.”

“Good luck.” Ryusei was wrapping his hand, giving a small wave.

Arya led her brother to the stairs and started down them. When she got down there she called out, “Nori?”

“You are angry.” His voice was almost inaudible coming from the farthest corner.

She approached slowly, “I’m not angry. I’m worried about you.”

“I am fine.”

“You don’t seem fine,” she said softly. “Why are you hiding down here?”

“I am afraid.”

“You have nothing to be afraid of,” she slowly sat down beside him.

“I do not wish to disappoint, but I always do. I am unworthy to protect you. You were badly hurt because I did not do my job.” He kept his eyes averted from her, his hands on his knees as he kneeled on the cold floor.

“Is that what this is about?” She sighed, “Things happen. It’s literally impossible to protect me from everything. What’s important is we saved Ichigo and we are all alive. I’m sorry I didn’t protect you well enough and you got hurt too.”

He looked up at her quizzically. “I am a weapon. If I am damaged, you discard me. But you insist on keeping me. I do not understand.” He glimpsed Ichigo and froze.

“Don’t worry, he’s here because he cares about you.” She shook her head, “Remember, you’re a person, not a weapon. I care about you. You are family.”

“I am..” He yelped as Ichigo threw his arms around him.

“ **You** are my Aniki and I’ve missed you so much.” He murmured, holding Nori tight.

“We love you,” Arya added gently.

Nori began to sob, clutching Ichigo desperately.

Arya watched quietly, smiling softly.

After ten minutes, Nori passed out.

Ichigo looked at her worriedly. “Is he alright?”

“Probably just wore himself out. Let’s get him to a bed so he can rest.”

Ichigo lifted him easily. “He feels so light.” He headed quickly for the stairs.

She followed him quietly up the stairs, hoping Nori would be alright.

They emerged to Kaien’s glare.

“What’s wrong?”

“Ever get the urge to tear Toya a new literal asshole?”

“What’d he do now?”

“Remember that shifter fight club we were staking out?”

“Yeah..?”

“Guess who their main event is tonight?” Kaien scowled.

“Why though?”

“Because he got  _ caught _ searching their office for evidence to get a warrant on.” Kaien showed her a webpage on his phone.

The announcement was for a shifter vs human fight to the death. Hitoshi and Tomoya’s pictures were prominently displayed.

She shook her head, “Let’s go save their asses.”

“Yeah. Rumor is they’re peddling some kind of drug that drives shifters insane. They supposedly q1give it to their fighters beforehand.”

She sighed, “Let’s go before they get into more trouble.” She started to the door.

Kaien nodded, Haru joining him with a roll of his eyes. The two men climbed on their bikes, waiting for Arya.

She got in her car and followed them to the location. 

They glimpsed the fight promoters exiting a storage unit laughing. Kaien could be heard growling through her earpiece.

Arya got out of the car, unsure if she should just start attacking them or if she should try to sneak Toya and Toshi out.

Kaien finally calmed and started giving orders. “Haru, go find Toshi. He’s not in the storage unit, so he’s probably in the building somewhere. Feel free to snack on anyone you want. Arya, go help Toya in the unit. Hopefully, he won’t attack. I’m going to go kick those promoter’s asses.”

Arya acknowledged before going to the unit. She got the door opened and looked in, “Toya?”

A vicious snarl was her reply, the sound freezing her blood.

She finally caught sight of him, backing up slightly as she tried to figure out what to do.

He snapped at her, his arms chained to a wall. He struggled to get to her, his eyes holding no recognition.

She got as close as she dared, holding up her hands and pouring pink light into him as she checked him over. She tried to find the drug in his bloodstream, wondering if she could dissolve it like she did when he was poisoned.

He snarled again, jerking against the chains. One side began loosening from the wall as he eyed her hungrily.

She worked on attempting to dissolve the drug, the process slow and taking longer than she wanted.

The loose chain finally snapped and he swung his claws at her with a howl.

“Toshi’s free.” Haru reported. “Got a goose egg but otherwise fine.”

Kaien grunted, then reported both promoters in custody. “Arya, is he alright?”

She narrowly avoided his claws, continuing to try to dissolve the drug. “He’s been drugged. I’m working on getting it out of his system but it’s not going fast enough. If he gets unchained, I think he’s going to try to eat me,” she admitted. “I’ll figure something out.”

“Understood.” The comm went silent, then she heard him curse. “Arya, I  _ swear  _ your brother has a fucking death wish.”

“Who?”

“I apologize. I did not mean to alarm you.” She heard Ryusei tell Kaien. “I felt her fear and followed it.”

“She’s in the unit outside. Put those damn things away before someone sees.” Kaien replied before addressing her. “Take care of Toya while I drop off the trash.”

She sighed and acknowledged as she continued to dissolve the drug. 

“Let me help.” Silver light melded with the pink as Ryusei entered.

Tomoya was quieting, his eyes beginning to droop.

She looked at him worriedly. After a little while longer, she couldn’t sense any more of the drug left.

“It is neutralized.” Ryusei broke the chain holding Tomoya upright and brought him down gently.

The wolf’s eyes fluttered weakly, but he didn’t wake.

Ryusei looked at her. “Where is your car? I would take him like this, but Kaien would lecture me.” He gave her an amused smile as a pair of silver wings softly rustled behind him.

Her eyes lit up, “ _ We have wings?” _

He laughed softly. “We are Fae.  _ Of course _ we have wings. It is part of our appearance when we are at Court.”

She smiled widely before looking back at Tomoya. “My car isn’t far. Do you want a ride too?”

“Better to avoid my bond warrior’s wrath as much as possible.” He grinned and easily stood, Tomoya in his arms.

She led him to the car and got in before speaking in her earpiece, “Toya is taken care of. We’ll be back at the safehouse.”

Kaien and Haru acknowledged.

Ryusei watched the streets going past for a moment, then cleared his throat.

“Something wrong?”

“Do you wish Shouma and I to return to Court? Permanently, I mean.”

She frowned, “Is that something you guys want to do?”

“It is what is expected. Only the Queen chooses her life.” He looked out the car window wistfully.

“I don’t care about what’s expected. I care about what you two  _ want.” _

“It is not that simple. We were hidden while small and Shouma was expected to take the throne while I was written off. Then we found you. Now we are supposed to return to a place we knew for only a short while. I do not believe we will fit in, but what choice do we have? The Q’tan prefer segregation as much as possible.”

“I was waiting to talk to Toya about things first, but I was just given a house by Aniki. It’s a pretty big place. I was hoping you two and Nori would come with me...”

Ryusei’s jaw dropped. “You would allow this?”

“Of course I would.”

He dropped his eyes to the floor, studying the carpet. “May I ask why? I mean, I know out here it is not uncommon to live together..”

“You are family. I love you guys and want you to stay with me.”

“At Court, we would only see you at functions or if you sent for us. Aside from that, we would be unwelcome in your presence. We are lower status and therefore unfit to be seen together.”

“That doesn’t sound nice. I want you to stay, and it sounds like you don’t want to go, so just stay with me. Even if I have to like.. Explain things to Court or something.”

He chuckled. “I accept.”

“Good. I’m going to talk to Toya, but the place is huge, so I was going to see if the guys wanted to move in too.”

“I would have thought you would prefer to live with only Toya.”

“The guys are always over anyway, it would be easier to just live together, don’t you think?”

Ryusei laughed. “Haru  _ does _ practically live with us.”

“Exactly. If Toya’s ready to move in together, we’ll have our own room to enjoy, but I think we’re all so used to being around each other it would work out well.”

“Are you sure you want to live with me?” Toya’s exhausted voice asked.

She glanced in the back, “Sorry if we woke you. And yeah, I thought we could sit down and have an actual conversation about it, but yes. I’ve been given a house we can all move into.”

“You didn’t wake me, the migraine from hell did. What the hell happened? Last thing I remember is getting injected with something that made my head explode.”

“You were given a drug that makes shifters go crazy. We got it out of your system though.”

“I didn’t hurt anyone did I? Where’s Toshi?” He got steadily more panicked as he tried to remember the events.

“It’s alright. Toshi is fine, I think he was with Haru. You didn’t hurt anyone, you were chained to a wall so you couldn’t get free.”

He exhaled softly. “If you’re going to yell, can you keep it under a hundred decibels?”

She sighed, “I won’t yell.”

“That’s what our own room will be for, right?” He tried to joke before grimacing.

She pulled up to the safehouse and got out, opening the door and helping him out. “Let’s get you some pain medicine.”

He tried to grin at her. “You didn’t answer the question.” He stumbled drunkenly into the door.

She chuckled, “I think we can find better things to do in our room than yell.”

He bit back a laugh as he finally managed to get through the door. “Probably.”

She helped him get to the medical room before finding some medicine and getting him a glass of water to take it with.

He took the pills, then laid back on the bed. Through heavy eyes, he looked at her. “Why do you really want to move me in?”

“Well, I was thinking it’d be easier if you guys were all close. But.. I don’t know. We’ve been dating a few years now, I just thought it’d be the next step. I understand if you don’t want to, I just love you and thought it’d be nice to get to wake up with you every morning.”

“I keep waiting for you to dump me. To say it was all a big joke…” His eyes closed as he trailed off.

“I love you and have no plans to leave you.”

“Nice dream…” He let out a snore.

She smiled softly and kissed his forehead before sitting down next to him. She watched him sleep, imagining what it’d be like to really live together.


	14. Chapter 14

Arya woke, glancing over at Tomoya with a smile. 

He returned it, bending down and kissing her softly. “Morning.”

“Morning,” she yawned before pushing herself out of bed. She got dressed and was about to leave their room when her phone pinged. She checked it and noticed an email from an unknown sender. She opened it and noticed a video file.

“What’s up?” Tomoya looked up from his book.

She frowned, “I got a video from an unknown sender.” She pressed play and instantly froze when she noticed who was in it.

“Princess?” Tomoya climbed out of bed and moved to her side. His face darkened as he caught sight of Shouma being whipped unmercifully. 

The file ended on a close up of the boy’s unconscious face.

Her eyes blazed and the lights began flickering.

“It’s fake. He’s in his room. Someone’s messing with you.” Tomoya’s voice was low and angry. Then he looked at her. “ _ Right _ ?”

She went out and glanced at the kitchen and living room while passing. She got to Shouma’s room and opened the door quickly.

It was empty, the bed still unmade.

“Arya, he went to the store. Said he’d be back later.” Haru told her as he headed for the kitchen.

She dialed up Shouma’s number.

“How did you enjoy the video?” A mocking voice asked. “He’s quite a screamer. Don’t worry, I’ll send you more videos when he wakes.” The line clicked in her ear.

She growled when she recognized the voice, the lights flickering once again. 

“Arya?  _ Tell me _ he’s asleep on his keyboard again from playing fortnite all night.” Tomoya’s voice pleaded as he arrived beside her.

“Madrelan has him,” she said darkly, letting out another growl.

“Oh my god..” He whispered before he hit a button on the wall beside the door. An alarm started wailing, causing everyone to open their door in confusion.

Arya moved to the living room, pacing the floor angrily.

“I swear it wasn’t me, whatever happened.” Kimito raised his hands in surrender.

Hitoshi elbowed him in the ribs as he shook his head. “What’s wrong, Toya?”

“Madrelan has Shouma.”

There was a thump as someone hit the floor.

Arya looked up from her pacing at the noise.

“Ryusei passed out.” Tomoya called. “He looks bad.”

He hurriedly gave orders for a search and looked up as she approached. “Is it just me or does he look like he’s a few pints low?”

She knelt beside Ryusei and looked him over before nodding.

Tomoya scowled, starting to lift him. He stopped, staring down at his bloody hand. “What the hell?”

Arya shook her head, getting him to the couch before cleaning Tomoya’s hand up and analyzing it.

“It’s not mine. It’s his.” Tomoya got up and carefully turned Ryusei onto his stomach. He went white as evidence of severe whipping was revealed.

Arya looked confused but quickly worked on healing him up. 

“I share a link with Shouma. We look different ages but we are actually from the same globe..” Ryusei said slowly as his eyes opened.

“So you’re twins, basically?” she said quietly. “We need to find Shouma fast.” She looked thoughtful before glancing at Tomoya, “Is there any way they can track the email address? Even though it’s unknown, there has to be some kind of linking information, right?”

“Already done.” Kimito and Haru appeared, looking upset. “It is linked to a shell company run by the Otas.”

“So does that mean there’s no way to find his location?”

“Means it will take a few hours.” Kimito grimaced. 

“No way is Madrelan linked to the Otas. He hates the vampires with a passion.” Ryusei pushed himself up shakily. 

“Is there any way you can sense where he’s at?” Arya asked.

“I will try.” Ryusei took a deep breath, closing his eyes before going still. He stayed like that for several minutes, then cried out as a slash appeared on his chest. He arched his back as more slashes appeared. Blood ran down in a steady stream until his whole chest was covered. He toppled forward as the slashes stopped appearing.

Arya caught him, cradling him close as she healed his wounds. She moved him back to the couch after checking him over once again, then started pacing angrily.

Tomoya’s eyes went gold and he growled. “I’m going to turn him into a bloody smear.”

“Not if I get to him first.”

Her phone pinged with an email.

She took a deep breath before opening it and clicking play.

There was no audio but Shouma was obviously screaming as long slashes were torn in his chest. Once again, the video paused when he lost consciousness. 

A text crawl appeared, ‘ _ Enjoying this? Part 3 coming soon _ ’ before the screen went dark.

She threw her phone at a chair, wind blowing around her as she struggled to control her anger.

Tomoya remained quiet.

“I will try again.” Ryusei attempted to sit up, his eyes dazed.

She looked over at him worriedly.

“I..must hurry.” The boy closed his eyes and focused, beginning to glow slightly. Moments later, his eyes flew open. “9962 Chamberlin. Shouma saw the address when Madrelan thought he was unconscious.”

Arya nodded before running out the door.

Tomoya grabbed Haru. “Here’s the address. I’ve already texted Toshi and Kaien. Go back her up. End this and bring Shouma home. I’m staying with blondie.”

Arya put the car in drive and rushed toward the address. She didn’t care what she had to do, she was going to save her brother.

She pulled up and parked, quickly grabbing her pistol and running toward the building. She kicked the door open and looked around for Madrelan or Shouma.

“Couldn’t wait for part three?” Madrelan’s voice asked. “You’d rather see it live?”

Kaien touched her shoulder, Toshi and Haru beside him. “Let’s get him.”

Arya started firing at Madrelan as wind began whipping around the room.

Kaien shifted, lunging for the rogue Fae as Haru’s fangs extended. He sped toward Shouma’s spread eagle chained body.

Madrelan dodged Arya’s bullets, backhanding Kaien.

The wolf pinwheeled into a wall, letting out a howl before going silent.

Haru skidded to a stop as the Fae suddenly appeared before him. He cried out as a stake slammed into his chest, then crumpled.

Toshi grabbed Madrelan’s arm, but the Fae simply laughed and pitched him out the window.

“I have enjoyed this, but I’m growing bored.” Madrelan sent eight throwing knives flying toward the semi conscious Shouma.

Arya ran quickly, standing in front of Shouma to protect him.

Madrelan grinned. “So heroic.” He allowed four to hit her, veering the others around to impale the boy. Blood began to gush as Madrelan pulled them out, quickly turning to gold as Shouma shook.

Arya ignored the knives in her as she shot lightning out at Madrelan.

The rogue Fae wasn’t paying attention, letting out a scream as it connected. His shirt caught fire, then he began to burn. With a snarl, he grabbed hold of Shouma.

Shouma screamed, writhing desperately in his chains.

Arya focused, heavy wind beginning to push Madrelan away from Shouma.

As the fire went out, what was left of Madrelan crumbled to ash.

Arya rushed to Shouma and gently released him from the chains. She cradled him close, running a hand through his hair before coating him in pink light. She focused for quite a while before deeming him safe. She moved to Haru and removed the stake and worked to heal him up then checked on Kaien.

He’d reverted, his eyes staring sightlessly, his neck snapped at an impossible angle.

Arya focused on him, laying his head straight before working to heal the neck. She then focused more energy into him, praying to help him.

A few minutes later, the wolf coughed. His eyes blinked open slowly. “Arya?”

“Just rest,” she said softly before going to find Hitoshi.

He lay in the parking lot, blood pooling around his broken body. He struggled to speak.

“Just relax,” she focused pink light onto him, closing up wounds and healing any broken bones she found. When she was done, she carried him to the car. She went to get the others and stuck them in the backseats before driving home. She entered the house and went to check on Ryusei. Blood was soaking her shirt but she still hadn’t removed the knives, knowing it would bleed faster once she did.

Tomoya sat by the couch, blankly staring at his gold drenched hands. He slowly met her eyes. “I-I couldn’t stop the blood…”

Arya nodded and bent down by Ryusei. She closed her eyes to focus before coating him in pink light. Slowly the wounds closed. She continued to focus, praying she could bring him back. She knew he needed a transfusion but hoped she could revive him before that.

It took several minutes before his heart slowly began beating.

Tomoya gave no indication he heard it, continuing to stare at his hands.

“He should be alright now but he really needs a transfusion. Do you have supplies for that?”

He didn’t answer, his eyes distant.

“Toya,” she shook his shoulder. “You in there?”

Eventually, he blinked and looked at her. “You’re hurt!”

“Ryu needs a transfusion. Do you have supplies?”

He nodded. “Converted.. the study into medical. Everything’s there.”

She nodded and took Ryusei into the medical room. She set up a transfusion before sitting down and beginning to remove the knives. She hissed at the pain. 

A shaky blue light began to cover her.

“Save your strength,” Arya ordered. “You need to rest.”

“You took those for me..” An exhausted Shouma leaned on the wall. “I’ll rest when you’re healed.”

Five minutes later, the light winked out as he crumpled to the floor.

Arya moved to lift him into a bed before checking over her wounds. There was just one left which she worked on stitching closed.

Nori slowly entered the room, his eyes wide. “What happened? Why is Toya staring at the wall outside?”

“Madrelan happened. Shouma was taken. Toya couldn’t stop Ryu from bleeding to death. Don’t worry, everyone is alright now. I’ll go talk to Toya.”

“I will watch over them.” Nori positioned a chair between the beds and sat down.

Arya went out to Tomoya, “You alright?”

He didn’t answer, his gaze fixed once more on his hands. Tears streamed down his face, but he didn’t acknowledge them.

Arya knelt beside him, “Toya?”

“He was trying to tell me something...then his eyes just went out. Like a snuffed candle. The blood wouldn’t stop shining..Why didn’t it stop like his eyes did? My parents didn’t shine..their blood stayed dark..” He rambled wildly.

She wrapped her arms around him, “I’m sorry. Ryu should be alright now though.”

“His heart’s too quiet..I can’t hear it. I tried to make it beat louder..but it stopped. It’s not like a music box, you can’t wind it more..Okaa-san, why won’t it wind anymore?” 

She held him close for a few minutes before pulling him up. She led him to the medical room and showed him Ryu’s heartbeat, hoping it might snap him out of whatever was going on.

He was still for a moment, then raised confused eyes. Seconds later, he fell into her arms.

She held him tightly as she worried about him.

Yuuto entered, kneeling beside them. “Kaien called. Said Tomoya was losing it. Is he okay?”

“I’m not sure,” she admitted, gently running a hand through Tomoya’s hair. 

The teacher grimaced at the drying blood on his brother’s hands. “Stupid question. He flashed back, didn’t he?”

She nodded, “I think so.”

“Dammit. I kept telling him if he didn’t deal with it, it was going to cause trouble.” He looked at her. “Can I take you somewhere?”

“Alright,” she stood and gently moved Tomoya into a bed.

Yuuto led her downstairs into the storage area. “Kaien told you about the night our parents died?”

“Yeah.”

“Probably the sanitized version right? Gunshots in the middle of the night and a fire?”

She nodded.

“There _ were  _ gunshots. And a fire. There were also a pack of wolf shifters. Came in during Toya’s bedtime routine with Mother.” He unlocked a small case and handed her a bent and broken music box. “He was obsessed with this. It grew to be a routine, even at age fifteen. She would keep winding it until he fell asleep. After the attack, he was dying. My mother, bleeding out, kept winding this to calm him. Until she couldn’t anymore. It was crushed by the firemen rescuing us.”

She nodded slowly, “He did mention a music box.”

“I have to confess something to you. Your father..”

She took a deep breath and nodded, “Tell me.”

“He tried to stop the attack. He tried to save our parents. He _ tried  _ to save Toya. He shot Toya by accident when he was aiming at the wolves. After everything calmed down, he visited me. He told me what happened, but swore me to secrecy. He said it  _ was _ his fault, because he had brought the shifters to speak to my father. He said it was better that Toya hate him, so he could move on and do something good with his life.”

She wiped at the tears in her eyes before giving him a small smile. “Thank you for telling me.”

He nodded. “I should have told you when we first met, but you hated your family and I was afraid.”

“I didn’t hate them.. I had my issues with them, but I did love them. Watching my parents die is one of my worst memories.”

He shuddered. “I was thankfully spared that. But I’d gladly take the memory to rid Toya of the guilt he feels about not being able to save them. You’ve seen his scars?”

She nodded.

“Ever notice the claw marks on his abdomen? His constant reminder, along with the bullet wounds.”

She nodded again, “I know that feeling. Mine are a reminder too, not just of their death but over a month of torture afterward.”

Yuuto silently locked the music box away. “How did you escape?”

“Aniki rescued me. I tried to escape the first week or so, but after that I lost the hope and energy to keep fighting.”

“Is that why you didn’t cut ties completely?”

“Part of it. And we had so many good memories growing up. Things didn’t really become a problem with him until I decided I wanted to be a cop.” 

“He must have been furious.” Yuuto led her back up the stairs.

“Definitely. He just kept wanting to marry me off instead.”

“He should have told you the truth. Or a version of it. You would have been more prepared.” Ryusei spoke quietly from the landing.

“Yeah, but I also understand why he didn’t.”

“You were very brave.” He let them by, trailing behind her near silently.

“How are you feeling?”

“I am fine. Shouma is still sleeping.” He stopped and dropped his eyes. “I fear Toya’s mental state is my fault.”

“You couldn’t help it,” she said softly as she turned back to him.

“Maybe not, but he is now locked in the horror of his mind. I would understand if you wanted nothing to do with me after this.”

She rolled her eyes and moved to hug him, “Hun, it’s not your fault. I wouldn’t get rid of you for something that isn’t your fault.”

“So if something  _ is _ my fault, you’ll throw me back to Court?” He had a tiny smile on his face.

“You’d have to do quite a lot of bad things for me to send you back there.”

“I shall strive to stay on the straight and narrow then.”

She smiled at him as she pulled away.

“Okaa-san!” Tomoya began screaming.

Arya quickly ran to his side, seeing what the situation was.

Nori was trying to hold him down as he thrashed on the bed. “I had to remove the surgical tools. He attempted to attack me with them. I debated biting him, but did not want to cause more pain.”

Arya went and gently ran a hand through Tomoya’s hair. “Toya? Calm down now. Everything is alright.”

“Okaa-san? Play the music box? I passed algebra finally.” His voice was pleading.

Arya sighed, “Toya, I need you to wake up now.”

“I swear I didn’t take the car. It was Yuuto. He wanted to see that girl he’s sweet for.”

Yuuto let out a strangled laugh. “So much for keeping that secret, bro.”

“Toya, wake up and come back to us.”

He pouted for a moment, then brightened as he began humming to himself. Seconds later, he was kicking at Nori violently. “Get away from her! Okaa-san!”

She gently shook him, “Toya, stop now. Everything is alright.”

He went still under her hand. “You promise? No more monsters?”

“Promise. But you need to wake up.”

He nodded, then blinked his eyes open. He looked around confusedly, then caught sight of Ryusei. “You- you  _ died _ !”

“He’s not the only person I’ve brought back from the dead..” Arya said quietly. 

He stilled for a moment. “I freaked out, didn’t I?”

“Only a little. It’s alright though,” she said softly.

He turned red and buried his face in her hand. “I’m  _ so _ embarrassed right now.”

She wrapped her arms around him, “It’s okay.”

“Tomoya?” Ryusei’s voice was quiet.

“What?” He raised his eyes to look at him.

“I’m..I’m sorry!” The Fae turned and bolted from the room.

Arya shook her head.

“Shouldn’t I be saying that to him?” Tomoya stared at her.

“He is upset that he caused you to freak out.”

“Like he could stop Madrelan from killing him or something?” The hunter facepalmed.

“I tried to tell him that. Maybe he’ll listen to you though.”

“His room? Or do you think he ran farther?” Tomoya swung his legs off the bed.

“Check his room first.”

Tomoya made his way out of the room as Yuuto sighed. 

“He’s repressing it again.”

“What can I do to help him?”

“I wish I knew.”

  
  


Tomoya finally located Ryusei hiding in the branches of a tall tree. “I’m not climbing that.”

Ryusei chuckled softly, then leapt down. He faced Tomoya with a curious look. “What did you want?”

“To kick your ass for starters. Why the hell are you apologizing to me? It’s not like you were in control of the situation. You should be asking  _ me _ for one. I couldn’t do anything but watch.”

Ryusei shuddered. “I wanted to spare you that. I tried to tell you to look away, but the words wouldn’t come out.” He hugged himself tightly. “I caused you to flashback to a horror and I can never make up for it.”

Tomoya embraced him. “Look blondie, I  _ chose _ to stay. No one should suffer alone. I have issues but they aren’t  _ your _ fault. So quit flagellating yourself. It’s cold out here and I need a beer.”

Ryusei chuckled. “If you don’t mind, I wish to stay out here a little while longer. But I will not feel guilty any longer. You have made your point.”

Tomoya let him go. “Better not or I  _ will _ kick your ass. Later.” 

The hunter headed back inside, grabbing a beer and taking a large swallow. The kitchen suddenly flashed to a gore strewn room, then reverted. He took a deep breath, willing his hands to stop shaking before finishing the beer and heading to his and Arya’s room.


	15. Chapter 15

Arya held Tomoya’s hand as they walked through the park, “It’s so nice out.”

“Yeah. But the nicest part is you.”

She blushed slightly. “I love you.”

“Love you more.” He stopped and kissed her.

She smiled widely after they pulled apart. “So, where do you want to do lunch?”

“Surprise me.” He reached for her hand, then froze as a music box melody floated through the air.

“You okay?” She looked at him worriedly.

He stared at the ground, his eyes wide as the music came closer. One trembling hand rose to his head.

“So she  _ was _ telling the truth.” A sharp dressed vampire smiled triumphantly. “Play this and the big bad Tomoya Tomita falls apart.” 

Arya growled, “Leave him alone.”

“Why? He’s caused my employers a lot of problems over the years.” His smile widened as he removed a small audio recorder. “I think this is too soft for such a wide area, don’t you?” He upped the volume, causing Tomoya to shriek and fall to his knees.

Arya stared at the man for a moment before a rush of wind started toward him. She held her hand out, preparing to attack him.

“Do it and I blast it on a loop.”

She growled again before glancing down at Tomoya.

He knelt, his body trembling. His eyes were locked on the ground, his breath racing.

Arya decided to attack the man anyway, a bolt of lightning shooting from her hand.

“Wow, I thought you loved him.” The vampire dodged the bolt, his hand rapidly touching the recorder.

The melody suddenly became ear splittingly loud, repeating over and over again.

Tomoya began to shriek Okaa-san repeatedly, covering his ears as he fell onto his side.

“What do you want?” Arya finally asked the man.

“You.”

She prepared to attack again, this time focusing on the ground and making vines grow and slither toward him.

He looked annoyed, touching the recorder again.

The sound of slavering rabid wolves joined the melody. 

Arya decided to try to pick up Tomoya, running as fast as she could with him.

Several more vampires encircled them, each with a recorder playing the horrific noise.

Tomoya stiffened, his eyes going completely blank.

Arya gently laid him down before preparing to attack the vampires.

There was the sound of a rifle firing, then the sting of something burying itself in her shoulder.

“You had to make it difficult.” The suited vampire shrugged. “Your loss.” He bent and tucked his recorder in Tomoya’s limp hand, then raised it to the hunter’s ear.

The arm stayed in place, Tomoya reflexively closing his hand around the recorder.

Arya growled, reaching down to grab the recorder but arms soon grabbed onto her instead. She struggled against them, kicking and fighting. She soon felt herself growing weak, realizing she was drugged.

“Take her.” The suited vampire walked away.

Arya glanced at Tomoya one last time before she went limp in their arms.

When she woke, she found herself chained up to a wall. She struggled against the chains, trying to get free. 

“You’re awake. Good.” The vampire from the park gave her a bright smile.

She continued to struggle, staring at him defiantly.

He kept the smile. “I certainly hope you keep that spark. I’ll enjoy beating it out of you.”

She frowned, keeping her eyes on the man and wondered what he had planned.

“You like using electricity, don’t you. Bet you don’t like it used on you.” He pulled a defibrillator onto a table. “I’ve heard this hurts horribly. Let’s test that, shall we?” He flipped it on and smiled wider.

She tried to back up but had no place to go.

“Clear.” He lifted the paddles to her chest and pushed the buttons.

She screamed as pain ripped through her. She then struggled to breathe.

He released the buttons, slowly backing away. “So? Is it true?”

She couldn’t breathe enough to actually answer him.

“I’ll let you catch your breath.” He upped the voltage idly, then looked apologetic. “I forgot the cream.. I’m so sorry. Good thing I remembered.” He put the paddles down, then smeared a clear cream on both. “There we go. Now take a deep breath!”

He touched her chest and pressed the buttons.

She let out a weak noise, her breathing rapid when he released her. She struggled to focus her eyes on him.

“I think that’s a good start.” He flipped the machine off and tossed the paddles on the table. He headed for the room’s door, then paused. “By the way, just in case you’re hoping for rescue. Your hunter buddies? They’re all dead. Aside from the basket case. And we have your other friends next door. Wonder how that blond sounds when he screams? Think I’ll go find out. Bye.” He opened the door, then closed it behind him.

She hung limply by the chains, losing track of the time. She slightly struggled against the chains, but didn’t try for long. She had no idea if he was telling the truth or not, but she prayed everyone was alright.

The door opened and she heard screaming outside before the vampire entered and shut it securely. “Feeling better?”

She growled at him, not actually answering his question.

“I want to tell you a story. About a big black wolf and how he died. You see, he  _ was _ strong and fought well, but he just couldn’t withstand my silver knife piercing his heart. Have you ever felt it? The splash of warm blood on the hand, the desperate attempt to keep beating? The pop it makes and the light dying in the eyes..”

He looked at her, one hand reaching in his suit pocket. “What  _ was _ his name?” He pulled a set of dog tags out and squinted at them. “ _ That’s right _ . Kaien Yuki Tomita.” He tossed the tags at her feet. “There were more, but there wasn’t enough left after the bomb to take as souvenirs.”

She let out a sob, staring down at the dog tags numbly.

He let out a laugh as he watched. “Don’t tell me you cared about that  _ dog _ ?”

Tears streaked her cheeks but she stayed silent.

“Imagine a Fae caring..aren’t shifters Ota allies and your enemies? You are intriguing.” He finally revealed his other hand, a whip coiled in his fist. “Will you still care after? Let’s see..”

“They aren’t all enemies,” she answered quietly, trying not to show the hurt in her voice.

He raised an eyebrow, then swung the whip.

She let out a cry as it made contact. 

After an hour, the vampire lowered his arm and approached. He smirked at her, running a finger through the red-gold blood. He licked it clean, his eyes flashing. Then he bit her neck.

She was too exhausted to respond, all she could do was wonder if this was going to be her death.

He took a deep drink, then retreated. “Have fun. Maybe I’ll see you later. Then again I might get involved in hearing your brother scream.” He disappeared from her sight.

Soon, she started feeling strange. She began to struggle to breathe while feeling like she was filled with fire. She only stayed conscious a few more minutes before passing out. 

When she woke, her eyes were unfocused and she shivered. Breathing was still difficult, and she focused on trying to take deep breaths. 

There was an explosion outside the door, then it was thrown open.

Nori and Shouma appeared in front of her, her brother’s eyes filling with tears as he saw her.

Nori ripped the chains from her hands and checked her eyes. “She’s been bit.”

Shouma hissed, then his wrist was at her mouth. “Drink, Arya. Hurry.”

She struggled to do as he instructed, her body beginning to convulse.

“Hold her still!” Shouma forced her mouth open, pouring the blood in. “Swallow.”

She finally did, her body slowing its movements.

“Get her home. I’m going to help the others.” Shouma disappeared as Nori held her close and unfurled his wings.

The vampire burst through the roof, arms wrapped around her as his wings beat the air and headed for the house.

She was unconscious by the time they got there.

Nori hurried to the medical room, injecting her with a blue liquid before sitting beside her bed and waiting.

She slowly blinked her eyes open a while later, staring blankly at the ceiling.

“Arya?” Nori’s voice was hesitant, worry coloring her name.

She didn’t respond, just continued to stare.

Nori blocked the ceiling as he stood over her, his dark eyes terrified. “Arya, _ please  _ say something. Even if it’s a rebuke.”

“She will not respond. She has retreated to her own mind as she did the first time.” Ichigo entered, moving to her side and running a hand through her hair sadly. “We must wait to see if she returns to us.”

Nori slumped into his seat, his tears finally falling. After a few minutes, he got up and left.

Ichigo claimed his seat, clasping one of Arya’s hands as he kept brushing his other through her hair.

Arya continued to stare forward for a while, until her eyes slipped closed again. 

There were soft voices near her.

“It’s been  _ four days _ .”

“Take it easy, Shouma. According to Ichigo, it was two months before. We just have to wait.”

Unfamiliar cursing, then the door opened and closed.

“Come on, Arya. You’re stronger than this. Shouma needs you right now. You’re not going to leave him too, are you?” The voice sighed despairingly.

Her eyes fluttered open.

“Hey there.” Hitoshi’s face came into view. “Are you with me?”

Her eyes met his, but she stayed silent.

“I guess this is a good start.” He gave her a fleeting smile as he rubbed her hand. “Don’t force it.”

Her eyes scanned the room quietly.

Aside from the two of them, it was empty.

Hitoshi sat down quietly, blinking his eyes sleepily. He had dark circles under his eyes, and one hand was rubbing a bandage on his temple idly.

She held a hand out, pink light pouring into him.

He gave her a more believable smile, then shook his head. “You should save your strength. But thanks.”

She continued until he was healed, then let her hand drop.

The door opened, Ichigo entering. His eyes brightened as they met hers. “Ary.”

She gave him a slight smile in response. 

He moved to the bed, his hand brushing her cheek as his eyes glittered with tears. “You don’t know how happy I am to see those brown eyes.”

Her head leaned into the touch before she held her arms out for a hug.

He bent, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead. “I’m sorry this happened again. I should have protected you better.”

She shook her head and whispered, “Not fault.”

He chuckled tearily. “That’s what you said the first time.”

She hugged him tightly for another minute before letting go.

He kissed her again, then stepped back.

“What’s... going on?” she got out quietly. 

“Recovery. Strengthening security.” Hitoshi answered just as quietly. “Making arrangements.”

“Who all died?” she whispered.

“Don’t ask that. Just..concentrate on recovering.” Hitoshi stood and left, his head hanging.

She sent a pleading look to her brother.

“If I tell you, what will you do?”

She shrugged slightly.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. Finally he spoke. “Ryusei and Kaien are being taken to the Fae court for burial. We are making arrangements for Kimito and Nori. Hitoshi is trying to decide what he wants to do for Daigo.”

“Can.. see them?”

He hesitated, regarding her for a moment. “Let me put the transfer on hold.” He left quickly, returning several minutes later. “Are you sure?”

She nodded. 

He helped her stand, then led her to the large drawing room. Five coffins lay together, the lids closed. One was decorated with an elaborate seal in sea green.

Arya slowly opened them one by one. She glanced at them numbly. She stood by Ryusei and stared at him for a minute before her eyes began to glow pink. Pink light shot out from her and covered the entire room for a few moments before the five men began glowing. She stood there silently, her eyes starting to go unfocused as the light continued.

Ichigo gasped as the five inhaled sharply, then settled into unconsciousness. He grabbed her as she swayed. 

The pink light disappeared and she fell into her brother’s arms.

“You need to rest. That’s an order.” He told her sternly.

She nodded and struggled to stand upright.

He lifted her into his arms and carried her back to the medical room, laying her back on the bed. “Stay put. I have business with the Otas, but I shall return.”

“Love you,” she said softly.

“I love you too, Ary. Sleep now.” He gently kissed her forehead, then strode out of the room.

She was soon fast asleep. 

After a few hours, nightmares plagued her mind. Visions of her first torture with the Otas as well as those of her parents dying filled her mind. Tears ran down her face as she cried in her sleep.

A warm light enveloped her. 

“No more of that.” Ryusei’s soft voice spoke in her ear. “Rest  **means** rest.”

She soon settled into a deep sleep, her nightmares forgotten.

When she woke, her eyes opened slowly. They were unfocused for a few minutes before she looked around the room.

Ryusei sat asleep by her bed, his head on his chest. Nori lay restrained on one of the beds. The rest of the room was empty.

She glanced over to see if Nori was awake.

His eyes were squeezed shut, tears streaking his cheeks. He was trembling, but trying to remain silent.

She got up and went to him, gently taking his hand, “Nori?”

“I failed you again. Why did you bring me back?”

“Family,” she answered quietly. 

“Because of me, Tomoya is lost. You should cut ties and retire me. I have brought too much pain.”

“No. Not fault.”

“I was supposed to be protecting you at the park. I failed and you were both taken. How are you not angry?” He opened his eyes, his gaze lost and desolate.

“ _ Not. Your. Fault.”  _ She emphasized.

“You were almost killed, idiot. You weren’t slacking off, you did your job as well as expected under the circumstances.” Ryusei raised his head and glared at Nori. “The only reason she should kick your ass is for what you pulled afterwards.”

She nodded but stayed quiet.

“I humbly apologize.” Nori answered quietly.

Arya hugged him quietly for a minute before pulling away.

“How do you feel?” Ryusei rose and touched her arm.

“Physically, okay.” She replied.

He nodded, then said softly “You really love us, don’t you? Not out of the fact we are blood, but for ourselves.”

She nodded in response.

“If you had been raised at Court, you would not have done this. You would have presided over a hero’s funeral and that would have been the end.” He turned slightly, and she heard muffled crying.

She hugged him tightly.

“Forgive me. I am overly emotional at the moment.”

“It’s okay.” She was quiet for a few minutes as she held him. Finally she asked, “So.. what happened to Toya?”

“He was gone when we managed to get to the park. He was not at the place you were though. Ichigo has asked for a meeting with the Otas to see if they hold him.”

She nodded slowly.

The door opened behind them.

She turned to look at who entered.

Ichigo walked slowly in, his eyes on the floor. His posture was one of defeat.

“Aniki?”

He raised his head slowly. “Ary. You look much better.”

“Where is Toya?”

“With Daigo in the magic building.”

She started toward the door.

“Ary, I’m sorry. Do not get your hopes up.”

She nodded and left the room before running toward the magic building. She entered slowly, looking around quietly.

Daigo sat hunched at a table. He didn’t seem to realize she was there.

  
She went to his side and gently put a hand on his arm.

“For the first time, I have no tricks.” His voice was laced with grief.

“Where is he?” She glanced around.

“The room next door.” The wizard answered softly.

She went and entered, looking around until she spotted him.

He sat rocking against the wall, his eyes staring into the distance.

She moved closer slowly, sitting beside him and gently wrapping her arms around him. She stayed quiet the whole time, just holding him close.

He gave no reaction, not pausing his movement. A humming noise came softly from his mouth, and she recognized the melody as the one from the park.

She rocked with him as she continued to hold him, resting her head on his shoulder. “I love you, Toya.”

“Okaa-san..you came back.” He smiled brightly.

She sighed but answered, “Of course.”

“I’m glad. The monsters scared me..and you didn’t answer.” His rocking slowed, then ceased.

“I know the monsters scared you. And I’m sorry I didn’t answer. But I won’t be with you forever, you have to learn to fight the monsters yourself.” Arya answered quietly. 

“I will. I swear I’ll make you and Otasan proud. I’ll protect everyone.”

“I know you will. You have to go back to them now. Go back to your brothers and Arya.”

“Arya…” Her name was hushed, his eyes flickering.

“She misses you.”

“Where is she?” He turned to look at her before grabbing his head. “She’s crying..scared..someone threatening her..I have to save her!”

“She’s safe now, you just have to focus on getting back to her.”

“I..don’t know how.” He looked lost, his eyes searching.

“She’s right beside you, you just have to focus enough to see her.”

He blinked, his eyes struggling to focus, then stilled.

He reached a shaky hand to her cheek. “Prin..cess..”

She smiled softly, “Hi, Toya.”

“Where?” He grimaced at the pounding in his head. “What happened?”

“We’re in the magic building. The Ota attacked us.”

He nodded slowly, resting his head on her shoulder. “Tired.”

“Just rest. Do you want to rest here or go to a bed?”

“Don’t care, as long as you’re there.”

Arya stood slowly then gently lifted him. “Just relax, I’ll take you back to our room.” She began carrying him out, passing Daigo.

He gazed at her in amazement.

She gave him a small smile before leaving. She carried Tomoya into the house and laid him in their bed before climbing in beside him. “Just rest, love.”

He gave her a smile, one hand clasping hers as his eyes closed.

  
  



	16. Chapter 16

Arya unfurled pink wings, smiling at them in amazement. 

Ryusei chuckled. “Told you.” He unfurled his silver ones, a silver streak appearing in his hair.

Beside her, Shouma had a pair of blue wings, a matching streak in his hair. His eyes softly glowed as he gave her a smile.

She smiled before looking nervous, “I’m still afraid I’m going to mess up..”

“You’ll be fine. You are Queen. Your wishes rule, no matter how anyone feels. If you ordered everyone to reveal themselves tomorrow, it would be done.” Ryusei brushed his bangs out of his face as he grinned. “And anyone who doesn’t agree will meet  **this.** ” He materialized an ornate sword in a scabbard.

“Oh. It’s pretty,” she looked it over.

He grinned wider. “It was our father’s. And this,” A beautiful dagger encrusted with pink jeweled butterflies appeared in his palm, “this was our mother’s. And it is now yours.”

She took it carefully, eyes wide, “Really?”

He nodded, handing it to her with a bow.

She looked it over with a sad smile. “I wish I could have met them.”

He slipped a scroll from the sleeve of his robe and pressed it into her hand. “You can.”

She looked confused then looked at the scroll.

A spell to part the veil lay written neatly in Ryusei’s handwriting.

Her eyes widened, “Thank you..”

“You deserve it.” He whispered as the doors to Court opened.

She watched quietly, slipping the scroll in her pocket for later. 

Ryusei entered first, shouting an announcement in Fae. The assembled crowd bowed low as one. He turned and bowed, then waved her to enter.

She walked in slowly, amazed at all the people bowing to her. She knew she should have expected it, being Queen, but it still slightly surprised her.

She heard a muffled snicker from behind her.

She turned and raised an eyebrow.

Shouma turned bright red and immediately bowed low.

She looked back at Ryusei and the crowd, unsure what to do.

Ryusei rose and led her to an elaborate white throne. “Take your rightful place, Sister.”

She nodded slowly before moving forward and sitting on the throne.

The crowd rose, looking expectant.

She glanced at Ryusei a moment before whispering, “Should I say something to them...?”

His eyes twinkled as he whispered back “It’s traditional. Most coronations coincide with new laws. Do whatever you want.”

She took a deep breath before speaking loudly, “I am pleased to be here. Though I was not raised in the world of the Q’tan, I look forward to being your Queen and helping in any way I can.”

“You call  _ this _ helping?” A black winged man brandished her letter angrily.

“Watch your tone, Tomoki. I will not warn you again.” Ryusei’s voice was like ice, one hand on his sword hilt.

“As I said, I was not raised in your world, but it is what the King and Queen before wanted. I find the way protectors are treated as cruel. There has to be a way for us to have protectors without treating them the way that they have been,” Arya said plainly.

Tomoki scowled. “Understood. I object to it, but will not disobey. However, you should keep your  _ yamalen _ out of my sight when I come to Court. It defiles my sight.” He stalked out of the Court, vanishing through the doors. 

Arya glanced at Ryusei, “ _ Yamalen?” _

His lips were pressed so tight together, all the color was gone. He shook his head at her, then stepped forward. “You are dismissed for festivities.”

The Court emptied quietly, the crowd dispersing among the bright trees and flowers.

“Well, I guess that could have gone worse...”

Shouma let out a nervous chuckle, then moved to where Ryusei was rigidly standing. “Come on. Don’t let him get to you. I mean, we could always get Nori to kick his ass.”

Ryusei’s lips twitched slightly before he turned and bowed. “My Queen.” He strode away out another set of doors and vanished from sight.

Arya looked at Shouma, “What did that asshole say exactly?”

He scowled and ran a hand through his curls. “It doesn’t translate well. Closest phrase would be corrupted waste. It means much more, but you get the idea.”

“Forget Nori,  _ I’m _ going to kick his ass.”

“You can not be seen as picking favorites, Arya. He warned you he was not welcomed.”

Arya growled, “I much prefer the human world.. Things are easier.”

Shouma chuckled. “Do you wish to go to your quarters? Or participate in the festivities?” He looked at her. “No, of course not. You want to track down Ryu, right?”

“I’m just worried about him..” She sighed. “But I don’t want to bother him if he wants space.”

“He is no doubt at the graveyard, staring at his marker.”

She sighed, “Show me the way?”

He nodded, leading her out the doors Ryusei had fled out of, through a field ripe with grain. Finally he stopped in front of a pair of iridescent gates. They were ajar and he motioned for her to follow.

She looked around quietly, following him and glancing at markers.

They were made from crystals, the sunlight sparkling in waves over them. There were quite a few of them.

Shouma passed them all, heading for a purple hedge. He stopped and looked at her. “Keep your temper alright?”

“I’ll try. You know I struggle sometimes though,” she sighed.

He took her hand and pushed through the hedge. They emerged into a field of black grass, dead flowers dotting the path. There were a few crystals here, all jagged and blackened. Sobs could be heard from an isolated corner.

Arya went toward the sound of the sobs until she finally spotted Ryusei. She went over and quietly wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly.

“You shouldn’t be here.” He flinched at her touch from where he knelt in front of a crystal.

“You’re my brother. I  _ should _ be here, no matter what anyone else says. I love you.”

“This was made the day I gained sentience. I was brought constantly by our first protector, told this was my fate and that only Shouma was worth anything. Our mother tried to protect me, but she was so sick already that the only thing she could do was give us to Nori and send us away. I’ve spent my entire life accepting I would end up here. Forgotten and unmourned.”

She looked at him sadly, “You have me now. I might not be able to change the minds of the other Fae, but just know I love you and I see you as an equal. If you ever die and I can’t revive you, just know I’ll never forget you.”

He buried his face in her robe. “Why do they hate me? It’s not my fault I was born sick..”

“I don’t know, hun. If I could change their minds, I would. You’re an amazing person who deserves all of the happiness.”

He nodded slowly before raising his head. “Sorry for being so much trouble.”

“You’re no trouble at all,” Arya assured.

He chuckled softly, then whimpered. He pushed away from her in panic and tried to get to his feet. “Can’t stay…”

“Hun, what’s wrong?”

Shouma approached, grabbing his brother’s chin roughly and staring into his eyes. After a moment, he snarled something violently and yanked one of Ryusei’s sleeves up

A purple pulsing injection mark was revealed.

A crack of lightning sounded overhead as Shouma began to rage. “I’m going to  _ kill _ him! Smug sonofabitch  _ yamalen! _ ”

Arya stood and put a hand on Shouma’s shoulder, “Calm yourself and tell me what is happening.”

“Tomoki cornered me before you came through the portal. Tried to act nice, then injected me. That’s why he was so agreeable at the coronation.” Ryusei began to slump forward.

Arya growled but tried to stay calm. She grabbed Ryusei and focused her energy into him, dissolving what he was injected with. It took her awhile until it was finally all gone. She looked at Shouma, “Get him to his room. I’m going to take care of Tomoki.”

“I’ll take him to mine. He doesn’t have one.” Shouma cradled his brother and looked at her. “Tomoki was our father’s defense advisor. He is not to be underestimated.”

“Am I allowed to kill him? Or do I banish him or what? Because I really want to kill him.”

“You are Queen. Your word is law, your actions unquestioned.” Ryusei’s voice was almost inaudible. “Do what you will.”

Arya nodded and exited, looking around Court for Tomoki, her eyes blazing. 

“Your Highness. What is the matter? I must apologize for my outburst earlier, it was unwarranted.” Tomoki was seated under a tree, a bottle of a light yellow liquid beside him.

“I can handle people not liking my brother, but when you try to  _ kill _ him, you go too far,” she growled.

“ _ Killing _ ? Killing implies personhood. He is not a Q’tan and I will show him no respect. I told your father to separate the globes before sentience, to not allow the sickness to consume the rest of the family. But he wouldn’t listen. So I took the honor of removing the yamalen from us.” He calmly drank from the bottle, watching her with a bored expression.

“He  _ is _ a person, in my eyes at least.  _ You _ are the  _ yamalen _ here.” She had her hand in a pocket, quickly pulling out her pistol and shooting it at him.

A barrier sprang up, the bullet bouncing to the grass harmlessly. He put the bottle down with a sigh. “You are so emotional, just like your mother. She at least had the decency to allow me to remove her.” He rose to his feet, reaching a hand into his pocket. “I had the throne in sight. Why did you have to return?”

She growled but didn’t answer.

He removed a syringe filled with purple liquid. “Don’t worry. I’ll take good care of your brother after I take care of you. We will be filled with mourning, then I will lead our people forward. You can rest in  _ Svalla _ with your parents knowing the kingdom is in good hands.”

Arya’s eyes blazed, wind beginning to whip around them.

He smiled thinly. “You think you can stop fate?” He flew towards her, the needle aimed at her stomach.

She wasn’t fast enough, the needle jabbing into her. She tried to push him away, moving to shoot at him again. 

He laughed and pushed the plunger down before retreating, the barrier still protecting him.

She groaned, stumbling backwards.

Tomoki began to approach when suddenly the barrier shimmered out of existence. He screamed in fury, then in terror as vines began to encircle his limbs, holding him in place.

_ “Do it, Arya! Nori’s on his way!”  _ Shouma’s voice echoed in her head.

She had dropped her gun, so she threw her hand out and more vines appeared. They quickly impaled Tomoki, turning gold as his blood coated them.

He struggled weakly, then collapsed over them and didn’t move.

Arya bent down to pick up her gun, swaying as she stood straight. She looked around slowly, her eyes beginning to struggle to focus.

There was a sharp prick in her arm, then a cooling sensation spread through her.

She turned to look at where the prick came from.

Nori had one hand on her back as he discarded an empty syringe. “Stay still for a moment. Let the antidote spread.”

She nodded slowly, “Thank you.”

He supported her, eyeing Tomoki’s body. “I have wished for him to die for years. He was the head of the protector program.”

  
Arya gave a small growl, “Well, now I’m even more glad he’s gone.”

Nori laughed softly, then swept her into his arms. “Your brothers are waiting.”

Arya closed her eyes for a few moments, “This day hasn’t been the best first day here. I’ve already gotten into a fight and had to kill someone.”

“Your first days  _ do _ tend to be eventful, don’t they?” The vampire remarked drily as he carried her into a suite of rooms.

She looked around in amazement.

The rooms were spacious, the floor soft grass. The walls were sky blue with a large skylight where birds chirped in the bright sunshine.

“This is nothing.” Shouma grinned as he emerged from another room. “Your quarters are more beautiful.” He looked at Nori. “You gave it?”

Nori nodded, setting her down on a couch that she sank into.

She gave a contented sigh before asking, “How is Ryu?”

“Sleeping. The damage was serious, but I fixed everything. So, are we staying or going home?”

“Well, I would like to check out the festivities if they are still happening..”

“They last for several days.” He flopped down next to her, then sobered. “I’m really sorry about this.”

“Why are you sorry?”

“This was supposed to be peaceful. A way to introduce you to the people and let you get accustomed to everything. Not a jealous advisor and having to see the  _ anchis _ .”

“It’s alright,” she sighed. “I think I’m going to go rest. Then tomorrow we can go have fun. All of us.”

“Take her to her rooms, Nori. And stay with her.” Shouma kissed her cheek and rose.

Arya stood, following Nori to her quarters. 

The first thing she heard was birdsong, then Nori opened her door.

Her eyes widened in amazement.

A large tree was in the center of the room, a bed enveloped in its branches. Birds flew around her, chirping a soft melody. The grass, a soft pink, brushed her legs gently in the soft breeze coming from the open skylight.

She moved to the bed and sat down, looking around with a wide smile for a long time. Finally, she remembered the scroll in her pocket. She pulled it out and recited the spell, thinking of her birth parents.

The air shimmered a light purple, then two forms appeared. They coalesced into a kindly bearded man and a beautiful young woman.

Arya quietly stared at them for a couple minutes.

“Hello Arya.” The man spoke, his voice gentle.

“Hi,” she whispered.

The woman laughed, a soft tinkling sound. “You are quite beautiful. I’m glad.”

“It’s nice to meet you. Again, I guess.”

“We are pleased to see you. You are the Queen the people need.” The man said with a smile. “Lead them well.”

Tears filled her eyes, “I have no idea what I’m doing. I still barely know about the Fae world.”

“That is why I removed you. This world is too stuck in the past with outdated laws. It needs to be shaken up. Our people have forgotten compassion. You have not.” Her father regarded her gravely. “There are not many of us, yet we insist on vilifying the ill. We commit atrocities on other races. We  _ must _ change.”

Her mother smiled softly. “Did you know he was a rebel? He insisted on marrying me instead of banishing me when I became ill. He refused to destroy your brother and hid you among the vampires. And you are just like him. It makes me happy.”

Arya smiled, “I’m glad.”

“Be well, Arya. Find love and make the world better. We love you.”

The forms shimmered out of existence.

She smiled for a minute, happy to know she was what her parents wanted.

There was the sound of a scuffle outside the door, then silence.

Arya got up and opened the door, looking out worriedly.

A Fae child stood over a prone Nori, knife in his fist. He saw her and lunged, his teeth bared.

She stuck her hand out, lightning shooting out at him.

It struck the boy head on and he pinwheeled into the wall before crumpling.

She knelt beside Nori, shaking him gently, “Hey, are you okay?”

His head lolled to the side, revealing a puncture in his throat.

She growled, focusing pink light into him.

A few moments later, his eyes fluttered open. “Arya..”

She gently lifted him and carried him out to the couch. She then glanced into Shouma’s room to check on her brothers.

Both lay sleeping peacefully in a large bed.

Arya sat down and watched Nori quietly.

“Help the boy..” Nori looked sad.

“He hurt you,” Arya replied.

“He did not know. He was hungry and looking for something to steal.” The vampire pushed himself up with a scowl. “The dark side of the Court.”

She raised an eyebrow before going to check on the boy. She pushed her pink energy into him, working to heal up the damage she caused.

His green eyes shot open and he scrambled back, his back slamming into the hallway wall. “Why?”

“Why did you hurt my friend?” She asked softly.

“He wouldn’t move. I figured there was something valuable I could steal and trade for food.” The boy shrugged, his scrawny frame barely moving.

She nodded, “Come on. I don’t know where I’m going, but I’ll help you find food.”

He stared at her in disbelief. “I am  _ anchis _ born. Did you help me just to give me to the guards?”

She shook her head, “I  _ want  _ to help you.”

“It is not allowed. I am not allowed to be outside during the day.”

“Well, good thing you found me, because I can allow you to.”

He dropped his eyes and shook his head. “It is the law. No one can change my fate. I am not a person, I am yamelan.” He wrapped his pencil thin arms around his knees. “I am sorry I hurt your friend. Close your eyes and I will disappear back to my hole.”

“Hun, you are a person to me. And guess what?  _ I  _ can change the law.”

He gave her a skeptical look. “Unless  _ you _ are the missing Queen, you can’t change squat.” He pushed himself to his feet and began to turn away. He pushed his hands into the pockets of the filthy oversized robe to hide the tremors of malnutrition.

“I  _ am _ the Queen.”

“Nice joke. Now I’ve heard everything.” His red hair was pushed back from his face as he surveyed the hall. “If I move fast enough, I can get out of here without being caught.” 

“I’m not joking. It’s my first day at Court..”

“So  _ you’re _ the reason why all the guards are out at the food stalls? Dammit.” He scowled and ruffled his hair. “I have to find a way to get some soup.. I’ll just have to chance grabbing a bowl if someone is distracted.”

She held her hand out to him, “I’ll make sure you get food, I promise. Lead the way though, because I really  _ don’t _ know where I’m going.”

He stared at her hand, his eyes panicked. “Please don’t hurt my brother. I’ll accept judgement, but don’t hurt him. He’s hurt enough.”

“Hun, I was just offering you a hand to hold.” She sighed, “I was raised human. I honestly am just a nice person. I don’t know all the Fae rules, but I think the ones I have heard of are shitty.”

A laugh erupted from him and he clapped a hand to his mouth in horror. 

“It’s okay to laugh if you want.”

He dropped his hand, then swayed as his eyes started to flutter closed.

She gently wrapped an arm around him to keep him upright.

“You’re really not going to turn me in?” His voice was soft as he leaned into the embrace.

“Of course I won’t turn you in. I just want to get you some food and learn more about you.”

He gave her a soft smile. “I’m dizzy.”

“Come on then,” she led him back out. She glanced at Nori, “I’m taking him to get food.”

“I will join you.” He rose from the couch and surveyed the boy. “He needs a lot.”

The boy shook his head. “I’ll be fine with some bread. But my brother needs soup.”

“You’re going to eat as much food as you can, and then we’ll take some to your brother as well. If you’re alright taking me to him?”

“I’ll trust you. But if you hurt him, I’ll cut you.”

“I don’t want to hurt anyone.” She smiled softly, “I’m Arya by the way.”

“Ryon.”

Nori wrapped an arm around Ryon and lifted him off the ground. “Shall we go?”

Ryon yelped before pouting.

“Lead the way.”

Nori weaved in and out of the crowds until he came to an outdoor restaurant. “This has very good food. It’s a favorite of Ryu.”

She nodded before looking thoughtful, “How do we get it? Is it free? Is there Fae money?”

“It is free today because of your coronation. Usually,” The vampire pulled out a sheaf of translucent rainbow squares, “This is your money.”

He sat Ryon down on a bench, ignoring the horrified looks of the other patrons and disappeared inside the building.

Ryon stuck his tongue out at the patrons who were whispering as they caught sight of Arya.

Arya sat down beside him, “So, is it just you and your brother? Or do you have other family?”

“Just us. Our parents died of the wasting illness.” He sighed and stared at the ground.

“My birth mother did too,” she said quietly. “How old are you two?”

“I am twelve, Yamae is ten. By human reckoning.” He shivered in the breeze, muttering under his breath, “Sure wish I had my wings right now..”

“Why don’t you?” She paused, “If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Sadistic guards cut them off, last time I got caught.” He unfurled a pair of nubs, a few red feathers still attached. “I was too slow.”

“That’s terrible.” She was quiet for a minute before looking thoughtful, “I have a pretty large house. Would you and your brother like to live there? You’d never have to worry about food again.”

His eyes went almost comically wide. “Why would you do that? The Court would be angry and you could lose your beautiful tree.”

“Because, like I said, I’m a nice person. The Court is going to be angry at a lot of things I do, honestly. I can’t wait until they find out I’m dating a hunter who is a shifter..”

“They need to grow up.” Ryon stated matter of factly as Nori approached the table with a loaded tray.

Arya smiled at them both as she looked over the food.

Plates of meat, seafood and vegetables along with round purple and green fruits. A selection of soups and stews, with more unfamiliar fruits.

Ryon’s mouth dropped open as he stared at the fruits. He began to reach for one, then stopped.

“Go on, eat as much as you want,” Arya said softly.

He looked at her, then snatched one of the green fruits and inhaled it. He snatched another bumpy orange colored one and stuffed it in his robe, his eyes darting anxiously.

“Calm down, Ryon. It’s alright. No one is going to hurt you and you won’t get in trouble. They’d have to go through me first.”

“Tell that to them.” He pointed to the contingent of guards heading their way.

“I will,” she answered as she stared at the guards.

“Ah shit.. That’s the one who took my wings.” Ryon said as he rapidly stuffed fruit into his mouth and got ready to run.

She put a hand on his shoulder, “Don’t go anywhere. I  _ will _ take care of this.”

“You’re not too bright are you, yamalen? Didn’t I warn you what would happen if I caught you again?” The lead guard sneered, drawing his sword. “Your wings weren’t enough? Guess you’re not attached to your arms much.”

Arya stood and glared at the guard, “He’s here because I got the food for him. Are we going to have a problem?”

The guard stared at her. “Your Highness, he is yamalen. Anchis born. You shouldn’t sully yourself. I’ll remove him for you.”

“You  _ will not _ touch him. I’ll soon be making a new law giving anchis borns rights. They are living beings like us, they deserve kindness. I know you don’t feel the same, but I swear if you touch him you are going to regret it.”

His eyes narrowed. “Just because your brother is one of them. Fine. I won’t touch him. Right now anyway.” He turned to the others. “Let’s go back to the drink stall. My sword is glad I don’t have to sully its blade.” 

The guards departed, the patrons muttering under their breath.

“Don’t worry about him. If you come to live with us, we’ll be in the human world and you’ll never have to see him again,” Arya sat down.

“ _ Human _ world?” Ryon squeaked as Nori released his arm.

“I was raised human and know nothing of the Fae life except that a lot of it is bullshit. You really think I plan to live at Court forever?”

He shrugged. “How am I to know how you think?” He slowly began slurping one of the soups, his eyes still wary.

She sighed, “You don’t have to come live with us if you don’t want to. I just thought it’d help you and your brother out.” She grabbed a small piece of unfamiliar fruit off the tray and started eating it.

“Sorry.” Ryon hung his head. His voice was no longer full of bravado and tears began making wet spots in the dirty robe.

“I’m sorry if I made you cry,” she said quietly. 

“Why are you really being so nice?” He raised his eyes, appearing much younger.

“In the human world, I’m a cop. I’m also a hunter. I guess I’m similar to the guards, except I actually help people instead of hurting them. I just like helping people.” She sighed, “My brother was born ill as well, but I just see him as a normal person like I do you. In the human world, people don’t disown or treat ill people badly. Actually, a lot of times ill people can be treated nicer because others feel bad they are sick.” She looked down. “I just.. Care.”

“Can I..” He dropped his eyes again, then shook his head. “Nevermind.” He drained the soup bowl, then reached for a piece of fish.

“What were you going to ask? You don’t have anything to worry about.”

“I don’t want to get you dirty.” He swallowed the food, pocketed a few rolls, then sat quietly. His eyes stared at the table, as if memorizing the sight. “I’ll go now. Thank you for the food.”

She rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around him, “I don’t care about getting dirty.” She held him close for a few moments, “Are you sure you don’t want to come home with us?”

“Your boyfriend won’t approve. I don’t want you getting in trouble.” His thin arms wrapped around her like he was clutching a lifeline. A minute later, he started to cough violently.

Arya pushed pink light into him, still holding him close. When his coughing slowed, she spoke again, “I have a big house. My boyfriend and I live with both my brothers and his, as well as a few friends. I don’t think Toya will care if we have a couple extras in the house.” She continued pushing light around him. “We have two shifters, two vampires, three Fae, a wizard, a human, and a dragon.”

“A dragon?” His voice was weak, but excited.

“Arya.” Nori’s quiet voice interrupted the conversation.

She looked up at him.

He pointed at the front of her robe, now stained a deep gold. Ryon lay against her, his eyes closed.

She cursed, pushing energy faster into him. 

“He is in the final stages.” The vampire spoke sadly. 

She frowned, continuing to pour energy for a long while. “Should we take him back to our rooms for now? I don’t know where his brother is.”

“I can’t leave him..I have to return with food..” Ryon struggled to sit up, desperation in his voice.

She lifted him gently, “Just tell us where to go.”

Nori stood, going inside the building. When he came out, he held a bag of food. “The rest will be delivered to your brothers.”

Ryon’s breathing was strained as he directed them to a cave far from the food stalls. 

A heavy stone lay in front of the entrance.

Nori pushed it aside, his lips tight.

It  _ wasn’t _ a cave, simply a tunnel enlarged for two people. 

“He’s been sick. I don’t know if he’ll be awake.” Ryon tried, but couldn’t summon the strength to crawl in.

Arya looked at Nori, “Get Yamae out. We’re going to take both of them to my quarters and I’ll work on healing them there.”

Nori nodded and crawled inside, disappearing from view.

“You’ll take good care of him right?” Ryon’s head lay against her chest as he blinked slowly. “Feed him a lot of fun stuff?”

She smiled softly, “Of course. I’m going to take care of you too.”

“Your place.. sounded fun. Wish..I could have gone…” His eyes fluttered closed and he went still.

She poured pink light around him as she continued to hold him close. She forced the energy into him as fast as she could, praying he would be alright.

His breathing was so slow, it was almost not there. He lay curled in her arms looking small, one limp hand entangled in her robe.

Nori returned, dirt smeared on his cheek and eyes grim. He held a smaller blond boy who thrashed weakly in his arms, his face flushed with fever.

“He has  _ zantok. _ ”

“What is that?”

“Similar to what would happen if you crossed the flu with bronchitis.”

“Let’s get them back and I’ll work on both of them.”

He nodded, leading the way back to her quarters.

After getting them laid down, she forced energy over both of them. She stayed focused for a very long time, working on getting them as healthy as she could.

“Heard you caused quite a stir..” Shouma froze as he saw the scene. “What is going on?”

“A little boy attacked Nori trying to steal things to trade for food. I took him for food but he’s sick. His little brother is sick too. I’m trying to heal them as well as I can, and if they make it, they’re coming home with us.”

Shouma smiled, then knelt beside her. He eyed both boys critically. “They’re really thin. They may not have the strength.” He added his blue light to hers.

She sighed, “Ryon struggled getting food for both of them. I don’t know how long they’ve been on their own, but their parents died.”

Shouma reached out a hand and gently brushed Ryon’s hair back. “He is very brave. Reminds me of Ryu.”

Arya nodded quietly, continuing to focus. She slowly noticed improvement in Ryon’s breathing and Yamae was cooling down to a safe temperature.

“Are you an angel?” Yamae’s hazel eyes were fixed steadily on her. “Are you taking us to Mommy and Daddy?”

“I’m not an angel. My name is Arya. I’m here to help heal you and take care of you.”

He looked perplexed. “No one wants to take care of us. We’re yamalen.”

“Well, I’m different than most people and I want to help you.”

“I like you. My brother might hurt you if you try to take me though.” The boy gave her an impish smile. “He’s  _ very _ protective.”

“I know,” she smiled, “I’ve already been talking to him.” She checked them both over again, noticing they were now much better. She dropped her hands and the light ceased. “Do you want some food?”

His eyes went wide. “You’ll feed us?”

“Of course,” she smiled before grabbing the bag of food. She laid some out for him.

He tentatively touched one of the orange fruits. “I remember these. Mommy used to let me eat as many as I wanted.” His eyes went to Arya’s. “Are you going to be my new mommy? Ryon’s been trying to find one for me before he leaves.”

Her eyes filled slightly with tears. “I’ll be your new mommy if you want me to be.”

He nodded, taking a bite of the fruit. “That way Ryon won’t be unhappy when he joins Mommy and Daddy. He’ll know I’m safe and happy.” He finished the fruit, turning his attention to the soup container.

“My god…” Shouma said quietly.

“I’m going to do everything I can to keep Ryon healthy enough to stay with you. I’m going to take care of both of you,” Arya informed as she wiped her eyes. 

Yamae raised his head. “He’s got three-coughs though. Everyone dies from three-coughs.”

Shouma winced at the name.

“Well, I’m a pretty good healer. I’ve kept people alive that should have died. I’m not making any promises that I’ll be able to keep him alive, but I promise to try my best.”

“You’re really nice, but you’re going to get in trouble.” Yamae kept his attention on the food. “You don’t want to be hurt by the guards. You’ll lose your wings too.” 

Shouma inhaled sharply as Yamae unfurled shredded yellow wings to show her.

“Ryon got the bad guard. He doesn’t have any wings left.” Yamae hid them away again, then started eating again.

“I have a couple things to tell you, okay?” Arya said softly. “First, I’m the Queen. Unless they fight against me, the guards won’t hurt me. Second, I was raised human, so I don’t live at Court like most Fae. I’m taking you to my house which is away from the Court. The guards won’t be able to hurt you there.”

“Really?” The single word was plaintive, Yamae close to tears.

Arya’s eyes filled with tears, “Please don’t cry. If you don’t want to live with me, you don’t have to. I’m not forcing you to come with me. I just want to help you.”

“I don’t want my brother to hurt anymore..but I’m too little to protect him myself.” Yamae hung his head.

“I promise to do what I can to protect both of you, if you two decide you want to come with me. I can be your new mommy or a big sister or whatever you want me to be.”

Yamae suddenly jumped into her arms, burying his face in her neck. His voice was slightly muffled. “Please take us away from this awful place.”

“Alright. We’ll leave in the morning after I take care of a bit of business.”

He nodded sleepily, then yawned.

“Get some sleep, hun.”

He snuggled into her shoulder and then gave a tiny snore.

Arya held him close, looking over at Ryon with a smile. 

Shouma motioned to her, pointing to himself, then outside.

She nodded and smiled.

He left the room, then she heard things being thrown.

She frowned but didn’t get up, not wanting to disturb Yamae.

A few minutes later, Shouma returned and reseated himself.

Arya slowly drifted to sleep holding Yamae tightly. 

A gentle hand shook her shoulder. “Time to wake up.”

She opened her eyes and looked over.

Ryusei gave her a smile as he knelt beside Ryon. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” she smiled and looked at the young boys.

They lay curled in each other’s arms, looking peaceful.

“Nori filled me in. Now you know why I hate this place. How could we let children suffer like this?” He sent a stream of energy into Ryon with an angry scowl.

“I’m making a law for rights for the ill. They deserve the same treatment as everyone else.” She sighed, “I’m sure it’ll have lots of people against it.” She was quiet for a moment before mentioning, “I talked to our parents. They want me to change a lot of things. I’m glad to know I’m how they wanted me to be.”

“I told you there was a reason Dad hid you.” Ryusei stopped the light, settling for gently running his hand through the boy’s hair. “They have been alone for eight years. I looked up their family. Their parents died the same night in the colony. They were reported missing, but no one really cared to look.”

Arya growled softly before sighing, “At least they’ll have a home and food now.”

“I am unsure Ryon will survive. He is much worse than the younger one. He’s been beaten severely at least once. Some of his bones have healed incorrectly. And he’s in the final stages of the wasting disease. I would give him a day at most usually.”

She nodded sadly, “I’m going to do what I can for him, but I know it doesn’t look good.”

“You have worked miracles before. But if he does die, he will die loved. Not in a hole somewhere.” Ryusei took a deep breath. “Court is convened for you. Our travel has been arranged afterwards.”

She nodded and stood, heading out to make change in the Fae world. 

She arrived and sat on the throne, looking out at the people. She took a deep breath before beginning to speak, “Welcome. I wanted to speak on a few events that occurred yesterday. First, I want to warn everyone, if you come after my brothers, I will not hesitate to take action. There was an incident where my brother was poisoned. When I addressed the person who did it, I was also poisoned. Thankfully, I got the antidote in time and we saved my brother. But if  _ anyone _ comes after either of them again, I  _ will  _ take action. “ She paused a moment. “The second event that happened yesterday involves a couple of young children. I met a boy who was hungry and sick. He just wanted food for him and his brother.  _ No one _ should go hungry.  _ No one _ should be treated badly for being sick. I’m making a new law that gives rights to the ill. They don’t deserve the treatment they’ve been getting. They shouldn’t be kicked out or treated badly. They are people just like us. I know some of you won’t understand my stance on this, especially being used to things being a certain way for so long, but things  _ need _ to change. My parents wanted me to grow up in the human world. They wanted me to learn compassion toward others. I plan to live up to what my parents wanted for me and to make changes that will help those who need it.” She looked around the room quietly.

There was isolated muttering, but most of the Court was nodding in agreement.

“If there are any issues that you believe need addressed, feel free to contact me or my brothers and I will look into it. Thank you for your time.”

Nori appeared at her side. “The portal is open. They have already taken the children through.”

She nodded and stood, “Lead the way.”

The portal shimmered at the end of the hall, the magic building visible in its depths.

“Shall we?” Nori looked at her.

She nodded and walked through.


	17. Chapter 17

Tomoya wrapped his arms around her. “Heard there were some issues. Glad you’re safe.”

She hugged him tightly, “It _was_ pretty bad..” She looked up at him, “I also kind of took in a couple kids...”

He chuckled. “I met them briefly. The older one told me if I hurt you, he’d _gut_ me.”

She chuckled softly, “So you don’t mind they’re here?”

“Hell no. From what I hear, you saved their lives.” He kissed her head. “That's why I love you.”

She smiled, “I love you too.”

He released her, but kept his hand intertwined with hers. “Have you given thought how we’re going to do this though?”

“Well, we have enough extra rooms for them. I figure Nori or my brothers can watch them while I’m working. We have to see how Ryon does with his illness, but in a day or two if he’s doing alright, I’ll take them shopping for stuff they want or need.”

“Do we have enough food? Hitoshi is calling them the taz twins because they were eating everything in sight.”

“We’ll buy an extra freezer and I’ll go out and get stuff to stock it.” 

“Alright. Why don’t we go see if my partner has self-destructed yet.”

She nodded and started toward the house. 

As they approached, Ryon came flying out, Hitoshi on his heels. “Give that back! You’re a child!”

Arya caught Ryon quickly. “What’s going on?”

“I wanted something to drink.” He shrugged, holding something hidden in his robe.

“He took the whisky.” Hitoshi glared at the boy.

“No alcohol for you. There’s plenty of other drinks you can have,” Arya said sternly. 

“Who cares? I’m dying. I want to have fun before that.” Ryon grumbled as Hitoshi retrieved the bottle.

“There’s other ways you can have fun,” she said softly. “Why don’t you talk to Shouma about video games?”

“What are those?” He looked intrigued.

She smiled, “They are electronic games played on a computer or television. Shouma can explain them better and show you how to play.”

“I don’t have any idea what you said, but I’ll ask.” He turned and reentered the house as Hitoshi shook his head.

“He’s going to be a handful.”

She nodded but smiled softly. 

“I know that look.” Tomoya whispered in her ear. “It’s the hooked look.”

She chuckled, “They’re both just so cute.”

“That’s what you said about Haru..”

She laughed before admitting, “Yamae called me his new mommy.”

“Yup. You’re hooked _and_ landed.” Tomoya grinned.

She smirked, “You’ll fall for them too.”

“I must admit, Ryon reminds me of myself. Will do anything to protect his brother. Though if he tries to impale me with that pigsticker he has, there _will_ be problems.”

She chuckled again before looking thoughtful. She then shook her head and decided to not say anything. She started toward the house, wanting to check on the kids.

Yamae was demolishing a huge bowl of ice cream, Haru watching him with a grin.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Arya asked.

“It’s _cold_! And sweet!” The boy took another bite as Haru looked at her.

“He’s never had it. Wanted to know what it tasted like.” The vampire smirked. “If you’re looking for terror number two, he’s glued to the playstation.”

She smiled and wrapped an arm around Yamae.

He shivered, then winced. “My head hurts…”

“Cold things can do that. It’s called a brain freeze. It’ll wear off in a minute.”

“Oh.” He looked up at her. “Do we really get to stay here?”

“Of course. Do you like it?”

He nodded eagerly. “It’s big. I’m not cramped anymore. And it’s warm. You’re really nice to let us come here.”

“I’m glad you like it. Did they show you to your bedroom?”

He nodded again, then grew quiet. “I’ve never slept in a bed before.”

She frowned for a moment, “Well, you get one now. I hope you like it.”

He beamed at her, returning to the ice cream greedily.

There were a series of sharp coughs from the game room.

Arya entered quickly, looking worried.

Ryon was coughing into his elbow as he chased blue floating ghosts on screen. His frail frame trembled as he tried to stop.

Arya went and knelt beside him, closing her eyes a moment to focus before pouring energy into him. 

The coughing eased just as the yellow icon dissolved. Ryon pouted for a moment. “This is hard.”

“Are you having fun though?”

He gave her a grin and nodded. “You’re really lucky to live here. I’ll try to remember it all when we’re back in the tunnel. It’ll be nice to do this in my head when the storms come.”

  
“Hun, you get to stay here. You aren’t going back to the tunnel.”

He looked startled. “I thought you were just being nice and letting us see where you lived.. But you really _want_ us?”

“Of course,” she said softly.

His eyes welled up with tears as his lip trembled. “I..”

She gently wrapped her arms around him, “It’s alright.”

“I thought..I was going to go back and die.. I was trying to find someone to take care of Yamae so he wouldn’t see it…” He clung to her sobbing.

“I’m going to do everything I can to help keep you alive, but even if I can’t, I promise to take care of Yamae.”

“Thank you..” He sagged in her arms, his pulse slow. 

She went back to pushing energy into him as she held him close. 

He began crying in his sleep. “Wake up! Please wake up! Don’t leave us…”

She rubbed his back gently, “Shh, everything is alright.”

He quieted, then began struggling to breathe. A line of gold blood trickled out of his mouth as his chest heaved.

Arya let out a small sob, praying she could help him. She focused energy into him as fast as possible. She held him close, gently wiping away the blood.

His pulse finally stabilized, but he remained unresponsive.

She stayed there for a long time, giving him energy until she felt dizzy. 

“Arya?” Shouma appeared, his face worried. “Are you alright?”

“I’ve been healing him for a few hours.. Just wore myself out..”

He nodded, looking sadly at Ryon. “I was hoping he’d have more fun before..”

She sighed, “I know.”

“I’ll take him to his room.” 

“Thanks,” she gently moved Ryon out of her arms and handed him over before slowly standing. 

Shouma disappeared down the hall as Tomoya entered. 

“You okay?” His eyes watched her worriedly.

“Just a little dizzy and worried about Ryon.”

“Did he threaten you or just swipe something he shouldn’t have?”

She sighed, “I wish it was either of those. I’m afraid he doesn’t have much time left. I keep trying to heal him but there’s so much damage I feel like I’ve barely made a dent.”

He stared at her. “I thought Ryusei was kidding. He’s really that bad?”

She nodded sadly. 

“And those bastards _left_ him to die?” There was rage building in his voice.

She nodded again, tears filling her eyes.

“I want to slaughter them…” His eyes began flickering.

“I know. I made some new rules while I was there. Hopefully it’ll prevent things like this from happening to anyone else.” She wiped at her eyes.

Tomoya forced the rage down and embraced her. “I’m so sorry.”

“I just want to help them both. I know I just met them but I care so much about them already. But I don’t know how much I can do for Ryon,” she let out a small sob.

He stayed silent and just held her as she cried.

After a little bit, she pulled away and wiped at her face, “Sorry..”

“Why are you apologizing?”

“I should be stronger instead of breaking down like this.”

“Are you insane?” He lifted her chin. “You care. You’re watching an innocent boy suffer horribly. It would make anyone cry.”

She nodded slowly.

“Don’t ever apologize for having a heart, Princess. It’s the biggest reason we’re alive now.”

“Thank you.”

“Anytime. You want me to cook tonight or order out?”

“Up to you. The boys will be happy either way.”

“Let’s order pizza. Say ten boxes?”

“Alright.”

He chuckled and pulled out his cell, placing the order before frowning.

“What’s wrong?”

“The Council just put out a warrant for Kaien…”

“Why?”

“Murder.”

“What the _fuck?”_

“I’ve got to go find him.” Tomoya stuffed his cell back in his pocket and pulled his keys out.

“Be careful. Let me know if you need help.”

He nodded, kissed her hurriedly and was out the door.

“Mommy?”

“What, baby?” She asked softly.

“Would you read to me?” Yamae stood in the hall, a footie pajama suit on.

“Yeah.” She smiled and went to his room. She grabbed a book off the shelf then sat on his bed and waited for him to join her.

He climbed in, struggling with the blankets. “They’re soft…”

She smiled and covered him up before opening the book and beginning to read.

Five minutes in, Yamae was asleep. He had a small smile on his face as he curled into the blankets.

She sat there and watched him for a little bit before getting up and heading into the hall.

There was a rattling noise in the kitchen.

Arya went in and looked to see what was going on.

A pair of skinny legs were waving out of the freezer and she could hear muffled cursing.

“You okay?” 

“Does it look like it? I’m stuck.” Ryon’s petulant voice answered.

Arya went and pulled him out gently.

He crowed triumphantly as he clutched an ice pop in either hand.

She smiled as she watched him.

“I never imagined the human world was so fun.” He alternated munching the pops as he settled into a chair.

“I never thought of it as fun because I grew up in it,but after being to Court, I can see how this is more fun.”

He laughed quietly. He took the final bites and tossed the sticks in the trash can. He sighed and turned to her. “I know I’m a burden, but I am really happy I could experience this.”

“You aren’t a burden.”

“I’m causing you pain.” He began moving toward the front door.

“I’d rather you be here than back where we found you. I just care about you so much and hate seeing you being sick. I wish I could take it away from you.”

He shrugged. “Never known anything else.” He opened the door and stared outside. “I want to go outside. Is there a field nearby?”

She nodded and went over to him, holding a hand out to him.

He chuckled and took it, his green eyes bright in his pale face.

She led him to a field of flowers, looking out at the pretty colors.

He sat, then laid down with a sigh. “It’s so colorful here.”

“Do you like it?”

He nodded slowly, then asked “Could you hold me?”

She nodded and moved to sit, cradling him close. 

“You’re warm. You smell like the flowers.” He let his eyes close as he held her hand.

She started humming softly.

He smiled, then slowly relaxed.

She continued to hold him while humming, running a hand through his hair gently.

His hand relaxed in hers.

She decided to check his pulse just in case.

Silence met her fingers.

She let out a sob before holding him tightly to her chest. She cried for a minute before moving to lay him down gently. She held her hands out and forced massive amounts of energy into him. She gathered all the energy she had, pouring it into him as pink light surrounded his body.

He lay still, the smile still on his lips.

She continued pushing energy even though she began feeling dizzy again. 

He still didn’t move, his skin cool under her hands.

She kept pushing energy, her vision starting to black out.

“ARYA!” Shouma wrapped his arms around her. “You’re going to die if you don’t stop.”

“Need to help..”

“You already did.” He said softly.

Tears streaked her face as she dropped her hands. She leaned into Shouma, her eyes closing.

He cradled her, looking up at Nori beside him. “Take him. We’ll figure out what to do when she wakes.” He rose, carrying her into the house and then into her room. He laid her on the bed and softly kissed her cheek before leaving.

Arya woke slowly a while later, remembering what happened. She numbly pushed herself out of bed and into the living room.

Shouma was staring blankly at the game over screen. His eyes were red and he clutched the controller tightly.

She quietly sat beside him, joining him in staring at the screen.

“Why him?” Shouma’s voice was quiet. “All he wanted was to protect his brother and live.”

She shook her head, “I don’t know.”

An odd alarm suddenly wailed through the house. Shouma stared at her. “That’s the _morgue_..”

She frowned and stood, rushing down there.

Ryon stood holding his ears, a scowl on his face.

She quickly turned the alarm off before staring at him in shock. 

“What? I thought we were in the field? I closed my eyes and then I woke up cold.”

She shook her head, “I’ve revived people before.. but I couldn’t revive you.. You were dead..”

He froze, then his eyes rolled up and his knees buckled.

She quickly caught him, holding him close. 

Shouma and Ryusei skidded to a halt, their eyes wide.

“I don’t understand it..” she whispered.

Ryusei extended a hand, light spreading over the boy. His jaw dropped.

“Is he okay?”

“Arya..there’s no sign of _anything_ wrong with him. The broken bones, the malnutrition, the wasting sickness..it’s **_all_ ** gone.”

She gave a small sigh of relief, “But how?”

“I don’t know. But he’s a perfectly healthy twelve year old now.” He froze and pointed. “Arya..”

She followed his pointing in confusion.

A pristine pair of soft red wings lay in her hands.

She smiled softly, “I don’t understand it, but I’m glad he’s okay.”

“Why don’t we move him to his bed?” Shouma finally spoke.

She nodded and lifted him gently, carrying him to his room.

Haru suddenly ran in front of her, his face panicked.

“What’s wrong?”

“Otas. They have Kaien..and Toya.”


	18. Chapter 18

“Let’s go.” Arya’s eyes blazed. She quickly glanced at her brothers, “Watch the boys please.” Then she was out the front door and headed to her car.

Haru jumped in beside her. “If they’ve been hurt…”

“I’m going to kill them.”

Haru shuddered at her expression and stared out the windshield instead.

She pulled up to the place Tomoya’s tracker was listed at. She got out quickly, racing to the door and kicking it open.

A swarm of vampires turned toward her and hissed in unison.

Haru hissed back furiously.

Arya started firing at them, taking them down one by one.

A man slowly descended from the roof, wings flapping gently. He held a limp shifter under each arm as he licked his bloodstained lips. “So sweet.”

She continued to take out the other vampires before turning to him with a growl. She aimed at him and fired quickly.

He dodged it, then met her eyes with a sadistic smile. He released Kaien and Toya, watching them fall toward the floor.

Arya threw her hand out, air catching the two men and lowering them down gently.

“You’re always spoiling the fun.” The vampire scowled.

Haru’s wings unfurled and he lunged at the man, pushing him out the window and disappearing from sight.

Arya quickly rushed toward Tomoya and Kaien, checking them over quickly.

Tomoya’s pulse fluttered under her fingers, silence from Kaien’s. Blood covered both of them.

She coated them in pink light, steadying Tomoya’s pulse and then praying to revive Kaien.

He jerked, inhaling violently just as there was an explosion outside.

Arya stayed a couple moments longer to make sure Kaien was alright before rushing outside to see what happened.

Kimito was in dragon form, crouched over a downed Haru. He shot another fireball at the vampire warningly.

Arya looked at the vampire, “What do you want?”

“Every hunter dead.”

She growled, shooting lightning from her hand out at him.

He screamed, catching fire before beginning to crumble.

She turned to look at Haru, kneeling beside him to check him over.

Blood streamed from a gash on his forehead, but there were no other external injuries.

She held her hands out and began healing the wound.

Kimito reverted, bending over and taking a deep breath.

“You okay?”

“Just takes a lot of energy to hurl those. I just need a minute. He okay?”

“I think so,” she stood and carried Haru to the car before going in to get the other brothers. Once the car was full she looked at Kimito, “Want a ride?”

He shook his head. “I’m meeting Yuuto for dinner. Take care of the stooges.” He waved, then headed for the bus stop.

Arya took off toward home, pulling up in front before carrying the men inside.

Her brothers watched in alarm, then quickly helped carry them.

She checked them all over again before sitting down quietly.

Ryusei laid a hand on her shoulder. “Are you hurt?”

She shook her head, “No, I’m alright.”

“The boys are inhaling pizza. Ryon has declared it the best food in the world.”

She smiled, “I’m glad he likes it.”

“You should rest.”

She nodded, getting up and heading out of the room. She checked on the boys before heading to her and Tomoya’s room to nap.

She got up a while later and headed out toward the medical room.

Tomoya was cursing in Fae as he struggled to get free from a set of restraints.

“Why are you in these?” She asked softly.

“Soldier boy ambushed me.” He growled. “He’s under the idea that only he can get rid of the warrant. Like a fucking idiot.”

She undid the restraints, “Let’s go fix this.”

He nodded. “The roadhouse is behind this. I _told_ him Argo’s death was going to bite us.”

“Let’s go to the roadhouse then.” 

He slid off the bed and headed for the door. “They _want_ Kaien isolated. It’ll make the kill easier.”

She sighed and followed him.

He headed for the car, his eyes flickering.

“Don’t worry, we’ll take care of this.”

He slid into the passenger seat, taking a deep breath. “The Council won’t cancel the warrant without proof. We have to keep one of them alive.”

“Okay.. so only kill most of them,” she chuckled.

He choked off a laugh.

She stared out the window as she drove, pulling up to the roadhouse.

There were bikes in the lot, lights on in the building.

Tomoya began to climb out, then froze as an anguished howl rent the air.

Arya growled and ran toward the building.

Tomoya beat her to the door, crashing through it in wolf form.

She entered behind him, trying to control her anger.

Kaien was in wolf form, his legs forced into a hogtied position. At least one of them was snapped, hanging limp. Claw marks dotted every spot visible as the other wolves savagely swiped at him. Blood was beginning to coat both him and the floor. He was weakly attempting to dodge, but quickly weakening.

Arya lost it, throwing her hand out and beginning to shoot lightning at the other wolves.

Tomoya leapt into the crowd, snarling and slicing with his claws. He stood above his brother’s figure and bared his teeth in fury.

She continued to take them out until a couple turned to her. She backed up and tried to shoot at them.

Tomoya let out a howl and leapt onto them, his muzzle snapping at their throats. 

They took them down and Arya saw a chance to run to Kaien. She knelt beside him and began pouring pink light into him.

He reverted, only semiconscious. His right arm was fractured horribly, the bone sticking out of the fabric of his flannel. Blood was trickling out of his mouth, more blood pulsing from his abdomen.

She slowly closed up the wounds, moving his arm gently to try to put the bone back in place to heal it up. She had finally got him to stop bleeding when she heard growls behind her. She turned and noticed a couple wolves staring at her. 

“ **Do it and die.** ” Tomoya’s voice was the coldest she’d ever heard. He cocked his pistol at the wolves. 

Arya moved slowly and stood, analyzing the room. She noticed only the couple wolves left. She focused for a moment until vines appeared, wrapping around them tightly. 

He made his way over to her, kneeling with a panicked cry. “Kaien?”

Arya knelt back down, going back to pouring her healing light. She finally got his arm healed up and checked him over for any other wounds.

Nothing revealed itself.

“We need to go to the Council.” Tomoya’s voice was tight. He dialed his phone and waited. “Toshi, I need you to come sit on soldier boy. I need the Council convened now.” He listened for a moment, then hung up.

He glanced at the wolves, then at Arya. “All of them or just one?”

“Take all of them just in case.”

He nodded, then pulled out restraints. “Revert. Now.”

When they did, he cuffed and sat them down near the door. “If you run, I will rip your throats out.”

The men swallowed hard, and sat quietly.

Arya stood again and waited. 

Toshi stepped inside and surveyed the room. “Pretty sure this place is now a community eyesore.”

She chuckled slightly in response before starting toward the door.

“Soldier boy going to be alright?” He looked over at Kaien’s unconscious form.

“He should be now. He lost some blood and needs to rest, but other than that he’s alright.”

“Okay. I’ll take him home.” He turned to Tomoya. “Daigo is convening the Council. They’ll be there by the time you get there.”

Tomoya gave him a small smile. “Thanks.” He pulled the men to their feet and shoved them out the doorway.

Arya followed quietly.

He pushed them into the backseat, then secured them to the doors with zip ties. “Let’s go.”

Arya started the car, “Where are we going?”

“Police headquarters. Basement.”

She nodded and started driving. They pulled up to the headquarters and got out, getting the men and taking them inside.

Tomoya led her into the basement where a twelve seat table sat. Numerous people were talking quietly in the corner.

Daigo caught her eye and he gave her a smile.

She smiled and stayed quiet, watching the people.

Finally, the room settled. Daigo took his seat as various others followed.

“Council is convened. Hunter Tomita, explain yourself.”

Tomoya stepped into the center of the room and addressed the group.

“Honored Council. I respectfully request the termination of the warrant on Kaien. We have the true perpetrators in custody and have brought them for judgement.”

There was muttering from a certain member, his mixed eyes revealing his shifter status.

“Hunter Tomita. Your brother killed an unarmed shifter unprovoked. We have video evidence.”

Arya wanted to argue that Kaien wouldn’t do that, but didn’t know if she was allowed to speak.

“I can prove that evidence was manufactured.” A gruff voice spoke from a back corner.

“Step forward.”

Arya watched quietly.

A tall blonde moved up beside Tomoya and pressed a button on his phone. “I just sent the restored file. It will prove Kaien was not responsible.” He bowed his head and retreated.

The convening member glanced at the assembled people. “We will look at this evidence and then announce our verdict.” 

The Council rose as one and filed into a back room.

Tomoya’s shoulders sagged as he suddenly went to one knee.

“Are you alright?” Arya asked softly.

He refused to look at her, his jaw clenched tightly.

She knelt beside him and scanned him over.

Blood was leaking into his abdomen from a ruptured spleen. He was going into shock, but forced himself up as the back room’s door opened.

Daigo was the first out, flashing a peace sign at them with a smile. His eyes grew concerned as he noted Tomoya’s condition.

The wolf shook his head at him as the head of the Council spoke. “We have examined the evidence and it is the verdict that Kaien Tomita’s warrant be voided. The members of Argo Tsubaka’s pack are hereby banished from the community. That is all.”

The Council dispersed as Daigo made his way over to them. “You are not well.” 

Arya began pushing energy into Tomoya quietly.

“It’s nothing. Let’s go tell Kaien the good news.”

“It’s not nothing, you have a ruptured organ!” Arya hissed.

He gave her a blank look as he swayed. “I just got sucker punched by the vamp earlier. Probably just a bruise.”

“I know what I’m talking about. Just let me heal you, alright?” She put a hand on him to keep him steady as she continued to push energy into him.

He winced, blinking slowly as his eyesight doubled. “I’m..” He toppled into Daigo’s arms, out cold.

Arya shook her head and continued to heal him. When she was done, she carried him to the car and set him gently in the passenger seat and drove him home. 

Toshi emerged with a frown. He bent to look inside the car and winced as he saw his partner. “Council over already? And he looks like shit.”

“He needs rest. And yeah, they called off the warrant.”


	19. Chapter 19

Arya took Tomoya’s hand as they walked toward the gates of the amusement park. She kept her eyes trained on Ryon and Yamae, a smile on her face. 

They were exchanging looks of awe as they stared at the crowd. Ryon tightly gripped Yamae’s hand and pulled him back anxiously.

“Stay close to us. Do you want to hold my hand?” Arya offered.

“Is this place safe?” Ryon’s eyes were wary.

“They have good security and make sure no one brings anything bad inside like weapons. As long as you stay close to us, everything will be alright.”

He slowly nodded and took her hand. “Okay.”

She smiled, “We’re going to have a lot of fun today. Try to relax.”

He gave her a small smile as Yamae tugged at her shirt.

“Is that a shifter?” He pointed to a Tigger costume bouncing around a group of laughing children. 

“You know the movies I show you? People dress up as the characters to meet the kids. That’s a character named Tigger.”

He stared wide eyed as Tomoya chuckled and whispered to her. “See the similarity?”

She chuckled and nodded before asking, “There are a lot of fun rides here. Do you want to try going on one? Or do you want to stay and meet Tigger?”

He looked shy and hid behind her.

“It’s alright, baby. He won’t hurt you.”

Ryon frowned. “What are rides?”

“Well, most of them you sit down in and they move you around. Some go really fast and others are slower and there’s a lot to look at. Many of them here tell stories.”

Ryon stared at her. “Why would someone build something like that?”

“For fun,” she smiled.

He looked skeptical, but stayed silent as they approached the ticket booth.

They got the tickets quickly then Arya looked thoughtful, “Do you guys remember the movie Frozen? There’s a ride based on that you might like.”

“The funny snowman?” Yamae beamed at her.

“Yeah,” she grinned. “Why don’t we go check that one out?” She glanced at the map then led them there. They stood in a line a few minutes before climbing into the ride vehicle.

Ryon sat in shocked silence as they rode through. Yamae laughed and cheered when they were finished.

Arya helped them out of the vehicle before asking, “What did you think?”

Yamae bounced on his heels. “I want to meet the funny snowman!”

Ryon sat down quietly as Tomoya shot Arya a concerned look.

Arya knelt in front of Ryon, “Are you alright?”

“Why did you bring me here?” He stared at his shoes.

“I thought you’d have fun. Do you not like it?”

He started to tremble. “I want to. But I’m scared.”

She wrapped her arms around him, “I’m sorry honey. I know there’s a lot to the human world that you aren’t used to and this  _ is  _ a pretty big and unfamiliar place even to human kids. We can go somewhere else if you want to, but there’s nothing to be afraid of. Nothing here will hurt you, I’ll make sure of it.”

He took a deep breath, then raised his head. “I trust you. And I want Yamae to have fun. What ride are we going on next?”

She looked through the ride list and found a few rides that weren’t too scary. They went on them before she decided it was time for lunch. They browsed food stands before getting stuff and sitting down. She looked at Ryon, “Is it less scary now that we’ve been here a little while longer?”

He nodded around a mouthful of food. He swallowed, then pointed to the Haunted Mansion. “I want to go here.”

“Are you sure? It’s a little scary,” she admitted.

“I want to go.” He repeated in a determined voice.

She nodded, “Alright. We’ll go after eating.”

He gave her an impish smile as Yamae frowned.

“Do you not want to go?” she asked him gently. 

He paused, then looked thoughtful. “If Ryon isn’t scared, I’m not either.”

Tomoya raised an eyebrow.

“Alright. Just remember, nothing in there will actually hurt you,” she smiled before kissing Tomoya’s cheek. “Are you having fun?”

“Surprisingly yes.” He sipped his drink. “I thought there was going to be so much hassle, but it’s going smoothly.”

She smiled again and continued eating. 

The boys wolfed down their food, waiting impatiently for Arya to finish.

She finished as fast as she could then led them to the ride. 

The boys took one vehicle, Tomoya leading her to another. As they began to move, he started kissing her neck.

She chuckled and kissed him gently. 

He slipped something on her finger with a soft smile.

She looked down in confusion.

An ornate white and gold ring met her eyes.

She looked up at him with wide eyes.

“Marry me?”

Happy tears filled her eyes and she nodded quickly, kissing him hard.

He smiled broadly, returning the kiss as they emerged into the queue.

She couldn’t stop smiling as she got out and went to get the boys out of their car. 

“That was cool.” Ryon looked dazed as Yamae jumped into her arms.

“You okay, baby?”

He buried his face in her shirt. “Loud.”

“I’m sorry. Let’s go take a break,” she carried him out and found a bench to sit on. After a few minutes, she asked, “Do you want to try more rides, go shopping for souvenirs, or go home?”

“Souvenirs?” He and Ryon raised matching eyebrows at her.

“Basically, you buy some fun things to remember your trip here. They have shirts, hats, plushies, and more fun things.”

“You would buy these things for us?” Ryon cocked his head.

“Of course,” she smiled.

“Can I get a snowman?” Yamae’s eyes were locked on hers.

“Yes, we’ll get you a snowman.” She glanced up at Tomoya a second before looking back at the boys. “I just want to let you know, Toya and I are going to get married. Nothing is going to change, we’re going to keep taking care of you just like we have been, but he’ll just be my husband instead of boyfriend.”

Ryon solemnly addressed them. “Congratulations.”

“Are you guys okay with it?” she asked softly.

Yamae reached his arms out to Tomoya. “Daddy.”

“Why would it matter if we weren’t?” Ryon asked bluntly. “It is your life.”

“Because you guys mean a lot to me. I love you two, and I don’t want to do anything that would make you unhappy.”

“Nothing could ever make us unhappy. You have shown compassion when you could have let us die. We love you both.”

Arya had happy tears in her eyes again. “I’m glad.”

Tomoya brushed one hand over his eyes as the other cuddled Yamae close. “We love you too.”

Ryon grinned and brushed his hair out of his eyes. “What is that blue alien dog called again?”

“Stitch?” 

He nodded. “Can I have him?”

“Of course. Let’s go look,” she led them to a shop. She helped them pick out an Olaf plushie and a Stitch plushie before looking at Tomoya, “Anything you want?”

He looped an arm around her and pulled her close. “Already have it.” He kissed her with a teasing smile.

She smiled softly before looking around the store again. She picked herself a small plushie, picking it up and starting to carry it to the counter. It suddenly tumbled to the floor and she stared at her hand which was trembling uncontrollably.

Tomoya moved quickly to her side. “Hey. It’s okay.”

Both boys froze. Yamae looked frightened while Ryon’s eyes were sad.

She picked up the plushie with her other hand before looking at the boys with a smile, “It’s alright, let’s get going.” 

Ryon took Yamae’s hand and followed her, his face troubled.

After paying she looked back at them and frowned, “What’s wrong?”

Ryon shook his head. “Is there more to do or are we going home?”

“There’s some more rides if you want to check them out,” she answered.

He looked over at Yamae who had started yawning. “Another time perhaps.”

She nodded, “Alright. Did you guys have fun?” 

Ryon nodded as Yamae beamed, happily clutching his Olaf plushie.

Tomoya chuckled and picked the boy up, running a hand through his hair as Yamae laid his head on his shoulder sleepily. “We actually wore him out.”

She smiled and led them to the car. After getting the boys buckled in the back, she took the driver’s seat. She gave Tomoya a slight smile as he climbed in the passenger seat then she took off toward their house. After getting home and tucking the sleeping Yamae into bed, she smiled at Ryon, “Are you sure you had fun?”

He nodded. “Thank you. May I be excused?”

“Of course, hun.”

He kissed her cheek, then headed for Ryusei’s room. He shut the door behind him as Tomoya frowned.

“What are they conspiring about, do you think? They’ve been spending a lot of time together in there.”

She shook her head and glanced down at her hand. “I wish I knew what happened earlier. I think I scared them a bit.”

Tomoya gently kissed her hand. “Come to bed.”

She nodded and followed him, climbing in and cuddling up against him.

“Are you happy with me?”

“Of course. I love you. Are you happy with me?”

“You’re the best thing that ever happened to me. I just don’t want you saying yes out of a feeling of obligation.”

“I  _ want  _ to marry you. You mean everything to me.”

He gave her a bright smile and held her tight.


	20. Chapter 20

Arya and Tomoya drove around, issuing the citations the Council ordered. She pulled into a parking lot for a small restaurant and climbed out, “I’m starving.” She waited for Tomoya to follow before entering the restaurant. They sat down at a table and started chatting when her phone suddenly rang. She pulled it out and answered, “Hello?”

“I never took you for the motherly type.” A woman’s voice answered. “Although, they  _ are _ quite charming. Well, the dark one is, anyway.”

Arya’s eyes darkened and the lights started flashing, “What have you done to them?”

“Not much. Had to teach the older one to show respect, but it wasn’t much of an issue after the first ten slaps.” She laughed. “He does have some tenacity, coming after me with that tiny blade.”

Tomoya watched Arya with alarm.

“What do you want?”

“So impatient. I’ll tell you on the next call.” There was a shriek of pain, another laugh and then the line went dead.

Arya growled and the lights went dark.

There were shouts from the frightened patrons, then Tomoya dragged her outside. “Arya, what the  _ hell _ ?”

“ _ THAT BITCH _ !” She growled.

He cupped her face, bringing her eyes to his. “Calm down. Now, who are you talking about?”

“I don’t know how she’s alive...” she answered. 

He gave her a perplexed look. “Who? What is going on?”

“Yashiro... She has the kids.” 

He paled. “Yuuto was watching them. Today’s test day.”

Arya scowled, “We have to find them. She said she’d call again, but I can’t wait while she has our kids!” 

“Deep breaths. Get control back.” He pulled out his phone and dialed. “I need you to find the location for the last call that Arya received. I need it now, Akira. The boys have been taken.”

After listening for a few minutes, he replied. “Text as soon as you get it.” He hung up and pushed her to the car. “Did she say anything else? Like if Yuuto was with them?”

She shook her head, “Just that Ryon tried to go after her with his knife. Not sure about Yuuto. I guess we should go check the house.”

“Are you calm enough to drive?”

She took a deep breath and nodded, “Sorry for losing it.”

“Forgiven. Let’s go.”

She climbed in and started the car. As she drove, she finally said, “I swear she was dead... This time I’m going to set her on fire.”

“Should have been done in the first place. Arya, she isn’t human.”

“Well at the time I didn’t know there were non-humans!” 

“I know.” He ran a trembling hand through his hair. “I’m so sorry, Arya. I thought one of my brothers had taken care of her. I put everyone in danger because I didn’t tell you what she was.”

“It’s not like you really could have told me..” Arya answered. “I don’t blame you.”

He stared at the floor in despair. “If something happens to them..I won’t be able to forgive myself.”

“It’s alright,” she reached over and squeezed his hand. 

“No, it’s not.” He froze as the splintered front door came into sight.

She pulled up and parked before running into the house.

Yuuto lay on the kitchen floor, slashed almost to shreds. His blood stained the test papers laying beside him a deep red.

Arya knelt beside him and began pouring energy into him. Slowly the wounds closed up.

“Sa..save..” His words were halting as he shakily clutched her hand. His eyes were unfocused, his breathing weak.

“Shh, just relax,” she said softly. When he was healed enough, she moved him to the medical room and set up a transfusion before pouring more energy into him. After a little while, she pulled away and sat down. Soon, her phone rang again.

“You like my artwork? I find blood  _ so _ artistic, don’t you?” Yashiro laughed.

“Get to the point. What do you want?”

“To make you suffer.” 

“Leave her alone, you bitch!” Ryon yelled in the background before he yelped and went quiet.

“Quiet, you little shit or I’ll take more of that pretty gold blood.” Yashiro answered before returning to the phone. “Which one will hurt you more? The brave older one or the tiny one?”

“Let them go!” Arya growled.

“Why should I? They’re fun to play with.”

She stayed quiet for a moment before offering, “I’ll trade you. Let them go and you can have me.”

“Tempting.. But I’m not done with you yet. I’ll give you a gift though. Come to where you shot me. He’ll be waiting.” The line clicked.

Arya quickly ran toward the car.

“Arya, wait! You have to stay calm.” Tomoya grabbed her arm.

Tears filled her eyes, “But she has our babies..”

“You can’t help them if you lose control. Now deep breath. Where are we going?”

“She said go to the location I shot her.”

“Alright, let’s go.”

Arya sped toward the location, pulling up and getting out quickly.

Tomoya ran ahead and disappeared. A minute later he reappeared, grabbing and pushing her away from the building. “Stop. Go back to the car. Let me take care of this.”

She stared at him a moment, “What is it?”

He shook his head slowly, fighting tears. “Just go back.  _ Please _ .”

“Toya...” she sighed, “If someone is hurt, I can help them more than you can.”

“You shouldn’t see this…” The words were strangled.

She ignored his words and moved around him to enter the building.

The walls shimmered, liquid gold seeping into the cracked plaster. More covered the floor, coating her shoes.

She took a deep breath and continued to look around.

Yamae was pinned to the far wall. His head was on his chest, his arms stretched apart as far as they could go and impaled with small knives. Blood covered him, multiple shallow slashes on his arms and throat, placed to maximize pain and terror.

Arya carefully removed him, tears in her eyes. She cradled him close, pouring her energy into him as she held him.

He lay cold and unresponsive, his eyes closed.

She continued to give him energy as she stared at him numbly.

“Arya, let me take him.” Tomoya knelt beside her.

She shook her head, “I need to help him.”

Tomoya hung his head. “I’m  _ so _ fucking sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. It’s hers.” 

“If I had taken care of her…” He trailed off, gently resting a hand on Yamae’s head.

She continued to focus quietly.

The wounds were gone, his appearance unmarred. 

Tomoya tried to fool himself, tried to say Yamae had just fallen asleep in her lap after one of their many Disney marathons. But he couldn’t, finally letting a sob escape.

Arya held Yamae close, still covering him in pink light. She closed her eyes and tried to control her energy into a big burst.

Yamae jerked violently, his lungs sucking in air. His eyes flew open, and he screamed in terror.

“Shh, baby. You’re safe now.”

He clung to her in desperation, his body trembling uncontrollably. “Don’t hurt them. Please don’t hurt them. Do whatever you want to me, but don’t hurt them. I don’t want her to cry anymore…”

“Shh..” she held him tightly. 

He slowly calmed, his eyes fluttering closed as Tomoya tried not to rage.

She gently carried Yamae to the car and set him in the back.

There was a howl from the building as Tomoya lost control.

She was quiet as she waited for him.

Ten minutes later, he stumbled out of the building. He shakily put his coat on, then stopped and closed his eyes.

“Hey, it’s alright,” she said softly. “We’re going to find her and get Ryon back.”

“How could I have ever loved her? Am I that fucked up?”

“She hid things from you. You couldn’t have known the truth.”

“No excuse for stupidity.” He glanced toward the car. “Take him home. I’m going to end this.”

“Please don’t do anything stupid.. I really should go with you.”

His phone rang. He answered, listening intently. Finally, his shoulders slumped and he nodded. “Thanks, Akira.” He hung up, whirled, and slammed a fist into the wall.

“What’s wrong?”

“Akira traced her location here. Now she’s disappeared.”

Arya nodded slowly, “Let’s get Yamae home..”

He turned back to her. “I will find Ryon.  _ I swear it _ . Even if it kills me, I will find him and stop her.”

She kissed him quickly, “Please don’t get hurt.”

He gave her a soft look. “Just take care of everyone. Yuuto is going to be blaming himself.”

She nodded, “I love you.”

He crushed his lips to hers. When they parted, he whispered “Love you more. You’re the best damn thing that’s ever happened to me. Remember that, okay?” He turned and ran away from her, pulling out his phone.

She took a deep breath and got in the car, driving home. She carried Yamae inside, set him down gently before sitting down beside him. Tears filled her eyes as she sat there watching him.

He tossed his head back and forth silently, his eyes squeezed shut. He began trembling, his face beginning to pale. A whimper escaped his throat as he clenched his fists.

Silver light shone over him, then Ryusei was there. He pulled a bag off his hip and rapidly searched through it.

She watched him quietly, wiping at her eyes.

He produced two syringes, administering them with a grave look.

“What are you giving him?”

“Arvis and  _ lethananiel  _ juice. May I ask how he managed to get poisoned with  _ turinal _ here? It only grows at Court.”

She shook her head, “Yashiro took him.”

His eyes glittered angrily. “The witch  _ still _ lives?”

“Well, I thought I killed her, but I didn’t know non-humans existed at the time.”

He struggled to control his anger, rising to his feet and pacing the floor. “Mother should have killed her…”

Arya raised an eyebrow.

He glanced at her, then sighed. “Mother banished her after she was caught. She is a witch who loves targeting children. Those she doesn’t kill, she twists into killers and then releases.”

Arya sighed and looked back at Yamae.

“Where is Ryon?”

“She still has him..”

He hung his head in sorrow. “I am sorry. He will be mourned.”

Arya’s eyes filled with tears again, “I shouldn’t have brought them here.. We have too many enemies.” She was quiet for a moment before adding, “I couldn’t keep them safe... I don’t deserve to be their mom.”

“You stop that right now!” Ryusei shook her violently. “They would have died, scared and alone without you. Thrown away and treated like garbage, unmourned and forgotten.  _ You saved them _ . You gave them love and treated them as people.  _ Don’t _ ever say you don’t deserve to be their mom. You are the best mom they could have ever had. What do you think Ryon would do if he heard you say that?”

She nodded slowly. “I just.. I feel like I failed. I’m supposed to keep them safe..”

“I’m the one who failed.” Yuuto’s soft voice spoke from the doorway.

She shook her head, “It’s not your job to fight.”

“I was the one here. Arya, I never told you this, but I haven’t always been a teacher. I used to be a Hunter. I lost my nerve after my girlfriend was killed in front of me. I ran away. I’m sorry I didn’t protect the boys better. If anyone doesn’t deserve to be here, it’s me.” He crossed the room, staring down at Yamae as silent tears streaked his face. A moment later, he was flinging the front door open and running out.

Arya quickly followed him. “Yuuto.. Please don’t go. I don’t blame you for any of this.”

He froze, answering without turning. “Will you still say that when Ryon has to be killed because his mind is twisted by her magic? Or will you wish I had died in his place, like her parents do?”

“I care about you. I won’t ever blame you for this, no matter what happens.”

He laughed bitterly. “Lousy hunter. Lousy protector. I should have finished what the shifter didn’t all those years ago..” 

“ _ Shut up,” _ Arya growled. “You did your best. I don’t know exactly what happened in your past, but I  _ know  _ you deserve to live and be happy. I don’t blame you for the boys being taken. You got hurt trying to protect them and I’m thankful for you having been here.”

He shook his head, his shoulders shaking as he rigidly stood in the driveway.

She moved closer and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

“I couldn’t do anything...I’d left them in the kitchen so I could grade their tests in peace. I heard Yamae screaming and Ryon yelling, but when I arrived…” He trembled under her fingers, his voice haunted.

“It’s alright. I  _ don’t  _ blame you.”

“ _ How _ ?” He turned to look at her. “If I hadn’t left…”

“You can’t keep your eyes on them every second of the day. It’s impossible.”

He nodded, then blinked rapidly and swayed.

“Come on,” she led him inside and sat him down. “Just rest.”

Ryusei was cradling Yamae, who was sobbing “mommy” repeatedly.

Arya moved to him, gently taking him into her arms. “Shh, I’m here baby.”

“Mean woman hurt Ryon..then she hurt me..why did she hurt us?” His voice was puzzled.

“Some people are just bad. They find hurting others fun. I’m  _ so _ sorry I didn’t protect you better. We’re looking for Ryon still, but we are going to try our best to find him.”

He nodded sleepily, snuggling against her and closing his eyes.

She held him close for a while before placing him on the bed. She moved away, pulling her phone out to try calling Tomoya. She walked toward the door but stumbled, crashing into it instead. She straightened herself, a confused look on her face. She shook her head and left the room, dialing Tomoya’s number.

“Arya.” Daigo’s voice was quiet. “I will be returning with your son soon.”

“Where are you? Where is Toya?”

“We found Yashiro. She has been defeated. Ryon is safe. I will answer the rest of your questions when we return.” He hung up.

Arya paced for a while, only pausing when she noticed her hand trembling.

The front door opened, Kimito slowly entering. There was blood covering his clothes and his eyes were distant. He didn’t say a word, opening his door and collapsing onto the floor of his room.

Arya sighed, “Are you alright?”

“Not mine.” His voice was sounded raw, as if he’d screamed himself hoarse. He stayed curled on the floor.

Arya left him alone, deciding not to ask. She had a feeling something bad had happened.

“Arya?” Daigo’s voice spoke behind her. “May I get some help?”

She nodded and followed him.

Ryon was scrunched into a corner of the room Daigo and Hitoshi shared. He was blood soaked, his body shaking with terror as his eyes stared blankly at the floor.

“He is physically unharmed. The blood is not his. His mind, however.. I fear I was too slow in freeing him from her spell.”

She crouched down in front of Ryon, “Baby? Are you there?”

His eyes darted wildly until they landed on her. He recoiled, his shaking growing more violent. “I’m sorry! I didn’t want to! I don’t want to go back! Don’t send me back! I’m sorry...sorry..I hurt him..”

She took a deep breath, “Baby, it’s alright. Whatever you did wasn’t your fault. You aren’t going anywhere.”

He shook his head. “You’re going to hate me..you’re going to send me back to the guards..please don’t send me back. Kill me instead..” He suddenly produced a syringe of purple fluid and jammed it into his arm. He cried out as he injected it, then sagged against the wall. “Better this way..you can forgive me..”

Arya quickly rushed to his side, lifting him and carrying him to the medical room. She injected an antidote, “Baby, I love you and care about you. What you did wasn’t your fault.”

“I don’t deserve to be loved..I tried to fight but couldn’t stop..he looked so sad…” The boy let out a heart rending sob.

“I’m  _ so  _ sorry you went through that. I should have protected you better..”

“I’m not worthy to be your son..” He sobbed as he tried to slide off the bed. “I am yamalen and deserve to die in the street. I will not sully your home any further.”

She grabbed him and held him tightly, “You are not yamalen. You are my son and I love you no matter what.”

He sobbed harder, melting into her arms.

She held him close, whispering softly, “I love you and what you did wasn’t your fault.”

He slumped onto her shoulder in exhaustion.

She continued to hold him for a while before placing him on the bed. She then left the room.

Daigo looked at her sympathetically. “I am returning to the battle location. Will you have arrangements ready when I return?”

“I’m going with you.”

“Are you sure?” He looked down at the floor.

“Yeah.”

“As you wish. Hold tight to me.”

She did as instructed.

He began to murmur under his breath, then wind rushed around them. When it ceased, they were in a wide underground chamber.

Arya looked around quietly.

There were several bodies scattered around, one of them still burning. Daigo clenched his jaw, kneeling beside Hitoshi as tears began streaming down his face. He brushed his hair back gently before kissing his lips.

Arya looked at all the bodies, checking them over to see who she recognized.

Haru lay crumpled, his white jacket stained with blood. 

Then she saw Tomoya.

His arms and legs were bound in vines, his chest and abdomen a mass of shredded skin and blood. Ryon’s knife was still embedded inside. His face was obscured by his hair as his head hung limp.

Arya moved closer, gently removing the knife and then brushed his hair from his face.

“I am sorry, Arya.” Daigo said softly before extending a hand and dissolving the vines. “Yashiro was stronger than I expected and I failed to break the spell quickly enough.”

She shook her head, tears in her eyes. She closed her eyes for a moment to try to reign in her emotions, but when she opened her eyes, they were glowing a soft pink. Light suddenly shot out from her into her friends and made the room light up brightly.

Daigo watched quietly, still cradling Hitoshi. He looked down in disbelief as his lover twitched and opened his eyes.

Haru blinked dazed eyes open and pushed himself sitting, eyes drifting around the room.

The other bodies stayed still, the burnt one finally out.

Arya focused for a moment, then a massive charge of pink light flew at Tomoya. She swayed a moment before falling to the floor. 

“Ryon..he’s hurting. Save him..” Tomoya’s voice was almost inaudible.

Arya struggled to open her eyes back up, “He’s home.”

Daigo murmured under his breath and waved a hand. The three men vanished and he moved to her side. “Let me send you back.”

She nodded, struggling to get back on her feet.

He touched her and she heard the wind again. The quiet beeping of medical equipment was heard and she felt arms holding her up. 

Ryusei’s voice spoke softly in her ear. “Sleep, Arya.”

She nodded slowly, her eyes already closing.

When she woke, she sat up quickly and looked around the room.

Haru sat dozing beside Tomoya’s bed. Ryon was curled into Tomoya’s side, both sleeping.

Hitoshi entered, giving her a fleeting smile. “Glad to see you awake.”

“You too.”

He chuckled softly, then began rummaging through vials with a frown.

“What’s wrong?”

“Daigo won’t stop crying. He keeps asking for you. I think he needs to rest, but he’s refusing.”

She pushed herself off the bed, “I’ll go talk to him.”

“He’s in the magic building. Least he was when I left.” Hitoshi sighed and ruffled his hair.

Arya nodded and headed out toward the magic building. She entered and looked Daigo over carefully, “Heard you wanted me for something?”

He forced himself calm, then nodded. “May I have your permission to bury in an isolated spot of the property?”

She frowned, “Who are you burying?”

“Yashiro’s victims. They deserve it and I can not return them home.”

“Why can’t you return them home?” She looked thoughtful a moment, “Should I try reviving them?”

“Your people will not allow it. They have been tainted twice, once by being anchis born and again by her magic.” He struggled for composure. “It is only right that since I could not save them, I do the only thing left and make sure they are remembered.”

Arya growled, “It’s not their fault they were anchis born or that she took them. My people are a bunch of cruel idiots.”

He gave her a shaky smile. “Then you do not object?”

“Of course I don’t object. We’ll make sure they are remembered.”

He bowed. “I am almost done preparing them. Would you help me finish? I fear my grief will cause me to break down again.”

“Of course. What do you need?”

“Healing of their injuries. I wish them to be unmarred. They deserve to be free of her viciousness.” He led her to another room where four sheeted figures lay. One of them was smaller than Yamae. “I have completed the older ones. But the younger ones caused me to lose focus.”

Arya nodded, slowly uncovering the younger ones. Her eyes filled with tears but she focused pouring her energy into them.

Their wounds disappeared, giving the illusion of peaceful sleep.

Daigo bowed his head. “I thank you for your kindness. I will trouble you about this no more.”

Arya sighed as she stared at the young kids. The youngest was a small girl and Arya hated seeing someone that young hurt. “Since they are anchis born, do they not have families?”

“All orphans. Why Yashiro could take them and no cry be raised.” Daigo answered as he began wrapping a shroud around the oldest, a boy appearing to be sixteen or seventeen. “They would be buried unmarked if the humans found them. At least they will have their names this way.”

Arya was quiet a moment before pouring more energy into the four children.

Daigo jumped back in surprise. “What are you doing?”

“Helping them.”

“You are weak. It is not wise.”

“I don’t care.”

The little girl’s eyes snapped open and she stared at Arya in confusion.

Arya gave her a friendly smile before continuing to push energy into the other three.

Two of them opened their eyes, looking around in wonderment. 

The oldest revived with a yell of defiance, his hands ripping away the shroud and scrabbling for a weapon.

“You’re all safe now. She can’t hurt you anymore.”

He stopped, his purple eyes meeting hers. “Who are you?” He jumped up and stood defensively in front of the younger children. “You leave my siblings alone.”

She bowed her head slightly, “I’m Arya.”

“Where are we? And where is that devil spawned bitch?” He watched Daigo warily, the girl shuffling up and grabbing the boy’s hand.

“You are in one of the buildings I own. You are safe here. She is dead, you don’t have to worry.” She glanced at Daigo before looking at them with a smile “We’re going to build an orphanage.”

Daigo laughed. “I can do it in a few hours.”

The second youngest tugged on the boy’s robe. “I’m hungry.”

The boy gave him a sad smile. “I know you are, Kenji. I’ll find something once we’re free.”

“You’ll be able to eat whatever you want at the orphanage,” Arya informed. “I’m going to make sure you and all the other Fae orphans are taken good care of.”

“Why would you do that?” The teen asked suspiciously. He tensed as the door behind her opened.

“Mommy, I can’t find Olaf.” Yamae came in with a pout. “And Ryon won’t help me find him.”

“Alright, baby. I’m a little busy with important things, but as soon as I’m done I’ll help you look.”

He beamed at her, then noticed the children. “Are they playmates?”

“Maybe. You know how I helped you and Ryon? They don’t have family either. I’m going to make a home for all the Fae kids without parents, so they are taken care of.”

“You’re the best mommy ever. Can I show them my room?”

“Give us just a couple more minutes, then they can see it if they want to.” She wrapped an arm around him before looking back at the others. “I want to help because I care and I’m in a position to help.”

The little girl smiled at her shyly, then dropped the teen’s hand and stretched her arms out toward Arya.

Arya knelt down and hugged the girl gently.

She received a kiss on the cheek and a soft giggle.

The teen deflated and sat down. “I hope we can trust you.”

“Have you heard about the Queen who gave anchis borns rights?” Arya asked quietly.

“What Queen?” His eyes narrowed.


	21. Chapter 21

“The Fae Queen.”

“We don’t have a Queen. We have a Prince who is in hiding from the trolls.” He shook his head at her. “You have a good imagination.”

“The Princes have an older sister who was raised human. She was coronated not that long ago.” She glanced at Daigo, “Do the Fae not have like.. newspapers or anything?”

“We have not been at Court for five years.” A boy slightly older than Ryon answered.

She smiled softly, “Well, the Queen has given anchis born people rights and now we’re going to build an orphanage for all the orphaned children. You’ll be taken care of and if you decide to go back to Court when you are older, you’ll have rights.”

The teen looked at her in shock. 

“You done pestering mommy yet, squirt? Haru’s serving the pizza and he promises ice cream after.” Ryon sauntered in and froze. 

Arya turned to look at him, “How are you, hun?”

His eyes were focused on the teen. “Zal? I thought you were dead.”

The teen raised an eyebrow. “I could say the same thing, pipsqueak.”

“I take it you know each other?”

“We used to live in the Colony. We would sneak out together to get food.” Ryon shrugged. “He disappeared years ago. Thought the guards had gotten him.”

Arya nodded quietly before looking back at the teen. 

“You really won’t hurt them? I’ll do whatever you want.” Zal began removing his robe, his eyes downcast.

“Hey, hey, you don’t have to do anything. I’m going to help all of you because I care, okay?” She sighed, “Why don’t you guys join us for food?”

“I’ll take them.” Daigo ushered all the children out but Zal.

He still had his eyes fixed on the floor, his hands tight around the half discarded robe. “I will be quiet. I will not cry unless you want me to.” He forced the robe to drop, then turned around and removed his underwear. He knelt and waited, his bottom exposed to her.

“Honey, I don’t know what you’ve had to do in the past, but you are safe here. Please put your clothes back on.”

“Am I too old? I won’t let you touch my brothers.” He turned his head. “If you even think of touching Azra, I’ll kill you.”

“I’m helping you with nothing in return. I don’t want  _ anything _ from you or your siblings. I just want to help.”

There was confusion in the purple orbs as he stayed still. “Everyone wants something. Shall I pleasure you instead? I have a little experience.”

“No.” She said quickly. “The only thing I want is to help you. I don’t want anything else, I swear.”

“I apologize.” He stayed on the floor as if waiting for something.

“ _ Please _ put your clothes back on.”

He slowly did, keeping his eyes averted. “So I am not for your use? A gathering perhaps?”

She winced, “Honey, look at me. You aren’t here to be used by anyone. No one here will touch you or your siblings like that. We honestly all just want to help you because we are kind people.” 

He raised his eyes. “Forgive me, but I have met no one kind. Everyone wants something.”

“I was raised human by some vampires. I was taught compassion and kindness. I swear I don’t want anything from you.”

He bowed his head, then swayed.

She gently put a hand on his shoulder to steady him, “Let’s get some food into you.”

He gave her a small nod.

She led him to the house and offered him a seat at the table.

He sat down carefully, making sure he took as little space as possible. His siblings remained silent, the younger teen placing a pizza slice in front of him and withdrawing.

Ryon took a deep breath, launching into a discussion of the pros and cons of some game strategy with Shouma.

Haru sent her a sharp glance, a question in his eyes.

She raised an eyebrow and approached, “What?”

“Is he alright?”

“I don’t know. He’s been through a lot, that’s for sure.”

“By the way, Toya is in the bedroom. Says he isn’t hungry.”

She nodded and slipped out of the room, going to her and Tomoya’s room to check on him.

He sat on the end of the bed, his eyes distant.

“Hey, you alright?”

“I have seen a lot of horrible things as a Hunter, you know? Vampire kills, shifter attacks. Hell, me and Toshi fought a mermaid once who put both of us in the hospital. But arriving at her hideout… I mean I knew she was Fae, knew she was a witch, but what she was doing to that boy…” He shuddered.

She gently squeezed his hand. “I revived them.. The oldest one seems pretty messed up but I don’t think it’s all from her.”

He gave a small laugh. “Quite the family we’re acquiring.”

“I’m making an orphanage for Fae children, so they’ll probably stay there.”

“You’re amazing, you know that? Willing to revive Yashiro’s experiments.”

“They deserve kindness.”

He leaned over and kissed her. “That’s my Princess.”

“Are you sure you aren’t hungry?”

“Yeah. Go take care of the boys. It’s getting late.” 

She nodded and kissed him before heading back to the kitchen.

Ryon was eating an ice pop, the other children eagerly inhaling bowls of ice cream.

Zal was nowhere to be seen.

Arya smiled at the kids before going searching for Zal.

Haru grabbed her arm as she headed for the front door. “Wanna explain why that kid propositioned me?”

Arya rolled her eyes, “He did that to me too. He seems to think we want something for helping them.”

Haru froze. “I’ve heard of offering whatever you have, but _ that _ ? When I turned him down, he asked Kimito. Shocked him into shifting, which is when the kid bolted in terror.”

Arya shook her head, “I’ll go find him.”

“Good luck.” Haru pointed toward the field. “He was heading toward there.”

Arya nodded and headed out there. She looked around carefully.

He was digging into the ground, his body trembling with exertion.

“Hun? I heard Kimito scared you.. He didn’t mean to, you just scared him first..” She spoke softly. “ _ No one _ here wants anything like that from any of you.”

“I didn’t mean to scare him. I’m just doing what I’m supposed to.” He paused for breath, his hands shaking. “Ask everyone at a gathering if they wish company for the night.” 

After a minute, he resumed digging. “I have to finish this before dark comes.”

“What are you doing?”

“If no one desires company, I must sleep alone. It’s warmer underground.” 

“Hun, you can sleep in our house until the orphanage is built. We have extra beds.”

He panicked. “Not unless someone wishes company. It is law.”

“I’ll let you in on something. I make the laws now, I’m the Queen. And I say it’s alright for you to stay inside.”

His eyes glittered in the dim light, then he bowed his head. One hand slipped into his pocket and withdrew a silver box. “I submit to harnessing.” He handed the box to her, then made his way back toward the house.

“Hey, wait a second,” she caught up to him. “I don’t know about this harnessing stuff, but I swear we don’t want  _ anything  _ from you. We just want to help you. I wish you’d just let us take care of you.”

“If you  _ are _ Queen, you know the harness. It is mandatory for us anchis born over the age of ten in a high born house when we are not performing.” His eyes narrowed.

Tears filled her eyes, “Like I said, I grew up human. I don’t know all this Fae stuff, but everything I keep learning is worse and worse..” She took a deep breath, “I’m definitely outlawing this kind of thing.”

He didn’t answer, taking the box back. “I may require assistance at the end. But I shall do the majority of it.” He resumed his walk to the house, disappearing within the doorway.

Arya ran after him, tears streaking her face. She entered and grabbed his arm. “ _ Listen to me. _ We  _ want _ to help you. We  _ don’t want  _ you doing this kind of thing. We don’t want  _ anything  _ from you  **_at all._ ** You are allowed to stay in the house, we have extra bedrooms. You don’t have to stay outside, even though none of us want company. We  _ don’t  _ want you to do this harness thing either.  _ We are just kind people.  _ Forget your training, you are safe and cared about now.”

“I am anchis born. No one cares for me. I am to be used until I get too sick and am discarded from the Colony.” He stated quietly, not meeting her eyes. “I hope you show compassion on my siblings and do not treat them too harshly.”

“I care about people who are anchis born! Why do you think I gave them rights?!  _ I care about you. _ I care about your siblings too. If I didn’t care about anchis born people, why would I adopt Ryon? I adopted him and Yamae because I  _ love  _ them.”

“What is love?” He stood rigidly beside her. “I do not know this word.”

“It’s like.. extreme caring. A deep affection.”

His eyes brightened and he repeated the word slowly. “What I feel for my siblings.. It is love?”

“Yes,” she smiled softly.

He gave a small smile, then lost it hurriedly as Ryusei approached them. He threw himself to the floor, head bent to the carpet. “Forgive me. I will be harnessed shortly. I will not dishonor this home.”

Arya looked at Ryusei, the tears returning to her eyes, “Please help me... I keep telling him we just want to help him.”

Ryusei clenched his jaw. “You can do nothing to dishonor this house. Get up and go take a bath. Yuuto is getting your bed ready.”

Zal’s head rose in shock. “A bath?”

“Don’t tell me you don’t know what I’m talking about. Now get up before I dump you wearing your robe.”

Zal rose quickly, struggling not to run as he headed for the bathroom.

As he disappeared, Ryusei unclenched his jaw and stared at the forgotten box with disgust.

“Thank you.. I kept telling him everything was okay but he wasn’t getting it. He also said as Queen I should know what the harnessing is. I’m definitely outlawing people from treating others like that..” She sighed, “Did I make a mistake reviving him? He wouldn’t have to deal with all this..”

“Arya..I’m sorry you are learning about this. I hoped to spare you.” He sighed. “You revived him because you believed he should have a chance. He will recover in time with your compassion.”

“I feel like everything I learn about the Fae gets worse and worse.. Why are our people so cruel?”

“I wish I knew. Father wanted to make change, but he was ridiculed and blocked by Tomoki.” He gazed at her head on. “Do you wish to know the truth of our Court?”

“If I know I can make changes, right?”

He nodded. “Let’s sit down.”


	22. Chapter 22

Arya sat down on the couch.

“Our Court is a beautiful place filled by corrupt and hypocritical vacuous narcissists. It shows a beautiful surface, hiding things like the Colony from the people at large.” 

Arya nodded slowly.

“Have you ever wondered what the wasting disease actually is?”

“Never thought about it..”

“You’re familiar with AIDS in the human world?” He sat down hard next to her.

“Yeah.”

“Welcome to the Fae equivalent. Only you can’t acquire the wasting disease through blood or drugs.”

She sighed, “That’s still terrible though.”

“The Colony is for anchis born, those of such low social status as to be mostly invisible. Anchis born aren’t reviled for being ill, they are ill  _ because  _ they are anchis born. In the Court, the only time nobles have accepted sex is to create a globe. Otherwise, the practice is to go to the Colony to satisfy any urges. Everyone there above the age of ten is allowed to be used. If a noble wishes, anchis are brought to parties as favors. They are passed around until they are ill, then left to die. The  _ harness _ ,” he spat the word as if it burned his mouth, “allows free access day or night to anyone wishing it. Tomoki tricked our mother into signing it into law while she was dying.”

Arya growled, “I’m definitely outlawing the harness and the nobles using the Colony people for sex. That’s terrible.”

“I did not tell you the worst of it. The pleasure training begins at  _ six _ , although it is limited to the headmaster of the Colony until age eleven. Ryon was a favorite of Tomoki’s which is why he was so sick when he went after Nori. Zantok is an accompanying illness.”

Arya took a deep breath, trying to control her anger.

“This is another reason I did not wish to return. The Court sickens me and I wished to die away from it.” He rose and retrieved the silver box, handing it to her. “Open it.”

She frowned but did as instructed.

Leather straps that opened the buttocks for easier access fell into her lap. There were more straps for feet and hands, along with a thick gag.

She growled in response, her eyes blazing.

“I am ashamed.” Ryusei’s voice was soft.

“In the morning, start drafting a letter to Court for me. I want this to end.”

“As you wish. You are not angry at me?”

“Why would I be?”

“I did not tell you what I knew of Ryon’s past.”

“It’s alright. I probably would have gone to Court and started flipping shit on everyone.”

“I enjoy that more than I probably should.” He chuckled.

Arya sighed, “I should go check on the kids.”

He nodded. “I shall check on Zal. He has been in there far too long.” He rose and headed into the bathroom.

Arya checked to make sure the other kids were all safe and in bed.

All were sleeping soundly.

“Arya!” Ryusei’s voice was sharp. “Help me!”

Arya followed the sound.

He was standing inside the tub, struggling with something unseen. “He is heavy.”

“What’s wrong with him?”

Her brother pointed to an open pill bottle laying tipped over on the countertop. “He took  _ all _ of them and climbed into the full damn tub.”

She sighed, helping her get Zal out. She wrapped him in a towel before helping get him to the medical room. “I know we need to pump his stomach, but I don’t know how.. Call Keisuke.”

He rushed for his crystal, speaking Fae quickly as it glowed. He looked up. “Five minutes. I asked him to come do an exam to see if any of them are ill earlier.”

She nodded and began pacing.

Keisuke ran in, setting up the pump and administering a dark substance through the tube. Ten minutes later, he removed the tube and exhaled. “You reacted quick enough. Very little had been absorbed.”

“So he’ll be alright now?”

“I won’t lie to you. He is in the first stages of wasting disease. He will recover from the overdose, however he is not well.”

She nodded slowly, “Alright.”

“A room has been readied for you. You’ll examine the children tomorrow?” Ryusei asked the doctor who nodded before they both left the room.

Arya sat beside Zal quietly.

“Why?” His voice was sad, his eyes filled with tears.

“Why what?”

“Why save me when you have already rejected me? I am not wished to be company for anyone.”

“I care about  _ you.  _ As a person. Not for company or anything else, just you being you.”

“I am yamalen. I am only good for company since I am not, as you say, a person. I am not Q’tan. I am anchis born and will die when I am used up.”

“To me, anchis born are as much people as anyone else. You are not yamalen to me. You’re a person, no matter what you’ve been told in the past.”

The tears began to fall and he curled into a ball, hiding his face panickedly. “I’m sorry!” He tried to muffle the sobs by stuffing the towel in his mouth.

She gently removed it from his mouth and wrapped her arms around him. “It’s alright, you have nothing to apologize for.”

He flinched, then said quietly, “I said I would not cry.” He took one of her hands and moved it to his bottom. “You won’t punish me too roughly I hope.” He parted his behind with both hands and waited with eyes closed.

She quickly moved away. “I’m not punishing you at all.”

“I see. I am not even worthy of that anymore.” He dropped his hands and lay quiet.

“I don’t punish anyone. You have done nothing to be punished for.” 

“I cried when I promised not to. Punishment happens when I break my word.”

“I don’t think you need to be punished for crying. You’re allowed to feel your emotions.”

“Q’tan have emotions. I am yamalen. I am to be used for whatever purpose is required.”

Arya growled, “I’m trying to convince you in a nice way but since you keep not listening, I have to resort to yelling. You  _ are  _ Q’tan! You  _ are  _ a person! You  _ are not  _ yamalen! Tomorrow I’m outlawing anyone to use anchis born for things like that. You’ll never have to worry about being used again.”

His eyes went wide with shock. “You would do that?”

“I am doing that.”

He choked, coughing violently. When it had subsided, he quietly remarked “You are going to make the Court unhappy. It is not wise to do that over me.”

“I’m doing it over all the anchis borns. You all deserve peace and happiness. You deserve freedom.”

The tears began again as he wrapped his arms around himself. “Freedom..I don’t know what that is, but it sounds nice.” He yawned and got off the bed, going to the corner and standing rigidly against the wall. He closed his eyes.

“Freedom means you can do what you want and make your own choices,” Arya said softly. “Now come on, there’s a bed ready for you.”

“I’m supposed to sleep like this if I am not harnessed or company.” His eyes blinked open and looked at her.

“You don’t have to live by those rules anymore. You’re allowed to sleep in a bed.”

He nodded. “Lead me to your room. I will try to stay awake.”

“Honey, you get your own room with your own bed. You’ll be all by yourself.”

His knees buckled as he paled. “You will be imprisoned.”

“I’m the Queen. If they want to imprison me, I’ll fight them.”

He pushed himself up and bowed his head. His eyes started closing, his body threatening to fall forward. He jerked upright, his eyes darting around the room only semi focused.

Arya gently wrapped an arm around him and led him to his room. She got him to the bed, “Now sleep here. Everything will be alright.”

A small snore was the only answer.

She shook her head and left the room, going out to the living room and sitting in a recliner. She stared at the wall for a while before dozing off.

Loud laughter was heard nearby, light streaming onto her face the next morning.

Arya blinked her eyes open slowly, looking around for the noise.

All the small boys were laughing and pointing.

She frowned and looked down.

Azra lay curled up in her lap, sleeping peacefully. Her light blonde curls lay in her face and she had one thumb in her mouth. 

Arya gently brushed the hair from her face and smiled.

Powder blue eyes opened and a musical voice said “mommy.”

Arya’s smile turned soft, “Hi, baby.”

The girl giggled and wrapped her arms around Arya.

Arya hugged her close.

“Breakfast is ready.” Ryon announced over his shoulder as he turned and headed toward the kitchen. The other boys followed cheering.

Arya gently lifted Azra, carrying her into the kitchen.

Tomoya was making pancakes, a stack in front of each chair already. “Morning, Princess. Bed was lonely last night.”

“Sorry, didn’t mean to fall asleep in the chair. Though I woke up to this cutie in my lap.”

“Look who’s adopted who.” He laughed as he flipped the food over. “Daigo wants to know what colors to paint the rooms of the orphanage. Says it’s the last thing he needs to do before letting you decorate.”

She looked thoughtful, “Yellow is nice but it might be too bright.. Maybe a soft blue?”

“Alright. Feed the munchkins, will you?”

Arya chuckled and moved Azra to a seat. She made sure everyone was eating and helped cut Azra’s pancakes before sitting down to eat her own.

“Keisuke reports no worries. So you can baby them to your heart’s content.” Tomoya kissed her.

“Is he still here?”

“Last time I saw him, he was talking to Ryu.”

Arya nodded, “Okay. I wanted to talk to him before he leaves.”

“I’ll let him know. Zal is still asleep. Didn’t dare wake him, he looked exhausted. I’ve been called to Council, so I have to go. Love you. Don’t let them drive you crazy.”

Arya chuckled, “I love you too.”

He gave her a kiss and wave before leaving.

She finished eating and cleaned up the kids and their plates before heading out to find Keisuke.

The doctor was emerging from Kimito’s room. “Arya, you want to see me?”

“I want to know what’s wrong with me.”

His eyes narrowed. “Symptoms?”

“My hand keeps trembling and I’ve had a few times that I’ve lost my balance.”

“Medical. Now.”

She sighed and headed there.

“Lie down for the scanner.”

She did as instructed.

He ran several scans, then waited for the results. His face fell as he read the printout.

“It’s bad, isn’t it?”

“Kyriena.” Keisuke sighed and rubbed his face.

“In human please?”

“Multiple sclerosis.”

She sighed, “Alright.”

“Good news is it’s early stages.”

“So what will happen? I lose more function and my balance gets worse?”

He nodded. “There is medicine to slow the progression. But you won’t be able to work as it gets worse.”

She nodded slowly. 

“Sorry.”

She took a deep breath, “It’s alright.”

“Here.” He pulled a packet of silver crystals from his bag. “Dissolve a pinch in any liquid. It’ll help.”

“Thank you.” She stood.

“I’ve got to get to my rounds.” He began to leave, then stopped and pulled a jar out of his bag. “I forgot to give this to Kimito. Tell him to apply it twice a day. Hopefully we caught it early.”

She nodded and took the jar, heading toward Kimito’s room.

The dragon opened the door, trying to appear relaxed. “I’m not babysitting. Unless it’s that angel child. Then I might steal her.” He flashed a grin at her.

She chuckled and held out the jar, “This is from Keisuke.”

“Oh. Thanks.” He hurriedly took it and tossed it on the bed. “Anything else?”

“Just to apply it twice a day.” She raised an eyebrow, “Everything okay?”

“Yeah. No problem.” He answered flippantly, one hand unconsciously rubbing his ribcage.

“Well, if there is anything and you feel like talking, you can always talk to me.” She turned to leave.

“Swear you won’t tell anyone?”

She turned back, “Swear.”

He pulled up his shirt to reveal a sickly white patch on his left side.

“What is it?”

“Whitescale.” He sighed and sat down on the bed.

“What does that mean?”

“Means I have six months at most.” He met her eyes. “Arya..I’m terrified.”

“That’s terrible,” she said softly then sighed, “At least yours will be quick..” 

“What do you mean? Who else is dying?” He rose quickly, then gasped in pain.

Arya pushed some energy into him, trying to help with the pain. “I’m sick. I don’t know if it’ll make me actually die quicker, but I’ll lose control of my body functions. It’s called Kyriena?”

He winced. “Sorry. That’s got to be devastating to you.”

“It’s alright. I’ll find a way to deal, so don’t worry about it.” She sighed, “Is there really no way to heal your issue?”

“Not that we’ve ever found.” He handed her a printout of symptoms, then sat down again. “Been thinking of leaving. Would hate for one of you to find me after…”

“Don’t go,” she said softly. “I might be able to slow it with my healing.”

“That would put a strain on you, wouldn’t it? That would accelerate your illness.” He dropped his eyes. “You have too much to live for.”

“It’s alright. You’re important to me and I want to help,” she forced pink light into him.

He made a relieved noise as the pain vanished. “I just don’t want to give anyone nightmares.”

She nodded and continued to pour energy.

He slowly began laying back, his eyes drooping heavily.

She continued for a little bit before dropping her hands, “Get some rest.”

He nodded groggily before curling up and letting his eyes close.

She slipped out of the room before going toward her room.

She could hear Shouma and the others in the game room laughing.

She glanced in and smiled as she watched them.

Ryon met her eyes, the green orbs suspicious.

“What’s wrong?” She asked softly.

He clambered out of the pile of pillows and came to her side. “I heard you and Kimito talking…”

She hugged him tightly, “I’m sorry, baby.”

“I’m going back with Shouma when he visits Court next week.”

“Why?”

“I don’t..” Tears filled his eyes. “I don’t want to watch anyone else die.. I’d rather go back to the Colony.”

She took a deep breath, tears filling her eyes, “I understand if you don’t want to stay. At least now things will be much better at the Colony and you won’t have to worry much.”

“Nothing will be better ever again…” He put his face in his hands and sobbed, making Shouma look up in concern.

She hugged him as her own tears ran down her face, “I’m sorry, baby. I’m sorry I’m not good enough.”

“I don’t want to lose another parent... I’d rather be dead.” His words were garbled slightly, but understandable.

“You aren’t losing me for quite a while. I might be sick but I’m not dying soon.”

He clutched at her in despair. “But..I heard six months…”

“Honey, that wasn’t about me.”

“It wasn’t?” His green eyes were surprised.

“No. That was about something else entirely. I won’t lie, I’m sick and I could get bad in the future, but I’m not dying anytime soon.”

He let out a sob of relief.

She held him tightly. “Are you still planning on leaving me?”

He rapidly shook his head, then wiped his face. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright. I’m sorry too.”

“I’ll stop being a baby now.” He released his hold on her shirt.

“I might not have given birth to you, but you’re my baby and always will be.”

He chuckled tearily as Daigo tapped her on the shoulder.

She kissed Ryon’s forehead before standing.

He went back to his seat as the wizard smiled. “The orphanage is ready for you to add the finishing touches.”

Arya looked thoughtful as she followed him, “Who is going to run the orphanage? We need someone to watch the kids..”

“I would be glad to help. I do not have duties since I left the Council.” 

She smiled, “Thank you.”

He smiled widely at her, then held out a hand. “Is this acceptable?”

“It’s wonderful.”

He clapped his hands happily.

She looked around with a smile on her face then stopped and asked, “How will we find more of the orphans? Do we just tell people about it?”

“Disband the Colony.” Shouma came toward them, Azra holding his hand. “There are few adults there in the first place.”

Arya nodded, “Alright. How do I do that exactly? Write a letter, or go make an announcement to the Colony or what?”

“It needs to be formally announced to the Court. But be prepared for quite an uproar.” He swung Azra into his arms as he reached her side. “They may demand the return of the children..all the children.”

“I’ll fight their asses,” she answered plainly.

Shouma grinned for a moment, then sobered. “The Colony is a cross between prison and a workhouse, something humans used to have in the past. The children are quite literally escapees.”

Arya nodded, “Alright. I’ll work with Ryu and make a speech then head to Court..”

Daigo grimaced, falling to one knee and shaking his head.

“What’s wrong?” She looked at him closely.

“Felt a huge surge of power. Like when I open the portal..” His head shot up in panic. “They’re coming through!”

“Who?”

He attempted to answer but his eyes rolled up and he toppled over.

There was the sound of fighting from the house.

Arya ran out quickly and entered the house.

Armored soldiers were dragging the children, placing silver manacles on them. Zal and his brothers were already kneeling on the floor, heads down as Yamae was deposited beside him. There were four guards restraining Ryon as he bit and clawed at them.

Arya growled, “Let go of my children!” She began shooting lightning at the soldiers.

The leader laughed, brushing aside her attacks. “Your majesty. Forgive this intrusion. We’ll be gone soon. Just retrieving escapees.”

Ryon froze. “You..” He didn’t seem to notice the manacles snapping around his wrists.

“The Colony is going to be disbanded. They are right where they belong,” Arya threw her hands out, wind and vines whipping toward the guards.

“Give it up.” The guard stepped forward and slashed her violently.

Arya fell back with a cry before reaching into her pocket and pulling out her pistol. She aimed it at them and began shooting.

The bullets bounced off the armor. The head guard motioned for the others to pick the children up and leave as he approached with his sword lifted.

“NO!!!!!!!!!!” 

The air turned cold, their breaths suddenly visible. Ice began spreading over the floor, stopping the guard in his tracks as it began climbing up his legs.

Arya took the opportunity to shoot lightning again, hitting the lead guard.

He grunted, glaring at her before turning to face the source of the ice.

Ryon was levitating, his wings ruffling in the wind. His eyes had gone silver and his manacled hands were outstretched as ice flowed from his fingertips. He was shaking violently, finally collapsing unconscious on the floor.

“Interesting.” The guard swung him over a shoulder. “He’ll definitely be warming my bed tonight.” The man drew a pistol and without hesitation shot Arya. “Worthless Queen.”

Another guard entered with a salute. “All children apprehended. Resisters put down.”

“Very good. Let’s go. I have the desire for company.”

Arya struggled to reach out to them before passing out.


	23. Chapter 23

She woke slowly, her mind fuzzy.

“Stay still, Arya.” Ryusei’s voice was strained. “I’m still healing you.”

She nodded slowly before the memories rushed back to her. Tears filled her eyes and she tried to sit up.

“Stay still!” Her brother pushed her back. “Unless you want to bleed to death.”

“My babies...” she answered weakly.

“We’ll get them back,  _ I swear it _ . But you can’t do anything yet. Give me fifteen minutes, alright?”

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to try to calm down. 

Finally he sat back, Nori supporting him with a look of anger. There was a large bloodstain on Ryusei’s shirt and it was widening as he trembled.

Arya looked at him closely and tried to start healing him. Weak pink light flowed out from her hands.

He waved her off. “Don’t worry about me. You must rescue the children. It has already been several hours.”

Arya continued to heal him and closed up his wounds before moving away. She then headed to the door.

“I’m going with you.” Kimito’s eyes were red with fury.

She nodded, “Alright.” She started outside, “I’m going to  _ kill  _ them.”

Kimito snorted behind her. “Not if I get to them first.”

Daigo waved them toward the portal. “I opened it at the Colony gates.”

“Thanks,” she nodded before entering.

A massive stone gate appeared before her topped with razor wire. There was a guard tower beside it and a voice called out “Who wishes entrance?”

“Queen Arya.” She answered, barely controlling her anger.

The gate rose, exposing a nightmare.

Groups of emaciated children skittered away from them, most coughing violently. Others lay on the ground, too weak to move. Guards patrolled others bagging bodies for disposal.

There was a richly adorned house in the distance, jarring in the surroundings.

A guard began to approach. “Your Highness. You wish company?”

“I  _ want  _ my damn children back! Guards came and took them away, and I’m going to  _ kill  _ them. So either help me or stay out of my way.”

“The escapees are at the house with the Headhunters.” The guard retreated quickly as Kimito began breathing smoke.

Arya ran toward the building, needing to stop for a moment when she grew dizzy. She continued to walk even though she was swaying slightly. She sighed, “Not sure if this is from my illness or the bloodloss.”

“Just take it easy. Won’t be any good to them if you collapse.” Kimito steadied her.

“Thank you for coming with me.”

“I want a piece of these assholes.” Kimito said icily. 

They approached the building before Arya threw the door open, her eyes beginning to glow.

Assorted Fae were sitting on couches, children serving them food as they sat on their laps. Soft music played in the background as more children stood, nude, harnessed and bound securely facing a wall. Zal was one of them, his eyes squeezed shut as a man gyrated against him with his pants around his ankles.

Arya took in the scene, her eyes blazing. Vines grew and wrapped around the man, pulling him away from Zal. 

“Wait your turn! I paid good money!”

“I’m about to make an announcement to the Court, but the Colony is being disbanded. The children are going to an orphanage where they will be cared for like actual people instead of  _ this _ ,” Arya growled. “And if any of you decide to challenge this order, I will  _ kill  _ you.”

One of the Fae prostrated himself. “Please, your Highness. We feed and shelter these yamalen so the Kingdom remains pure. You do not understand.”

“I will  _ never _ understand. You are not remaining pure, you are  _ fucking children! _ It’s disgusting. You all are the yamalen here, not them! They deserve love and kindness like any other living being.  _ You  _ on the other hand, deserve to be locked up or killed.”

“I vote for death.” Smoke was billowing from Kimito as he shifted. Fire danced from his open mouth as his eyes danced over the terrified Fae.

“You..you dare bring a  _ dragon _ into the Kingdom?” The speaker shrank back.

“He’s my friend. My friends are allowed here,” she stated plainly. “Now if you don’t want to lose your life, leave the Colony and go back to Court.” 

Before he could answer, an anguished scream was heard from the second story.

Kimito locked furious eyes on her.  _ ‘That was Ryon…’ _

“You take care of things down here. I’m getting my son.” She rushed up the stairs.

There was the sound of drunken laughter amid howls of pain.

Arya entered the room, reaching into her pocket for a weapon.

The guard who had injured her was lying on top of a face down and now silent Ryon as his entourage laughed. 

One tapped him. “My turn.” He handed the man a flask of yellow liquid, waiting for him to move.

No one seemed to notice her in the room.

She quickly took aim with her pistol and shot the one who had injured her in the head. She then began firing at the others.

They reacted too slow, reaching for weapons only to topple to the floor.

When they were down, she pushed the man off of Ryon and pulled her son into her arms tightly. She pushed light into him to take any pain away.

He lay limp in her arms, his eyes staring sightlessly. Blood was coating her legs and pooling on the bed.

She forced as much energy as she could gather into him, healing the wounds up. She began feeling dizzy again but continued, refusing to give up.

He began to shake in terror, a mewling whimper emerging from his lips.

“Shh, baby. You’re safe now. I’m  _ so  _ sorry I couldn’t protect you better..” 

“Mom-mommy?” His hands clutched at her shirt in desperation. “It hurt so much…”

Tears filled her eyes and soon started streaking her cheeks, “I’m sorry, baby. I’m so sorry. I wasn’t a good enough protector and you got hurt..”

“You came for me…” He passed out.

She held him tightly for a few more minutes before carrying him down the stairs. She looked around to see if Kimito had killed the Fae yet.

Several smoldering bodies littered the floor as he and Daigo herded children through the portal. He’d reverted, but looked close to collapsing.

She put a hand on him, “Go home and rest.” She then looked at Daigo, “Are Yamae, Zal, and the others safe?”

“First ones we tossed through. Nori’s got them.” He swayed, then caught himself. “I want to burn this place to the ground.”

“You don’t have the strength right now. I’ll take care of it, just go rest. If I have any strength when I get home I’ll heal you more.”

“Don’t waste your energy. Take care of the kids.” He followed the last of them into the portal and disappeared.

Shouma appeared a moment later. He embraced her tightly.

“Want to help me get to Court to make announcements?”

“Sure you’re up to it?”

“It needs to be done whether I am or not.” She started toward the door, reaching to open it with a shaky hand.

He steadied her. “Dai, switch the portal, will you?”

The wizard took a look at her and murmured something quickly. “Done.”

She gave him a small smile, “Thanks.” She glanced at Shouma, “Sorry..”

He gave her a soft smile. “For what?”

“For needing help. For being unsteady and shaky.”

“That is nothing to apologize for. Let’s piss Court off.”

She smiled and chuckled before heading through the portal.

They emerged before her throne, Court members muttering among themselves angrily.

She sat down and stared at them for a minute before speaking. “I know this will bother many of you, but I’m disbanding the Colony. The children will be taken to an orphanage we built where they will be treated with the respect and kindness they deserve. They are not the yamalen here. Those who used and abused them are! I know many of you probably hate me, that is fine. But my parents wanted change. They wanted me to make changes to make the Court a better place. You might be stuck in your old ways, but I am not. I am making decisions to make us a better people as a whole. Feel free to disagree, but if  _ anyone  _ comes after the children I’ve adopted or those who will be at the orphanage, I will take things into my own hands. And it’ll be a death sentence for anyone who decides to ignore my warning.” She spoke, wondering what they thought of her as she was coated in both her and Ryon’s blood, speaking of changing their whole lives.

They stared at her in shocked silence, the fluttering of wings in the breeze the only sound.

She stood, “I plan to keep calling out injustice when I see it. It started with giving anchis born people rights, and now completely taking down the Colony. I find the way our people treat others disgusting. I think we should be more like other races, kind to others who are different. I know I can’t change everyone’s minds, but I will continue to try to change what I can so that maybe the next few generations of Fae will be kinder, more friendly people.” She paused then added, “Thank you for your time.”

Shouma snickered behind her.

She turned to him, “Let’s go home.”

He nodded and began to speak in Fae when the ground shook violently.

She turned to look to find out where it was coming from.

In the distance, a column of smoke rose from where the Colony had been.

“Good riddance.” Shouma finished his incantation and touched her elbow. “Portal’s open.”

She nodded and looked back at the people one last time with a smile before entering through the portal. 

Daigo and Ryusei were calming the children, the wizard putting on a magic show as Ryusei finished ladling soup into bowls.

He looked up at her. “They’ll be settled momentarily. Ryon is resting and Zal is hiding in the basement.” He frowned. “Hitoshi says the summons was a ruse and is heading to find Toya.”

Arya nodded and helped him pass out bowls. When the kids were settled she smiled at them, “Hi, I’m Arya. You are free now. You’ll be taken care of and fed for nothing in return. We don’t want company or any of the things that had been expected of you. You are free people. Though, you aren’t adults yet, so we are going to keep taking care of you until you are old enough. If you ever have a problem, let one of us know and we’ll help you out.”

A tow headed boy of six asked “You don’t want us to feed  _ you _ ?”

“No, sweetie. We don’t want you to do anything except learn and be yourselves.”

An older girl hushed him and he focused on the soup.

“Does anyone else have questions?” She paused, “Oh, also, you’ll all have your own beds and bedrooms to sleep in and we’ll be getting you new clothes to wear as well.”

The mass of children looked shocked, a few starting to cry.

“I know this is a lot different than what you are used to, but as Queen, I’m making a lot of changes for the Fae and disbanding the Colony was something I had to do. It wasn’t right what they were doing to you.”

“We don’t understand.” A sickly looking teen boy said. “We are not Q’tan. We are lucky we are desired for anything.”

Arya sat down on an empty table, “Have you heard of humans? I was raised with them. I wasn’t raised Q’tan. I disagree with many things they do, which is why I am changing so much. I have ordered that anchis borns are now people with rights. You  _ are  _ Q’tan, no matter what you’ve been told in the past. When you are older, you’ll be allowed to live at Court, just like all the other Q’tan.”

“Why would we want to live there?” The older girl from before asked with a sneer.

“Well, I’m hoping by the time you’re old enough, the Court will be a better place. But you don’t have to live there. You can feel free to live wherever you want.”

Haru touched her shoulder. “Found Toya.” His voice was grim.

“How bad?”

“He’s lucky he’s a shifter.”

“Take Ryu or Shouma to start healing him. I have to finish things up here then I’ll come take over.”

The vampire nodded, Shouma accompanying him down the hall.

When the children were finished, Daigo and Ryusei led them out towards the orphanage. Yamae waved at her, but didn’t stop as he held Azra’s hand and disappeared.

Arya frowned a moment but shook her head. She headed downstairs to find Zal.

He huddled in a corner, tremors running through his body as he forced back tears.

“Hey hun..” she said quietly. “I’m  _ so  _ sorry that I couldn’t protect you well enough. But if it helps, the Colony is gone now and Court knows not to mess with any of you...” She sighed, “I’m sorry, Zal. I wish I had learned about all of this sooner so I could have saved you from that life.” 

“Why are you sorry?” He gave her a puzzled look. “My sole reason for continuing to exist is to provide company. I am not worth anything else.” He coughed heavily for a moment, then continued. “I am impure and not sentient. I have no desires outside from what my renter desires for the night. I do not question my place.” 

“I’m sorry for so many reasons. I’m sorry I can’t seem to get you to see you are more than that. I’m sorry I can’t get you to see you are a person who is worth love and kindness. I’m sorry I didn’t find the Fae sooner, so I could have saved you and so many others from that terrible life. I’m sorry I don’t have the words to explain why you should be treated with kindness other than it’s the right thing to do. And finally, I’m most sorry you and your siblings got taken again. I tried to protect you all, but I wasn’t strong enough.” She turned away, “I don’t know what else to say. I just want you to be free and live a life that makes you actually happy. I want you to heal from the trauma of the life that you’ve had. I want to help you, but I don’t know how, and I’m  _ so _ sorry for that.” 

He gave her a sad smile. “You are an angel. You’ve answered my prayer to keep my siblings safe. I think I would have enjoyed being here.”

She turned back with a confused look, “You are allowed to stay.. why are you talking like you aren’t?”

“My punishment was more severe..” He paled, and his breathing became labored. “Would..you stay? I don’t ...want to be alone.”

She nodded and approached, holding her hands out to him, pink light scanning him over.

The same poison she’d been attacked with had almost completely spread through his body.

His eyes started closing as he fell onto his side.

Arya moved so she was cradling him, starting to dissolve the poison. She forced her energy into it as fast as she could, dissolving it quicker. She struggled as she was already weak from having been injured and healing others earlier, but she continued, intent on saving him.

He twitched weakly as his breathing slowed. “At least there is no pain.” He blinked slowly at her. “You will take care of them?”

“Of course,” she said softly as she continued to work.

“I’m going to sleep now.”

“Stay with me, Zal. Please.” She begged as she grew weaker by the second. The poison wasn’t dissolving as fast as she hoped but she was making a decent dent in it.

He gave a tiny chuckle. “I..want to, but I’m so tired.” His eyes struggled to stay focused on her.

“I know, hun. I’m trying to help..” 

“Arya?” Ryusei’s voice came from upstairs. “Is everything alright?”

“He was poisoned..” she said as loud as she could.

Ryusei flew down to them. “With what?” His eyes were worried.

“The stuff Tomoki poisoned us with.”

“ _ That bastard!” _ Ryusei hissed under his breath before searching his hip bag. He quickly injected a silver liquid into the boy. “Was I in time?”

Arya used the rest of her energy to help speed up the antidote. She nodded tiredly, “I think so..” She closed her eyes, “Need to rest..”

He nodded. “Wait here. I’ll be back.” The Fae took Zal from her and hurried up the stairs.

Five minutes later, he scooped her into his arms and carried her up and into her room, laying her down beside a bandaged and unconscious Tomoya. “Sleep, Sister.”

She nodded weakly, passing out in seconds.

When she finally woke, she looked over at Tomoya.

He was moaning softly, his eyelids fluttering rapidly. A bandage was wrapped around his head, more wrapped around his ribs and one shoulder. Blood started spotting the shoulder as he began to fight an invisible opponent. “I’ll kill you if you touch  **_any_ ** of them…”

She began pouring energy into him before shaking his uninjured shoulder, “Toya? Everything is alright. You’re safe.”

He jerked, almost falling off the bed. “Arya? Where are the kids?”

“They’re safe now. Don’t worry.”

“It was a trick. They’re going to try to steal them. You have to stop them.” The words were desperate, his eyes wild.

Her eyes filled with tears. “They’re safe now. No one will be after them again.”

He relaxed against her for a moment, then hissed in pain. One hand disappeared under the blanket, then he gasped sharply.

She continued to work on healing him, taking the pain away.

“I tried to warn you.. But there were too many of them.” He dropped his eyes. “I’m sorry I couldn’t stop them.”

“I’m sorry too. I tried so hard to protect them but they were taken.. We saved them afterward though, but they were in their hands for several hours..”

He grimaced. “They’re alright though? Please say they’re alright..” He began to panic again, pushing himself to sit up. 

The blanket slipped down to reveal a thick bandage around his abdomen stained with blood.

Arya continued to heal him as she answered, “Zal was poisoned but he should be alright now. Ryon is physically alright now, he’s resting. I have to talk to him when he wakes to see how he is doing mentally.”

“Will you hate me if I machine gun your Court?” He asked with a small smile.

“I have dibs on that if anyone comes after the kids again,” she answered. “We took out the ones that did it though.” She sighed as she noticed her hand trembling again. 

“You alright, Princess?” He watched her hand with concern. “You should stop if you’re that weak.”

She shook her head, “I.. I’m sick. I have a nervous system disease. It’s like MS but for Fae..” She took a deep breath. “I’m going to get worse, more things trembling, more issues with balance and dizziness.. Eventually I’ll have to quit work because of it. I’ll probably get to a point I won’t be able to do much by myself..” She looked down, “I understand if you don’t want to be with me anymore.”

“Why would you think that?” He took her hand and kissed it, then looked into her eyes. “Princess, you’re stuck with me until this stubborn heart stops beating.”

She gave him a small smile, “Are you sure? I don’t want to put you through watching me get worse and then having to care for me..”

“Even if I end up changing diapers and feeding you baby food, I’m not going  **_anywhere_ ** .”

She smiled, “I love you.”

“Love you more.” He sagged onto the pillows. “Hate being this weak.”

“I know. Just rest,” she said as she finished healing his wounds. She was quiet for a moment before giving him a small smirk, “This morning, Azra called me mommy..”

A slow smile spread over his face. “She’s a cute little pixie, ain’t she?”

“I’d like to adopt her, but I don’t want to separate her from her siblings. Not that the orphanage is far though..”

“Just admit you want to adopt all of them.” He gave a soft laugh.

“I’ve really only spent time with Zal and Azra. I don’t know much about Taren or Kenji.”

“The only things you knew about the boys were they were sick, abused and Ryon had a personal attachment to that knife of his. At least neither of these have threatened to put a hole in you.”

She nodded, “You make a good point.” 

He chuckled tiredly.

“I guess I’ll go talk to them. Are you sure about this though? That’ll be six kids we’re caring for.”

“The more the merrier.” He kissed her. “It’s up to you. If it’s going to be too difficult, don’t do it.”

She kissed his cheek, “Alright. I’m going to talk to them. Just rest some more.” She pushed herself out of bed and headed out to find Zal and the others.

They were curled up with Shouma, watching Frozen. The children were transfixed, their eyes shining in the television light.

She watched them with a soft smile, waiting until the movie was over so she didn’t disturb them. 

Finally the credits finished rolling and Shouma got up. He gave her a smile as he slipped out.

Arya went and sat down on the floor in front of them. 

“How did you like the movie?”

“It was amazing..” Taren and Kenji had matching awed expressions. Azra crawled into her lap as Zal didn’t answer.

Arya hugged Azra before looking at the boys, “I want to ask you guys something.” She paused a moment before continuing. “I don’t know anything about your parents and what they were like, and I’m sure we could never replace them, but would you allow Toya and I to adopt you? I understand if you don’t want to, you’d still be taken care of at the orphanage, but if you do want to, you’d stay here with us, Ryon, and Yamae.” 

“What are parents?” Kenji frowned as the older boys exchanged shocked looks at her question.

“Parents take care of you. Kind of like your brother Zal was doing, but normally they give birth to you. Adopted parents don’t give birth to you, but still take care of you and love you. Does that make any sense?”

“Oh.” He shrugged. “You’re nice.”

Taren spoke. “They don’t remember our parents. But I’d like that.”

Azra giggled. “Mommy.”

Arya smiled down at her before looking up at Zal, “I have an illness. I’m not dying, but I know I’m going to have some struggles. But I swear Toya and I will do our absolute best to take care of you guys if you allow it.” 

“My siblings have already accepted. I appreciate it.” Zal said quietly.

“You guys can keep the rooms you’ve been staying in. We can go shopping and get you more clothes and even some toys if you want them.”

“They would like that. I don’t need anything.” He stood. “I am weary still. May I go sleep?”

“Of course, hun. Sleep well.”

He bowed, then disappeared down the hall.

“Dammit, KK! Fine, be that way!” Haru was shoved out of Kimito’s room, turning and kicking the door angrily before leaving the opposite way.

“Why don’t I put on another movie for you, then when it’s over I’ll take you shopping?” Arya said quietly before standing and slipping another disc in. 

She then headed to the hall, gently knocking on Kimito’s door.

“Get lost, Haru. Not in the mood.”

“It’s not Haru,” she answered.

The door opened slowly. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright. Are you okay?”

He gave her a fleeting smile. “Define okay.”

She sighed, “Let me heal you for a bit?” 

“Waste of time.” He winced slightly and moved back to the bed where a small gym bag lay half packed. “Gonna get out of your hair.”

“Hun, I’ve healed wasting disease, which is impossible. I’ve brought others back from the dead, which was also impossible. I won’t make promises, but I’d like it if you’d stay and let me try to heal you. It could at least prolong things and give you more time.”

He sighed. “I don’t regret what I did. Just regret the results.” He turned to her, “It’s not fair to make you fight a losing battle on two fronts.”

“I don’t care, I  _ want  _ to try to help.”

“You can’t anymore.”

She quietly scanned him over with her pink light.

The white patch had spread over his entire chest, hardening to the point it was starting to squeeze his diaphragm dangerously.

“It sped up because I shifted. I have maybe hours left now.” He took a short breath as he resumed packing. “I don’t want to traumatize anyone.”

“I’m not going to just let you die alone,” she said softly. “But I still want to try to help you.”

“Toya is a lucky man. You’re so loyal, even when it risks yourself. But I won’t be responsible for making your situation worse.” He zipped the bag, then sat down wearily. “I’m nothing special. A treasure hunter who sometimes fights for those he holds dear. You lived a long time before knowing me, you’ll live a long time after I..” He looked up at her. “Wouldn’t mind being thought of occasionally, though. I don’t have a blood family after all.”

“You’re a friend, almost like a brother to me. I refuse to just let you go without a fight.” She then took a deep breath, “ _ Lay down _ , I’m going to try to heal you.”

He gave her a confused look, then placed the bag on the floor and laid down. His breathing eased slightly, his eyes wanting to close.

She knelt beside him, beginning to pour energy into him. Ever so slowly, the white patch began creeping back. 

He exhaled softly. “Stubborn.”

She chuckled slightly as she continued. She knelt there for what felt like hours, slowly chipping away at the white patch.

Finally, he could stand it no longer and grabbed her hands. “Please stop. Don’t waste your energy.. Just stay with me?”

“I’ve already gotten a lot of it to go away..” she said quietly. 

“It won’t stay gone.” His eyes were resigned. “And the damage is done.” He bit back a cry as his heart spasmed, gripping her hand tight.

“If I just try harder..” she replied, going back to pushing energy. She closed her eyes and focused a large blast of it into him at once.

He jerked, his eyes going wide before slipping closed.

She continued to try to help him, slowly healing his heart and dissolving the white patch away. 

He lay unconscious, but no longer in danger.

She finished making sure he was alright before moving into a sitting position. She leaned her head against the side of the bed and closed her eyes, resting slightly. 

“Arya?” Tomoya’s soft voice came from the door. “Everything okay?”

“Should be now,” she replied, working on slowly standing.

He leaned his head in and eyed them. “You need to rest.”

“I’m supposed to take the kids shopping..”

He sighed. “You don’t know how to take it easy, do you? What are you doing in here anyway?”

“He just needed a little bit of healing,” Arya answered quietly.

“He sick?”

She frowned, “Not anymore. You can talk to him about it if you want more information.”

Tomoya rolled his eyes. “In other words, he tried to be macho and hide shit. Typical. Just don’t push yourself past your limits, Princess.”

“Want to help me take the kids shopping?” She frowned again, “We need a van now with all of them..”

He chuckled. “Give Haru an hour and we’ll have one. And are you sure I won’t be a hindrance?”

“Why would you be?”

“Because I get distracted watching you.” He reached out and pulled her close, nipping at her neck.

She chuckled softly, moving to kiss him. “You talk to Haru, I’ll check on the kids, then meet me in our room?” She winked.

“Absolutely.” He kissed her back, then disappeared from sight.

Arya went to make sure all of the kids were alright, even glancing in to see if Zal was still sleeping.

He was curled under the blankets. His frame shook as he coughed quietly.

She went to him, pouring pink light out into him to try to help.

He froze, body tense as he realized someone was near him. “Who?”

“Shh, it’s just me. I was just trying to help you out a bit,” she said quietly.

He gave a tiny nod, relaxing somewhat. “You don’t have to.”

“It’s alright, I’m here to take care of you.”

“That’s for my siblings. I am used to dealing with things alone.” He sighed and rolled over to face her. “I still don’t understand why no one wants anything. Is there something wrong with me now?”

“You’re not alone anymore. And there’s nothing wrong with you. I wish the Fae were more like the good humans, just kind and nice because they are, not because they want something. I hope someday, future generations of Fae will be like that so no one has to feel like you do.”

He cocked his head. “While I thank you for saving my siblings, you should have left me at the Colony. I am not good for anything else than company.”

“You can learn new things. You were taught how to be good at being company, you can be taught new skills. The only thing now is, you deciding what you want to do with your life. The Colony is gone, you can’t go back even if you wanted to.. You’re going to have to start making your own decisions. I don’t know what kind of jobs Fae’s do, but you can learn one of them? Or you could help Daigo and the rest of us take care of the kids at the orphanage. You’re really good with kids. You deserve happiness. You deserve to be able to make your own choices.”

“The Q’tan either serve at court or they have stalls in the market. Food or clothing and trinkets. But anchis born are not allowed. We live at the Colony until we are too sick and then we live in one of the abandoned tunnels until we die and are disposed of.” He sat up and looked at her. 

“Well, with anchis born having rights now, they’re allowed to have stalls or serve at Court. But like one of the girls mentioned, I’m sure a lot of you don’t want to go back there. Which is why I think you’d be good at helping with the orphans.” She sighed. “It’s just.. You can’t go back to what you were doing before, so you’re going to have to find something else to do.” She continued pushing pink light into him, trying to help heal any damage from the wasting disease.

“Why?” He blinked sleepily at her. “Is it wrong to be company?”

Arya took a deep breath and tried to figure out how to explain things to him. “Being company, having sex, whatever you decide to call it, should be between two consenting adults. Children should  _ never _ be used for company. People shouldn’t pay for company either.” She paused. “Unless the person who is company wants to be company. If that makes sense. It needs to be consenting. If it’s not consenting, it’s just rape, which is bad. Even the kids who were just feeding the others were being made to do it. No one should be made to do anything they don’t want to.” She sighed, “I don’t know if I’m explaining things right..”

He shrugged. “I do not know either. I have never been anything but company. I will try to find a way to be useful now.” 

“I’m not even asking you to be useful. I’m just wanting you to be  _ happy.” _ She sighed, “I feel like I’m terrible at explaining human things to the Fae. It’s just something I grew up with, like you grew up being company. I just don’t know how to explain why you growing up as company was so wrong. Maybe Ryu can explain better, he better understands Fae life, he might be able to phrase things differently. But overall, I just want you to be happy with your life. You being company doesn’t seem to make you happy, you just do it because you know how.”

“Happy? What is happy?”

She finally dropped her hands, the light disappearing. “Happiness is.. It’s an emotion. It means feeling content. Feeling joy. Feeling good about what you are doing.”

“Oh. Emotions are not permitted. We do what we are told and if we perform well, we eat. If we do not, we are punished.” He looked down at the blanket. 

“Part of anchis born people having rights, means being able to have emotions. You are allowed to feel what you feel. Like when you cried, that was allowed. You can cry, you can be angry, you can be happy, you can love.” She looked down, “I wish I found you sooner, so the Fae wouldn’t have had as much time with you. Then maybe you’d better understand how I feel and how much I just want to help you.” 

“It’s alright. I can see how much you care.” He reached out and hugged her quickly, then drew back.

She gave him a small smile, “I’m going to buy you new clothes whether you go with us or not, so would you like to come pick out your own or do you just want me to pick some?”

“I will come to watch Kenji. He has a tendency to wander off.” He shook his head. “I require nothing more than what you have already given.”

“Well, I’m giving more whether you require it or not.” She smiled softly. “And Ryon and I can help teach you more about human life while we’re at it.”

He bowed his head as there was a tap on the door.

“Come in.”

Tomoya opened the door. “The van will be here in fifteen minutes. Everything alright?”

“I think so,” she stood and went to his side, kissing his cheek.

He grinned at her for a moment. “So everyone ready?”

“Yeah, the other kids are watching another movie right now. I’ll go get them.” She looked back at Zal with a smile, “Come on, everything will be alright.”

He nodded, climbing out of bed and following her out.

Tomoya leaned in and whispered “Ryon’s door is either locked or he’s jammed it. I don’t know if he’s awake or not.”

Arya nodded and went to Ryon’s door. She knocked, “Baby? Are you alright in there?”

“Go away.” His voice sounded weak and pained.

“Honey, please let me in. I want to make sure you’re alright.”

“It doesn’t matter..” The door lock snicked.

She slowly opened the door, “Baby, of course it matters. I love you.”

He sat on the bed, his back to her. He was completely focused on something and she was about to close it when she saw the smashed mirror on the floor. There was a wide piece of glass missing.

“Ryon.. please talk to me. What’s wrong?”

He was trembling as he answered. “I swore I would never go back. And I’m ashamed you saw me.” He hissed and jerked slightly at whatever he was doing.

She slowly moved closer, “It’s not your fault. It’s mine. I couldn’t protect you well enough.” Tears filled her eyes. “It’s my job as your parent to protect you and I failed. I don’t deserve to be your mom.” 

“He shot you. He slashed you. He almost stabbed you. You’re brave and I wish I had killed him. But I wasn’t strong enough to freeze him..I am not worthy..”

She reached him, gently putting a hand on his shoulder. “You  _ just  _ got your powers. Plus it’s not your job to protect me, it’s the other way around. I could have been stronger, but you and all the others got taken away. I don’t blame you or think less of you for anything that happened or anything I saw. I just wish I could have protected you from it.”

He flinched, and there was a flash of red before he hid his hands in his lap.

“Show me your hands.”

He shook his head and hunched over.

“ _ Show me your hands, Ryon.” _

He slowly raised them, revealing deep slashes pulsing blood on one wrist, a small cut on the other and cuts on both hands.

She gently took his hands and began pouring pink light into them, slowly closing up the wounds. “Baby, this isn’t a good way to deal with things. I’m sorry you had to go through what you did, but there’s other ways we can deal with it, like talking things out. If you don’t want to talk to me, there’s others who you can talk to.”

He began to cry. “I thought you were dead. I gave up hope and now I’m ashamed.”

She sighed and sat down beside him, still healing his hands and wrists. “It’s alright. And it’s alright that you gave up.” She looked down, “The night my adoptive parents died, I was taken by the Otas. I was tortured and raped for over a month. I gave up hope soon after arriving. When you go through trauma, sometimes it’s impossible to keep up the hope. But what’s important is, there’s always someone else out there keeping the hope for you. For me, it was my Aniki, who ended up rescuing me. For you, it’s all of us, not just me. Toya loves you. Yamae loves you. All our brothers love you. Even if something happens to me, they will come after you and help you. They’re here for you too. You have absolutely nothing to be ashamed about.”

He leaned against her, sniffling. “I feel weird now.”

  
“What do you mean, baby?” 

“My body feels heavy, like when I eat a whole pizza alone. And I feel constantly cold now.” He snuggled closer into her. “It feels like I’m trapped in ice.”

“I’m sorry, hun. The cold thing might have to do with your powers though. We can talk to Ryu about that part. But hopefully soon you’ll be feeling back to normal. I’ll be right here for you though, no matter what.” She kissed his head. “I hope you and Yamae don’t mind, but Toya and I are adopting Zal and his siblings. They’ll be your adopted siblings now too. But don’t worry, we both still love you exactly the same as we always have.”

“You mean we get a family?” His green eyes shone with tears.

“Were we not a family before?” She chuckled softly. 

“I didn’t mean it like that!” He took a deep breath. “I didn’t say anything, but we had siblings once. I don’t remember real well, but something happened and afterwards our parents were always sad.” He frowned and opened his mouth again, then jerked violently against her.

“Honey, what’s wrong?” She said worriedly, holding him close.

He turned terrified eyes to her as ice began to form over his skin. He began to convulse uncontrollably, his skin turning a deep blue.

She poured her energy into him to try to warm him up as she picked him up and carried him from the room. She quickly looked for Ryusei or Shouma, hoping they’d be able to help more.

Ryusei ran to her side, his eyes wide. “What’s going on?”

“When they were taken, his powers unlocked. It seems he’s good with ice.. But it’s taking over him.” She continued to try to warm him by holding him tight and continuing to coat him in pink light.

“What?” Her brother looked shocked. “We don’t develop powers until we hit adulthood. Children are powerless.”

“Well, he was trying to fight back using ice, and it had been working a bit until he passed out. I don’t know what happened, but he has some kind of powers. Help me keep him warm.”

Silver light covered the boy, melding with the pink. Ryusei focused, the silver sinking through the skin until it became pink and warm again. He stumbled for a moment, then recovered. “Is it possible when you revived him..?”

She shrugged, “I don’t know.. Should we try asking Keisuke if he knows anything about it?”

He nodded. “I will inquire.” The silver light passed over Ryon again. “His temperature is now stable. I will stay with him if he needs help again. You have duties.”

She nodded and set Ryon down carefully, kissing his forehead before going to meet Tomoya and the rest of the kids.

Tomoya was finishing getting the kids loaded into a large red van. He looked up as she approached. “Is Ryon coming or is he being antisocial again?”

“He.. wasn’t feeling well. Ryu is watching him and is going to talk to Keisuke about it.”

“Sorry to hear that. Hope he feels better.” He finished snapping Azra into a carseat, then climbed into the driver’s chair. “Ready to break the credit cards?”

She chuckled, “Good thing Aniki still pays them...”

“Kind of surprising to me.” He started the van and pulled onto the street.

She quietly stared out the window, hoping Ryon would be alright.

Tomoya pulled into the mall lot and parked. “So, how do we want to do this? Split up or attack in force?”

She laughed, “Let’s all stick together. We’ll get clothes for them to try on, then one of us will help them if needed while the other keeps an eye on the rest.” 

“Roger.” He saluted with a smile, then got the kids out of the van. He picked up Azra, kissing her cheek before taking Kenji’s hand.

She took Yamae’s hand and made sure Taren and Zal were beside her before heading toward the building.

The teens stopped in shock as they entered, their eyes comically wide.

“Think we broke them?” Tomoya whispered with a laugh.

She chuckled softly, giving the teens a minute before saying, “Come on.” She led them to a shop and began glancing through the clothes.

They examined several items, exchanging glances at prices. Both boys shook their heads and stayed silent. They made no attempt to pick anything, staying close to Arya.

She noticed them, picking out things for them and placing them in a cart. When they got to the fitting rooms, she handed them each a pile. “Go try these on.”

They nodded, slowly taking them and entering the rooms.

Tomoya came up with Azra and a light blue dress. “I think this is perfect for our tiny Elsa, don’t you?”

Arya smiled softly, “It is. She’ll look so cute in it.”

He grinned, then looked down as Kenji tugged on his shirt. “What’s up, little man?”

Kenji thrust a dinosaur themed outfit out. “Can I?”

“Of course, honey,” Arya smiled.

He beamed as the fitting rooms opened. Both boys handed the clothing back neatly folded. 

“What of this stuff fits you? I’m buying you something, so you better make sure it fits.”

“All of them fit, but we can not accept such expensive gifts.” Taren answered as Zal avoided her eyes.

“You need clothes. I’m getting them for you, alright? Don’t worry about the money, that’s my job.”

Taren nodded quietly. “Then I wish the green shirt and brown pants.”

“Alright, but you need more than one outfit, so if you like the rest of the stuff, I’m buying it for you as well. You might have had to live with one set of robes before, but you don’t have to now.”

“I thank you for your generosity.”

Tomoya bit back a curse at the formal language.

“You’re welcome, but you don’t have to be so formal around us,” Arya smiled. “I know this is a lot different than what you’re used to, but we’re all learning here. So give us some time to get used to your quirks, and we’ll give you time to get used to things changing.”

He gave her a smile. “Alright.”

“Where’s Zal?” Tomoya suddenly asked.

Arya let out a small curse, “Can you watch the others? I’ll go find him.” She handed him her credit card before going to search for Zal. 

She found him in the food court, sitting beside an older man. They were kissing and the man had his hand under Zal’s shirt.

She took a deep breath before approaching, “Zal? What are you doing?”

He broke apart from the man. “He wishes company.”

She stared at him, a mix of rage and tears in her eyes. She took a deep breath to try to calm herself, but instead just started crying. She shook her head and turned, starting back toward the shop. 

He bowed to the man, then ran after her. “Do you not wish me to return with you? Are you discarding me?”

“No I’m not discarding you! I love you like a son! Which is why I feel like such a failure. I can’t seem to help you understand things like that you shouldn’t just give company to random strangers, or that you aren’t an adult yet, so you shouldn’t be giving company to anyone in the first place. I don’t know what more I can do to help you. I don’t deserve to be your parent if I can’t even teach you and take care of you right.” Tears streaked her face. “I just want you to be truly happy.”

He stopped following her, his head hanging. His shoulders began to shake, then he whispered. “I am sorry to be such a disappointment. I am sorry that this is all I have ever known and that it hurts you. I am not worthy of your love. I shall depart so I do not bring more shame to you.” He turned away, forcing himself to straighten. 

Suddenly, her arms were around him, “You’re not a disappointment and you could never bring shame to me. I love you no matter what, I’m just trying to help you. If being company is what really does make you happy, then go for it. But there are so many other things you could be doing to be happy if you’d just give us the opportunity to show you.”

He looked puzzled. “Company is what I  _ am _ . It makes me neither happy nor unhappy. I feel whatever is requested.”

“You can be so much more than that. You are Zal. You are you and you’re free to make choices. You can be whatever you want to be..” She shook her head. “But I can’t seem to get through to you. I’ll love you no matter what you decide to be.” 

He pondered her statement for a moment. “I am sorry I made you cry. If you will allow it, I would like to return to the shop. I have no wish to be company when I am with you.”

She nodded and wiped at her eyes. “It’s alright. I’m sorry I was crying.” She pulled away from him. “Let’s go. I think Toya was finishing things up, so we might be done at the shop and heading home. Maybe we’ll stop and get ice cream on the way home. I know at least Yamae would be happy with that.”

He dipped his head, following her in silence.

“No matter what I say, if I get upset or start crying, no matter what, I still love you, alright?” She said softly before they entered the store.

“Understood.” He answered back just as softly.

“Everything okay?” Tomoya glanced between them in concern.

“Yeah, everything is fine,” she gave him a small smile. “We ready to go?”

He nodded, his hands full of bags. “What now?”

“Ice cream?” She suggested.

Azra and Yamae’s eyes lit up.

“Alright. Let’s go.”

She followed him, keeping an eye on the kids. She then let out a small hiss as she stumbled, her ankle twisting as she fell to the ground.

Tomoya was at her side in an instant, Zal immediately taking Azra from him. “Hey, take it easy. Let me look at it.” He probed her ankle gently. “Don’t think it’s broken. Can you stand?”

She stood and attempted to walk, “Don’t worry about me, I’m fine.” 

He wrapped an arm around her. “I’m going to do what you always do to me. I may not be able to heal, but I can still take care of you. Just lean on me and we’ll go slow.”

She nodded and glanced at the kids, “Sorry. We’ll still get you ice cream, but maybe through the drive thru instead?”

All of them nodded quietly, Zal’s eyes swirling.

They got to the car and she sat down, sighing heavily.

“Mommy hurt?” Azra asked quietly as Tomoya strapped her in.

“I’ll be alright, sweetie,” Arya answered with a soft smile back toward her.

“Okay.” 

Tomoya finished, then started the van and headed for the ice cream parlor.

Arya laid her head back and closed her eyes, trying to calm her worries over Zal and Ryon. 

They ordered from the drive thru, handing the cones back. 

Tomoya shot her a glance. “Penny for your thoughts.”

“I’ll tell you when we get home,” she said quietly.

He frowned, but didn’t press. 

Once home, he sent the kids in with instructions to Zal to get them ready for bed. The teen nodded and ushered everyone inside the house. 

When they were alone, he gently rubbed circles on her hand. “Bad day?”

She nodded, “I can’t get through to Zal well enough and then I made him feel bad when I started crying. Ryon has powers now, which Fae aren’t supposed to have until adulthood. Ryu suggested something happened when I revived him. But the powers are making him sick, so I feel like that’s my fault too. And then I knew I’d have struggles with falling and stuff, but I didn’t even think about the consequences like twisted ankles. I’m doing well enough with the stuff Keisuke gave me, but I know I’m getting worse. I just hope the kids are grown by the time I can’t take care of myself.”

He sighed. “Ryon’s strong. Are you regretting reviving him?”

“Not at all,” she shook her head quickly, “I just feel bad that maybe I fucked it up somehow and screwed him up.”

“Don’t jump to conclusions. Let Keisuke figure things out. Now, what happened with Zal?”

“How much do you know about his situation? I know I’ve told you a little bit, but I don’t think you know everything.”

“Kimito said it was like a pedophile’s dream. I was hoping he was exaggerating, because I can’t believe your people are that messed up.”

“Basically, he, and the other children, were raised to be used for sex. Being “company” is all Zal knows how to do. I can’t seem to explain to him why that is so fucked up and why he should be free to do other things and make his own choices..”

Tomoya forced down the rage, keeping his voice calm. “That’s obscene. And be patient, Arya. He’s seventeen. I don’t know what Fae puberty is like, but he’s got to be torn. He’s only known abuse all his life. His body is no doubt telling him one thing while his mind tells him something else. Where did he go when he disappeared?”

“The food court.. making out with an older man.”

Tomoya made a strangled noise, horror in his eyes. “He  _ propositioned _ a random stranger?”

“Seemed like.”

“And the guy  _ didn’t _ run away? Sick fucker.” 

“Yeah.. so that’s what I was dealing with.”

“I’m sorry, Princess. I can’t imagine your reaction was good.”

“I basically asked what he was doing then I was angry, but then I just started crying.”

“Amazed you didn’t fry the guy. And I guess Zal was clueless?”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“Damn.”

“She has the events wrong.” Zal spoke quietly as he appeared beside the van. “I did not ask him. He asked me.”

“That still doesn’t make it right for you to have agreed.. and it just makes that ass even worse of a person.”

“I apologize. I did not know it was frowned upon here.” He shook his head. “It is confusing.”

“I’m sorry things are confusing,” she answered softly. “Like I said, that kind of thing is for consenting adults. You aren’t an adult yet so you can’t consent to it.” She sighed, “But I did tell you to make your own decisions, so I guess I’m giving mixed signals as well.”

He thought for a moment. “You are trying your best. It is I who am not understanding fully. I apologize again. The children are in bed. I shall leave you alone.” He headed for the house without another word.

“Zal?” She called after him. “Thank you for taking care of the kids. Why don’t you talk to Ryu if he’s free and have him try to explain what I’ve been saying. Maybe there are Fae words that can help make more sense?”

He nodded before disappearing inside.

“I want to hug him. But he might take it the wrong way.” Tomoya hung his head. “Are we wrong for trying to dictate our beliefs?”

“Well, the problem is, he can’t go back to the Colony, because I shut it down and it got destroyed. And I outlawed using anyone like that. It’s complicated because I’m dictating my beliefs onto a whole group of people, not just him. I just want to make them a better people overall. Zal is just in a bad situation, because he’s not like the younger ones, he’s set in his ways, but unlike the Court, I can’t exactly order him around..”

He nodded. “We just have to be patient. How’s the ankle?”

She moved it slightly. “A bit better.”

“Ready to head inside?”

She nodded and headed in, checking on Ryon before going to bed for the night.


	24. Chapter 24

Arya stared at the results of the test, a mix of emotions going through her. She finally landed on excited and headed out to find Tomoya. 

He was half watching Azra dig in the sandbox, half scrolling through email messages. “Hey Princess.”

“Hey. Can we talk for a minute?”

He stuffed his phone in his pocket and focused on her. “What’s up?”

She looked at him nervously for a moment before blurting out, “I’m pregnant.”

He froze, his eyes widening. “You’re pregnant.” He repeated in shock. Then he swallowed hard. “Your brothers are going to kill me. All three of them.”

“Why?” She asked softly.

“Because you’re unmarried, for one. For another, who knows how this will affect your illness. And third..” He sighed. “Shifters aren’t usually able to procreate. That’s why they turn people. And never a Fae.”

“Who cares if we’re unmarried? We already have six kids and we’re planning to get married. I’ll deal with my illness. And how could I get pregnant if shifters can’t procreate?” 

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s your magic.” He wrapped his arms around her. “I am happy though.”

“Are you sure?” She asked quietly.

“Yes.” He kissed her deeply. “I’d resigned myself that these rascals were all I was ever going to have to prove I’d ever existed. None of my brothers seem to be in the market for marriage or children, so our family line was fated to disappear. Now...I’m going to be a father to a child made from me.”

She smiled softly, “I know what you mean, but these rascals are yours too, even if you didn’t make them.”

He grinned as he looked over at Azra. “I hope ours is as cute as her.”

“It’s being made from you, of course it will be.” She smiled. “Think we should actually set a date for our wedding now?”

He chuckled. “Good idea,  _ before _ Ichigo shows up with a shotgun and a minister.”

She laughed, “Alright. I’m going to go talk to Ryu, then tell the other kids.. I hope this goes over well.”

“Bet you Ryon designates himself bodyguard.” He grinned as his phone rang. It disappeared as he listened. “Understood.”

She chuckled softly for a moment before frowning, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing to worry your pretty head about. Just work.” He kissed her again. “Can you take Azra in? I’ve got to meet Kaien and Haru.”

She nodded, “Call me if you need backup.”

“Not sure that’s a good idea, but I will. Hopefully, I’ll be home by dinnertime.” He headed for his bike, then disappeared down the driveway.

“Mommy!” Azra stretched dirty hands out to her.

Arya smiled and gently lifted her, then carried her inside, getting her cleaned up. She set her down for a nap before going to find Ryu.

He was stretched out on his bed, dozing over a thick book.

“Ryu?” She asked softly. 

He blinked, raising his head with a smile. “What is it?”

“What are Fae weddings like?”

He narrowed his eyes. “The bride and groom wear their best clothes. A priestess blesses them in the name of the Fae god and goddess. They exchange vows and drink of the sacred water of the temple. Festivities last a week. Are you two  _ finally _ setting a date?”

“We thought it would be a good idea.. before the baby comes...” she smiled nervously.

“Baby?” He stared at her in shock.

She nodded, “I’m pregnant.”

“Arya, we do not have  _ babies _ . We create globes, much like a bird lays eggs. And have never created offspring with non Fae.” He sat quickly up with a frown.

“Well, my biology  _ was _ changed a bit so I’d grow faster.. maybe other things were changed too.” She went closer and took his hand, “Scan me over and tell me that’s not a baby.”

He did so, his eyes widening. “It is..”

She nodded, “I told you.”

“What about your illness? And our pregnancies are normally only four months..”

“I’ll talk to Keisuke and see how the baby is growing to get a due date idea. And.. I don’t know. I’ll deal with things.”

He stood and hugged her gently. “Did you have to use smelling salts on Toya?”

She chuckled, “Surprisingly not.”

“Good thing I didn’t bet money.” He studied her. “Are you happy?”

She smiled, “I am. I don’t know what this’ll do to me, but I’m excited either way.”

“I look forward to meeting my niece or nephew.”

She grinned, “I’m glad. Now I have to go tell the kids..”

“Good luck.”

She chuckled and headed to find the kids.

They were huddled around the television cheering on Ryon and Shouma as they battled on screen.

She waited until one of them won to speak, “Hey guys, can I talk to you for a second?”

Five eyes turned attentively to face her.

“So.. you know how Fae make globes? Humans make actual fully formed babies..” she paused. “And I’m going to be having one.. You guys will be having a little brother or sister.”

It was so quiet after her announcement that only breathing was heard.

Then Ryon piped up. “Will it need a protector?”

She chuckled, “You can protect it if you want to. I’m going to do my best to protect it though.”

All of them grinned, although there was the hint of worry in Shouma’s eyes.

Arya smiled softly, “I’ll let you get back to your game.”

They turned their attention back to the television.

Arya headed out of the room, stopping by Zal’s room to check on him.

He was half asleep, his face feverish. He coughed intermittently as he tossed and turned.

She entered and went to his side, pouring pink light over him.

His eyes blinked slowly. “Sorry for bothering you.”

“You’re not bothering me. I’m just worried about you.”

He gave her a fleeting smile. “I do not like making you worry.”

She smiled softly and quietly continued to work on healing him.

Slowly his temperature lowered and he settled with a sigh.

She continued for a few more minutes before dropping her hands.

He watched her quietly for a moment, then asked “Is there something wrong?”

She shook her head. “No. I just wanted to let you know that I’m going to be having a baby. You guys will have a little brother or sister.”

“That will be..interesting.”

She chuckled, “I know. And I know Fae normally make globes so this is weird in the first place.”

He laughed. “I mean, no doubt my siblings will be fighting over who will take care of it. Will you be able to prevent bloodshed?”

“I’ll try,” she chuckled.

He gave her a tired smile.

“Get some rest, hun.”

He nodded, closing his eyes.

She left and headed out to the living room. She sat down and curled up with a book in her hands.

Hours later, Daigo slowly walked through the front door. He appeared exhausted and grief stricken.

“What’s wrong?”

“There was a shootout between the Otas and the Hunters.” He dropped into a recliner and ran a hand over his face.

“What happened exactly? Where are the others?”

“The Council sent a group to serve warrants at the docks. There were words, then the Otas started shooting. Kaien is recovering under Keisuke’s care, Hitoshi is at the safe house.”

“What about Toya and Haru?”

“Toya’s bike was dragged from the water, but he has not been found yet. Haru is dead. I could not revive him.”

Arya’s eyes filled with tears. “Can I try?”

“If you wish. He is at the safehouse.” Daigo closed his eyes wearily.

She nodded and headed out to the car. She drove slowly, finally pulling up to the safehouse and heading inside.

Hitoshi gave her a sad nod as he approached. “Still no word on Toya.”

She nodded slowly, “Where is Haru?”

“Medical.” He dropped his eyes.

She headed in there, uncovering Haru and looking him over carefully before beginning to pour energy into him.

He didn’t respond, his broken body lying still and cold.

She continued, slowly healing his wounds. It felt like hours later when she finally finished that task. She closed her eyes and gathered a large burst of energy, forcing it into him in hopes to revive him.

Nothing happened.

She continued pushing energy until she felt herself grow weak. She gave one final burst of energy before swaying.

He remained motionless.

She slumped into a chair, tears streaking her cheeks.

Hitoshi arrived, his face grim. He took in the scene and hung his head.

She didn’t notice him, her eyes trained on Haru.

“You should go home, Arya.”

She nodded slowly, “Still nothing on Toya?”

He hesitated, his eyes haunted.

“Toshi?”

“His phone and several items of bloody clothing were just recovered. The Council believes he was injured and swept out to sea.”

She nodded slowly, not saying a word as she started toward the front door.

Hitoshi didn’t try to stop her, his eyes locked on the floor as tears streaked his face.

She didn’t know how she made her way home, she just realized she was now in her driveway. Tears finally started pouring down her face, her whole body beginning to tremble. She made no attempt to get out of the car, just sitting there sobbing.

Ryusei opened the front door, then moved to the car. Opening the door, he knelt beside her. “What has happened?”

“Haru is dead and we couldn’t revive him. Toya.. has gone missing and is presumed dead.”

He wrapped his arms around her, whispering “I’m sorry.”

She continued crying and trembling until she passed out in his arms.

Lifting her gently, he brought her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed. He covered her, then kissed her forehead sadly. He left, closing the door and going to break the news to everyone else.

She woke feeling numb. She sat up but just blankly stared at the wall.

The door slowly opened, Ryon sticking his head in quietly.

She didn’t seem to notice.

He gently climbed onto the bed, laying a hand on her shoulder. “Mommy?”

“Hmm?” She finally looked over at him.

“I don’t believe it. I won’t believe it.” His eyes were defiant. 

She sighed, “Alright, baby.”

His lips began to tremble. “It can’t be true..he  _ promised _ .” 

“I’m sorry, hun. I don’t know what to say. All I know is Toya’s missing and presumed dead. He could be alive but I don’t want to get your hopes up.” She sighed, “Haru  _ is _ gone though.”

Ryon laid his head in her lap and began sobbing. “I’m going to kill them all.”

“Not if I get to them first,” she answered. 

After a while, he quieted.

She ran a hand through his hair gently. She continued to sit there for a long while until she got up and took Ryon to his room. She pondered what Ryon said, then decided she wanted to go attack the Otas. She headed toward the front door.

The knob began to turn slowly.

She stopped and waited to see who was there.

The door finally opened, a body tumbling into her arms.

She looked surprised for a moment before checking it over.

“Arya? What am I doing here?” Haru’s voice was confused as his eyes struggled to focus.

Her breathing quickened, “Haru...? You were dead...” 

“I felt warmth.. I was so cold, then I felt warmth wrap around me like a blanket. I heard birdsong and followed it…” He took a shaky breath.

She gently helped him to the couch, “I tried to revive you.. but you wouldn’t come back..”

He gave her a puzzled look. “We were fighting. I saw Toya fall off the dock, then the world exploded with pain…”

She nodded slowly, “You’re safe now though,” she sighed and stood.

“Where is he?” Haru asked.

“They never found him..”

“Fuck.” He laid his head back.

“They’re going to pay,” she stated, barely holding her anger back.

“Don’t do anything stupid. The kids need you.” Daigo entered slowly, a relieved smile on his face. “Why must you always live up to the troublemaker moniker, Haru?”

“Born contrary, I guess.”

“The Otas have hurt too many people. They need to be taken out,” Arya answered.

“Let the Council handle it. You need to protect that baby.” Daigo told her gently.

“Baby? What baby?” Haru sat up in surprise.

“I’m pregnant,” she admitted.

“Oh my god…” The hunter said softly. “Did he know?”

She nodded, “Found out yesterday morning.”

“I’m in agreement with Dai. You need to stay out of this. Toya wouldn’t want you putting yourself in jeopardy.  _ Please _ , Arya. Let us handle this.”

She sighed, “I feel so useless..”

“You have never been useless. I owe you my life how many times now?” He paused. “Speaking of which, I need blood before I keel over.” He rose and headed for the kitchen.

She slowly sat down, staring at the floor.

Daigo rested a hand on her shoulder. “I know you’re hurting. But trust us to exact vengeance in your name. We will not rest until we have.”

She sighed and nodded. “Alright..”


	25. Chapter 25

**_Four months later:_ **

“Please let me go with you. It’s an abandoned building, there shouldn’t be any danger there,” Arya begged.

Kaien growled as Toshi and Haru rolled their eyes.

She sighed, “I just want to help..”

“Fine.” The wolf relented. “But if anything happens, you’re going to be sent straight home. Understood?”

She nodded. “Let’s go then.”

“Get in the car before I reconsider.”

She went out and climbed in the passenger seat.

He climbed into the driver’s side as the bikes roared past them. Starting the car, he headed toward the building they were reconning. “How are you feeling?”

“Alright, I guess.”

“I know this has been hard on you.” He willed the still raw grief back, forcing his voice steady.

“It’s been hard on all of us,” she sighed.

“We’re not the ones pregnant. Or who became a widow before a wife.” He winced as the words fell off his tongue. “Sorry.”

She shook her head, “It’s been difficult, especially with my hormones going crazy. But at least Ryu and Shouma have been helping with the kids a lot so I’m not alone on that.”

Kaien remains quiet as the building looms in front of them. He turns the car off and looks at her. “You sure about this? It was where the Otas kept people. It may not be pretty.”

She nodded, “I was held by them too, remember? I know what to expect.”

He nodded slowly, then climbed out and headed for the door.

The bikes were parked nearby, the others already inside.

She got out and followed quietly.

There were leftover bloodstains on the floor, rusty manacles drooping from the walls and ceilings. 

“There’s nothing here, Kaien.” Toshi appeared. “No papers or anything valuable.” 

Haru moved past them, climbing on his bike and riding away silently.

Arya went further into the building, looking around closely.

A weak noise reached her ears from what appeared to be a brick wall.

She stared at it for a moment before approaching, putting her hand up to it.

The bricks were starting to crumble, the mortar flaking under her hand.

The sound repeated, but it was getting fainter as she listened.

She focused for a moment, vines appearing and tearing down the wall.

There was a locked door in front of her.

She focused the vines into ripping the lock off, then she carefully opened the door.

A figure lay on the floor, shirtless and chained to the cracked tile. It was unclear if it was dead or alive, blood dried on every inch of exposed flesh.

She approached it slowly, raising a hand up and pouring pink light over the figure to see if it was alive.

The noise she’d heard earlier became louder and she realized it was humming.

She poured more light into the person, trying to heal them up.

“I’m not telling you where she is, so you should just kill me already.” The voice was raspy from disuse.

It sounded familiar to her and she asked quietly, “Toya?”

“I won’t fall for that. I swore to keep her safe.” The figure shook his head, then gasped as the chain tightened around his neck. He stopped moving, slowly regaining his breath.

She broke the chains apart with the vines, removing it gently from his neck. “Toya, it’s me. I’m here to help you.” She continued to pour light into him.

“Not safe...Get away. Protect the baby..” He struggled to open his eyes. Finally, the unfocused orbs looked at her.

She yelled for Kaien before speaking softly, “I’m not leaving you.”

He trembled in shock, his hands clutching hers. “I..love you..”

Tears filled her eyes, “I love you too.” She focused as much energy into him as she could, trying to fight the shock he was going through. Her hands began trembling but she continued, refusing to give up on him. 

Kaien entered the room and froze. “Arya?”

“We have to get him out of here.”

“Can he be moved?” Kaien knelt, brushing his brother’s hair back and wincing at the damage.

“Give me just another minute,” she closed her eyes and then focused a large burst into Tomoya. She then blinked her eyes slowly and tiredly as she looked at Kaien and nodded.

He helped her stand as he hefted the now unconscious hunter over his shoulder. “Come on.”

She followed quietly, sitting in the back beside Tomoya and continuing to heal him as they went home. 

Kaien rushed his brother into medical, laying him on a bed and pacing worriedly.

Arya entered, beginning to clean Tomoya up. She then went back to pouring her energy for a few minutes until she collapsed back into a chair.

“How bad? Will he survive?” Kaien asked softly, his eyes focused on Tomoya.

“He’ll survive. He needs more healing but I need a few minutes to rest..”

“Let me.” Ryusei entered, one hand already sending silver light streaming into the shifter.

“Thank you,” she said quietly. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes for a minute.

“No need to thank me.” He sighed as he increased the flow of energy. “He is still in bad shape. He must have been near death when you found him.”

“Yeah,” she answered tiredly.

He extended his other hand and sent energy into her. “Can’t let you wear yourself out anymore.”

“Just take care of him, I’ll be alright,” she replied quietly.

He clucked his tongue and turned to Kaien. “I caught two of the boys in the armory earlier. I fear they may be planning something foolhardy.”

Kaien growled under his breath.

“I’ll be back soon,” Arya stood. “I’m going to tell the kids that Toya is back.”

The two men nodded silently.

Arya went to find them, pausing a moment to lean against the hallway wall. Her arms shook and she tried to hold them close to her to stop them. She continued on, finding most of them with Shouma.

“Mommy? Are you alright?” Yamae hugged her softly, Kenji following suit. 

Shouma waved as he flipped grilled cheese in a pan. Azra and Taren sat at the table, watching her curiously.

“We found Toya. He’s hurt but he’s alive,” she said quietly before hugging Yamae and Kenji with a trembling arm.

“Daddy’s home?” Yamae looked up at her with wide eyes.

“Yeah, baby. Daddy’s home. When he’s healed and awake, you guys can go see him.”

The kids cheered as Shouma served the food. 

“Have you seen Ryon or Zal? Don’t want their food getting cold.”

“I’ll go look,” she answered, heading out of the kitchen. 

Both their rooms were empty, as was the game room. A flashing light on the security system caught her eye.

She glanced at it carefully.

The armory was reading open.

She growled slightly before heading down there.

The door was ajar, but the armory itself was empty. She frowned and was about to close the door when she saw the grenade box on its side, half of them missing.

Arya rushed upstairs, heading outside to see if she could find them out there.

Zal’s motor scooter was missing.

She let out a cry, jumping in the car and heading to any place she thought they could be.

Her phone rang.

She answered it quickly.

“Arya, please tell me you have the boys.” Kaien’s voice was pleading.

“I’m looking for them..”

“The Otas just told the Council they were attacked. They’re demanding the right to punish the perpetrators.”

Arya took a deep breath, “So do the Ota actually have them?”

“Unknown. It was a message delivered by courier. They say they will send a video.”

She growled, “I’ll find them, don’t worry.” She hung up and called Ichigo, asking if he had any idea where the attack happened.

“Down by the docks. Where we lost..” He trailed off. “A cargo building exploded and several Otas were killed in the blast.”

“We found Toya today. He’s alive, but hurt pretty badly,” Arya admitted. “I don’t know what the boys were thinking but I’m going to beat their asses when I find them.”

He was silent a moment. “You need help?”

“Sure. Meet me at the docks?”

“Don’t do anything until I get there.” He hung up.

She arrived at the docks, climbing out of her car and checking her pistol as she waited.

His car pulled up a few minutes later. He was walking toward her when a pair of screams rang out.

Arya quickly started running toward the noise.

Ichigo followed her, grabbing her arm and pulling her into the shadow of a building as a pair of men emerged from a building carrying two sheeted figures.

The men went to the edge of the dock and tossed the figures in, then turned and walked back.

Arya ran to the water, focusing for a moment before a large wave splashed onto the docks with the two figures landing in front of her. She knelt down and checked them over quickly.

Two stab wounds sluggishly pulsed blood, their lungs somewhat wet.

She quickly healed the stab wounds and tried to make sure the water was free from their lungs. 

“Arya, take them home.”

She nodded, “Carry them to the car for me. I’m going to do something first..”

“Arya! Don’t you dare risk yourself or that baby!” He scowled at her, lifting the boys and heading for the car.

She sighed and followed him. After the boys were in the car, she looked up at him, “I just.. I hate that I can’t do anything anymore. I want to fight.”

“I know you do. And normally I’d be right beside you. But you have two children hurt and against all odds Tomoya has been found. You need to take time and deal with everything.”

She nodded, “Alright.. Thank you for helping me, Aniki.”

He kissed her forehead. “Anytime, Ary.”

She climbed in the car and waved, heading home. She carried in Ryon before going back out to get Zal. Once they were both in the medical room, she checked them over once again and sat down, glancing over at Tomoya.

Tired eyes met hers. “Sorry, Princess.”

She shook her head, “I love you.”

“Love you more.” He gazed at her stomach with a wistful look.

She smiled softly and moved to kiss him.

He cupped her cheek, gently pressing his lips to hers. When they parted, he sighed.

“I missed you. I thought I’d never see you again..”

“I’m  _ so _ sorry. You’ve been all alone.”

“My brothers have been helping with the kids, so it’s not been impossible. But it’s so much better with you here.”

“I was sure I was going to die there. The only thing that kept me going was you.” He kissed her again. He glanced over at the boys. “What kind of trouble did they end up in now?”

“ _ They _ decided it was smart to steal grenades from the armory and go blow up an Ota building. They should be glad I came after them or they’d have died and we’d never have found them.”

He facepalmed. “They are so grounded for the next decade.”

“Definitely.”

He struggled to sit up. “Are the Otas planning retaliation?”

“I don’t know. They tried to kill the boys. I’m not sure they are taking more retaliation than that.” She sighed, “I wanted to go kill them but Aniki wouldn’t let me.”

“Smart man.” He finally quit, then raised his hands in surrender as she glared at him.

She glanced over at the boys again, quietly watching them for a minute. 

Kaien came in, trembling with anger. “ _ Those bastards.. _ ”

She raised an eyebrow.

“The Otas killed them..” His eyes stayed focused on the floor, his hands clenched at his sides.

“You mean the boys that are right here? Or someone else?”

His head shot up, his eyes homing in on the two. “They’re alright?”

“They’re alive. You’re gonna have to keep me from beating their asses, but they’re alright.”

He nodded in relief. “I was not looking forward to telling you.”

She chuckled softly.

He glanced at Toya and smirked. “He looks so innocent doesn’t he?”

Tomoya was snoring softly.

She chuckled again and nodded. 

Ryon slid off the bed and crept toward the door. He was almost there when a hand grabbed the back of his shirt. “Where do  _ you _ think you’re going?”

“Let go of me! I’m going to kill more Otas!”

“Sit your ass back down, Ryon.” Arya growled.

He stuck his tongue out, then pulled his knife. “I’m going to hurt Otas and you better not stop me.”

“ _ Sit down.” _ She growled once again.

He flopped into a chair, hissing at her under his breath as Zal’s eyes fluttered open.

“Now let’s just talk for a minute.” She tried to calm herself. “ _ Why  _ are you suddenly going after the Otas?”

“They took Dad. I can hear you crying every night. They have to pay!”

“We found Dad today. He’s alive,” she said quietly, pointing over to Toya’s bed.

Ryon followed her finger and froze. Then his face twisted and he began to cry.

She bent down and hugged him. “It’s alright. And I know you want to help, but leave the Otas to us Hunters. It’s our job to fight them, we’ve had training. You guys would have died if I didn’t come after you.”

“I just..I can’t stand you crying.” He tried to stop the tears, but failed. “All I could think was you were hurting so much..”

“Do you know how much more I’d be hurting if I had lost you two?” She asked softly. “And revenge  _ is  _ nice, but it wouldn’t have brought him back.”

He didn’t answer, merely clung to her.

“I’m sorry. I was the one who opened the armory.” Zal’s voice was repentant. “We merely wished to make them pay.”

“It’s alright but you know you guys aren’t allowed in the armory.” She sighed, “The Otas have to pay for a lot of things, but that doesn’t mean you should be the ones to do it. Like I said, leave it for us Hunters. We know what we’re doing.” She paused, “The only reason I haven’t gone after them myself is the baby. I don’t want it getting hurt. But I can fight my own battles. I don’t want you fighting them for me.”

Zal nodded slowly as Ryon quieted.

Kaien gave a wry smile. “Tempted to train you two though. You didn’t do half bad boobytrapping that building.”

Arya shook her head, “Don’t encourage them.”

He shrank under her glare. “I surrender.”

“I guess if they want to become Hunters when they are older, fine, but wait until they’re adults.”

Ryon looked up at her. “Really?”

“I mean, I don’t want you doing something so dangerous, but if being a Hunter will make you happy, then you have that choice and I’ll accept it. But only when you’re old enough.”

“May I be excused?” Zal asked quietly.

“Just stay out of trouble,” she gave him a soft smile.

He nodded, slipping off the bed and disappearing from the room.

“I’m gonna go play pac man.” Ryon announced as he wiped his face. “Promise I won’t go anywhere.”

She smiled and kissed his forehead. “Have fun, honey.”

He disappeared as well, leaving Kaien staring at Tomoya.

“I’m not dreaming right? We  _ really  _ found him?””

“Well, if it’s a dream, I’m dreaming too. But I think it’s real.”

He moved to the bed, running a hand through his brother’s hair. “I’d resigned myself to believing we’d finally lost him.. Did I give up too easily?”

“No. I thought he was gone too.”

“I better track down the others before they do something stupid as well. Haru hasn’t returned yet.” He gave her cheek a kiss. “Take care of him.”

“Always.”

He chuckled, then was gone.

She sat down beside Tomoya, taking his hand with the one of hers that wasn’t shaky.

“I feel like a failure.” His eyes opened and he stared at the ceiling.

“Why?”

“I hurt everyone. Ryon  _ had _ calmed down, but now he’s back to threatening people. Some dad.”

“You were  _ taken! _ It’s not like you had a choice in the matter!”

“I could have fought harder. Tried to escape more..”

“You did fine, love. You did your best and I’m proud of you.” 

“Then why do I blame myself?” His eyes were haunted when they met hers.

“Because we all have a habit of blaming ourselves even if it’s not our fault,” she admitted. “You did fine. You were hurt. You probably went through a lot while you were gone. You just need to take it easy and be kind to yourself.”

He gave her a small smile. “Alright. How are you feeling? What’s the verdict on the baby?”

“I’m a lot better now that you’re here.” She smiled, “We have so many boys, the universe decided to bless us with another girl.”

His eyes lit up. “Oh boy...she’s going to be the most protected kid in the universe. I pity any boys that ever want to date her.”

She chuckled, “I haven’t come up with a name yet though. But we have a few more months.”

“Everything’s going well though right? No problems?”

“She’s a perfectly healthy baby,” Arya smiled again.

He breathed a sigh of relief, then tried to sit up.

She reached out to help him, frowning a second and switching arms, pulling him up. 

He kissed her hard before wincing.

“Do you want me to heal you more?”

“I don’t want you wearing yourself out.” He intertwined their hands as he breathed through the pain.

She pushed energy, pink light slowly surrounding him. 

He relaxed slightly, his breathing easing. “I don’t want to be a burden.” 

“You’re not a burden,” she assured.

“You have enough to deal with. You should go rest.”

“I’m not leaving you.”

“Some things never change. You need to take care of yourself, you know.”

“I take care of myself just fine,” she answered.

He chuckled, then tried to stand. He swayed, then bent double with a gasp.

She quickly put a hand out to steady him then went back to pouring energy into him.

He sat down again, trembling violently. “I don’t want to die…”

“You’re not going to die,” she said softly.

“Tell my body that..” He forced out between gasps.

She focused, pushing a large amount of energy into him. His breathing calmed slightly and the trembling went away, right before she slumped forward unconscious.

He panicked, catching her and yelling for help.

Ryusei raced in and grew exasperated. “Dammit, Arya.” He gently took her, laying her down and sending silver energy into her.

“I told her to stop..” Tomoya said softly.

“Since when does she listen to any of us?”

Tomoya chuckled wryly, then pushed himself up and stumbled out of the room.

Ryusei shook his head and focused on her. After several minutes, he gave her cheek a soft kiss and left the room as well.


	26. Chapter 26

Arya and Tomoya stepped through the portal. She looked around for a moment before taking his hand and leading him toward the market.

His eyes scanned the crowds warily. “Is this really a good idea?”

“We’re just here to get some flowers. It won’t take long.”

“I just don’t want to be the cause of any trouble.”

“If people have issues with you, I’ll take care of it.”

He squeezed her hand in answer.

She led him to a stand and started looking through the items. Soon, her eyes strayed to another stand and she stared at a beautiful dress.

He followed her gaze. “Wow…”

“It’s so pretty..”

“Get it. I want to see you in it.”

She smiled softly and nodded, heading to the stand and paying for it. It was bagged up and she took it, heading back to Tomoya. She suddenly swayed, almost falling. 

“Arya!” Tomoya grabbed her, his eyes narrowing. “You should rest at home. We can get the flowers another time.”

She nodded slowly, moving to a bench for a moment, “Sorry. I guess I’m not as energetic today as I thought I was.”

He gave her a small smile. “Just rest. When you’re ready, we’ll go back.”

She nodded, closing her eyes for a moment. Soon, she put her hand on her belly, trying to scan it over with a weak pink light. She froze for a moment before letting out a small cry, “Something is wrong.. she’s not moving.”

Tomoya’s face darkened, then he swept her into his arms and strode through the portal. “Ryusei, get Keisuke. Something’s wrong with the baby.”

Her brother paled, then rapidly spoke into his crystal. “He’ll be here in five.”

Arya closed her eyes, “I feel so weak and tired..”

“Don’t quit on me..We’ll get this fixed.” Tomoya held her tight as Keisuke appeared.

The doctor quickly checked her over, then gave her a reassuring smile. “I’m going to talk to Toya. I’ll be right back.”

She nodded slowly and closed her eyes again.

Keisuke drew the hunter aside. “Someone is trying to kill her and the baby.”

Tomoya clenched his teeth. “Any idea who?”

“I suspect someone in Court. These are symptoms of rapid energy stealing.”

Ryusei began sending energy into her as he listened. “There are many who are unhappy about her changes. Having a half shifter baby has only worsened the anger.”

Keisuke nodded, his eyes narrowing as Tomoya strode through the portal. “What are you doing?”

“I’m going to find the bastard and remove  _ his _ energy. See how he likes it.”

Arya pushed herself up and opened her eyes. “You can’t go alone.”

“You have to stay still.” Tomoya turned to her. “I  **will not lose either of you.** ”

“I’m feeling a bit better thanks to Ryu. You don’t know your way around Court and if they find you alone, who knows what they’ll do.”

There was a war of emotion in his eyes. “If they manage to finish the job…”

She slowly pushed herself up and toward the portal. She went through and took his hand gently. “Just let me try to help..”

He bit back the argument he wanted to make, instead simply squeezing her hand and nodding.

She looked thoughtful for a moment, “We can use me as bait, lure out the person.” She gave him a small smile, “Why don’t we head toward my place. I can show you my tree.”

“Tree?” He raised an eyebrow.

“You’ll love it.” She started leading him toward it.

He kept one eye on the crowd, one eye on her. “You sure you’re okay?”

“I’m a little tired but better than I had been.”

“When I find the bastard, you may need to restrain me from making an incident.”

She chuckled, “Another reason I came with.” She headed down another hall, leaving the crowd and leading him toward her quarters.

He gave a wry chuckle as he followed. “Worried I’ll be a bad influence yet?”

She chuckled again, “You’ve been a good influence to the other kids, I’m sure you’ll continue that.”

“You sure? Zal put in a petition to be trained as a Hunter last week.”

She sighed, “Coming from a cop in a mob family, I know kids will do what they set their mind to. I worry about his safety, but it’s better having the rest of us to keep an eye on him than he be out on his own.”

“I guess. He at least won’t be arrested for anything illegal. I was worried he’d become a boytoy.”

She nodded, “True.” A door opened and she led him through a final hallway before opening the door to her room. 

He stopped, his eyes widening. “You weren’t kidding..”

“I wish we could transplant the tree to our house. It’s so nice, but no one wants to live at Court.”

“Maybe Daigo can do it.” He chuckled as he examined the room. “So far so good.”

She sat down on the bed with a small sigh.

“What’s the plan now?” He sat down softly beside her.

“Not sure. There’s the gardens I could show you, but more people are likely to be there. We could rest here a few minutes, then make a decision?”

“I could always wander around alone? See if anyone acts suspicious besides gossiping?”

“Maybe, I just don’t want you on your own..” 

“Now  _ who’s _ being overprotective?” He retorted with a chuckle.

She smiled slightly, “I just worry.”

“I know. But I’d rather be attacked than you. This was already too close.” He held her hand and sighed.

She nodded, “I wish this baby would be born, then I could do more and not have to worry as much.”

“You just want to beat people up again.” He teased.

“Is that such a bad thing?” She laughed.

“As long as it's not me, nope.”

She smiled then yawned, “I guess I’ll stay here for a bit while you go look around. Be careful though.” She kissed him softly.

“I’ll go get you some of those sweets you like. And I’ll be fine.” He kissed her back, then left the room.

She laid down, her eyes quickly closing.

Tomoya wandered the market, browsing various stalls and making purchases. He nibbled on a green fruit as he leaned against a wall and watched the crowd.

Arya woke when she heard the door open, “Toya?”

There was no answer.

She sat up quickly and looked around the room.

A tall man was grinning sadistically at her. “Look who I found all alone.”

“Who are you?”

“A patriot. I’m going to cleanse our Court once and for all of your taint.”

She stood, preparing herself to fight. 

He extended a hand, a black light shooting toward her.

She managed to barely dodge it, raising a shaky hand and shooting lightning toward the man.

He laughed. “You can’t possibly believe you can defeat me.”

She growled, vines growing and starting to whip at the man.

He grabbed them, ripping them from the ground. “Nice try.” The light shot from his hand again.

She didn’t dodge fast enough, it striking her in the chest.

He smiled wider as her pink light began to be ripped from her.

Her mind started to grow fuzzy and she thought of Tomoya. She prayed he was alright, but knew with their link, if she went down, he would too. Another thought crossed her mind and she focused on her youngest brother, “ _ Shouma...if Toya and I don’t make it, please care for the kids...”  _ He could tell how weak she sounded.

Seconds later, a portal opened and he flung himself at her attacker. He knocked him to the floor, breaking the assailant’s wrist. The light evaporated as Shouma slammed a fist into the man’s face and knocked him out.

“Arya!” Her brother scrambled to her side, his blue light already flaring to life.

“Find...Toya.” She said as she managed to push herself to the bed, collapsing on it. 

“When you’re out of danger.” He turned as Ryusei appeared, followed by Zal. “She’s weak, but alive.”

Ryusei knelt beside her, adding his light to Shouma’s. “Where is Toya?”

“Market..” she whispered. “Sorry I wasn’t strong enough..”

“Hush, Arya. Most people attacked by a light stealer die in seconds.” Shouma answered softly.

“We will return with Toya. You rest.” Ryusei rose and headed for the door, Zal following with his jaw clenched.

She slowly relaxed into the mattress, hoping both Toya and the baby were alright.

Shouma ran a hand through her hair as his light vanished.

An hour later, her door was thrown open as the two men returned with an unconscious and beaten Tomoya carried between them.

Arya blinked her eyes open, trying to focus on them.

“He’s alive, although he needs more healing.” Ryusei gently laid Tomoya down and enveloped him in silver light. “It appears he collapsed during your attack and others took advantage. They have been dealt with.”

Zal cleaned his knife with a stony expression, then sat down beside Tomoya.

“You okay?” She asked him softly.

After a minute, he nodded. “Are you?”

“I think so. Just tired,” she pushed herself into a sitting position.

The teen glanced at the unconscious attacker. “Can I kill him?”

“You know, killing isn’t the only option. But I doubt there’s a Fae jail, so go ahead.” She sighed. 

“No. He will stand trial.” Ryusei shot Zal a disapproving look. 

Zal growled, then stood and summoned the portal. He disappeared into the light.

“What is trial like for the Q’tan?” Arya asked.

“Similar to human trials. He will be allowed to speak after being accused, then the Court will render a verdict.” Ryusei shrugged as he allowed his light to vanish.

“The Court doesn’t like me much.. they’ll probably let him go.”

“They may not like you, but openly attacking you like this can not be tolerated. It is anathema to us. We have never tolerated a coup in this way. If the Court wished, they could impeach you.”

She nodded slowly before sighing and putting her hand on her belly. She looked around a moment before asking, “I keep forgetting to bring it up, but what was our mom’s name?”

He smiled softly. “Elysia.”

She smiled, “That’s pretty.” She then looked thoughtful, “Wonder what Toya will like better: Elysia Mayako or Mayako Elysia? We could call her Ely or Maya for short.”

“The first one…” His voice was soft.

She smiled, “Alright.”

“Are you okay? I could feel your pain..” He tried to rise, but fell back with a gasp.

“I’m just tired. Why don’t we go home and rest?”

“Perfect idea.” Ryusei summoned the portal, hefting Tomoya to his feet as Shouma picked Arya up. The four disappeared from sight.


	27. Chapter 27

Arya straightened out her dress, waiting for Ichigo to arrive.

A soft knock echoed on her door.

She answered it quickly.

“Exquisite.” Ichigo said in awe as he saw her.

She chuckled softly, “Thanks. I think the ceremony is about to begin. Are you ready?”

“With all the time I kept pushing for this, I better be.” He grinned at her and held out his arm.

She took it before taking a deep breath and starting toward the door.

Tomoya was fidgeting in front of the gold bowl at the front of the chapel. Hotoshi kept sending him looks as the door finally opened. He turned and forgot to breathe as he caught sight of Arya.

She looked around a moment before finally setting her sights on him. She smiled softly, continuing to walk with her older brother.

“Breathe, idiot. You don’t want her mad at you for passing out.” Kaien whispered to him with a knowing smile.

Tomoya finally managed to inhale, then rubbed his palms on his tuxedo pants nervously. He tried to stop his shaking.

They finally made it down the aisle and she smiled up at him.

He lost himself in her eyes.

A white haired Fae, dressed in the raiment of a Priestess appeared before them.

Arya smiled and turned slightly to look at her, still half facing Tomoya. She kept glancing at him, her smile softening.

Tomoya finally turned to face the woman with an apologetic smile.

She laughed softly, then raised a solid gold chalice. She dipped it into the bowl three times, then filled it.

“We have come here to ask the God and Goddess to bless the union of Arya and Tomoya. This blessed water is from their spring. Drink and make your pledge.”

She handed it to Arya.

Arya took a drink then spoke, “I pledge to love you for as long as we live. I pledge to love you long past that, into our next lives. I pledge to be there for you no matter what, whether it be in our jobs or in raising our children.” She put a hand on her belly unconsciously. “I love you and there’s no one I’d rather be with.”

The chalice was passed to Tomoya. He took a deep breath, then drank. “I pledge to love you through every life, into eternity. I pledge to protect you even if the darkness swallows me. I will never leave you, never forsake you. I love you more than my own soul.”

He handed the Priestess the chalice. 

“You have pledged your love. May Vanos and Cetra bless you both in this life and the next. Face your families as soulmates.”

Arya smiled a moment, then clutched Tomoya’s hand in pain. 

“Princess?” His eyes stared worriedly at her face.

She put a hand on her belly and scanned it with light. She gave Tomoya a small smile, “It’s just the baby. She wants to come out.”

The Priestess laughed again. “Let us adjourn to your quarters. I can help.”

Arya nodded and kissed Tomoya’s cheek.

“Should I come too?” He looked slightly panicked.

“Yeah,” she chuckled before another wave of pain hit.

He picked her up and led the way to the bedroom, laying her gently on the bed.

The Priestess began to chant in Fae, as she got Arya prepared. A few minutes later, she said a single word. “Push.”

Arya struggled, pushing as hard as she could. Her whole body was now trembling.

A sudden wail split the air.

“Welcome to the world, child of destiny. May your life be long and beautiful.” The Priestess wrapped the child in a bright cloth, then laid her in Arya’s arms.

“Hi, Ely. It’s so nice to meet you,” she said softly. 

The child blinked at her with large blue eyes.

She smiled and looked at Tomoya, “Isn’t she pretty?”

He reached out a hand and brushed her cheek. “Almost as pretty as you.”

Arya blinked slowly, her face showing her exhaustion as she watched the baby. 

“Rest, Arya.” Tomoya kissed her, then the baby.

Both he and the Priestess left the room.

She continued to stare at the baby, dozing off occasionally. She hummed a song to Elysia, rocking the baby to sleep. 


	28. Chapter 28

Arya packed up the baskets, trying to make sure everything was ready for the day. Her hands kept trembling making the process even more difficult.

Another pair closed over hers, steadying them silently.

“Thank you,” she said quietly.

Tomoya kissed her gently before moving away. “Hope this goes well.”

“Me too.” She finished up the basket she was working on. “Are the kids ready?”

“All the ones going are in the car already.” He took the baskets from her.

“Who isn’t going?”

“Zal went with Kaien for training. He sends his love though.”

She nodded, “Alright. Let’s go do this.” She gave him a small smile as she headed out toward the car. She looked in the back to double check everyone was buckled correctly. “You kids ready?”

Ryon grinned as the others nodded excitedly. 

She smiled and settled into her seat. 

Tomoya slid behind the wheel and started the engine.

She watched out the window as they started moving. They drove to a large field, tons of bright flowers in sight. After pulling up, Arya got out and started laying down blankets for everyone to sit on, then let the kids out of the car. She gently carried Elysia and sat down.

All the kids went running into the field. The boys started roughhousing as Azra picked flowers quietly. Suddenly Yamae veered off into a wooded area, his eyes narrowed.

“Yamae, come back where we can see you!” Arya called out. 

He stopped, head cocked as he looked at her. “Can’t you hear it?”

She closed her eyes and listened, then stood and handed Ely to Tomoya. She went over to Yamae, “Let’s go look.”

He took her hand, slowly moving into the wooded area.

The noise got louder, a discordant musical note repeated every few seconds.

They continued following it until she spotted something laying on the ground. 

“Mommy? It’s hurt…”

Arya knelt down beside it and looked it over carefully. She soon realized it was a unicorn. Spreading light out to it, she covered it in pink healing energy.

Yamae stroked it, causing gold eyes to open and stare up at him. He smiled softly.

“Hi there, little one,” Arya said quietly as she continued to heal it.

“Her name is Seraphina.” Yamae reported as it continued to stare at him.

“Such a pretty name.” After a little while she spoke again, “Are you feeling better Seraphina?”

The unicorn dipped it’s head and let out a neigh.

“She says thank you.”

“Do you have anywhere to go? A family?” Arya asked quietly.

Yamae’s face fell. “She’s alone. Her family was killed by humans.”

“Do you want to come home with us? We can build a nice place for you to live in.”

The unicorn’s eyes shot to hers uncertainly.  _ ‘You would do this for me?’ _

“Of course. I’m sure all of the kids would love to spend time with you. We’d make sure you have a nice shelter and food. But only if you want to come with us. We aren’t making you.”

Seraphina nudged her hand and whinnied.  _ ‘Please?’ _

“Alright. We better get back to the others before they start to worry. Come on,” Arya took Yamae’s hand and led them out of the woods.

“I was about to send out a search party.” Tomoya had the kids eating as he raised an eyebrow.

“We had to help her,” she motioned to the unicorn. “Her name is Seraphina and she’s coming home with us.”

“Yes ma’am.” He chuckled.

Arya sat down and picked through the food, finding some for the unicorn and making a small pile for her. 

Seraphina ate gracefully, not minding when the kids began petting her.

“At least the stables will be warm. Any idea how long she’s been out here?” Tomoya rocked a sleepy Ely.

“Not sure. Humans killed her family though.”

He scowled. “Assholes.”

She nodded and finally began eating her own food. When she was done, she looked at the kids, “Did you enjoy the picnic? Or are you all more excited about Seraphina?”

“Picnics are fun.” Kenji grinned as he and Azra made flower chains. The others shrugged, Ryon staring up at the sky as he laid down.

“You okay, baby?” She asked Ryon softly.

“Just tired.” He gave a small yawn.

“Why don’t we head home then?” She began packing up the baskets.

Yamae picked up Seraphina and took her to the van as the others helped her clean up.

She got everyone to the car and sat down tiredly. She took a moment before helping the older kids and Tomoya strap in the younger ones. 

Finally, they were back on the road.

Tomoya squeezed one of her hands gently. “You look wiped out.”

“I thought I’d get more of my energy back after having Ely.. but it doesn’t seem to be happening.”

“Have you and Keisuke found anything promising yet?”

“He’s coming up with something. It’s in the finishing stages right now, then we’ll have to test it and see how it goes.”

“Don’t lose faith, okay?”

She nodded as they pulled up to the house. She went to move but stopped, staying still in her seat. 

“Arya?” Tomoya looked at her in concern.

“I just need a minute..”

He looked unconvinced, but occupied himself with unloading the kids. He took a sleeping Ely and Ryon in his arms as Yamae carried Seraphina toward the stable. He disappeared inside the house, the little ones following quietly.

Arya sat there a few more minutes until the feeling in her leg came back, then slowly pulled herself from the car.

Tomoya quickly moved to her side, supporting her shaky frame. “You need to rest.”

She nodded as they headed toward their room. Once inside she whispered, “I’m sorry.. I’m trying so hard to be strong but I’m not strong enough..”

“Don’t you dare apologize, Princess.” Tomoya glared at her. “You are the strongest person I’ve ever known.”

She gave him a small smile as she laid down, “Thank you.”

“Anytime. Now get some rest. I’ll take care of everything.”

She nodded and soon fell asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

There was a shaky knock at her door in the Court. A soft cut off sob followed it.

“Come in and what’s wrong?”

Nori slowly entered, his jaw clenched. “Arya, we’ve won.”

“What’s wrong then?”

“We suffered heavy casualties. The fifth battalion was decimated.” His eyes were full of tears.

Arya’s eyes narrowed a moment, “Is there more?”

He straightened and shook his head. “The surrender ceremony will be tomorrow afternoon. If you’ll excuse me, I must oversee the preparation of the bodies.”

“Do you want help?” She asked softly. “You seem like you need a break.”

“I owe him…” The answer was soft and grief filled.

“Who?”

“I will not burden you.” He turned and almost ran out, but managed a brisk walk instead until he disappeared.

Arya tried to follow him but her shaky legs were having trouble keeping up. She continued to where she thought he would be, looking around slowly.

Several dozen funeral workers and Priestesses were cleaning and anointing a large mass of bodies.

Nori was at the far side of the room, the Priestess who had married her and Tomoya aiding him in preparing a body. The vampire’s hands were shaking as he cried silently.

She approached slowly, looking to see if she recognized the body.

Blood streaked the blond hair, the eyes closed as if in sleep. The body had been injured multiple times, the armor split in several places and battered.

Nori gently wiped the blood away, whispering to the body as the Priestess chanted.

Arya took a deep breath, wanting to scold Nori for not telling her. She pushed that feeling away though and instead focused large bursts of energy into the body. 

Nori froze, then whirled. “Arya, you should not show favoritism!”

“Then I’ll help anyone else I can, after I help him.” 

He shook his head. “You are not well enough.” The vampire approached her quietly.

She closed her eyes and continued to force energy into Ryusei. She wanted to help everyone else but knew she really didn’t have the strength in her. She’d try though, if she was still conscious after helping Ryu.

There was a moan of pain from her brother, then the Priestess was chanting a spell and spreading white light over him.

Nori wrapped an arm around her waist. “Arya. You shouldn’t have.”

“He’s my brother. I don’t care what I’m supposed to do, helping him is right to me.” She then looked around the room. She attempted to force a large burst of energy around her into the dead. Light went out of her hands for a few moments before she passed out.

She woke slowly, trying to remember what happened.

“You are incorrigible, dear sister. You may provoke the Court into doing something.” Ryusei’s voice was soft and annoyed.

“Are you mad I saved you?”

“How can I be? I know it was not out of a desire to keep our power, but out of overwhelming love.” He brushed her hair from her forehead with a soft smile. “I am not worthy of such devotion, but I do appreciate it.”

“Of course you are worthy of it,” she said quietly. “I’m sorry if I cause problems with the Court though. I tried to help the others, I really did..”

“You  _ raised _ half the dead. I think you more than helped.” He laughed quietly before wincing.

“I did?” She looked surprised.

“You did. But you also nearly put yourself in a coma.” He wagged a finger at her.

She chuckled slightly and looked down, “That’s alright.. They deserve to live.”

“The problem now is you are due to accept the Troll surrender in less than an hour.” He chided her.

“Why are they surrendering?”

“Because the Fifth decimated their headquarters and killed their leaders. The general surrendering is the highest ranking officer they have left.”

She nodded and pushed herself up, “Alright. So what do I have to do?”

“Sign the treaty and surrender papers, then accept the return of their prisoners. We’ve already released ours.”

She nodded, “Alright.. doesn’t sound too hard. Why am I nervous then?”

“You’ve never done this before?” He chuckled softly.

“True.” She laughed. She stood, checking herself over in the mirror before nodding, “Alright, let’s go.”

“Shouma and Nori are waiting outside.” He made no move to stand.

“You’re not going?”

He shook his head. “I am still injured. I was only allowed to sit with you after I swore I would do nothing strenuous.”

She nodded, “Alright. Get some rest then.” She headed out to meet Shouma and Nori.

Both of them were trying to remain stern as they caught sight of her, but Shouma’s lips kept curling up as Nori just shook his head.

“Are you ready?”

“We are.”

She nodded and started out down the hallway.

“The general’s name is Tarnak.” Nori reported as they approached the Court doors.

She nodded and repeated, “General Tarnak.” She took a deep breath before opening the door.

The Court was filled to capacity. A hulking Troll sat at a table surrounded by Fae guards. He looked defeated and sad.

She approached the table and greeted him, “General Tarnak. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Queen Arya. I am glad this is over.”

“As am I.”

He extended a scroll. “Our terms.”

She opened the scroll and began reading it.

He sat patiently until she was done. “Is this acceptable or do you wish to amend them?”

“It looks good,” she nodded. 

“Then I shall sign.” He picked up a pen and scrawled his name at the bottom.

She waited and then quietly signed it as well. 

He extended a gnarled hand. “May we never again meet on a battlefield.”

She held out her hand and shook his. 

He released hers, then turned and commanded his aide in his own language. The younger troll dipped his head and handed her a set of keys.

“Is this for the prisoners?”

“Yes. They are in the four trucks in the market.”

“Thank you.” 

They both bowed, then vanished into an open portal.

Shouma whistled. “Took more time to get dressed.”

She chuckled and looked at them, “Let’s go free the prisoners.”

“You are going to rest. Nori and I will help release and return them to their families.” Shouma gave her a soft hug. “No arguments.”

She nodded and headed back to her quarters.

Two hours later, a perturbed Shouma entered, flopping onto one of the couches and sighing heavily. 

“What’s wrong?”

“We have a slight problem with a certain prisoner.” He ruffled his hair, muttering ‘pointy eared bastards’ under his breath.

She frowned, “What do you mean?”

“One of them is an elf. We contacted his kingdom and they told us that we could do anything we wanted to him, including use him as target practice.”

“We’re not using someone as target practice. We’ll find him a place to live.”

He grimaced. “You know the general feelings the Court has for anchis born and shifters? It’s worse for elves. It was an alliance of convenience,  _ not _ friendship.”

“Then we’ll find him somewhere away from Court to live.”

“ **_Another_ ** stray?” Her brother couldn’t suppress the laugh.

She frowned, “I just want to help people.”

“I know. That’s one of the many beautiful things about you.” He gave her a smile. “I’m not judging you.”

“So where is he? What’s his name?”

“Medical. Kharis Ravqen.” Shouma answered. “He’s not in the best of shape.”

She nodded, “Let’s go see him.”

Shouma led her to the medical wing, entering a room quietly. He asked the doctor nearby, “Any improvement?”

The man shook his head. “In fact he’s going down hill. He  _ may _ last another day, but we’re not optimistic.”

Arya frowned and looked around.

A sea green haired male lay on a bed, tubes and wires encompassing him. What was left was wrapped in bandages. Only his face was exposed, heavy bruising evident under the bandage around his head. The monitors were all registering extremely low vitals.

Arya looked at him for a moment before coating him in pink light.

Shouma joined her, smiling slightly as the vitals rose a few numbers.

She continued for a while until she grew too shaky to stand.

“Sit down before you fall.” Shouma commanded as he intensified his light.

The vitals quickly spiked, then stabilized.

Arya moved into a chair, continuing to shake for a little while longer.

“You are going home.” Shouma opened a portal and pushed her through.

She sighed and went to bed. 

Hours later, she woke feeling a bit better. She headed out to the living room, smiling at Azra who was playing with a toy.

Azra smiled back, then put a finger to her lips. “Daddy sleeping.” She pointed to the couch, where Tomoya was snoring while Ely slept on his chest.

She smiled softly as she watched them. 

Zal came in behind her and snickered before kissing her head. “You okay, Mom?”

She nodded, “Yeah, now that I’ve had more rest. The war is finally over.”

“That’s great. Hopefully, you’ll be less stressed now.” 

“Hopefully.” She sighed, “I have to figure out if that prisoner got better.. Have you seen Shouma?”

He shook his head. “No. Ryusei is sleeping though. Keisuke left a message for you to see him when you’re free.”

She nodded, “Alright. Is he here or at his office?”

“At the hospital.” He stretched, his shirt riding up to reveal a small bandage on his side.

“What happened?”

“Hitoshi and I ran into a drunk shifter. He got off a lucky swipe before we got him down. No biggie.”

She nodded, “Alright. I’ll go see Keisuke.”

He kissed her cheek, then headed for his room.

Arya kissed Azra’s forehead before heading out to her car. She drove to the hospital and went looking for Keisuke.

He was examining something through a microscope in one of the labs. “Arya. Feeling better?”

“A bit, yeah. How are you?”

“Stressed like usual. But I think I have some good news for you.”

“Really?”

“I won’t lie, this is an untested treatment. But I think it’ll work. But it’s your decision.” Keisuke rubbed at his red eyes wearily.

“I’ll try it. Let me take care of a few things first though. Maybe in a couple days you can stop by if you’re free?”

“Alright.” He sat down in a chair, looking exhausted and upset.

“What’s wrong?” She asked softly.

“Court sent me a summons yesterday.”

“Why?”

“Reevaluation of my status. Why after all these years, I fear to ask.”

“Status?”

“I was exiled after your mother died by Tomoki. He wanted to execute me, but Court overruled him. I haven’t been allowed back in twenty years.”

“First off, Tomoki was an ass.” She spat before her voice softened, “Secondly, I’ll go with you. Not sure how much I can help in terms of their decisions, but I’ll be a supportive friend.” 

“I don’t think that is a good idea. I was branded a traitor and regicide, although little evidence supported the decision. Probably why I was exiled and not executed. I do not wish for you to be embroiled in the controversy.”

She stared at him a moment, “Do you know how much controversy I’ve put myself in? Does it seem like I care?”

“My Queen, making laws the Court resents is different than supporting someone who is deemed a traitor. Someone who is considered to have killed the previous Queen for my own gain, though nothing could have been further from the truth. Supporting me, especially if Court changes their minds on my punishment could cause impeachment to go ahead for real instead of isolated mutterings.”

“It’s similar to a human courtroom sometimes, right? Can’t I speak on your behalf? You’ve helped me so much already, I want to help you back.”

“This is not a trial. Think of this as a parole hearing. The Court will decide if I have atoned sufficiently for my ‘crimes’. Three outcomes are possible. Either my exile will continue or I will be allowed back into the kingdom.” He sighed heavily, staring at the floor in silence. 

“Third outcome is execution, isn’t it?” She sighed. “Can’t I just order you free? Even if it costs me my position, a life is more important than a position.”

His head shot up, his eyes alarmed. “Arya! I will  **not** allow you to jeopardize your rule. You are needed to make our people better. I am merely a doctor and a poor one at that. I only hope I can save you before I go to Court.”

She sighed, “You’re my friend, I care about you and just want to help..” 

“I know. But I do not wish to be the cause of all the progress we’ve made to be lost. Our children need you more than ever. There is a growing movement to remove you as Queen and install one of the senior Court members as King. Once done, rumor is all your laws would be abolished. Shouma heard reports that the Colony is being rebuilt.”

Arya looked down, “I know my parents wanted change, but is it truly possible with all the people against it? Maybe I was just meant to be a human instead.”

He quickly stood, raising her chin. “Can you look at your children and really say that? Do you know what will happen if you are removed as Queen?”

She sighed, “I don’t want to lose them, I’ll fight for them with my life. But even if I don’t help you, if I just keep making more changes... it just doesn’t look promising.” 

“I’m sure the people in your civil rights era felt the same way. But they didn’t give up and now they are free. You can’t let the anti change people win or we are doomed to die out.”

She nodded slowly, “Alright. I guess it’s probably better if I don’t go with you, because if things go bad, I won’t hesitate to speak up.. but you are important too and don’t deserve how you’ve been treated..”

He gave her a smile. “I don’t deserve you. I’m just a doctor. But I appreciate you more than I can ever say.”

“When do you have to go to Court?”

“Five days.”

“Come by in two or three. We’ll see how the drug works and if it saves me, you can tell them that as proof you want to help.”

“Alright. Be safe.”

She nodded, “You too.” She left the room and started down the hall. She tried to push her worry for him aside as she drove back home. Once there, she opened a portal and walked through, finding herself in medical to check on Kharis.

“Your Highness!” The doctor from before bowed deeply. “What do you require?”

“I’m just here to check on that elf. Is he still here?”

He froze for a moment. “He’s been moved.”

“Where?” She asked softly.

“The prison ward pending execution.” The doctor wouldn’t meet her eyes.

She sighed, “Alright. Thank you.” She headed out to find the prison ward.

A guard snapped to attention. “Your Highness?”

“I wanted to talk to someone in here.”

“Let me get my superior.” The guard disappeared, soon returning with an older Fae guard.

“Your Highness. I am Captain Quiss. What do you require of me?”

“I wanted to speak to someone in here. And I wanted to know why he’s set for execution.”

“You mean that  _ elf _ .” He looked like he had bitten into something sour.

“I mean, I know he’s an elf and most Fae don’t like elves, but is that the only reason he’s set for execution? Or has he done something actually wrong?”

“Court member Talis gave me an execution order signed by you…” Quiss looked puzzled.

Her eyes blazed and she let out a low growl, “I signed no such thing, which means  _ someone  _ is signing my name. Do not allow execution until I get this taken care of.”

He turned pale, then bowed hurriedly. “Yes your Highness.” He turned to the other guard. “Stop the execution, Yanik!”

The other guard raced from the room.

Arya shook her head for a moment before focusing on Shouma,  _ “Someone is signing my name on things, like execution orders. I’m going to talk to Talis and see if I can get more information. Just updating you in case something goes wrong.” _

_ “ARYA! Do not confront Talis. He wants to become King and is not afraid to dirty his hands.” _

_ “I can’t just allow someone to sign my name on things I didn’t approve of!” _

_ “Just wait for Ryusei. He’ll be there momentarily.” _

He heard her sigh,  _ “Alright.” _

A portal opened beside her and Ryusei stepped through. His eye _s_ were cold. “ _Knew_ I should have tossed Talis into the dragon forest.”

Her eyes momentarily lit up, “There’s a forest of dragons?”

“Where do you think Kimito’s from?” Ryusei answered.

“Never thought about it..” She admitted. “Now let’s go kick this guys ass.”

Yanik slowly returned, throwing himself at her feet. “Forgive me, your Highness. I was too late.”

She took a deep breath, “It’s alright, I don’t blame you. Just keep the body safe somewhere until I return.”

He nodded rapidly.

Ryusei’s hands clenched angrily.

She started toward the Court, “Where do you think we’ll find him?”

“With the other sycophants. In the deliberation chamber. I knew he was ambitious and I never trusted him, but I never thought he’d stoop low enough to forge your name.”

She nodded, “This is going to get ugly quick, I can feel it.”

“Did you see Keisuke?”

She sighed, “Yes. And I’m starting to care less and less that he doesn’t want me helping him.”

“It’s because of Talis. He doesn’t want any of us hurt. I think he’s resigned himself to taking the fall again.”

“I’m going to tear this guy apart..”

“Stay calm. Don’t let him rattle you.” Ryusei opened the chamber doors.

“You know I have anger issues,” she whispered back as they opened. She then looked inside carefully.

A group of Fae Court members sat listening to a dark blond speak.

“Our Queen cares more about the anchis born than the Kingdom. She wants nothing less than to destroy our entire way of life. What next? Will she announce that dragons are no longer to be hunted?”

“Oh, thank you so much for the fabulous idea,” she smiled. “And I care for the Kingdom greatly, but the anchis born don’t deserve the way they’d been treated.” She said simply. 

“Your Highness.” He sneered at her. “They are of lower status. Who cares what happens to trash? And dragons aren’t people. You are dragging the Kingdom down. You should abdicate before you are removed. If you care for your family, that is.”

“Is that a threat?” She asked. “The status system is outdated. One of my best friends is a dragon. And if no one cares what happens to trash, then no one would care if I disposed of you.”

“I am a royal physician! And since I am sure no one has told you what happens when royalty is removed, let me enlighten you. No threats. If you are removed, you and your bastard child will be executed. The others shall be returned to the Colony. If that  _ shifter _ and your brothers resist, they will be executed as well. Just like that elf and next week that worthless traitor.” 

She had no idea how she managed to stay so calm, but she simply replied, “Are you sure you aren’t just jealous that he’s a better doctor than you?”

“He didn’t tell you  _ why _ he was exiled, did he?”

“He was accused of killing my mother, right? I don’t see how he could be a traitor when he’s helped us so much.”

“I saw him do it! He was convicted! He ran from his execution, so we decided to exile him instead. And he wants you to pardon him.”

Arya shook her head, still staying extremely calm, “None of this is why I came here. Someone has signed my name on at least one execution order, and who knows what else. I’d like to know who and why.”

“I did. And I did it because you won’t. You are too compassionate, refusing to remove the dangers to our Kingdom. You didn’t wipe out the trolls, you give an elf treatment. On top of giving rights to the undeserving and robbing us of our Colony.  _ You make me sick and I refuse to acknowledge you anymore _ .” He headed for a door on the opposite side of the room, deliberately turning his back to her.

“The trolls surrendered, the elf was doing no one harm, the whole Colony thing was sick,” she replied. She paused for a moment before deciding, “I could always just call for your removal from the Court.”

He stopped and turned. “I have a large following. You may want to reconsider that idea. It might end very badly for you.”

Ryusei’s hand moved toward his sword, a low growl coming from his throat.

Arya gently caught his hand before speaking again, “Then let’s have a fight to decide this.”

“I think not.” Talis retorted before disappearing out the door.

Arya shook her head, “Ryu, I’m calling for his removal since he’s too cowardly to fight me like a man.”

“He’s not lying, Arya. He is the most popular member of the Court. Doubt you’ll get enough votes.”

“Keisuke brought up the Civil rights movement. They fought for their rights, not caring for the consequences. I want to fight for rights too. Unless you want me to go murder him, this is the only way I can fight back.”

“Why did you stop me? I would have cut his head off.” He scowled. “You would have been in the clear.”

“I don’t want you in trouble either. And I figured he’d be a man and fight, not a fucking coward.”

Ryusei rolled his eyes. “You know I don’t give a damn about trouble. It’s not like my reputation can be trashed any more than it already is. And Talis’ globe no doubt had a yellow streak.”

“So.. try to fight him, straight up murder him, or go about this the polite political way?”

“You can try the polite way, but I fear either he will manage to get you removed or we will have a civil war.”

She was quiet for a moment as she tried to think of more ideas. “Can’t we get him in trouble for signing my name? Won’t that be enough evidence for something against him?”

“He would merely get a reprimand, if he didn’t lie and say he did it so as not to bother you. It was done often by Tomoki because of our mother’s illness. Talis could say Kharis did something to deserve execution.”

She shook her head and pulled out a small device, “Even having his confession recorded?”

He raised an eyebrow.

She chuckled, “It’s the cop in me, I keep stuff like this on me all the time. Not that I’m always using it, but I have it when I need it.” She sighed, “We need more dirt on him to get him out of here.”

“You are truly devious.” Ryusei grinned at her. Then he sobered. “I don’t know how to help.”

“I don’t know either. I can’t let him keep doing this shit though, and if he’s my biggest rival in Court, he needs to be taken down..” She shook her head, “Why did he lie about Keisuke? Unless he really is jealous of him, what did he have against him?”

“Mother only trusted Keisuke. Wouldn’t let Talis near her. When she started getting worse, he tried to tell her it was Keisuke’s fault. She dismissed him, called for Keisuke and Tomoki. The next morning, we were informed she had died. At first, we were unsurprised. Then it was revealed that she had turinal in her system. Keisuke was arrested and quickly convicted on Talis’ testimony that he’d returned to apologize and had seen Keisuke poison her. Keisuke escaped from his execution and hid in the human world.”

She nodded, “Let’s go take care of Kharis then we’ll figure out the Talis issue.” She sighed, “How much trouble would I be in for just killing him?”

“Unknown. There would be much gossip. Without him though I doubt anyone else would challenge you. But I could be wrong.”

She sighed and headed back to where Kharis was.

The guard saluted from where he stood over a sheeted table. 

Arya uncovered it and started pushing energy into the elf.

“Arya, wait.” Ryusei injected the body with a syringe. “Alright, continue.”

She did as instructed, ignoring her hands starting to shake. She suddenly was struck with an idea, “Taris is the physician right? We could have him check me over.. Catch him in the act if he tries anything to hurt me.”

“Possible. I do not think he is that easy to fool.” Ryusei merged his light with hers, giving a small smile when Kharis sucked in a breath.

“It won’t entirely be a trick though. If I use up too much energy, it seems to make me have more issues. If I collapse or something and he’s the only physician around..” She sighed, “It’s dangerous if he does try something but it might be able to work..” 

Ryusei frowned. “I do not like that idea. Why don’t you let me speak to him? I may be able to convince him to back off. You should return home.”

Arya reached in her pocket and pulled a couple things out. She put an earpiece in her ear, then handed him a small device, “Just take this with you.”

He chuckled, placing the device in his pocket.

“It’ll record everything in case he admits anything, and I’ll be able to hear in case something goes wrong.”

“Understood. Shall I put a guard on Kharis?”

“Yeah. I still want to talk to him at some point when he wakes, but for now we’ll have a guard watch him.”

“Why did you bring me back?” The elf in question blinked at her. “It is easier this way.”

“You weren’t supposed to be executed. I was going to let you be free and take you somewhere you’ll be safe.”

“I expected to die. No one wants me and I can be safe nowhere.”

“I have a house you can be safe at. We have all kinds of people, Fae, a dragon, shifters, vamps, even a unicorn. You’ll be safe with us, if you want to come with.”

“Why? You don’t know me. I could be dangerous. My own people don’t want me.”

“I’d like to get to know you. And I have a feeling you aren’t dangerous.”

He gave her a crooked smile. 

She smiled back, “I’m Arya, by the way. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Kharis. You would really allow me into your home?”

She nodded, “Obviously if you like.. hurt someone in the house, you’ll be kicked out, but I have a good feeling about you.”

“If I ever hurt someone, I will end my own life.” He said solemnly as he pushed himself up.

She nodded slowly, “Okay. So, do you want to go there now? You can meet my family.”

“If you allow it.”

She nodded and opened a portal, “Come on.”

“I will stay here.” Ryusei gave her cheek a kiss before leaving.

Kharis watched her expression, and once the door closed, he spoke softly. “You are worried for him.” 

She nodded, “Yeah I am. I’ll be after him soon though to keep an eye on him. But let’s get you home now.” She held a hand out to him. 

The elf took it with a deep breath. “What if no one likes me?”

“They will, don’t worry.”

“I apologize.” He looked embarrassed.

“You have nothing to apologize for.”

The house appeared, Ryon looking anxiously at them.

“Hey hun,” she smiled at Ryon as they entered.

“Mom! Dad did something stupid again.” The teen raised an eyebrow at Kharis. “Does he need a room?”

“Yes he does. What did Dad do now?”

Kharis shook his head. “I do not. Just a mat and a blanket.”

Ryon rolled his eyes. “Mom won’t let you get away with that. And Dad served a warrant on that biker bar  _ again. Alone. _ ”

“Is he alright?”

“By the amount of cursing Uncle Kaien was doing, doubtful.”

“I’ll go check on him. Please get Kharis a room.” 

Ryon grinned and started dragging the elf down the hall.

Kharis gave her a look of hesitation.

“It’s alright. This is one of my sons, Ryon. You’re going to get a room then if you’re hungry, he can show you to the kitchen.”

“Come on, scaredy cat.” Ryon dragged him around the corner and disappeared.

Arya went to medical to check out Tomoya.

She could hear Kaien lecturing him. “Why do you  _ always _ try to do shit alone? I swear, you are going to give me either an aneurysm or I’m going to end up killing you myself. Thought the self sacrificing shit was over with?”

“There’s a whole house full of hunters you could have taken with you.” She added as she entered.

Tomoya groaned. “Don’t you start too. This came up unexpectedly. It’s my own fault for not reading the whole warrant. I should have backed off when I saw gills.” 

Kaien snorted. “At least this time you stayed on your feet.” The wolf finished taping a bandage onto Tomoya’s arm. “You know the drill. The venom has to be flushed out. I’ve already got the anti nausea meds ready.”

“You know they don’t work on me. I’ll be fine. Go back to work.” Tomoya winced as Kaien opened the IV and a white liquid started flowing.

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Stay with me?” He swallowed hard, turning slightly green.

“Yeah, at least until Ryu needs me,” she tapped her earpiece. 

“Trouble?” Tomoya’s eyes narrowed.

“Someone in Court signed my name on an execution order. The guy who was executed is now living here, FYI. His name is Kharis, he’s an elf.” She sighed, “So anyway, this asshole won’t fight me cause he’s a fucking coward, so we have to go about things differently. Ryu was going to talk to him. I’m going to listen in case things go wrong.”

“Point me at him. I’ll shred him into compost.” Tomoya winced and held his stomach. “Fucking mermaids…”

Her eyes lit up, “I want to meet a mermaid.”

“Just don’t get bit.” 

She nodded, “I take it that’s what happened to you?”

He nodded slowly. “At least the first time I was out when they flushed me. This sucks hard.”

“I’m sorry. Wish I could help more.” She focused for a second, making sure her earpiece was turned up.

“Like I said, my fault.” He closed his eyes briefly, then opened them again when Ryon entered scowling.

“What’s wrong, hun?”

“Kharis refuses to come out. He’s insisting on sleeping in the closet.”

Arya rolled her eyes. “I’ll go talk to him.” 

“Good luck.” Ryon left quietly.

“Why do we attract all the damaged ones?”

“Because no one else will help them.” She stood and kissed his cheek, “I’ll be back when I can. Too bad I can’t clone myself to be in multiple places at once.”

He chuckled. “Sure would keep us out of trouble.”

She smiled, “I love you.” 

“Love you more.”

She slipped out of the room and headed down the hall to find Kharis. She slowly entered the room, “Kharis?”

The closet door cracked open, his eyes watching her silently.

“Hun, you get this whole room. You have a bed here you can sleep on. I know you aren’t used to this kind of thing, but things are different now.”

“I am not worthy. I will stay here unless you wish me outside.”

“You are worthy.” She answered. “I won’t make you sleep on the bed, but you are allowed to. You’re allowed to have this whole room. You are allowed to eat as much as you want in the kitchen. You are worth it, even if you don’t see it. I know people have told you differently, but they were wrong.”

“I am an outcast. I’m not a pure blood. I am only good in battle.” His voice trembled as he opened the closet door wider. “I was supposed to die in the war.”

“You aren’t an outcast here and we don’t care about if you aren’t a pureblood. You’ve been given a new chance at life to do as you want.”

“I don’t know how to live.”

She looked thoughtful for a moment, “I’d like you to come talk to someone with me, is that alright?”

“As you command.” He crawled out of the closet, staying on his knees with his eyes on the floor.

“I’m not commanding, I’m simply asking. I’m never going to force you to do anything.”

“I am your property. I owe you my life.”

She knelt beside him, “Listen, you own yourself now. You are not property to anyone but yourself. I saved you because I wanted to help you, not because I want anything from you.”

He looked at her in disbelief.

“I would like you to talk to my son, Zal. I think he might be able to help you.” She stood and held a shaky hand out to him.

Kharis sat still for a moment, then took it.

She helped him up and led him to Zal’s door. She knocked gently.

Zal opened it, his eyes questioning as he saw the elf. “Is there a problem?”

“This is Kharis. He’s going to be staying with us. He just got here, so he’s not used to things yet. He says he’s only good for battle and doesn’t know how to live. I thought maybe you could give him tips on how to get used to being free and how to learn to live outside of what you’re used to.”

Understanding dawned in the young man’s eyes and he gave Kharis a soft smile. “Hello, I’m Zal. Why don’t we talk?”

Kharis glanced at Arya nervously. 

“It’s alright. He’s just wanting to help you.” She smiled. “I have to get back to my brother, but I will be back later if you need anything. He can help you in the meantime.”

Kharis nodded slowly before entering Zal’s room.

Zal gave her a smile. “I’ll take care of him.”

There was a gasp of pain from her earpiece, then Ryusei’s almost inaudible voice. “Don’t come back..”

Arya growled and opened a portal, ignoring his warning. She stepped through and looked around.

A trail of blood led away from her, the blood changing from red to gold after only a few steps.

She followed it quickly.

Ryusei’s blood stained coat fluttered in the soft breeze. The gold stood out on the dark cloth.

She knelt beside him, pouring energy into him quickly.

“He’s..he’s coming for you…” Ryusei’s face was almost white, blood in a wide pool beneath him. At least eight stab wounds were in his abdominal area. He was in shock, his skin cold as he shook violently.

She cradled him, forcing energy into him. Slowly the wounds closed and she moved, opening a portal and taking him to the medical room of the house. She set up a transfusion for him and made sure he was safe before going back through the portal. 

“Is he dead? Or do I have to finish the job after you?’ Talis asked lazily from where he sat under a tree.

“I offered you a fight,” she replied as her hands were in her pockets. “Why are you now coming after us?”

“I dislike duplicitous people. He had a recording device.” Talis shrugged. “And I’m tired of waiting. Once you’re out of the way, then everything will return to the way it’s supposed to be. All that will be left is Kubota. But he’ll be easy to dispose of.”

She quickly pulled a pistol from her pocket, shooting him.

He grunted in surprise, staring at the spreading blood in shock.

“ _ No one _ hurts my brothers. I warned the Court that before.”

He attempted to throw a knife at her, but crumpled to the ground before it left his hand.

She took a minute to make sure he was dead. She then backed away, her illness making her tremble uncontrollably. She tried to open a portal but nothing happened. She sat down, trying to rest for a few moments to see if it would help.

A minute later, a shaky portal opened and Ryusei tumbled through. His eyes were panicked in his still too pale face. “Arya? Please say you’re okay…”

“Just my illness acting up,” she replied.

“Talis?” He knelt beside her with a harsh gasp.

She pointed to the body, “Shot him. You should be resting.”

“Had to make sure you were okay…” 

She slowly stood, helping him up the best she could and getting him back through the portal. She made sure he was on a bed before looking over at Tomoya.

“What the  _ hell _ happened to you two?” He sat up slowly.

“He was attacked and I killed that asshole,” was her reply.

“Good, I guess?” He watched Ryusei with concern. “He going to be alright?”

“He just needs rest.” 

“You do too.”

She nodded slowly, “How are you feeling?”

“I’m alright. Fully flushed out.”

“That’s good.” She moved and kissed him, then slipped out of the room. She headed toward her room, laying down to rest.


	30. Chapter 30

Arya paced the living room floor, her body trembling and causing her to trip a few times, but she continued her pacing anyway. She was nervous, waiting for Keisuke to arrive.

There was a knock at the door.

She quickly went to answer it, her hand struggling to grasp the door handle.

Keisuke stood on the porch, looking haggard. “My Queen.”

“Come in. Are you alright?”

“I am unhurt. But I have an execution squad on my trail. I dare not stay long.”

She frowned, “An execution squad? Why?” 

“Court has held my parole meeting in absentia and ruled I am to be executed for high treason.” He pulled out a syringe. “This is the drug. The side effects may be severe. I must go.”

She shook her head, “Stay. We can protect you. I’m going to have Ryu write a letter to Court to have you pardoned.”

He shook his head. “I do not wish to endanger you or the children. And the Court’s verdicts are final.”

“There has to be something we can do.” She frowned, “They’re probably pissed at me about Talis though..” 

“They can not understand the favor you have done for them.” Keisuke kissed her hand, then opened the door and peered out.

“If there’s anything you need, please let us know. I feel like I’m not doing enough to help you.”

He turned back to her with a soft smile. “My Queen, those are my words. I only hope this drug works, even if only a little.” He slipped out the door, moving rapidly down the driveway and disappearing into the trees.

She sighed and shook her head, finally closing the door and staring at the syringe quietly.

“You okay, Princess?” Tomoya asked gently as he wrapped his arms around her.

“Worried about Keisuke,” she sighed. “And nervous to try this drug.”

“I heard. Hopefully you can do something. And I’ll be right here if something goes wrong.”

“He said the side effects may be severe. Not sure what to expect.”

“If you’re that worried, don’t take it.”

She shook her head, “He put all this work into making it. I’m going to try it.” She uncapped the syringe and stuck it into her arm. After injecting it, she swayed, suddenly feeling really dizzy.

“Woah!” Tomoya steadied her. “You should sit down.”

She nodded and slowly moved to the couch. She sat down and laid her head back for a bit. After a while, she began shivering violently, her eyes opening just slightly as she fought to stay conscious. “It’s... so cold..”

Tomoya picked her up, taking her to their room and wrapping her in a quilt. “Go to sleep.”

“Love you,” she whispered before passing out. She continued to shiver but the blanket helped a bit. 

Over the next couple hours, she kicked off the quilt as sweat began pouring down her face. She didn’t wake though.

Tomoya paced as the older kids looked anxious.

Ryon slipped into the bedroom, sitting down and watching her silently.

Tomoya answered his cell when it rang. His face fell, then he answered. “Take him to the safehouse.”

Arya’s body began twitching suddenly, then began to shake uncontrollably.

“DAD!” Ryon grabbed her tight.

Tomoya ran in, and the two of them held her down.

After a few minutes her body calmed but she continued to stay unconscious. Two hours later, she jolted up, her eyes and hands locking on the trashcan before she began throwing up.

“Mom?” Ryon’s question was quiet. “Are you dying?”

She reached out and held his hand for a minute until she caught her breath. “No baby.. just bad side effects of a drug. I’m sure I’ll be alright soon. Try not to worry.” 

“Okay…”

Tomoya brushed her hair back. “How bad do you think it’ll get?”

She shook her head, “How bad has it been?” She took a deep breath before gagging again.

“Extreme fever after the chills, near seizures. Now this.” He gently supported her.

“Sorry..” she said quietly. She laid back, “But I think the throwing up is done for now.” 

“Why are you apologizing?” Ryon asked as he held her hand.

“I chose to take the drug. You wouldn’t be as worried if I didn’t take it.”

“Hush. We would be more worried if you didn’t.” Tomoya cradled her quietly.

She was about to speak when she suddenly froze, then her whole body began shaking and her eyes rolled back.

“Shit! Ryon, grab her legs!” Tomoya held her head as still as he could and prayed.

A few minutes later she stilled, her breathing quiet and almost nonexistent.

Ryon started to cry as Tomoya held her tighter.

“Come on, Princess. Stop scaring us.”

Her breathing slowly picked up. She was asleep for hours before beginning to mumble.

Tomoya ran a hand through her hair as he held her.

She slowly opened her eyes and struggled to focus on him. “Hi..”

“Hi. How do you feel?”

“A bit better.. what happened?”

“You had a seizure. It scared us pretty bad.” He gave her a soft kiss.

“Sorry.. Didn’t mean to scare you.” 

“Not your fault.” He continued to run his hand through her hair quietly. “Just glad to see you semi conscious.”

She nodded slowly, “I think I’ll be okay. Just need some more sleep..”

“Sleep as long as you need.”

“Love you,” she closed her eyes.

“Love you more.” He softly kissed her, then laid her down and left the bedroom.

She slept for almost a full day before waking again. She pushed herself up and got herself showered and changed before heading out to the living room.

Several of the kids were on the floor coloring as Yuuto supervised. Azra jumped to her feet and ran toward her. “Mommy!”

“Hi baby,” Arya lifted her and kissed her cheek. “Are you having fun coloring?”

“Unh huh.” She pouted a little. “Ryon won’t play with me. And he yelled at Ely.” 

“I’ll go talk to him.” She set Azra down and headed for Ryon’s room.

The door was ajar, blocked by broken toys.

“Ryon?” She asked softly.

Soft crying was her only answer.

She moved into the room, moving toward him and wrapping her arms around him.

“If she dies..I will run away…” Ryon had his face buried in his pillow. The room was a mess, clothes and books strewn violently around the room. A bag lay half open, clothes thrown in haphazardly.

“You should know, even if something happens to me, you still have a whole lot of people here who care about you.” She said quietly. 

“If you aren’t here, it’s not home.”

She sighed, “Well, you don’t have to worry about it for a long while. I’m sorry for scaring you.”

He twisted himself to lay his head on her shoulder. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“On a positive note, I haven’t been shaky yet since waking up. The medicine might have worked.”

“Really?”

She nodded. “We’ll need to give it some time still, but I’m feeling pretty good.”

Ryon raised his head with a grin. “Yay!”

She smiled and kissed his forehead. “Now go play with Azra. She was pouting because you wouldn’t.”

He looked apologetic and nodded. He ran for the door and disappeared.

She took a couple minutes to straighten the room before going back out to Yuuto. “So where’s everyone else? Something happen?”

“They had Council business. Toya is at the safehouse.” He looked somber.

“What’s going on there?”

He winced, then shook his head. “Nothing you need to worry about.”

“You know that just makes me want to know more, right?”

He sighed. “Just don’t, Arya.  _ Please _ .”

She sighed and sat down, quietly watching the kids.

An hour later, Tomoya quietly entered the house. He didn’t say anything, striding down the hall and entering Kimito’s room before closing the door.

She sighed softly after watching him, looking back at the kids.

Ten minutes later, he emerged with red eyes and headed for the supply closet, pulling several packing boxes out and returning to the room.

She got up and went to the door, “Toya? What’s wrong?”

“Just packing up. How are you feeling?” His voice was rough sounding.

“Tell me what happened.”

“Execution squad happened.” His voice broke and she could hear a soft sob.

“Where is he?”

“Them. At the safe house. Finished arrangements a little while ago.”

Arya shook her head and opened a portal, stepping through before it disappeared. She was in the safe house, staring at covered beds. She uncovered them and looked them over.

Kimito looked peaceful, dressed in the suit he’d worn to their prank wedding.

Keisuke lay dressed in a subdued yellow robe of Fae design. He also looked peaceful.

She stared at them a long while before closing her eyes and focusing. She gathered up a big burst of energy and shot it into the pair.

Both jerked violently, Kimito convulsing.

She checked him over quickly then injected a medicine into his arm.

He calmed, then blinked hazy eyes open. “What --?”

“Shh, just relax.”

He nodded slowly, losing consciousness again.

Arya sat down between them quietly.

Keisuke began to twitch uncontrollably, then stopped.

She watched silently, scanning him over just in case.

His breathing slowed, then hitched quietly before ceasing.

She checked him again, injecting him with medicine before forcing another large burst of energy into him. 

“I thought I’d find you here.” Ryusei said as he entered the room. “There’s nothing you can do for him now.”

“Why?”

“When a Fae is executed, his power is stripped from him. Then he is injected with turinal.” Ryusei looked sadly at Keisuke’s body. “Being a healer, having his power stripped sent him into irreversible shock.”

She sighed, stopping the flow of energy. She watched him sadly for a minute before checking Kimito over again.

He was still unconscious, but his vitals were stable.

Ryusei moved to Keisuke’s side and laid a hand on his chest. The Prince bent his head and started whispering something that sounded like a prayer before he recoiled.

She watched quietly, not saying anything.

“Arya…” Her brother’s eyes were wide and shocked.

“What?” She asked softly.

“His heart is beating.”

“That’s good.. Right?”

“ _ No one _ has ever been brought back after execution!”

“Well, it’s not that common for people to be brought back anyway, right?” She sighed. “But I’ve done the impossible before.”

“ _ How powerful are you _ ?!” He swallowed as he saw her expression. “Forgive me. I will leave now.” He hurried out of the room.

She frowned but sat down again. 

“How am I alive?” Keisuke’s eyes met hers in confusion.

“Not entirely sure, but I revived you.”

He shot up, his face going pale. “That should not be possible..”

“That’s what Ryu said too.. but you’re alive, and that’s what matters.”

He nodded slowly, his eyes moving to Kimito. “He tried to protect me..”

“He’ll be alright,” she said softly.

“I am sorry for bringing this trouble upon you. As soon as I am strong enough, I will disappear.”

“You’re not going anywhere and you’re no trouble.”

“If the Court discovers you’ve helped me..there could be repercussions.”

“I’ll deal with it.”

“I don’t want you hurt.”

“I know. Just let me worry about it.”

He shook his head, sliding off the bed onto his feet. He swayed, then steadied. “I will not risk all you have worked for, nor your family and the orphanage. I am not that important.”

“You’re part of our family too,” she said softly. “So please sit down and relax.”

The door burst open, Haru and Hitoshi racing in with Zal. Their arms were covered in gold, the boy motionless.

Arya quickly helped them get Zal in a bed, then began pouring energy into him.

“You want to explain why Zal was shot by another Fae?” Haru asked angrily.

Arya took a deep breath, “I’ll take care of things.”

“It is my fault.” Keisuke headed for the door unsteadily.

“ _ Sit down.” _

Keisuke froze. “Arya?”

“You aren’t going anywhere. We’re helping you and you aren’t even steady on your feet yet. They executed you already and expect you to be dead. If you leave, they could see that you’re not. I doubt they shot Zal over you. It could be anything from hating me to him being anchis born. Who knows? But I’ll figure it out. Your job is just to sit and rest.” Arya continued to pour her energy into Zal.

“I can not stay here forever.”

“But you can stay here until you are well.” 

“They will find out sooner or later I am alive. I have patients. And why would a Fae portal here to shoot him?” The doctor shook his head. “No, more likely is the execution squad was given further orders and are carrying them out. You should warn Toya to be on alert.”

Arya sighed and called Tomoya and let him know what was happening. She then continued healing Zal up. After that, she went to find Ryusei to figure out what was going on.

“Arya..go back inside  **now** .” Her brother said slowly as she opened the front door. He stood between two men, his hands behind his back.

She stared at them for a minute, before wrapping the men in vines and pulling them away from Ryusei. “What is going on?”

“They have orders to bring me to Court.” Ryusei answered quietly.

“What the  _ hell _ is going on? Why do they want you and why did Zal get shot?” She growled. “I’m going to give them a piece of my mind.”

“Zal fought back. The Court is rounding up all your supporters for unknown reasons.” Ryusei hadn’t moved, his face beginning to pale.

“Are you alright?” She asked softly.

“Large dose of sawaya.” He blinked slowly at her.

She took him inside and got him laid down. “I’m going to Court to figure out what’s going on.” She focused for a moment  _ “Shouma? Have they gotten you too or are you safe? I’m heading to Court to get this figured out if you want to go with.” _

_ “They’re trying to take the kids…” _

_ “Keep them safe. I’ll go see what’s going on.”  _ She took a deep breath before opening a portal to Court and stepping through.

“Surrendering yourself?” A garishly dressed Fae smirked widely as he sat on the throne.

“What is going on? Why is everyone coming after my family?”

“You’re being removed.” He kept smirking.

“On what grounds?”

“Destroying our way of life.” 

“The way of the Fae  _ needs  _ to change,” she answered. “I’m not going to let it continue as it was. I was hoping it wouldn’t come to this and that the Fae would come to their senses, but apparently you leave me no choice.” She closed her eyes for a moment and focused her energy. She then opened her eyes and held her hand out, shooting a large burst of energy into the man, his heart stopping instantly. “I would rather see the downfall of the Fae than have it go back to the way it was.”

Several guards began to approach, then froze.

She looked at them carefully before opening a portal to her house. She quickly took down the ones trying to take the children, unbinding them gently before standing, her face showing her anger. 

Taren and Yamae shrank back in fear.

“I’m not mad at you. You’ll be safe now. But I need to get back to Court. Just remember, I love you guys.” 

“They took Dad and Uncle Shouma outside. They haven’t come back.” Taren said quietly.

“Alright. I’ll take care of it.” She headed outside to see what was happening.

There was a flash of fire and a scream, then a black clad man ran past her covered in flames.

She watched for a moment before continuing on the way he came from.

Shouma was on his knees over a prone Tomoya, blue light surrounding them. He was swaying back and forth, his eyes barely open as gold blood poured from a stomach wound.

Arya quickly got to them and poured her pink light over them both. She stayed there for a while as she closed their wounds then took them both inside to the medical room. She stood watching them for a few moments before preparing to make a portal.

“They’re going to kill you…” Shouma said weakly.

“Well, I’m going to take as many of them out before then. I don’t mind people opposing me, but if they are kicking me out, I’d rather take them down with me. They can’t go back to how it was. It wasn’t right. So I’ll take down the Court with me and the rest of the kingdom can start fresh.”

“I’ll go with you…” He pushed himself up. “I don’t know where Ryu is..”

“He’ll be alright, he’s at the safehouse. You just stay here, you’re in no shape to fight.”

“Can’t let you die alone.” He stood unsteadily.

“You need to stay and make sure the kids stay safe.” She said quietly. She approached and kissed his cheek before pushing him back into the bed. She then quickly made a portal and walked through, it closing behind her. She stood near the throne, staring out at Court.

“Your Highness?” A thin young man asked timidly.

She took a deep breath before speaking, “It seems many of the Court are trying to have me removed. My family has been attacked all day. I expected many to disagree with my changes and do not mind people having differing opinions. However, I was given this position by my parents who wanted change for the Fae people. I cannot allow things to go back to the way they had been. So, I’m offering a choice to you all. I’m resetting the Court. If you agree with me and my choices, leave and live to start Court fresh. If you don’t agree, fight me for a chance to take the throne.” 

She paused, “Alternately, if you disagree but are too cowardly, I’ll give you the choice to go live with the humans for a while. Maybe then you’ll gain some compassion toward others. Many of you here think about yourselves and what is good for you. But you need to start thinking of others. What is good for our people? What is good for our children? The class system, the Colony, and hunting other races are not good for our people. We’re driving ourselves to the ground. We need to rise up and start fresh. We can become better people if you’d only give up on the old ways. So join with me to make the Q’tan a better race. Or, choose to fight for your old beliefs.”

The Court slowly cleared aside from the young man who had spoken earlier.

Arya sat down and watched them all quietly.

Soon no one was left.

She looked at the young man, “So, what side are you on?”

“Yours, your Highness. I merely wanted to thank you.” He trembled under her gaze.

“For what?” She asked softly. “Calm down, it’s not like I bite.”

“I apologize. I wanted to thank you for all you’ve done for us. I wouldn’t have this aide job if not for you.” He coughed harshly, turning away from her for a moment. When he had stopped, he turned back to face her. “I am glad you weren’t removed. I wish I was going to live to see how you improve us in the future.”

“You have the wasting disease?”

He nodded. “I am not expected to survive the month. But I will die knowing we have a Queen who cares about all Q’tan, not just the pompous fools at Court. It makes me happy.”

She motioned him closer, “Come here a moment.”

He approached slowly, kneeling in front of the throne.

She focused a moment before covering him in pink light. She continued to focus for a while, working on healing up some of the damage from his disease.

He remained quiet, his eyes on the ground.

After a bit, she asked, “How are you feeling?”

He raised his head in shock, his eyes wide. “Better, your Highness. But you did not have to honor me so.”

“I wanted to help,” she smiled softly. “What’s your name?”

“Jack.”

“Nice to meet you. So you’re an aide here?”

“Yes. At least I was. The man you killed was my boss.” He gave her a small smile. “He was a cruel person. He was forced to accept me to look good.”

“Well, you can be my aide now,” she smiled.

“Your Highness?” He swallowed hard, panic showing on his face.

“Nothing to be afraid of. I just need someone at Court to keep an eye on things and let me know what’s going on. Basically, you’d keep hanging around here and inform me when they make big decisions without me. You’d be paid well.”

“Money means little to a dying man, your Highness. But I am unworthy to be your aide.”

“You  _ are  _ worthy. And if I can keep healing you, you’ll live longer.”

“Why are you being so kind to me? I am a lowly aide.”

“I’m kind to everyone, until given a reason not to be.”

“I will endeavour to never let you have a reason. I will not let you down.” Jack said firmly.

“Where do you live?” She asked softly. 

“The anchis zone. Near the dragon forest.”

She nodded slowly, “I didn’t realize there was an anchis zone..How bad is it?” 

“Better than the Colony. But not as nice as here.” He shrugged.

“Do you have family?”

He shook his head. “My parents died when I was very young. I am alone.”

“Well, I have a lot of rooms around here if you’d rather live closer to Court and have somewhere nicer to stay? Or you could stay at my house and just portal here daily?” She looked thoughtful. “If you’d like, of course. You are free to keep staying where you live now, just thought I’d offer you nicer arrangements if you’re going to be helping me.”

“I am not allowed to live here.” He gave her a look. “You would allow me in your home?”

She nodded with a smile.

“I..I am..” He stammered nervously, dropping his eyes.

“You don’t have to, if you don’t want. I just want to help you,” she continued to smile softly.

“I’m not refusing!” He said quickly. “I’m just surprised you wish an unworthy person in  _ your _ home.”

She smiled, “You’re not unworthy in my eyes.”

He let out a small sob, his shoulders shaking slightly.

“Come on, why don’t I show you my place.” She stood and opened a portal.

He took a deep breath, then rose.

She stepped through and waited for him.

He hesitated, then followed. His knees buckled as his eyes took in the surroundings. “It’s too nice..”

She caught him gently, “Come on, I’ll show you to a room and then you can meet everyone.” She led him down the hall to an empty room.

He opened the door and froze. “This is mine?”

“Yeah.. is it okay?”

“It has a bed..” He said slowly.

“Look, I don’t know what you’re used to, but if the anchis area doesn’t have beds for people, I’m definitely going to have to go get them some..” 

“We live in rooms on the floor. I share with ten others. Woven mats and single blankets. No heat, air or water. We have a single well in the forest.” He entered the room slowly and sat on the bed gingerly.

“Well, I’ll talk to my friend Daigo and see if we can’t build a better place where there’s less people in a room, beds, heat, air, and water. But this is your room, all to yourself.”

“It is not allowed. We may be free of the Colony, but we are still outcasts. I thank you for this.” He bowed deeply.   
  


“It’s allowed if I say it is..right?” She smirked.

He laughed softly.

She smiled, “Well, why don’t I introduce you to everyone? My husband, our kids, my Fae brothers. I think our dragon friend is still not home.. We have a unicorn out in the stables too..” She rambled a bit.

“Will you not get in trouble for this?” Jack asked anxiously.

“No..? Who would I get in trouble with?”

“Your husband?”

“No, he won’t care.”

“Arya?” A quiet voice asked from beside her. 

She looked over and raised an eyebrow, “What’s up?”

“How do I say this? Your son is being a pain.” The man scratched one pointed ear with a scowl.

“Which one now?”

“Taren. He put shaving cream in my pillow. I believe it was a dare.”

She chuckled, “Alright. I’ll talk to him about it.” She looked at Jack, “Oh, Jack, this is Kharis. Kharis, Jack.”

The elf bowed. “I take it I should set out an extra plate at dinner? By the way, Tomoya is bringing Kimito home and locking him in the stables.”

She raised an eyebrow again, “Why the stables?”

“Because he tried to run away. And shifted when Tomoya stopped him. Apparently, they fought and your husband is quite annoyed.”

She nodded slowly, “Alright..” 

He chuckled softly. “Maybe you can defuse the situation.” He headed down the hall, maneuvering around Ryon and Yamae as they ran toward her.

“You’re home!” Both boys embraced her tightly.

She hugged them back, “Yeah. Things went a lot better at Court than I was expecting. How are you guys?”

“We’re okay now. Got worried.” Ryon peered at the silent Jack. “He scared of us?”

She chuckled, “Meet Jack.”

“He’s sick, isn’t he?” Ryon watched Jack carefully. “Don’t worry. Mom will help you.”

“Jack, this is Ryon and Yamae.”

“Nice to meet you..” He looked at her. “They are yours?”

“I have seven kids. Six of them are adopted though.”

“Yep. Mom picked us.” Yamae grinned.

“Uncle Toshi is bringing dinner. Zal is complaining about being stuck at the safehouse.” Ryon reported. “Uncle Haru took Ely to the park.”

“Zal was hurt pretty badly. He needs to rest more before he can come home.”

“Tell him that. He says he’s fine.” Ryon smirked.

“ARYA!” Haru yelled.

She froze for a moment before quickly rushing toward the yelling.

He held a snarling white wolf pup under one arm as he leaned on the door heavily. “Can you calm her? I tried but she bit me.”

“Ohh my baby,” she gently took the wolf and rocked her in her arms. 

After a few minutes, the wolf turned into a small toddler who snuggled into her chest.

Arya kissed her head softly and hummed to her.

Haru sighed in relief, laying his head wearily against the wall. He hadn’t moved, his posture tense.

“How bad did she bite you?”

“She didn’t draw blood. It’s okay.” The vampire said quickly, adjusting his stance with a guilty look.

“What’s wrong?” She asked softly.

“The reason she freaked was a Fae tried to grab her. I had to kill him..” His voice was soft, pain coloring the words.

“Oh my poor baby,” she kissed Ely’s head again before asking Haru, “You’re hurt, aren’t you?” 

“It’s nothing. I can take care of it. I want to know why someone would try to grab her.”

“Earlier today everyone got attacked. They wanted to overthrow me..” she sighed. “Probably more people who are too cowardly to fight me, trying to take me down in other ways.”

“Assholes. Not sorry I killed him then.” He fell to one knee, a smear of blood on the door.

She put a hand out and began healing him quietly, her other arm holding Ely tight.

He looked at the door, then blinked at her. “Sorry. I’ll clean it as soon as the world settles.”

“Don’t worry,” she said softly. “I’ll take care of it.”

Shouma hooked an arm under his brother in law and carried him inside. “His room or medical?”

“Let’s do medical for now,” she answered quietly. She followed them, setting Ely in a small chair before continuing to heal Haru.

“I’m alright.” He slurred before his eyes closed.

Shouma snorted.

She finished healing him before looking at Shouma. “Oh, I kind of hired someone. He’s going to keep me updated on things happening at Court.”

“Good idea after today.” He looked up as Jack peered in hesitantly. “This him?”

“Yeah. Jack, meet Shouma. And sleeping here is Haru. And this cutie,” she picked up Ely, “is Elysia.”

“The Prince?” Jack scrambled to kneel, his face reddening.

Shouma rolled his eyes. “Stand up. Don’t do that.”

Jack rose slowly, keeping his eyes averted. “I should leave.”

“I think dinner will be here soon. You can join us before getting some good sleep. Then tomorrow you can start watching the Court for me,” she smiled.

He shook his head. “I should  _ leave _ . I shouldn’t be here.”

“Oh.. well, like I said, I’m not forcing you to stay, so if you’d rather go back, you can..” she said quietly, looking down. 

“I am not worthy to be here. Your family is too nice to be around me. I should have stayed in the zone instead of coming to Court. You should not have to deal with me.”

She looked at Shouma, hoping he’d know what to say.

“You’re scared, aren’t you?” Her brother slowly approached the young man. “You’re scared and alone and wondering why anyone would be nice to you. Well, let me tell you a secret. My sister doesn’t know how to treat anyone badly. She doesn’t care if you’re a troll or an elf or an anchis born. She treats everyone alike unless someone hurts us. So don’t be afraid. She brought you here because you were in a bad situation?”

Jack shrugged. “I guess?”

Shouma glanced back at her questioningly.

“Well, I figure if he’s going to be helping me, I should help him as best as I can.” She sighed, “And as soon as Daigo has time, I’m going to go make the anchis zone a better place, because it doesn’t sound nice.” 

“He was living there?” Shouma frowned as he turned back. “You are staying. Royal decree. Now quit cowering and go get ready for dinner.”

Jack swallowed, then nodded and fled the room.

“Thank you..” Arya said quietly.

“No problem. He’s sick, right? I’ve seen him around Court and wondered.”

She nodded, “I helped heal him a bit. I need to take more time to help him more.” She then sighed, “I killed the guy he was working for. The asshole that was sitting on my throne and probably the one who decided to overthrow me.”

“Cynus. Yeah, he was the one pushing along with Talis. Nice to hear he’s gone.”

She sat down, holding Ely tight, “I just hope by the time she grows up, this will all be in the past and she won’t have to know how bad things were.”

Shouma nodded, brushing a hand over Ely’s head as the front door opened.

“Arya?” Tomoya’s voice called, slightly alarmed.

She carried Ely out of the room, “Hey.”

“Everything alright?” He crossed to them quickly, his eyes inspecting.

“Yeah. Just a long day..” she sighed, “Someone tried to overthrow me. That’s why everyone was grabbed. Someone tried to grab Ely but Haru killed him. He’s alright, but asleep in medical. She was upset and shifted.”

“Is everything settled now?” His eyes narrowed as Jack tried to slip past Shouma, only to be forced into a chair.

“I think so..” she looked at what he was watching and shook her head. “That’s Jack. He’s going to be helping me.”

“He looks a bit uncomfortable.” Tomoya took Ely from her.

“He thinks he’s unworthy to be here..”

“One of them again? I swear, half your kingdom needs therapy. Most people would be overjoyed you want them to help you.”

“Most of the kingdom  _ needs _ therapy,” she chuckled. “Probably me included.”

He kissed her softly. “I love you just the way you are.”

“Toya! Come get scaly’s plate.” Hitoshi waved at him.

“What happened with Kimito?”

“I locked him in the stable. He really pisses me off sometimes.”

“What did he do?”

“Tried to run. Said he was a poor excuse for a friend. I yelled at him, he shifted and tried to  _ barbeque _ me.”

She shook her head, “I’ll go talk to him, okay?”

“Good luck.” Tomoya took Ely into the kitchen and settled her into her high chair as the rest of the kids entered with Ryusei trailing behind.

Arya took a plate and headed out to the stables.

She could hear boots kicking against one of the stalls.

“I’m going to kick your ass, you jerk! Let me out!”

“That’s not very nice,” she said softly as she spotted him.

“Arya. Let me out, will you?” He yanked at the chain keeping him against the wall.

“I heard you tried to run. What happened?”

“I couldn’t protect Keisuke. Why any of you want me around is beyond me. Safer away from everyone.”

“Keisuke is alright now though. And we all care about you.” She sighed, “And don’t start with that. I’m the one causing danger for everyone. Ryu and Shouma, the kids, Tomoya, and Haru were all hurt today because the Fae are mad at me.”

He cocked his head. “ _ Are you kidding _ ? If it weren’t for you, we’d all have been dead years ago. You’re the best damn thing to happen to all of us.”

“I don’t feel like it..” she sighed and looked down.

“Now who’s having a pity party?” The dragon rolled his eyes.

She sighed and handed him the plate. “Sorry..”

“No, I am. That was rude.” He sat down with a sigh. “Another reason I am a bad friend.”

She shook her head, “You tried your best to protect Keisuke. You’re a great friend.”

He stared at the plate. “Tell that to Toya. I tried to kill him…” He shakily put it down, wrapping his arms around his knees and putting his head down. He began to shake soundlessly.

“He’s just worried about you.” She said softly, approaching and wrapping her arms around him.

“You should have left me dead.” The words were muffled.

“Now who’s having a pity party?” She answered quietly.

“The dragons are about to be wiped out. I don’t want to be the last of my kind…”

“I’m sorry, hun. I’ve sent letters to Court to try to stop the hunting..” 

“Not hunting. The ass who attacked us said they were going to burn the forest down and wipe us all out.” He raised his head. “They’re going to send missiles in.”

She looked thoughtful, “Why don’t we create a dragon refuge? Kind of like the orphanage but for dragons?”

“We don’t trust anybody. Especially the Fae.” He shook his head.

“We could build it on the property here, out far from the house.. They don’t have to know a Fae was involved.. You could just tell them about it and I’d give you the money and stuff to take care of them.”

He stared at her. “Why would you do this?”

She gave a small laugh, “Don’t you know by now, I’m just a nice person? Plus I feel bad that my people have hurt yours so much.”

“We’re  _ dangerous _ .” He watched her.

“If they’d just get to know you.. they’d see that isn’t entirely true. You can be, when you want to be. But you can be nice too. I wish we could have a peace treaty between our people..”

“We’re not officially at war. We were once allied with the trolls until we were driven out. Your grandfather allowed us the use of the forest against the Court’s wishes.”

She nodded slowly, “I still want to help the best I can.. whether it’s a refuge or creating more laws, or whatever. Just let me know what I can do..” She sat down, leaning against a side wall.

“I should not have brought it up. You have enough problems.”

“I  _ want  _ you to bring up these problems.. It affects the magical world, so it affects me as Queen of the Q’tan and as a hunter. I know I have a lot going on, but I still want to help. You’re important to me, plus, I don’t want an entire race killed. It’s not right.” She put her head on her knees. “I just want to help as many people as I can.. it’s why I became a cop. Sometimes I wish things would go back to being that simple though..”

“You wish to go back before you knew us?” Daigo stood in the doorway to the stall quietly.

“You know that’s not exactly what I meant. I love you guys and am so glad I know you and have the children. But being a human was much more simple.”

“It could be accomplished.” The wizard shrugged. “We love you as well and hate seeing you troubled. It might be better for you.”

“It doesn’t matter what’s better for me. What matters is, what’s best for everyone else. I care more about them than myself. As Queen, I can try to help as many people as possible, more than I could with the police.” She looked up, “Speaking of, would you be able to help me build a new place for those living in the anchis zone? They’re living on mats, ten to a room, no heat or water..”

“Would your Court not resist?”

“They can go screw themselves. Most of them are cowards. They talk big, but when it comes to acting on it, they don’t do shit.”

Kimito snickered as Daigo smiled. 

“As you wish. I will help.” The wizard looked at her. “The offer is open if you ever want it.”

“Thanks, but I think I’m alright.” She looked at Kimito, “So what are we going to do about you dragons?”

“I don’t want to cause problems. I’ll just go back and face our fate.”

She shook her head and looked back at Daigo, “On the outskirts of the property, do you think we could build a dragon refuge?”

“It is possible. It would take at least two days.”

“What do you think, Kimito? Would you tell them about it?”

“I’ll tell them, but it probably won’t do any good.” He sighed and laid his head back, closing his eyes.

She looked thoughtful, “I’ll hang out near the forest and make a barrier if they do try to shoot missiles..”

Kimito didn’t answer, his breathing slow and even.

“I do believe he’s fallen asleep.” Daigo said with a smile.

She nodded and gently undid him from the chain holding him to the wall. She looked at Daigo, “If you want to start a dragon refuge, you can. Not sure it’ll be used. Or you can go help at the anchis zone. I’m going to camp out near there, keeping an eye on the forest.”

“I can do both easily.” Daigo bent and lifted Kimito. “I will take him in.”

She nodded and moved from the stall. She checked on Seraphina before heading inside to grab camping gear.

“You going somewhere? Did you talk to scaly?” Tomoya leaned against a wall.

“Daigo is bringing him in. I’m going to camp out near the forest and make sure no one burns it down. I guess there was talk of sending missiles in.” 

“Is that why he was stressed?”

“Seems like. We are going to try building a dragon refuge for anyone interested.”

“Good luck. Haven’t you ever wondered why you’ve never met any others?”

She sighed, “I know.. but I want to try to help anyway.”

“That’s my Princess. By the way, Ryu drugged your new aide.”

Arya rolled her eyes, “Alright..”

“He tried to talk Ryu into sending him back so he could hide. Thought you would forget about him.”

“Well, if he wants to go back, he’s going back to a nicer place because Dai is helping me make the anchis zone better.”

“Good to hear. You sure you should go alone?”

“I’ll be alright, just keep an eye on the kids,” she kissed him softly.

“Be careful.”

She nodded and portaled between the forest and anchis zone. She set up her tent in a hidden area and went to sleep. She woke a while later, hearing noises. Sneaking out, she threw up a barrier in front of the forest.

“Okay men! Get the launchers ready!”

She was hidden behind a tree where they couldn’t see her. She focused on a few of them that she spotted, firing at them with her pistol. The bullets exited the barrier but she knew nothing and no one would be able to come into it.

The men fired, smoke filling the area as the missiles launched toward the forest.

Arya struggled to hold the barrier but continued, the missiles falling to the ground and exploding.

The men exchanged questioning looks, then the leader frowned. “Must be a barrier of some kind on this side.” He spoke into a radio. “Right side, are you ready?”

A voice answered. “Yes sir. Awaiting command.”

“Fire.”

Arya quickly focused, sensing the forest and expanding the barrier around as far as she could.

A moment later, the voice was back. “Sir! The missiles hit some kind of barrier and exploded!”

The man scowled. “Keep firing until you break through.” He turned to the men beside him. “Do the same. We have orders and must carry them out.”

Arya held tight to the tree she was standing behind. She continued projecting the barrier, feeling herself growing weaker. She knew she was a lot stronger since being healed of her illness, but a barrier this big took a lot of energy.

Repeated explosions slammed into the barrier from both sides, making it shake.

She closed her eyes to focus harder, her vision having started to swim. 

She could hear shouting behind her.

She opened her eyes and turned to look.

Several people were staring at her in shock and anger.

“Why are  _ you _ here? Are you helping them?” A man asked with a scowl.

“What my people are doing isn’t right. I never made orders to attack the forest, but I doubt they’d listen if I commanded them to stop, so I’m trying to protect it with a barrier. I’ve made orders to stop hunting, I never thought something like this would happen.”

“You Fae don’t care about anyone but yourselves! And  _ only  _ if you’re nobles, at that. We’re supposed to believe you?” The man spat back angrily.

“I’m the Queen. I was raised human, so I’m not like most Fae. I’ve been making many changes that my people do not like, trying to give rights to the anchis born of our kind, ordering hunting of other races to stop, and anything else I can do to make the Fae a better people. You don’t have to believe me, but I  _ am  _ trying to help. Why do you think none of their missiles have hit the forest yet?”

An older woman put her hand on his arm. “Trust her, Agon. I have heard many rumors about her.”

The man sighed heavily. “Are you sure, Maya?”

The woman nodded. “We should not distract her. We must go back to the children.”

“Try to get out of the forest. They’re firing from these two directions, so you can go another,” Arya pointed, “I’m just worried I won’t be able to hold the barrier much longer and I do not want any of you hurt.”

“There is nowhere to go. The other side is a sheer cliff to the ocean.” Agon responded quietly. “We are resigned to our fate. You should go back to your Court.”

“I’ll keep holding the barrier as long as possible. Hopefully they’ll give up before I lose my energy.” 

She focused for a moment then thought of an idea,  _ “Shouma, is there any way you can send someone to stop these attacks on the forest? I don’t know if they’ll listen if I just try to go talk to them, and I’m currently holding up a barrier.” _

_ “Ryu and I are speaking to Court right now. It’s ugly but I think we’re making progress.” _

_ “Thanks. I’ll keep trying to hold on then.”  _ She closed her eyes again.

_ “One more thing-- Kimito is there somewhere. He said he wanted to die with his people.” _

Arya rolled her eyes _ , “Alright.” _

The attacks were increasing rapidly, seemingly never ending. The barrier was flickering in and out of existence.

She pushed her energy out harder, praying her brothers would get through in time. She felt herself growing weaker by the second though, and didn’t know how much longer she’d last.

“Is the tank ready?” The commander asked.

“Yes sir!”

“Fire at will. That should destroy the barrier so we can carry out our orders.”

There was the sound of something shrieking through the air, then an explosion shook the forest.

She continued trying to hold the barrier in place but soon, the darkness was taking over her mind. She felt her body go limp before she completely lost consciousness.

The commander smiled as the barrier disappeared and the forest began to burn. “Men, move in. Kill everything that moves. Destroy all buildings.”

Arya woke slowly, struggling to breathe. She weakly pushed herself up, coughing heavily as she made her way further into the forest to try to find the dragons to save them.

“You’re alive..” The woman from before ran to her side, wrapping an arm around her.

“I tried.. I’m so sorry...” she whispered before going into another coughing fit.

“The men suddenly left. We were saved by you.” Maya helped her sit down. “We will recover in time. The men are.. digging graves…” Her face twisted and she tried not to sob.

Arya took a moment before speaking, “Let me see the dead. Please. I know it sounds crazy, but I might be able to help.”

Maya took a deep breath, then led her to a destroyed building where men were carrying out small bodies.

“We hid the children in the school…” Maya couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. “One of the missiles hit, then the men came…”

Arya nodded slowly, then focused her energy on the bodies. She started by slowly healing them, then gathered a larger amount of energy and forced it into them.

The children began moving causing the men to shout in confusion.

Arya gave a small smile before moving to sit for a moment.

Maya stared at her in shock for a moment, then made a strangled noise as Agon carried a larger body out and threw it into a pit and turned away.

Arya frowned and went out to look at the body.

Kimito lay on top of several dead Fae, his body riddled with burns and bullets. His grown out hair lay obscuring his eyes.

“Move.” Agon pushed her aside as he threw another dead Fae onto the pile, covering the dragon. 

Arya quickly climbed in, pulling Kimito out and cradling him with a sob.

“Why are you crying over the  _ feraykin _ ?” Agon watched in confusion. “He is not worthy of tears.”

“ _ Feraykin?”  _ she asked quietly.

“He is outcast. No longer one of us and unworthy of mourning.” Agon turned away.

Arya growled, “He’s my friend. Family. I don’t expect you to understand, but you should treat him better. He came here to help! He came here because he wanted to die with his people! All he does is care about you guys and you treat him like shit? I don’t know what he did in the past, but he deserves so much better. If you don’t want him, that’s fine, he’s wanted elsewhere where we care about and love him.” She stood with him in her arms, preparing to open a portal to take him home. 

“He abandoned us! Left us for  _ treasure _ !” Agon hissed.

“No, he didn’t.” Maya said quietly, approaching Arya. She brushed Kimito’s hair back with a small sob. “He left to help us. He’s been sending money to make our lives better all these years.. We were able to build the school because of him..” She gently kissed Kimito’s forehead before wrapping her arms around him, her shoulders shaking.

“You said you had stashed that money away…” Agon said slowly.

“He didn’t want me thrown out. Told me to not reveal it was from him.” Maya answered through her tears. “Oh my brave Kimito…”

Arya took a deep breath and began pouring pink light into him. The wounds slowly healed up before she forced more energy into him.

He jerked, gasping for air as Maya jumped back in fear.

Arya held him tight, continuing to pour her pink light, making sure he was alright.

“The kids...save the kids…” He slurred the words half conscious.

“Don’t worry, they’re safe,” she said softly.

He nodded slowly, his eyes opening halfway and landing on Maya. He stiffened, whispering “I have to leave. Now.”

“Take it easy,” Arya answered.

“I am feraykin. I should not be here…” He tried to rise, avoiding Maya’s gaze. “If everyone is safe, I have to leave. There’s nothing here for me.”

Arya sighed, “If you really want to leave, I’ll make a portal home. But I don’t think you have to worry so much.”

“Kimi..don’t go.” Maya reached out to embrace him.

“Don’t call me that!” His voice was anguished. “Don’t..don’t make me want what I can never have. Arya, take me away from here.”

“She doesn’t seem to want you to leave though,” Arya analyzed.

“I am no longer her..” Kimito’s voice broke and he struggled for control. “I am feraykin. I am not one of them.”

“Everything you do is for them! You deserve to be here.” She squeezed his arm gently.

He shook his head, tears streaming down his face. “I have no family..I do not exist…” He buried his face in Arya’s shoulder as Maya put her hands to her face and sobbed.

“Hun, I’m pretty sure Maya  _ is _ your family. You know, outside of the rest of us. You  _ are  _ one of them, you  _ are  _ important, you  _ do _ exist. All you do is for them, you deserve to be here with them. You only left to help them, not to abandon them.”

Agon slowly approached, laying a hand on Kimito’s shoulder.

The dragon flinched.

“Welcome home, Kimito Tragas.” Agon moved away as Kimito’s head shot up in confusion.

“See? Everything is alright.”

His eyes darted from Arya to Maya, his body trembling.

Arya hugged him, “You’re okay. They know what you’ve been doing to help.”

He went still, then said softly “You’ve figured it out haven’t you?”

“Hmm?”

He inclined his head toward Maya. “You said you were pretty sure she was family.”

“She’s your mom, right?”

He gave Arya a shaky smile. “Yeah. But our law says once outcast you never existed. I sent her money in secret so she wouldn’t get in trouble. When I got news of the attack, I had to come protect her…”

“Good thing you’re welcomed back. You two can spend time together again,” Arya smiled softly, “And I know you tried your best to protect her. Everything is safe now.” She turned away to cough again.

“You’re hurt?” He asked in alarm.

“Just smoke inhalation,” she caught her breath. 

He nodded slowly, then slumped over unconscious.

“Kimito!” Maya scrambled over to them alarmed.

Arya scanned him over, “He’ll be alright, just needs rest. Do you want to keep him here or should I take him home?”

“I don’t want to scare him or anything. You’ll take care of him, right?” Maya cupped his cheek with a soft look.

“Of course. Always do.”

She hesitated for a moment, her fingers tracing Kimito’s face. “Would you..” She shook her head and began to turn away.

“Hmm?” Arya asked softly.

“You wouldn’t want to. I am not even close to being your status.”

“Ask anyway,” she smiled.

“Would you honor me by resting awhile in my home? I will make tea to help you.” Maya asked timidly.

“That would be nice,” she smiled again. “And just so you know, I care not about status. I’m trying to get equal rights for all classes of my people.”

Maya gave her a small smile. “I hope you succeed. Is he heavy? I can get Agon.”

“It’s alright,” Arya hefted Kimito up.

Maya nodded, leading her to a small house. She opened the door and invited Arya inside. “The second bedroom is his.”

She nodded and set him down gently in the bed. She then went out and looked around.

Pictures of Kimito were everywhere. From baby pictures to what she guessed were just before he’d left. He was smiling in all of them, his eyes bright with happiness.

She smiled as she looked at them all.

“He always had a smile. Even when he got hurt, he always smiled. I think he never wanted to see me cry.” Maya came in bearing cups of tea, placing them on a low table. “Please sit down and drink.”

She sat down and took a cup.

“Tell me, is he happy?”

“I think he’ll be happier now that he can see you. I know he cares about you guys a lot.” She answered. “He seems pretty happy though. There’s been some rough patches of course, but he’s pretty good overall.”

Maya smiled. “That makes me happy. I have worried so much about him since his father died.”

“He’s become part of our family. There’s my husband and our brothers, our children, an elf, a unicorn, and him. There’s always a lot going on at our house.”

“He was always lonely, being an only child. Then his father died of the scale and he decided to leave. I tried to stop him but he was determined to find a cure and keep anyone else from dying. It’s begun to affect our eggs now.” Maya looked thoughtful. “How does the Fae Queen meet an outcast dragon?”

Arya chuckled softly, “Remind me and I can see what I can do to help your eggs. About meeting Kimito.. Though I’m the Queen, I’m also a hunter. My first day on the job, I was sent to give him a citation. We ended up pranking my boyfriend,” she smiled as she remembered the prank they pulled.

Maya laughed over her cup. “He always enjoyed pranking the other kids. Once, he pranked the school bully. He ended up with a broken arm, but all he talked about was the look in the boy’s eyes.” She gazed at the pictures with a soft smile, then pointed at one. “This was taken a few days after.”

Arya chuckled again before smiling at the picture. 

Kimito was dressed in a robe, one arm in a sling. He was laughing at something out of frame.

“His father was telling jokes before snapping the photos. They were very close. He quit his studies to take care of him so I could continue working in the tea fields. He was his father’s dream. I had never had an egg hatch before Kimi and never did again.”

“Was that hard for you?” Arya asked quietly.

“Yes and no.” Maya shrugged and put her cup down. “I came from a large family. But with the scale, I knew a lot of children was unlikely. I had resigned myself when Kimi’s egg hatched. I was happier than I knew I could be raising him. Then his father died, he left and I was alone. At least I was able to see him again before I join his father.” She tried to hide a wince as she rose at a noise from the bedroom.

Arya watched her quietly.

“Get away from them you cowards!” Kimito’s voice began shouting.

Arya stood and went to his side, pushing calming energy into him. “Everything is alright.”

He blinked his eyes open, looking around in confusion. “Arya? Where?”

“We’re at your moms house.”

He scrambled out of the bed in alarm. “I can’t be here…”

“Shh, it’s alright.”

He closed his eyes and tried to slow his breathing. “She’s going to be angry at me..”

“She’s not going to be angry at all,” Arya assured.

“She tried to stop me. I wouldn’t listen and have hurt her all these years. I’m a lousy son.”

“You’re not a bad son. You were just trying to help. You need to be gentler with yourself. She is just happy to see you.”

“I failed. She’s going to die just like Dad did. How I was supposed to.”

“I’ll see what I can do to help her.”

He sat down on the bed. “Why did you save me?” 

“You’re my friend and I care about you.”

“I’m not worth caring about. I can’t even save a school full of children. I’m a failure.” He hung his head. “At least I won’t have to pack before leaving.”

Arya rolled her eyes, “Will you shut up? You tried your best and that’s what is important. Not everyone can do everything, what’s important is the work and energy you put into it.” She sighed, “Your mom cares about you, and I’ll see what I can do to help her.”

“Do not worry about me. I am more concerned with you, Kimi. I’ve missed you so much.” Maya entered the room slowly. “You should not blame yourself. You were very brave and I am glad you were restored.”

Kimito raised his eyes, tears streaking his face. “I missed you too…” He ran to her, wrapping his arms around her and sobbing into her shoulder.

She gave a soft smile and held him tight. “You’re my miracle child and I will always love you. No matter what. Remember that.”

Arya watched them with a quiet smile.

They separated a few moments later, Maya wincing as she took a shallow breath.

Kimito’s eyes grew panicked, his hands tightening on his mother’s.

Arya moved to her side, pouring pink light over her.

When she could breathe again, Maya chuckled. “You are very kind to a old lady.”

Arya smiled softly and continued for a while, healing up more of the damage.

There were sudden shouts from outside.

Kimito went to the window and cursed. “Take care of her. I’ll sort this out.” He opened the door and went out, closing it behind him.

Arya sighed and shook her head but continued to pour her energy into Maya.

Several minutes later, the door reopened. “Help me, will you? He’s heavy for being so skinny.” Tomoya called out. 

Arya raised an eyebrow and went to help him.

The hunter was supporting an unconscious Ryusei, Kimito standing outside facing an angry crowd.

“What’s going on?” Arya asked.

“They’re being idiots. Biting the hand that’s trying to help.” Kimito answered angrily. “He started healing and they attacked him.”

Arya nodded and helped Ryu inside, checking him over.

Aside from a swelling lump on his head, he had no other injuries.

Maya quickly handed Arya an ice pack, then waved Kimito inside. “They won’t come in.”

Tomoya gave the dragon a look as he closed the door. “I should kick your ass for what you pulled. But I don't want Arya mad at me.”

Kimito’s face turned red. “Sorry. How pissed is he?”

“He’s threatening to finger paint after he fills you full of holes.” Tomoya shrugged. “He’ll calm down eventually.”

“What happened?”

“Dragon breath here suckerpunched Ryon. Then he tied him up and used one of Daigo’s freeze spells on him before he came here. Our psycho child is threatening violence.”

“You suckerpunched one of my children?!” Arya looked at Kimito.

He shrank back from her glare. “To be fair, he hit me first.” He swallowed hard, then dropped to his knees. “I’m sorry! I swear I’ll never do it again!”

She gently put a hand on his shoulder, “It’s alright. You have to answer to him though and that might be worse than what I’d do to you,” she chuckled softly.

Kimito shuddered. “I’m  _ so _ dead, aren’t I?”

“You know how Ryon can get. But I’ll ask him to go easy on you.”

He chuckled slightly as Ryu gave a hiss of pain.

Arya looked back at her brother, “Are you okay?”

“Feel like an idiot.” He sat up slowly, one hand clutching the ice pack. “Should have contacted you.”

“It’s alright. You were just trying to help.” She smiled softly. 

“Shouma and Jack are settling things at Court. What’s the situation here?” Ryusei finally relaxed against the cushions.

“I think everyone is doing alright. I revived who I could. I held the barrier long enough to hold off most of the damage. Some of their buildings are destroyed but we can fix them up unless they’d rather the refuge idea. Haven’t brought that up yet. Things might be alright now though if we can keep our people from attacking anymore. Who ordered them to attack? Court in general or someone specific?”

“Everyone says they’re innocent. Could have been Cynus before you killed him. Don’t quite care. I told Shouma to kill them all. He told me to go clear my head. So I came here.”

She nodded, “None of them fessed up to disagreeing with me either. Most Fae seem to be cowards..” she shook her head. “I hope the future generations are better than them.”

Tomoya wrapped an arm around her. “I’m sure they will be. When are you coming home?”

“Soon, probably. I was just talking to Maya and helping her a bit.”

“I should return to Court.” Ryusei stood, then grimaced and swayed. “Owww.”

“Shouma can handle things,” she said softly. “Just rest.”

“Don’t want to cause any more problems here.” Her brother blinked owlishly at her.

“You’re fine. Do you want me to make a portal so you can go home?”

“Yeah.” He sighed. “Tempted to nuke Court and rebuild later.”

“I understand. I was going to kill them all and start fresh.” She chuckled.

“Homicidal maniacs, the both of you.” Tomoya shook his head.

“You know who you married,” Arya chuckled.

He laughed, then kissed her. “I do. I’ll take blondie back.” He turned to Kimito. “You staying or coming?”

Kimito looked at Maya, who smiled at him. He sighed. “I don’t know…”

“Kimi, go home. You need to rest. I’ll see you soon.” Maya went to his side and kissed his cheek.

“But..”

“Kimito Vanil Targas, you listen to your mother.”

“Yes ma’am.” Kimito looked apologetic.

Arya chuckled and looked at Maya, “It was nice meeting you. I hope to see you again.”

“I am glad he has such a caring family. And I’m not that old. I will see you both again.”

She smiled and opened a portal, waiting for the others to enter before disappearing through it.


	31. Chapter 31

Arya wandered the market, glancing at the clothes around. She found a cute shirt and held it up for Kharis to see, “Do you like it? I think you’d look good in it.”

“I don’t understand why we’re here.” He surveyed the area with a wary look.

“To get you some stuff.”

“I do not require anything. You already feed me and give shelter when it is not required of you.” He said quietly.

“I know but you should have more clothes.”

“These are sufficient. I will not be needing any more where I am going.” He replied as he followed her.

“Where are you going?” She asked quietly.

“Tarvium.” He gazed at her unflinchingly.

“Tarvium?”

He frowned for a moment. “The afterlife. Do you call it something else?”

“Well, I know a few human words for it. Don’t remember a Fae word.” She paused, “Why are you talking about the afterlife already? Don’t you have some time til then?”

“It is why I have isolated myself. I do not wish to infect anyone.” Kharis raised an eyebrow. “You never wondered why I was sent into battle so young?”

She frowned, “Never thought of it. You know I can help try to heal you, right?”

“You should not waste your gift. I merely informed you so you would not be surprised.”

“It wouldn’t be wasting it. You’re my friend and I care about you.”

“Care? About property?” He looked puzzled. “I have done nothing to be cared about.”

“You’re not property, you’re a person.”

He shook his head. “I am a poor weapon as evidenced by my capture. I will be tortured for my failure in Tarvium. I am not a person. I was cursed at birth with Saralen disease and will die unmourned befittingly.”

“We’re going to mourn you. And I’m going to help heal you. You’re worth it even if you don’t see it.”

“It is incurable. You will merely waste your time.” His eyes landed on a blanket. “That would make a nice shroud however.”

“I’ve healed the incurable before.” She grabbed the blanket and paid for it, handing it to him. “But we’ll get you this just in case.”

“You will not listen to me, will you?”

“No,” she shook her head.

He half smiled. “Now I understand why your family rolls their eyes so often.”

She chuckled, “Are you sure there’s no clothes you want?”

He considered her for a moment. “That shirt  _ was _ nice..but I don’t deserve anything for keeping things from you.”

She rolled her eyes, “Come on, we’ll get the shirt.” She started heading back but suddenly felt a prick in her arm. Her eyes darted around quickly.

Kharis snarled as he scanned the market. Then he cried out as three large darts hit him in the chest. He looked at her, his eyes unfocusing before he fell and lay still.

Arya grew dizzy. She looked around further before another dart hit. She focused her thoughts to Shouma, “ _ We’re under attack.. I don’t know who...”  _ she fell to the ground, her eyes blurring together.

_ “Just hold on. We’ll find you as soon as we can.” _

She passed out before she could respond. 

She woke feeling pain. She was confused until she managed to unfurl her wings which were snapped. She rolled over and looked for Kharis.

He was unconscious, his hands bound behind his back. He’d been beaten viciously, his breathing shallow and labored.

She moved closer, holding her hands out to try to heal him. Nothing happened. She looked around in confusion, unsure what was going on.

There was the sound of laughter, then a man appeared. “How does it feel to be just like us? Or almost like us anyway. You’re not human, after all.”

“What do you want?”

“Nothing.” He crouched to her level. “Just doing my job and keeping the world safe.”

She sighed and tried to move but soon noticed her wings weren’t the only things broken.

“Sorry, but I can’t let you escape. You have to stay here. But don’t worry, you’ll be reunited with your monster family soon.” He laughed and walked away.

“ _ Shouma?”  _ She focused, hoping to get through to him but doubting she could.

Only silence answered.

“Leave me. Get out of here.” Kharis wheezed quietly.

“I don’t think I can get far,” she admitted, rubbing her ankles.

“I am sorry. You should be at home right now. Yet another thing I will have to atone for.”

“This isn’t your fault.”

“If I wasn’t here, you would be safe at home. I have... robbed your family.” Kharis coughed wetly, blood trickling down his cheek from his mouth.

She shook her head, “It’s not your fault. Just rest and don’t worry.”

His eyes cracked open. “I am sorry. I did not wish to die in front of you.” He rolled onto his stomach and tried to crawl away. “I will spare you.”

“It’s alright. I’m sorry I can’t heal you.”

“I was already dying.” He rested his head on the ground. “If you get free, will you do something for me?”

“Of course.”

“Don’t forget me?” He coughed again, then began to shiver.

“I could never forget you.”

He turned his head to look at her with a small smile. “Is it too much to ask one final thing?”

“Not at all, what’s up?”

“I..” He shook his head. “It is not allowed. I am sorry.”

“Ask.”

“Would you hold me? I don’t wish to be alone.” His voice was sad.

She moved closer, wincing as she did. She gently cradled him, wishing she could heal him.

He gave a tiny smile, his breaths getting farther apart. “I..hope you..get free..”

“If I do, I’m going to do everything I can to help you.” She said softly.

He tried to smile again, but his breath hitched. His eyes slid closed and he went limp.

She took a deep breath as she tried to fight the tears filling her eyes. 

She gently laid Kharis down and moved against the wall. She stared at the wall for a while, wondering what was going to happen. She’d been held captive before but usually there was more torture by now. 

The aching in her body grew but she managed to fall asleep for a while. She woke a few different times, still having no idea what was going to happen. There was no clock or window to show movement of time, so she just continued to sit, leaning on the wall.

There was a sound of a portal opening, then her name being shouted.

Her eyes opened and darted around.

“Arya! Daigo, she’s over here!” Shouma raced to her side, his face concerned.

She looked up at the voice, staying silent as she tried to make sure he was real.

“Arya? Are you with me?” Shouma gently took her in his arms. “I’m so sorry we didn’t come sooner.”

She nodded slowly, “It’s alright.”

Daigo approached, his red light enveloping her. “She needs healing. Kharis is dead. I will open the portal.” He muttered under his breath as Shouma picked her up.

Arya winced before whispering, “If I can heal, I want to help him.. but I couldn’t do anything..”

“Shhh.” Shouma took her through the now open portal. “Rest.”

She closed her eyes, not wanting to argue.

“We can’t lie to her.” Kaien’s voice was soft as it broke through the darkness.

“She’s not well enough to know everything.” Shouma argued back. “It would kill her.”

She struggled to open her eyes again, “Tell me.”

“Hush, Arya. You need to rest.” Shouma ran a hand through her hair with a shaky hand.

“I’ll be alright..” she tried to push herself up.

“It’ll hurt you too much.” Shouma’s eyes glittered with tears.

“You have to tell me eventually,” she reminded.

“The house was attacked.” He squeezed his eyes shut as the tears fell.

She nodded slowly, “Who was hurt?”

“Yamae and Ely are the only ones left. They were over at the orphanage with Daigo when it happened. Toya and Zal were gone with Toshi. They haven’t returned.”

“Can I see them?” She asked quietly, trying not to cry.

“They’re in the ballroom.” Shouma lifted her from the bed and carried her out into the hall. His steps faltered as he neared the room.

She closed her eyes for a moment, struggling to control her emotions. As they entered, she opened them back up, looking around slowly. 

Six coffins lay in front of her, their tops open.

“They sent gas through the air conditioning system. Then they broke down the door. Ryon and Taren fought alongside Ryu and Kimito. But it wasn’t enough.” Shouma ran his hand over Azra’s head with a sob.

Arya struggled to stand. She limped her way around, looking at everyone. She then closed her eyes and focused. A burst of energy shot out into them all before she collapsed to the floor.

“Arya!” Shouma cradled her as Kaien came running. 

She struggled to open her eyes, finally focusing on him a moment before they rolled back and she went limp. 

“Take her back. I’m going to check on them.” Shouma told Kaien. He rose as the hunter took Arya back to bed.

Shouma let out a sob as Azra’s voice asked “Is Mommy back yet?”

He quickly picked her up. “She’s asleep right now. You can see her in a little while.” He looked up to see Ryusei beside him. “Let’s get them situated.”

Arya woke slowly, trying to focus on everything.

“How do you feel?” Daigo asked from his seat beside the bed.

She nodded slowly, “Better. Wings are still sore, but most of the other pain is gone.”

“That pleases me. Your daughter has quite a temper when she is denied.”

“Azra? What did she do?”

“She hit both her uncles, bit Ryon and kicked Kimito in a particular area repeatedly.” Daigo chuckled. “Haru bribed her with ice cream.”

Arya chuckled before taking a deep breath, “Have Zal, Toya, or Toshi come back?”

“No. I retrieved Kharis and healed his injuries. He has been laid in his room. Jack is resting due to his illness.”

Arya nodded slowly, “I’m going to take care of them, then if Toya and the others haven’t come back, I’m going to find them.” 

“Arya, we don’t believe they will return.” Daigo stood slowly. “I am sorry.”

She took a deep breath and headed to Jack’s room first. She spent a long time working on healing him before moving to Kharis’s room. She was in there a while working on checking his disease over, healing any damage she found from it before reviving him. She then slipped from the room, heading to the front door.

“Arya.” Haru’s voice was subdued. “Where are you going?”

“Finding the others.”

“We haven’t been able to find them. What makes you think you can?”

“I don’t know, I can’t just sit here and do nothing though.”

He stood and moved to her. “The men who attacked were Hunters. I doubt we’ll ever find their bodies.”

“I just..” she looked down, “I need to try.” She sighed, “Were the hunters taken down? Or are they still out there?”

“The Council authorized their executions. I did it myself.” He dropped his eyes.

Arya nodded, “Alright. I’ll be back in a bit. I just need some time.”

He nodded. “I feel fucking useless.” He took a drink from the bottle he held. “I should be dead too.”

She hugged him tightly, “It’s alright. You are alright. Just try to relax.” 

He sighed, then moved away from her and toward his room.

“No matter what happens, Toya wouldn’t want you thinking like that. He’d want you to be as happy as possible and to move on. I can’t say it’s easy, but you have to try.” She said before slipping out of the front door. She headed to the car and drove away. A few minutes later, she came to a stop sign and halted. She took a deep breath, starting to cry. She stayed there for a while before continuing on.

Tomoya tried to will his vision clear as he cradled Zal’s body. He glanced across the pit they were buried in and finally began to cry as he saw Hitoshi’s unmoving form. He sat sobbing a moment, then gasped as his lungs began to burn. “Guess you two are the lucky ones.”

Arya stopped the car, closing her eyes and trying to focus on Tomoya. She was quiet for a while until she opened her eyes and followed a side road for a few miles. She climbed out of the car and began looking around.

After a while, she found a patch of freshly moved dirt. She focused her power for a moment, the dirt moving away.

Tomoya blinked slowly as he saw light above him. “Guess I’m finally dying..” He coughed softly and began to close his eyes.

“Toya?” Arya climbed down and went to his side. She looked at Zal then noticed Hitoshi. She knelt down, checking over Tomoya and pushing light into him.

“I wish this was real. You’re so beautiful. I’m sorry to leave, but there’s no air…” His voice was almost inaudible as he gasped from oxygen deprivation.

“Hun, this is real.” She forced air into him and healed his lungs with her light.

He tried to smile, but failed as he slumped into her.

She continued to heal him then carried him up out of the pit. She went back for Zal and Hitoshi, healing them up and forcing energy into them, reviving them. She put them in the car and began the drive home.

“Mom?” 

“Yeah, hun?”

“What happened?” Zal’s eyes met hers in the mirror.

“I came to save you guys.” She said softly. 

“Is everyone else safe?”

“Yeah.” She said quietly, “They’re at home.” She was about to turn when the car was slammed into. It began spinning out of control until it came to a halt as the front end smashed into some trees. 

Arya struggled to breathe as the air filled with sulfur from the airbags deploying. The belt was tight against her chest and she struggled to pull it off. She was about to check the others when her door was ripped open and she was pulled out. She looked up and saw a hunter standing above her. 

“You’re still alive, huh? Well, I’ll fix that. After we have some fun, that is.”

“Take me instead.” Zal’s voice was firm. “She’s too hurt. I will come willingly.”

Arya growled, “Shut up, Zal.” She pushed herself up, unfurling her wings. She used them to force herself forward faster, stabbing the man in the abdomen.

He screamed and backhanded her as Zal jumped on his back.

Arya pushed herself up and approached, pulling the knife from him and aiming at him again.

He snarled and kicked her before ripping Zal off by the throat and squeezing.

Zal thrashed helplessly for a minute, then went limp as the man laughed. He didn’t move as the man dropped him.

Arya growled, trying to move closer as she struggled to breathe.

The Hunter pulled a gun, aiming at her.

She moved faster, slicing his throat as he fired. She backed up slowly, blood beginning to pour from her chest. She moved to Zal and fell to her knees, pushing her energy into him as the stain on her chest began turning gold. “ _ Shouma.. I found them.. make sure they get home safe..” _

A portal suddenly opened behind her and she felt warmth envelop her.

“Don’t you dare die on us!” Shouma cradled her as Ryusei took Zal from her. Daigo pulled Tomoya and Hitoshi out, then vanished.

Arya blinked slowly, “At least they’re alive.”

“Don’t talk.” Shouma pushed his light into her as he rose and entered the portal.

Seconds later, they were in the house. Shouma took her to bed and pushed the energy faster as he laid her down. “Just rest.”

She nodded, closing her eyes and falling asleep.


	32. Chapter 32

Arya looked around the park quietly as she stretched. She looked over and gave Zal a smile before stepping onto the path and starting to jog.

“Why did you want me to join you?” He matched her pace as he asked the question.

“Just thought you’d like some fresh air. It’s nice out today,” she answered. “You didn’t have to come with though, if you didn’t want to.”

“It’s not that. Just surprised, that’s all.” He sighed as he jogged.

“We don’t spend a lot of time together since you’ve been out being a hunter. Maybe we could go work together a bit sometime? I miss working full time.”

“Are you angry that I became a hunter? I’ve avoided asking out of fear.” He said quietly. “I know you were unhappy when it was first mentioned.”

“I’m not angry. How could I be? I decided to become a cop in a mob family,” she chuckled. “I just worry about you because I care. It’s not that I don’t want you to do it, I just am worried something bad might happen. Though, it seems bad things keep happening anyway...” she trailed off.

He stopped, eyes on the ground. “I want to be helpful in gratitude to the life you and Dad have given me. If you wish it, I will do something else. I do not wish to worry you.”

She stopped and looked back at him, putting her hand on his shoulder gently, “If being a hunter makes you happy, then I’m happy. All I want is your happiness and I wouldn’t ask you to stop doing something that makes you happy.”

He looked up at her for a moment, then nodded. “I am happy hunting. But I am even happier being with you.”

She smiled softly, “I’m happy being with you too.” She let go and began moving again. 

She stopped a minute later, feeling eyes on her. Her eyes darted around trying to find out where it was coming from.

“Mom?” Zal moved up beside her, his body tense.

She was about to speak when a few arrows came flying forward. She attempted to dodge, but one embedded itself in her shoulder.

“MOM!” Zal screamed as he kept her from falling.

More arrows appeared, one hitting Zal in the leg. 

Soon, a tall man appeared with a smirk on his face.

Arya tried to throw lightning toward him, but he moved quickly toward her, avoiding the hit and injected them both with something. He grabbed onto their arms and teleported them away. 

They arrived in a small room and the man shoved Arya into a wall. She tried to fight back but her arms were chained up so she was facing the wall. He pushed her forward into it, the arrow that was still in her shoulder going deeper making her scream. He turned back to Zal with a smirk, “Ready to watch the fun?”

“Let her go, you bastard!” He aimed his hand at the man, confused when nothing happened.

The man continued to smirk, moving quickly and putting chains around Zal’s hands. Zal was now attached to the wall, though he had more movement than Arya. He was facing her and watched as the man pressed a few spots on her back, her wings appearing and unfurling.

Zal kicked out at him, gritting his teeth at the pain from the arrow. “Get away from her! Don’t touch her!” His vision was blurry, but he kept trying to protect Arya.

“Don’t worry, you’ll have your turn next.” He smiled before grabbing a few tools. He ran a hand over her wings gently before brushing them. When he was done, he took one of the tools and began pulling the feathers out.

“Stop it!” Zal thrashed desperately, pulling on the chain that bound him. He managed to get a hand partially free and tried to grab the tool.

The man turned and kicked Zal in the face, knocking him back before continuing his work.

Arya stayed still and quiet, knowing it would hurt worse if she began fighting. She also knew, if he was focused on her, Zal wouldn’t be in as much trouble.

Zal lay against the wall, only semi conscious. The blood streaming down his leg was slowly turning gold. His eyes blinked slowly at her.

What felt like hours later, her wings were finally stripped of their feathers. The man grinned at his work and the bucket of feathers. He then tightly grabbed her wings and twisted them, multiple snaps heard over her screaming. He reached up and pulled the chains a bit looser and turned her around. He grabbed a syringe full of blue liquid and injected it into her. He then looked at Zal, “I’ll be back later for you. Have fun watching the light in her eyes die out.” He disappeared from the room.

Arya hung from the chains, weighing hard on her wrists. She couldn’t lean back though, as it bumped her wings and she couldn’t manage to turn herself back around to lean forward against it. She stared at the floor silently, the drugs in her body making her feel weak.

“I’m going to kill him slowly and painfully. I swear it.” Zal’s voice was low and angry. “He will regret ever having touched you.”

Arya looked up with tears in her eyes, “I’m sorry... If I hadn’t asked you to come with me you wouldn’t be stuck here...”

“It’s alright..Dad will be looking for us. Just don’t die, okay?” He shuddered slightly before closing his eyes.

“I feel like no matter what I do, I’m putting you guys in danger. All the changes I’m making at Court, being a hunter, being the Queen, and even just little things like asking you to jog. I just keep causing trouble for everyone around me,” she whispered as she looked back down at the floor.

“You stop that right now! If you weren’t Queen, my siblings would be in a living hell still. You can’t control what some lunatic does, so stop blaming yourself.” Zal’s eyes blazed as he glared at her.

She stayed silent, half unsure what to say, half losing the energy to talk.

He took a deep breath, praying the plan he had would work. He aimed his semi free hand at her chains and unleashed his gift. Red flames flew from his fingers and he concentrated on trying to melt the chains.

Arya felt heat above her, but she couldn’t pull her head up enough to see what was happening. Everything began feeling more and more fuzzy and she knew whatever he’d given her was doing it’s job.

Zal’s hand began to flicker out and he cursed. “Mom? Can you get free yet?”

She weakly pulled at the chains, finally hearing them snap before she fell to the floor.

Zal inwardly cheered. Outwardly, he aimed his hand at his own chains with a silent prayer.

Arya pushed herself onto her knees and scooted closer. She held onto a chain and melted it through. “You can get out of here now..”

“Not without you.” He tumbled to the floor, biting back a scream as the arrow in his leg moved. He struggled to stay conscious, blood loss making him dizzy.

“If our powers are back, I might be able to contact Shouma...” She said as she sat down. “ _ Hey... can you make a portal? I don’t think we have the strength.. Zal needs help...” _

_ “Arya! Where are you?” _

She looked around for a moment,  _ “No idea... small room..?” _

_ “Hold on. There’s a barrier. Trying to break it.” _

She didn’t answer him, just sat there. A moment later, she whispered to Zal, “Shouma is trying to help.. You’ll be alright soon.”

“You’re coming too.” Zal forced his eyes open.

She shook her head, “He gave me a poison, Zal.”

“Ryusei can help. I’m not leaving you.” He moved over to her and held her close. “If you go, I go.”

She nodded slowly, leaning her head on his shoulder. “I’m glad I know you..”

“That goes double for me.” He gave her a small smile, his eyes becoming unfocused.

Soon, the sound of a portal opening was heard. Arya didn’t move at all.

Zal held her tight as he struggled to stand. He finally got to his feet and began to limp toward the portal.

The door quickly opened and the man who had taken them growled. He pulled out a pistol and worked on loading it.

Zal cursed vehemently, then pushed Arya into Ryusei’s arms. “She’s been poisoned. Help her.” He waved his hand and closed the portal, then turned to face the man. “Do whatever you want to me.”

The man smirked, aiming the pistol at him, “Get against the wall.”

Zal swallowed hard before complying.

He was chained facing the wall. “Put your wings out before I make you.”

Zal closed his eyes, his purple wings manifesting.

The man brushed them gently before taking his tools and beginning to remove the feathers.

He growled as the sound of a portal opened, pulling the pistol out and preparing to shoot.

Ryon snarled as he came through, slashing at the man’s hand viciously.

The man dropped the pistol but kicked out at Ryon to try to push him away.

The teen grunted, but didn’t back down. He stabbed the knife out as he forced his way closer to Zal.

The man tried to avoid the knife but Ryon was quicker.

“You made the worst mistake of your life hurting them.” The teen whispered coldly as the knife lodged in the man’s chest. “Now you can regret it in hell.”

The man fell back, his eyes slipping closed.

Ryon pulled the knife out, cleaning it on the man’s shirt before turning to Zal.

The hunter hung unmoving from the chains, a large puddle of gold blood under his feet. Several feathers were missing from his wings and Ryon winced in sympathy.

The teen unlocked the chains, cradling his brother carefully. 

Zal’s head fell back and Ryon grimaced at the pallor. 

“Hold on. We’ll fix you up good as new.” The teen whispered as he headed for the portal. He paused as he saw the bucket of feathers. He adjusted his grip on Zal and grabbed it before walking through the portal and disappearing.

Arya woke slowly, staring up at the light above her numbly.

“Hey Princess. Feeling better?” Tomoya leaned over her, his eyes worried.

She gave him a confused look, “I’m not dead?”

He chuckled softly. “No, you’re not dead. Daigo neutralized the poison and Ryu healed everything else.”

“My wings..”

“Ryon brought your feathers. Ryusei was able to restore them. Said they’d be sore for awhile, but they’re back to normal.” Tomoya brushed her hair back gently.

“Zal?”

“Unconscious. He lost a lot of blood in addition to some wing damage.”

She nodded slowly, staying quiet.

“I’m sorry.” Tomoya dropped his eyes.

“Don’t be. None of this was your fault.”

“I should have been here. I should have protected you two.”

“You can’t be with us everywhere though. It’s my fault for wanting to go jogging and for inviting him with.” 

“It is  _ not _ your fault! You didn't know there was a maniac with a wing fetish on the loose. You didn’t plan on this.” Tomoya growled.

She just nodded in response.

Tomoya ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm down. “Just rest, Arya.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. More than I can say.” He leaned close and kissed her softly.

She smiled and slowly closed her eyes.


	33. Chapter 33

Arya’s cell began to ring insistently.

She answered it quickly. “Hello?”

“Ar..ya…” Nori’s voice was faint and shaky.

“Nori? Where are you?”

“Hou..house...Ichi...hurt.” Nori coughed softly. “Save..him.”

“I’ll be right there,” she answered quickly, thinking for a moment before opening a portal.

“Princess?” Tomoya watched her worriedly.

“There’s trouble at Aniki’s house. I’ll be back soon.” 

“I’ll come with you. Just in case.” He went to her side, tucking his gun into the waistband of his jeans.

She nodded and stepped through the portal.

“It looks like world war three…” Tomoya’s voice was hushed as he surveyed the wreckage.

She analyzed the area, looking for her brother and Nori.

A choking sound came from behind an overturned couch.

Arya rushed over to check it out.

Nori was on his back, chest heaving as he fought for air. His chest and throat had been ripped open, a large puddle of blood surrounding him.

Ichigo lay face down and unmoving in another puddle.

Arya knelt beside Nori and let her light pour on him. His wounds slowly healed and she moved him away from the blood puddle and cleaned him up. She then moved to Ichigo, kneeling beside him and checking him over. After a few moments, she forced energy into him, coating him in pink light. 

“Think it was the Otas? Or someone else?” Tomoya warily watched out the window. He tensed as he saw movement. “You okay to be alone for a minute?”

“Just be careful,” she said softly.

He gave her a half smile before slipping out the front door. A few minutes later, several gunshots went off.

Arya finished helping her brother before rushing outside.

Tomoya was weakly resisting being shoved into the back of a car. He flinched when the man doing it hit his side, then fell into the car.

The man raised his eyes to hers. “Follow and he dies.” He climbed in, slamming the door shut as the car raced toward her before swerving and disappearing down the street.

Arya growled and went back inside. She checked on both men, opening a portal and taking them through to the medical room of her house. She gently laid them in beds so they could rest before pacing for a few minutes, trying to think of where they’d have taken her husband.

Tomoya groaned as he was thrown into a dark cell. He could feel the blood coating his hand and side and prayed Arya was safe. His eyes darted wildly as he heard a sound.He saw clawed hands and sharp teeth, then screamed once before being jerked into the darkness.

“I’m just trying to help you,” a woman’s voice spoke softly.

“Get away! Don’t eat me!” He tried to scrabble backward, but was too weak. He passed out, laying still.

The woman helped him before moving back away to her corner.

  
  


Arya finally thought of a few Ota hideouts to check, so she headed out to her car.

“You okay?” Kaien came up the driveway, wiping his face with a towel.

“Nori and Aniki were attacked. They’re in medical. Toya was taken so I’m going to go find him.”

“You want company?” 

“If you feel like beating up some Otas.”

“Always up for that.” He climbed into the passenger seat.

She gave him a small smile before taking off. They pulled up to a large warehouse and she stepped out.

“Can you feel him here? Or are we just searching everywhere?” Kaien asked as he moved to her side.

She frowned and closed her eyes for a moment. “If he’s not here now, he’s been here in the past. I’m getting some vibes but it’s weak.”

“Good enough for me.” He shifted, growling under his breath. He waited for her signal.

She got closer to the door, taking a moment to pull out her pistol before throwing it open and allowing Kaien inside. She followed him, looking around and shooting any Ota’s she saw.

The wolf split off, going down one hallway and disappearing.

Arya headed down a different hallway, soon finding herself surrounded by vampires. She shot some down quickly but ended up taking a few bites. One held on tight and refused to let go. She took the rest down before pulling the other off with vines. His teeth ripped a chunk from her arm but she quickly shot him and moved on, ignoring her pain.

A howl rent the air before cutting off abruptly.

She headed to where the sound came from to see what happened.

Several vampires were greedily feeding on Kaien, the wolf having reverted to his human form.

Arya shot them before kneeling beside Kaien and working to close his wounds. She opened a portal and took him to the medical room before closing it and continuing to search for her husband. Blood poured down her arm making her feel weak but she wasn’t going to give up.

Soon, she noticed a darkened cell.

“You’ve been hurt. You need help.” A woman’s voice spoke from the darkness. 

“I’m looking for someone,” she answered, shining a light into the cell and spotting Toya. She quickly broke the lock and opened it.

“I healed what I could for him,” the woman informed.

“Thank you,” Arya checked him over before looking around. She noticed Toya and the woman weren’t the only ones there. “Do you guys need a place to go?” 

“He’s gone, I could not save him.” The woman looked sad. “I’ll find somewhere though.”

“You can come with me. I can help you out,” Arya gave her a small smile.

The woman looked at her carefully and nodded.

Arya opened a portal, beginning to lift Toya when the light shone through brighter. She looked at the body of the dead man and froze. She set Tomoya down and scrambled to his side. “What kind of trouble did you get yourself into now?” She whispered before forcing energy into him. 

After he finally sucked in air, she carried him through the portal and laid him on a bed. She then went back for Tomoya and nodded for the woman to go through.

After getting her husband on the bed, Arya set up a transfusion for Kimito and wondered how he got taken by the Otas. 

“Nori?” The woman asked softly as she looked around the room.

“You know him?”

“He saved me from some shifters. I’ve been looking for him ever since.”

Arya gave her a small smile before remembering, “I’m Arya by the way. This is Tomoya. Welcome to our home.”

“I’m Mika. And I better leave before he wakes.”

Arya shook her head, “You can stay, you know. We have plenty of extra rooms.”

Mika shook her head, “He is afraid of me.”

Arya looked her over a second before realizing, “You’re a mermaid?”

The other woman nodded.

“He’s had some bad experiences with mermaids in the past. He’ll see you aren’t going to hurt him.” Arya assured her as she checked everyone over once again.

“Arya?” Nori’s eyes blinked open.

“Hey, hun. How are you feeling?”

“Like I got chewed up and spat out. Ichigo is safe?” He slowly sat up, freezing when he saw Mika.

She gave him a little wave.

“Aniki will be alright,” Arya informed. “He just needs more rest.”

“I..I should leave.” Nori pushed himself off the bed with a panicked look.

“You’re not going anywhere,” Arya said softly as she caught his arm.

“I am ashamed.”

“Why?”

“I ran away like a coward.”

Mika shook her head, “You have nothing to be ashamed about.”

“I should have stayed to make sure you were alright. Instead, I ran.” He stared at the floor.

“It’s alright,” she smiled softly. “Thank you again for saving me.” 

He gave her a shy smile. “I’m glad you’re okay.” His gaze drifted around the room, gasping as he saw Kimito. “Is he alright?”

“He should be now,” Arya informed. “Found him locked up with Mika and Toya.”

“What? He was supposed to be visiting his mom!” The vampire stilled. “Oh god..it was his blood, wasn’t it?”

Arya raised an eyebrow.

“Fae blood is like cocaine to us. Dragon blood was...is like heroin. It’s coveted.”

Arya nodded slowly. “Okay?” 

“What he means is, I was private stock.” Kimito blinked hazy eyes open. “They grabbed me on my way home. They drank constantly until I became too weak.”

“I’m sorry. I thought you were still with your mom.”

He gave her a small smile. “Why are you apologizing? It’s not like I have a curfew.” He blinked a few times and shook his head slightly.

“Maybe everyone here should have a curfew.”

A snort came from Tomoya’s bed. “Good luck.”

Arya rolled her eyes but chuckled. 

“Sorry for -” His words cut off as he saw Mika. His breathing sped up and he scrambled to his feet, pressing his back against the wall.

“Toya, this is Mika. She’s not going to hurt you.”

“She-she grabbed me...her teeth….” His eyes were wide in terror.

“Mermaid saliva is a healing agent. I was just trying to help you,” Mika said quietly. “But if it’s really a problem, I’ll leave..”

Tomoya stilled, then hung his head. “I’m sorry. You should stay. I’ll go.” He headed for the door rapidly.

“This is your house, afterall. I’ll go so you don’t have to worry,” she moved past him and quietly slipped out of the room. 

“Dammit! I’m a fucking hypocrite… Find her.” He turned to Arya, his voice desperate. “She shouldn’t be out there alone.”

Arya nodded and went to find Mika. The mermaid was outside, looking around like she was lost. 

“Mika? You can stay here. Toya feels bad about everything.”

Mika looked at her for a moment before slowly nodding, “I just don’t want to cause any problems.”

“It’ll be alright,” Arya assured.

Mika took a deep breath before going back to Arya. They then headed inside.

“Thank you,” Mika said quietly.

“No problem. We have all kinds of people staying here. We just like helping.”

“I like helping people too.” Mika admitted.

Tomoya slowly approached them. “Forgive me? I didn’t mean to be such an ass.”

“I just don’t want to be the cause of worry or fear..”

“You won’t.” He gave her a smile before turning to Arya. “I’ve got to go get Haru bailed out  _ again _ .”

“What now?” Arya asked with a chuckle.

“Got thrown out of a bar for being belligerent. Ryon called me from the station.”

Arya laughed, “Alright. Go get him out of trouble.”

He kissed her quickly before heading for the front door and disappearing.

An hour later, there was the sound of arguing outside.

“Stop telling me what to do, Aniki! I’m not ten anymore!”

“Start acting like it then! What the hell possessed you to pull that stunt?”

“Go to hell! I don’t need this!”

Arya went outside to see what was going on.

Tomoya was growling as Haru glared at him, one fist raised. 

Ryon was shaking in fear, his eyes wide.

“Guys, calm down,” Arya said softly.

“Sorry, Nee-chan, but I can’t be here right now.” Haru dropped his hand and headed for the bikes.

“If you leave, don’t bother coming back.” Tomoya’s voice was cold.

Haru snorted. “Fine.” He climbed on, gunned the engine and rode past them without looking back.

“Toya, what the  _ hell?! _ I don’t care what he did, that’s no way to treat your brother!”

“He tried to take Ryon to a bar! When he wasn’t let in, he assaulted the bartender. Then fought the police. He’s out of control and someone has to put their foot down. He’s drinking way too much and slacking off his hunter duties.” Tomoya spoke between gritted teeth.

Arya shook her head and looked at Ryon, “Are you alright, baby?”

He nodded slowly, then turned and ran into the house.

Arya sighed and shook her head again as she headed inside.

Ryusei gave her a puzzled look. “Is Ryon alright? He just ran past me like he was in trouble.”

“I don’t know.. Haru and Toya were fighting.”

He winced. “That explains much.”

“I’m glad we don’t fight much.” Arya sighed. “I don’t know how to help them though.”

“I don’t think you can.” Ryusei shrugged. “Do you wish me to speak to Ryon?”

“Sure,” Arya nodded.

Ryusei dipped his head and headed for Ryon’s room. Several minutes later he emerged, his eyes angry.

“What’s wrong?”

“He threw both this and ice shards at me.” Ryusei handed her an empty liquor bottle.

Arya took a deep breath before standing and heading to Ryon’s door. “Hun? Can we talk?” 

The door opened, Ryon defiantly watching her.

“Talk to me please. What’s going on? Why did you throw things at Ryu?”

“So he’d go away.” Ryon moved to his bed, shoving a bag aside. 

“Have you been drinking a lot lately?” She asked quietly. “I mean, you did throw a liquor bottle at him, so don’t say you haven’t been drinking at all.”

“And if I have?” The teen flopped on his bed, eyes averted. “Who cares?”

“Well, I care. Why do you feel the need to drink?” 

He shrugged. “Puts me to sleep. And I can hang out with Haru.”

She sighed, “There’s other things that can put you to sleep. And you don’t need to drink to hang out with him.”

“Tried medicine already. Didn’t work. And it’s what he does a lot.” He frowned, tossing a book in the bag before zipping it.

“You know Daigo has sleeping spells, right? And he shouldn’t be drinking that much either, but you’re not even of age to drink yet.” She sighed before looking at his bag, “Are you going somewhere?”

“You know, no one cared about age in the Colony..” He shrugged. “If Dad doesn’t want Haru here, he definitely won’t want me. I’m the reason Haru got arrested.”

“I know no one cared about age in the Colony, but you don’t live there now. You live here. Dad doesn’t want Haru gone, he was just upset and wants to help Haru like I want to help you. But if you’d really rather leave, I’m not stopping you. I always gave you a choice and you know I’d never force you to stay where you don’t want to.” She turned away, “I just wish I did more to help you so you wouldn’t feel the need to drink.” She left the room and disappeared down the hall.

Ryon stared after her for a moment, then began to cry. He ran out of the house and disappeared.

Arya locked herself in her room, tears filling her eyes.

Two hours later, there was a slow knocking at the door.

She got up and answered it.

Tomoya stood there, tears streaming down his face. Gold blood saturated his clothing and he was shaking.

“What happened?”

“I-I hit him...I didn’t mean to..he ran out in front of me…” He sank to his knees.

“Where is he?” She asked softly. “It isn’t your fault, alright?”

“I don’t know. He ran from me..”

Arya nodded slowly, “Go shower and calm yourself down. I’ll go looking.” She kissed him gently before going out to her car and starting it up. She took a deep breath before pulling out of the driveway and taking off.

Several blocks away, she saw a flash of gold in an abandoned lot.

She pulled into the lot and headed to see what it was.

Pools of gold blood were puddled the length of the lot, then a red haired body appeared.

She rushed over and knelt down beside it, checking him over.

“Sor-sorry Mommy…” He coughed harshly, his breath hitching. One side of his body was mangled, bones sticking through the skin. His eyes were unfocused and fading fast.

“Shh baby, it’s alright, just rest.” She began forcing pink light into him rapidly.

“I-I made you sad.” He tried to pull himself into her arms. “I left you..Tell Dad I’m-” He went limp, his eyes closing.

Arya let out a sob as she continued to try to heal him. 

He lay still, the blood drying on his skin.

Arya continued to push her energy into him for a long time. She had no idea how long she’d been there trying to save him but she knew it had to have been a while since she was growing dizzy. She focused the rest of her energy into a large burst and shot it into him before she slumped forward, Ryon still cradled in her arms.

Hands began to pull him away.

Arya regained just enough consciousness to grip tighter on him, refusing to let him go. 

“Princess, let go.” Tomoya’s voice was soft.

She was going to argue but didn’t have the strength. She tried to open her eyes and focus but they soon rolled back.

She struggled to wake, trying to remember what happened. It all came crashing back to her and tears began falling from her eyes once again.

“Shhhh.” Tomoya wrapped his arms around her.

She let out a small sob and clutched onto him.

“It’s alright.”

“But.. Ryon..”

“He’s alive. He’s hurt still, but alive. Just relax.”

“Really?” She whispered.

“Would I lie to you? Now go back to sleep.”

She nodded slowly and fell asleep again.

“Let me go!”

Arya sat up quickly and looked around at the noise.

Ryusei and Nori were holding down a weakly struggling Ryon.

“Let me go! I have to leave before she wakes up!” The teen tried to get free in vain.

“I’m sorry you want to leave..” she said quietly.

Ryon froze, attempting not to cry. “Mom…”

She was quiet a moment, “I’m sorry I’m not a better parent.. is there something I can do to change and make you want to stay?”

He lost the fight, his sobs shaking his frame. “It’s not you...it’s me. I’m an awful son. Everyone was right, I’m nothing more than yamalen…” He shook off the men’s hands and curled into a ball on the bed.

She slowly got up and wrapped her arms around him. “You’re a great son. You just make mistakes sometimes. Everyone does.” She whispered softly. “You’re not yamalen and you never will be. We love you and just want you to be happy.”

“I keep hearing him laugh...keep feeling him..You shouldn’t have saved me. I should have died from the wasting sickness.” His breathing hitched as he hyperventilated.

“Arya, get him calm. He is still too injured to be moving.” Ryusei said sharply.

She gave Ryusei a nod before looking back to Ryon. She began pouring light into him as she continued to hug him. “I know how you feel.. the laughing and the feelings haunting you.. When things like that happen, it sticks with you for life. But it does get easier. I should have gotten you more help after what happened and I’m sorry I didn’t. I’m also sorry that I was selfish and wanted you to live. I just feel like you deserve a chance at life instead of it having been cut short..” Tears streaked her face. 

He shook his head. “You’re not selfish. You loved me. I’m just sorry you don’t anymore cause I screwed up. I’ll get my bag and you’ll never have to see me again. You can forget.” He tried to slip out of her arms with a muffled hiss. “Tell Tomoya I’m sorry I messed up the car.”

Arya held onto him tightly, “We both still love you. Just because you screwed up doesn’t mean we stop loving you. And he was so upset about hurting you. He doesn’t care about the car, he cares about you, just like I do. We don’t want you to leave..”

“Why? I am worthless. Should of stayed at the Colony and died. Better for everyone. Uncle Haru would be here instead of Tomoya being angry at him. I  _ asked _ Haru to take me to the bar. He hit the bartender because he picked me up and threw me out. It’s  _ all _ my fault and I don’t belong here.”

“We love you and you  _ are not  _ worthless. I don’t care what ideas you have in your head but to us, you’re important. Haru and Toya will figure things out and come to an understanding. Just because you screwed up, doesn’t mean you don’t belong. And Haru screwed up too. He shouldn’t have taken you since you’re underage.” She sighed. “We love you, you aren’t worthless, and you  _ always _ belong here.”

He hiccuped as the sobbing lessened, then began twitching. “I don’t feel...good…” The twitching intensified as his skin went cold.

Arya forced energy into him faster and held him tightly. “Shh baby. Everything will be alright. Just relax.” 

He sagged in her arms a few moments later, the twitching slowing.

She continued to cover him in pink light for a while longer before it vanished. She continued to hold him though, watching him carefully.

Ryusei sighed, running a hand through the boy’s hair. “He woke a few hours ago while I was trying to heal him completely. His body was badly injured and complications kept arising.”

Arya nodded, “I’m trying my best to help him but I feel like I’m not doing well. He should never think he’s worthless. Am I not showing him enough love? Am I not listening enough?” She sighed and shook her head. 

“Arya. You are doing the best you can in a difficult situation. When you are told your whole life you are worthless, not fit to exist aside from someone else’s pleasure, you believe it. I am honestly amazed how well both he and Zal actually have adjusted. Like you said, making mistakes is normal.” Ryusei said softly. “Do you believe he will be alright?”

“Physically, yeah. Emotionally, I hope so.”

“Princess?” Tomoya’s voice was quiet as he leaned against the door. “Is everything alright?”

“For now.” She said quietly. “He said to tell you he’s sorry about the car but I told him you care more about him than that.”

“ _ The car _ ?” Tomoya’s voice became anguished. “I hit him! I..killed him...and he’s apologizing for the  _ car _ ?” He struggled not to cry, his hand white knuckled on the doorjamb. 

“He’s just having some issues right now..” Arya sighed. “Also, he asked Haru to take him and says it’s all his fault Haru got arrested.”

“He may have contributed to it, but I have a feeling this would have happened sooner or later. Haru had been on the edge since the house was attacked that time.” Tomoya sighed, then pushed himself straight. “I have some things to do. I’ll be downstairs.”

She nodded, “I love you.”

“Love you too.” He turned and disappeared, leaving a bright red streak on the door.

Arya cursed, “Dammit Toya...” She looked down at Ryon and sighed, hoping Tomoya could handle the wound himself. She’d check on him in a bit and make sure he was okay, but for now, Ryon had her attention as she continued to worry about him.

Ryusei’s lips tightened but he didn’t say anything.

“Mom..is he mad at me?” The teen slowly blinked his eyes open. 

“Not at all. He’s upset at himself for hitting you with the car.”

“It was my fault. I ran out without looking.” 

“That doesn’t stop him from blaming himself,” she sighed. “Are you feeling any better?”

“I’m okay.” He sat up and wrapped his arms around his knees. “Sorry I’m such a bother.”

“You’re not a bother, alright? We love you just how you are.”

“There’s something wrong with you then.” Ryon buried his head in his arms.

“I don’t care. We love you no matter what.” She wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

  
  


Ryusei excused himself, leaving the house. He started attacking the trees in a fit of rage.

Tomoya sat staring at the sheeted figure on the table in front of him. He cursed his temper, knowing everything had happened because of it. He glanced down, noticing the blood puddling under the chair and shrugged. This would be penance. Fitting that he was already in the morgue. Leaning back, he closed his eyes and waited.

After a while, Arya came down and found him, shaking her head and quickly pushing energy into him, “What are you doing, Toya?”

“Penance.” He pushed her away. “My temper caused this, so I’ll end it. It’s not as much as they deserve, but it’s all I can give. Just go away.”

“They wouldn’t want this.” She said sternly, still forcing energy into him.

“It’s my fault!” He snarled. “I threw him out and now he’s dead! I scared Ryon and if not for you, he’d be dead as well! Stop waving away all my mistakes!”

She growled and slapped him hard.

He recoiled in shock, almost falling from the chair. His eyes were wide as he stared at her.

“ _ Everyone  _ makes mistakes, Toya! Plus, not  _ everything  _ is your fault! Just shut up and let me take care of everything.” She forced energy into him and the body on the table.

He slowly stood, then bolted out of the morgue.

The body jerked, a cry issuing.

Arya shook her head before checking over Haru.

“Nee-chan? Where?” He was only half conscious, eyes glazed with residual pain.

“Hey, you’re safe now.”

He squinted at her, then pushed himself shakily up. “Are you mad at me too?” He tried to stand, but his knees buckled.

“No, not mad.” She gently caught him.

“Toya hates me. Not that surprising, but still kinda hurts.” He sighed and averted his eyes. “I better get out of here before he does what he threatened to.”

“Shh, you don’t have to go anywhere.”

He snorted. “You think you can protect me from Toya? Or are you fed up with me too and want me gone?” He wrapped his arms around himself as he realized where they were. “Why you went to the trouble of reviving me in the first place though…”

“You’re not in trouble. Just relax and don’t worry.”

He went silent, his eyes locked on the floor.

Footsteps sounded on the stairs and he tensed.

“You’re safe, okay?”

“Unless that’s Toya…”

Ryusei appeared, pausing to glance between them. “Everything alright?”

“Toya ran out. I don’t think he’s in a good place right now mentally. Add in that I slapped him..” she sighed and hung her head.

Ryusei sighed. “That’s why he raced past me like Zal had set his ass on fire. Ryon’s awake. Do you want me to track Toya?”

“Please?” She nodded before admitting, “I just want to keep everyone together and safe..”

Her brother gave her a nod, then turned and disappeared.

Haru bit his lip. “Runt okay? I know he didn’t like us fighting earlier..”

“I think he’s doing a little better.”

“Good. I shouldn’t stay though.” Haru straightened, giving her a small smile.

“Yeah you should, you belong here.”

“I thought I did..but I messed up pretty bad.”

“Everyone makes mistakes, hun. It’s part of life.”

There was a commotion above them, loud shouts and crashing.

Haru raised an eyebrow. “Think your hands just got overfilled.”

She wiped her face, “Just one day.. one calm day. Is that too much to ask for?” She looked at him, “Don’t you dare leave this house.” She then headed up the stairs.

Haru chuckled slightly, then followed.

“What’s going on now?” Arya asked as she got to the top.

“He’s being an ass, like usual.” Ryusei and Zal were sitting on an incensed Tomoya as the kids laughed.

Arya went and knelt beside him, “You okay?”

“Get them off of me.” Tomoya’s jaw was clenched, the words gritted out.

She looked thoughtful, “Why should I?”

Tomoya stared daggers at her. “Not funny. They said you sent them. Why?”

“To make sure you weren’t doing anything stupid.” She shrugged. “It’s already been a long day and I’m not dealing with all this. I’ll let them get off you once you agree to stay, that everything is alright, and that you don’t need to be a grumpy ass. Then you can go get yourself cleaned up and we’ll have dinner. If I ever get to finish making it.”

He grumbled, pouting as he looked down at the floor. Finally, he nodded. “You win.”

“I swear if you do something stupid after this..” she said quietly before waving Ryu and Zal off. She kissed Toya’s forehead before standing.

He raised his hands sheepishly. “I’ll behave. I don’t want to be what you cook.”

The other family members began laughing.

Zal cocked his head. “You’re a little scrawny to barbeque.”

She chuckled and headed to the kitchen.

“Hey! I weigh more than Tinkerbell here!” Tomoya ruffled Ryusei’s hair as the Fae mock growled.

“I’m not  _ that _ skinny!”

Haru tried not to laugh. “Dude, if we ever got a strong breeze, we’d find you halfway across the country.”

Ryusei glared at him as Tomoya bent double with laughter.

Arya smiled, glad that things were getting better.


	34. Chapter 34

Arya sat on her throne, listening to one of the Ota’s speaking. She nodded, “Alright. I’ll consider your request. I shall have an answer when you return at the end of the week.”

After they left, she headed out, getting a snack at one of the food stands. She then headed home, her face contemplative.

“Penny for your thoughts.” Tomoya lounged on the bed. 

“It’s the Ota’s.. They want a truce with the Fae.” She sighed.

His eyes darkened. “You told them to go fuck themselves right?”

“I haven’t made a decision yet. I don’t want my personal feelings to fully cloud the issue so I’m trying to look at it from an outside perspective.” 

He sat up and growled. “You  _ can’t _ be serious! After everything they’ve done?”

“I know they haven’t had a good past but I need to figure out what will be best for the Fae.”

“Arya..you really think they can be trusted? What’s to keep them from stabbing the Fae in the back? Or invading? They are trouble. You  _ know _ this.”

“I know. I just want to think about it. I’m announcing my decision at the end of the week.”

Tomoya went quiet as Ryusei entered, his eyes ablaze. “Arya, why?”

“Why what?”

“You aren’t going to accept their truce offer, are you?”

“I just want to think about it for a couple days. Talk to Ichigo and see what he thinks.”

Ryusei shook his head angrily.

Shouma entered with a sigh. “I think this is a good thing. If it leads to less violence..” He trailed off as the other men gave him disbelieving stares.

“Guys.. this is my decision to make.” She sighed. “Just let me think, okay?”

Ryusei took a deep breath and nodded.

Tomoya swore and got up, brushing past her and out of the house.

She sat down on her bed and once her brothers had gone, she curled up on herself.

“Mom?” Zal and Ryon came in slowly, their eyes worried.

“Hey..” she said quietly. “What’s up?”

“Heard everyone fighting. You know we support you right?” Ryon asked softly.

“I just.. don’t want everyone to be mad if I pick the wrong thing in their eyes.”

Zal smiled wryly. “We understand why Dad and Uncle Ryu have their issues. And we’re not saying we trust the Otas, but frankly we have more issues with the Court. You know this. But this could be the start of a new era. If it goes well, the Otas might be willing to make a truce with Uncle Ichigo and everyone will be happy.”

She nodded, “I see both sides.. which is why I want time, you know?” 

Both boys grinned at her, each kissing a cheek. “We’ll try to keep them away so you can think.”

“Thanks.” She gave them a small smile.

They left the room, closing the door behind them.

After a while, she picked up her phone and dialed her brother’s number.

“Ichigo. Something wrong?”

“Hey, Aniki.”

“Arya, how are you?”

“Really conflicted right now. The Ota’s want a truce with the Fae.. and I know you guys have a truce with the Fae.. so I don’t know if it’ll cause more or less issues with you guys. And they’ve done so much damage in the past, but the future could be different... I don’t know. I guess I called for your opinion but I’m sure you’re against it like Toya and Ryu are..”

There was a heavy sigh on the other end. “It could be a good thing. I just worry if you agree and it goes wrong, your leadership will suffer. If they turn on the Fae and hurt people, or worse, kill someone permanently, you will be the one blamed.”

“Good points..” she sighed, “This is probably the hardest decision I’ve ever had to make. Everything else was so right vs wrong.”

“That’s why you have to think about everything. Everyone there no doubt has told you what to do already. And I’m sure their beliefs are honest, but this can’t be decided lightly. This will affect everyone and everything. Can you handle the fall out is the real question.”

“I’m honestly beginning to wonder if I can handle this position..” she admitted quietly.

“At least you have options.” Ichigo remarked soberly. “I’m sure Shouma would take over if you really decided to back away.”

“I know.. thanks for the talk, aniki.”

“Anytime, Ary. Love you.”

“Love you too.” She hung up and stared at the ceiling. After awhile she left the bedroom to see what everyone was up to.

Ryon and Zal were in the game room, the other kids watching them play games. Shouma was rocking Elysia as Ryusei made her giggle.

Arya smiled and headed to see if Tomoya was home yet.

He was sitting in the porch swing, his eyes staring off into the distance.

“Are you mad at me?” She asked softly.

“No.” He shook his head slowly. “Worried for you. Mad at myself.”

“Why?” She sat down on the other end of the swing.

“I don’t want you hurt. But can’t forgive them. I just can’t.”

“Well, if it helps, you aren’t a Fae. This won’t affect you as much as the rest of us.”

“It could get you killed. It could get the family killed. Hell, what if they want you to disavow me and the hunters to get this truce? What happens if you reject it? Will I come home to find ashes where my heart used to be?” He looked at her, his eyes terrified. “I can’t stand that idea, Arya. I’ll run before I let my heart be ripped from me again.”

“I’ll do my best to protect you and the kids.” She offered. 

“That’s supposed to be my job. But I’m useless, aren’t I?”

She shook her head, “I’m the one who’s useless. I’m supposed to be in charge of the Fae and I can’t even make a yes or no decision.” 

“It’s not like the Colony. That was black and white. This isn’t. And you’ve never been useless. How many times have you saved us?”

She shrugged slightly and looked away. “I don’t know if I can do this.”

“You mean being in charge? Or everything?” His voice was halting.

“I don’t know that either yet..” she admitted. “I just.. I love you and the kids so much. And I care about the Fae and I want what’s best for everyone.. it’s just all so much.”

He took a deep breath, then stood. “Guess I’ll make things easier.” He bent and kissed her, whispering “Goodbye” before heading for his motorcycle.

Her eyes filled with tears. “I don’t want you to go..” she said quietly before shakily standing and heading inside. She locked herself in her room.

Tomoya parked in front of his old house, unlocking the door. He managed to stay composed until he reached his room, then collapsed on the bed in tears.

Arya eventually came out of her room, disappearing outside and heading off to her room at Court. She laid in bed for a long while, staring at the tree. Finally, she pulled out a bottle and drank it down. She sat down and began writing a note.

Ryusei had noticed her departure and after tracking her to Court, he crept up to her door. He was mentally arguing with himself whether to knock when he felt her aura change. His jaw clenched and he forced the door open. “What are you doing?”

“Writing out rules for if we have a truce,” she said, which wasn’t a lie.

“What else? And don’t you dare say nothing. I can feel something wrong.”

“It doesn’t matter,” she answered.

His eyes flashed and he climbed into the tree. “Do I have to make you tell me? And  _ how dare you _ say it doesn’t matter! You’re my sister!”

She looked down. “Toya left, for one thing.”

“Guess I have someone else’s ass to kick when I’m done here. Now what did--” His eyes landed on the bottle and paled.

She went silent, going back to writing.

He forced silver light into her, his lips pressed tight together. “Why can’t you let us in? We’re here for you, yet you act like you’re alone..” His voice was thick with unshed tears.

“I tried to talk to Toya.. but he decided leaving was best.” 

“Believe me, I’m going to knock some sense into him. But this is about  _ you _ . If you need time, Shouma has already decided to be a temporary regent. He says if you don’t want to stay, he’ll try to be as good a ruler as you.” Ryu dropped his hands and embraced her. “You’re not alone. Let us help. Please.”

She nodded slowly as she clung to him.

“Let it out, Arya.” He held her tight, running his hand through her hair.

After a while, she finally pulled away and she wiped at her eyes. “Can we go home?”

“Absolutely. But only if you’re sure.”

“I need to keep working on these rules.. but I have another couple days..” she said quietly. “I don’t want to be alone right now..”

“We’ll be here as long as you’ll have us.” he kissed her forehead. “And don’t fret about Toya, okay?”

She nodded slowly and grabbed her papers, folding them and stashing them in her pocket. “Alright..”

“Let’s go.” He waved a hand and a portal opened. “Had Daigo put one in. Thought it would come in handy.”

She chuckled slightly before going through.

The house was quiet, but there were lights on.

She entered slowly.

Haru looked up from his magazine with a smile. “Kids are either in bed or studying. Not sure where everyone else wandered off to.”

“Thanks,” she said quietly. She looked at him a moment then sat down silently.

“Something’s wrong, isn’t it?” Haru’s eyes narrowed.

She shrugged, “Just me dealing with stuff.”

“No. It’s more than that.” He tossed the magazine aside. “Need to talk? Or would you rather fight it out?”

“I talked to Ryu already a little. Tried talking to Toya but that didn’t end well..”

“Let me guess. He did something incredibly stupid?” He paused. “Come to think of it, I haven’t seen him for hours..”

“He left.”

“Left as in taking some time to clear his head? Or..” Haru growled. “Oh, he’s in trouble.”

“It was my fault..” she sighed. “Ryu was going to look for him..”

“If he ran, it’s his damn fault not yours.” Haru forced himself calm. “Hope Ryu isn’t running low on juice cause I’m going to pound Toya’s ass.”

“I.. was thinking of giving up.. and he decided to leave so he wouldn’t be as hurt when I did..” her eyes filled with tears. 

“I’m  _ definitely _ going to kick his ass. He’s such an idiot.” Haru clenched his fists.

“I ended up taking poison.. Ryu stopped it though..” she admitted.

Haru’s eyes filled with tears. He wrapped his arms around her. “Arya…”

She leaned against him, trying not to start sobbing again.

“We let you down again, didn’t we?”

She shook her head, “No. I just.. there’s a big decision I need to make and it could affect everything and it got to be too much.”

“Nee-chan...let us help. Don’t shut us out. We rely on you so much, it needs to be the other way around.” He drew back and stared into her eyes. “I swear to be better.”

“I don’t want to be a bother..”

“ _ Please _ . It’s not right for us to expect you to stay strong and keep us together and get nothing back.”

“I’m the mom to seven kids.. and the Queen of the Fae.. and helping to run an orphanage.. It’s just a lot sometimes, you know?”

“Maybe you need to step back a little. Not from the mom thing, but the other stuff.”

She smirked slightly, “Aw, don’t want to be their mom for me?”

“ _ Me _ ? You know I can barely take care of myself. Now Daigo or Ryu…”

She chuckled, “Thanks.. for being here.”

“Always. Unless you’re angry. Then I’m taking cover.”

She smiled.

Ryusei entered, his face grave.

“Ryu?”

“There is a problem.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Toya has been kidnapped.”

“By who?”

“Unknown. I tracked him to the old house. It has been ransacked, and there are signs of a struggle. A body was dragged out to a vehicle. There was..” He trailed off and averted his eyes.

She stood and nodded. “I’ll find him..”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to?”

“I don’t want to make you.. but if you want to come as company?”

“If I can’t hit him, I guess these assholes will do.”

Haru looked at her. “Bring him back.”

“Alright. You two get to deal with him when he wakes though.”

Both men laughed.

She started out the door and headed to the car.

Ryu followed, his face pensive. 

Arya began driving, trying to sense where Tomoya was. 

Suddenly a red light flared into view from an abandoned warehouse.

She quickly headed there, getting out and rushing toward the building.

Ryu flew into one of the missing windows, then flew down to her. He held her back from the door. “Don’t. Let me.”

“Why?”

Ryu dropped his eyes. 

“This is all my fault..” she hung her head.

“How? Did you kidnap him?” 

“No. But if I had been stronger in the first place, he wouldn’t have left. Then he wouldn’t have been alone to get kidnapped..”

“He could have gotten kidnapped going to the grocery store.”

She sighed and slowly opened the door.

“I’ll wait until you get up there, then we can get them in a crossfire.” Ryu looked at her. “If you’re sure.”

She nodded and headed up the stairs.

Ryu returned to the window and waited, hiding in the shadows.

Arya got to the top and began looking around quickly.

There were vampires everywhere. They were drinking glasses of blood from a bucket.

Tomoya lay crumpled in a corner, blood coating his clothes.

She growled, beginning to shoot them with lightning.

Ryu appeared, joining her in vaporizing the startled vampires. 

After getting most of them out of the way, she moved to Tomoya and knelt beside him. She began pushing energy into him rapidly.

His head fell back, revealing a vicious slash across his throat.

She cringed and healed it up. She worked on building new blood cells to replace what he lost.

“Arya? Shall I take and prepare him?”

She shook her head, continuing to work quietly.

Her brother went silent.

Tomoya’s eyes shot open, but they were unfocused. He began to thrash, hands swinging wildly. “You can’t have her! I won’t tell you anything!”

“Shh, calm down.”

“Arya?” Tomoya dropped his eyes, fighting tears. “I’m sorry..I’ll leave and you won’t have to see me again.”

“Why do you keep trying to leave me?” She asked softly.

“You said..it was too much for you.” He took a shaky breath.

“I meant everything was too much. Life was too much. That’s probably when I need you most..” she looked down. “Ryu had to save me after I took poison..”

Tomoya grabbed her tight. “Arya..I’m a failure, aren’t I? I tell you one thing and do another.”

“You’re not a failure,” she said gently. “I just.. I needed you. I still do. Please don’t leave me..”

“How can you want me?” He lifted his eyes hesitantly.

“I love you.”

“Not worth it.” He shrank back as Ryu growled warningly.

“I’m the one who’s a failure.. I couldn’t stay strong enough.. Why would you want me?”

“You’re  _ amazing _ ! After finding out your life was a lie, you shouldered a huge responsibility while being a wife to a complete idiot and mom to troubled children. You are the strongest person I’ve ever known.” Tomoya clung to her in disbelief.

She shrugged slightly.

Ryu rolled his eyes, then slapped the back of both their heads. “Pair of idiots.”

Tomoya chuckled in embarrassment.

Arya chuckled as well before kissing Toya’s forehead.

“I swear I’ll stop running.” He gave her a soft, tired smile.

“You better. Or else I’m going to tie you down.” Ryu glared at him.

“Let’s get you home to rest,” she stood, gently pulling Toya up.

“Any ideas how I can stop being a vampire magnet?” He leaned on her weakly.

“Stay home.” Ryu grinned.

Arya chuckled again and led Toya to the car. Once home, she took him inside and led him to bed so he could rest. She left the room, going to the kitchen and sitting down, pulling out her note that was originally to Shouma and began rewriting the rules of the truce on a fresh sheet of paper.


End file.
